


Tempus Magia

by chefke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Triangles, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Sex, Slow Burn, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 129,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefke/pseuds/chefke
Summary: Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need.But what if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?______________Also all Harry Potter characters are owned by JK. Only the plot and grammar mistakes are mine.





	1. A Break in Monotony

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [True_Loves_Wolf_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/True_Loves_Wolf_2019) collection. 



> Author Note:  
> I wrote the first three parts of this story in eleven days. If you look at the word count alone it was a pretty damn big feat. I could have gone on for another twenty chapters alone with the plot but I condensed it because of the timeline and because I wanted this story to be 'shorter.' I'm extremely happy with how I ended it and what I was able to incorporate into the story with the time I had. 
> 
> This story is not just a big feat for me because I wrote, edited, and uploaded it in eleven days. This is also my first time writing for Remione, a ship I was okay with as a side pair but never thought I could really get behind. Guess who just ordered a Remione t-shirt? 
> 
> In addition, I also put a lot of my private self in this story and I while it made me feel very vulnerable, it also made me feel empowered. Please heed the trigger warnings.
> 
>    
> Finally, I do hope you enjoy and would love to hear from you in the comments. If you find an error or mistake, please let me know. In the words of Demi Lovato, "I am only human." Sometimes I miss mistakes because I'm too tired to catch them or just didn't see them. 
> 
> I genuinely appreciate constructive criticism as it helps me with my writing and makes me a better writer. Thank you for reading and wishing you a day filled with happiness.
> 
> I'm off to shower and sleep and most probably eat a box of Oreo Thins.  
> -Chefke

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 1: A Break in Monotony**

 

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione Granger hunched over her research, hair splaying in all directions. Her robes were clean aside from one minor coffee stain and her shoes had only two small scuff marks that she would charm off as soon as she got a chance. She’d been saying that since Yule when she got the scrape originally. 

Honestly though, on days when she bothered to look in the mirror, she resembled someone who had been hit with a full body static charm. She hardly resembled a respectable witch who befuddled even the most brilliant minds in the Department of Mysteries.

She was currently attempting to ignore the rapping on her office door. Most of her co-workers left her alone after two knocks and sent her a memo that they knew she would most likely ignore. 

“Hermione?” Unspeakable Croaker called from the doorway. Hermione rolled her eyes, Saul Croaker was in charge of their department. He was also known for riding Hermione for not taking proper breaks and forcing her to use her vacation days, of all things. Hermione tried to remember if she ate lunch that day and winced when she realized she hadn’t. 

Saul crossed the threshold and entered into her cramped office. She hurried around her desk and cleared the piles of books that were stacked on the chairs. She really needed to return them to the archives. Hermione snatched the back of a bright yellow memo and scribbled the reminder on the back before sticking it on the top of her purse.

“No need to set a reminder, Hermione. I’m sending my secretary to the archives, I’ll have her return the books you are not using.” Saul sat on one of the empty blue paisley chairs as Hermione returned to her own seat. She lay her fingers atop her paperwork trying to keep the amused grin off her face at the revelation that the chairs had a color. “I assume you know why I’m here, Hermione?” 

Hermione resisted the urge to remove her hands from the desk and clench them in her lap.“I forgot about lunch today. I’m sorry Saul. Honestly, I really want to finish this last equation before the anniversary in two weeks and-”

Saul placed a gentle hand over Hermione’s, “Hermione, dear. I am not trying to add stress or upset you, but you need to take better care of yourself. I spoke to Harry today and he says no one’s spoken to you for over a month. Shutting yourself away from your friends and family-” Hermione stiffened at the mention of her family. Croaker noticed her reaction to his words and sighed, “I apologize that was insensitive of me, however, I do have a point. Hiding away from your friends will only hurt you in the long run.” 

Hermione ignored the pang in her chest that reminded her of her parents' deaths during the war. “Sir, I’ve been seeing the mental health Healer as you suggestion back in September.” 

“Yes, I know and April has mentioned that you don’t get out much and you blame yourself for your Professor’s death.” 

“Greyback was trying to kill me,” Hermione whispered brokenly. “I froze. I froze and because of me Teddy Lupin has no parents.” 

“Hermione, I witnessed many of my colleagues' deaths under Voldemort’s regime and even more fall under his influence. It takes time but you have to remember that it _isn’t_ your fault. It’s of paramount importance to celebrate the good as well as to mourn your losses.”

Hermione felt like she was a broken record. Everyone she had ever come into contact with since the end of the war had told her more or less the same thing.

 _It’s not your fault._  

 _Stop drinking so much._  

_Hermione, count your blessings you're alive._

_Just leave your house, Hermione! How hard could it be?_

“Have you met Teddy Lupin, yet? I heard he is having his third birthday Sunday and I _know_ you were invited.” Sending her to a toddler’s birthday party? This was a new tactic, especially on Croaker’s part. She knew he had a charm on her office that alerted him when she wasn’t taking care of herself. It was a sneaky charm that she knew Percy had created for George after the war.

If Croaker wasn’t old enough to be her father, Hermione would think he was interested in her. Not that she had any interest in anyone or anything these days. She was pretty sure she had developed cobwebs in her lady parts.

Hermione looked over at her supervisor and shrugged. In reality, she couldn’t bring herself to meet the toddler who was an orphan because of her. She was an orphan because of her own stupid choices and she could barely live with herself, why would she inflict herself on poor unsuspecting Teddy Lupin? 

“Hermione?”

“Sorry, sir.” Hermione wiped at her stinging eyes. “I… don’t know if I’m ready to meet Teddy Lupin. I’m… I’m the reason he’s an orphan and _I_ don’t forgive myself. Why would he?”

Saul smiled kindly, “Hermione dear, he’s turning three not thirty. The boy likes Quidditch, treats, and stuffed animals. Go to the party, Hermione.” Hermione avoided his eyes again twiddling her fingers. Croaker ran his hands through his hair. “Hermione, if you really want the boy's forgiveness, be there for him. Being absent only proves that you did something wrong, which you _did not_. Greyback killed his father, not you.”

Hermione looked up at her supervisor as he leaned back in his chair, “Actually, I just came from the weekly Tuesday meeting in the Auror office. We were finally able to put together all of our witnesses statements and have concluded that Greyback’s pack was actively hunting Remus and Tonks. We believe it was because Greyback saw Remus as a threat, regardless of the outcome of the war.

“They knew Tonks wasn’t a werewolf but they didn’t want to take any chances, Greyback’s beta hunted and killed her pretty early on in the battle. Lavender Brown, who was bitten by Greyback before Remus’s death said that she felt drawn to Remus and vengeful when he was killed. The running theory is that he was an unregistered Alpha.”

Hermione straightened in shock. “But Professor Lupin _hated_ the idea of packs and werewolves...” 

“Actually, we were friends during the first war and I know for a fact that he didn’t _hate_ the idea of packs. I’m pretty sure he lost his mate because of a pack he was spying in and he was trying to avoid any mention of her. I remember when Tonks was trying to get him to date her. The fights those two used to have…” Croaker smiled wistfully. 

Hermione had heard about their outburst in the hospital wing after Professor Dumbledore’s death. “I thought Remus was holding out because he was too poor for her?” 

“That too, but he didn’t want her to feel like she was ever second best. Mind you, Tonks never thought she was second best at anything. Even when she was tripping and falling on her arse, she would insist she was the best at it.” he chuckled. 

“I didn’t know you knew them so well.” 

“I wanted to hire Remus for years. He was brilliant, but Umbridge and her ilk wouldn’t allow him in the damn building. Over the years I work with muggleborns who owned small businesses and tried to secure Remus as many jobs as I could. It was hard though, he needed a week off every month and people were only accommodating for the first month or two.

“Tonks… Tonks was something else. Her father and I were in the same house at Hogwarts, though he was two years older. When she came to work for the Auror department… well, let’s just say it didn’t go over well with either of her parents. Can’t say I blame them though, Tonks was brilliant but she was clumsy as hell. It’s generally not a good combination for a field officer.”

“But even Moody thought she was a good Auror, he wouldn’t have let her help with Harry’s transfer if she wasn’t.” Hermione supplied. This was why she liked talking with Saul. He was a well of information, all you had to do was lower the bucket and it would come back up with facts and tidbits that would surprise you. 

“She was one of the best, up there with Minister Shacklebolt when he was an Auror. I was invited to their wedding, you know? It was quick and private, with only a ministry official they trusted and several Order members.”

“You were in the Order?” 

“No,” Saul chuckled. “But I passed on information well enough. I was an … informant of sorts. How do you think Albus managed to get actual Order members to patrol in the Hall of Prophecies? Only an Unspeakable can open the back doors.”

Hermione almost choked at the sheer quantity of department rules and Ministry laws her supervisor had broken just sneaking unauthorized patrols in.

“There’s no need to look scandalized, Hermione. I was protecting Harry. I went to school Lily Evans, you know. She was three years below me and we used to do study groups together for extra-curricular clubs. She wanted to be an Unspeakable but loved healing the sick and brewing potions more. I was actually asked to try and recruit her once I graduated and started working in the department of mysteries.”

“She didn’t want to join?”

“No, she did but she was already together with James Potter and they all joined the Order shortly before they graduated. I found out about the Order through Lily. She warned me that someone I worked with, Augustus Rookwood was a Death Eater. He was imprisoned after the war, but before then he was an honorable Unspeakable that I would have trusted with my life. He was even keyed to my wards.” Hermione blanched in shock. Not even Harry was keyed to her wards, the only people one keyed to their wards were family or lovers… oh.

“When Augustus was arrested... it was hard for a long time,” the look on his Saul’s face made Hermione wonder if it was still hard for him. “Eventually it got easier though.  Albus approached me and asked me to keep an eye on Harry’s prophecy. Between that, actual work, and Remus, I was able to keep busy for a while. Next thing I knew Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts and weird things started happening. It’s been a whirlwind since.” 

Hermione snorted. 

“You should have been there when we went up against a troll in my first year.” 

“Jesus!” he swore. “I thought that was a rumor!”

Hermione giggled. 

Saul ran a hand through his greying hair, “An _actual_ troll?!”

“A fully grown _mountain_ troll,” she quipped.

“What skills did three first-year students even _have_ to use against a fully grown mountain troll?”

Hermione smiled remembering Ron’s face, “Wingardium Leviosa.”

“I don’t believe you.” Hermione nodded remembering Ron’s shocked face when the club hit the troll in the face. “Nope, there is no way you took down a mountain troll with Wingardium Leviosa.” 

“I didn’t,” Hermione giggled. “Ron did.”

There was no doubt in anyone in the department of mysteries minds that Ron was… simpler minded than Hermione. It had taken months for news of their breakup to surface in the tabloids and the overwhelming response had been mostly one-sided. According to the countless conversation she had overheard or had been a part of, everyone was of the opinion that the Hermione Granger could do infinitely better than Ron Weasley. Saul, even though he never voiced it, agreed.

“I need a drink. How did his parents react?” 

“No idea, but given that they had Fred and George before Ron, I doubt much of anything surprises Molly and Arthur.”

“Good lord,” Saul murmured. “I’m going to have nightmares. I’ve never been happier that my sister moved to America after the first war broke out. All my nieces are tucked away safely in Ilvermorny.”

Hermione smiled at the mention of the American school. “I’ve always wanted to visit the other magical schools. Viktor took me to see Durmstrang after the war when I was visiting Bulgaria. Fleur’s is friends with Madam Maxine and she gave me a tour of Beauxbatons for my birthday two years ago. I would still like to see the other schools though.” 

“Why don’t you go for your vacation this year?” 

Hermione scoffed. She knew what she was doing with her vacation time this year and if her boss, friendly or not, found out she’d be in Azkaban faster than she could say, ‘highly illegal time travel charms.’

“I have more… personal plans for my _forced_ time of leave this year.” 

Saul’s smile fell, “Have you secured a portkey to Australia? If you need any help transporting-” 

Of course, he thought she was bringing her deceased parent’s bodies back home. Everyone had been asking her when she was going to do it since the war ended and Hermione found out her parents had been killed by a sleeper cell in Brisbane.

Hermione’s greatest secret was something that she shared with absolutely no one not even Harry or Ron. Her secret may not sound scandalous but given the war and the wizarding community, Hermione chose to keep her maternal grandmother who was very much alive and knew about everything Hermione had done, a secret. Nana had been the one who suggested Hermione obliviate and send her parents away, to begin with. She was also the one who insisted that she allow her daughter and son-in-law to rest in their final place of living. 

Hermione could hardly argue with the cantankerous woman even if she wanted to. 

“I have everything planned,” _hopefully._ “It’s going to be exhausting but I want to see it through.” There, she was vague enough that if things didn’t go according to plan Saul would not be blamed or held accountable for Hermione’s choices. Choices that she needed to make to correct the choices of her past.

“Well,” Croaker stood and shook her hand affectionately. “If you need anything at all, and I mean it, you know my Floo address. Also, I want you to leave early since you didn’t eat lunch.” 

Hermione nodded. “Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.” 

“How many times have I asked you to call me Saul?”

Hermione checked the tally on her desk, “Four hundred and twenty-seven times, sir.” 

He winked and made for the door, “Make that four hundred and twenty-eight!” 

Hermione smiled to herself as her supervisor left the door open on his way out. She got the hint and gathered her things to leave for the day. It was almost four o’clock, so she was only leaving an hour early. An hour that she missed because she skipped lunch.

As she approached the door she looked down at her scuffed shoe and sent a quick charm to remove the mark. Maybe she could cook dinner before she started working on The Project? She was sick of takeaway and could use a nice home cooked meal.

Maybe something simple? One pan chicken, perhaps. She would have to go to the grocery store.


	2. Lasagna Chicken

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 2: Lasagna Chicken**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in_ Remus's _death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need._ _What if Remus's greatest time of need_ wasn't _in *this* war_? 

* * *

 

 

Hermione stood over her sink while she washed and checked her fresh parsley for bugs. She always wanted an herb garden and she was a witch who took seven years of Herbology. There was literally no reason she didn’t have an herb garden. Drying the herbs, she set them on the cutting board next to slices of onion, sweet potato, and potato in stasis. She began to chop them into small florets to go in between the layers of vegetables.

Her mother called this chicken recipe ‘healthy lasagna.’ It had nothing that lasagna had in it, but Hermione and her father were never able to fault her mother in her cooking. Since both of her parents were doctors, they rarely cooked and the Granger family lived on takeaway. Something Hermione promised herself she would never do as an adult.

Funny, how time changed things and a person’s priorities.

 

_Hermione thundered down the stairs, her wand swishing violently in front of her. She had never felt so at one with her magic. She was tossing spells without even thinking about it. Gone were the days she overthought everything until she missed the opportunities that were right in front of her._

_Hermione was thinking of the Yule ball and when she was contemplating asking Ron out when she heard a strangled cry of heartbreak, that caused her skin to shiver and her hair to stand on end, “HERMIONE!”_

_She whirled to come face to face with Fenrir Greyback. She fumbled backward, tossing hexes that bounced uselessly off of him. Just like they had when they were in the Forest of Dean about to be dragged off to Malfoy Manor._

_Greyback laughed, “Still haven’t figured out that only Unforgivables have any effect on werewolves?”_

_Hermione shot a Ministry issued werewolf jinx at him, he laughed again. “I’m an Alpha, little Granger. Try better.”_

_Hermione moved back as the werewolf advanced hungrily on her. She tripped on something underfoot and stumbled. Greyback’s mottled and hairy hand shot out just as a firm hand yanked her out of the way. Professor Lupin put himself between her and cannibalistic lycanthropic wizard._

_“Lupin? I was wondering when you were going to show up. Not still mourning your mate are you?”_

_Professor Lupin roared in a very un-Remus Lupin way. Hermione shuddered in fear. He looked back for only a moment, concern coloring his scarred face. It was in that moment that Greyback charged. He bit into Professor Lupin’s arm and yanked him away from in front of Hermione._

_The two thrashed, clawed, and bit at each other. The two werewolves blurred and all that could be heard was a cacophony of snarls and tearing flesh. Hermione had never felt more useless in her entire life. She needed to do something. She had to help._

_A loud crash came from overhead as an entire section of the castle blew apart. Hermione heard shouts and screams that sounded familiar to her ears. She took a step forward towards the debris but was pushed back by Professor Lupin as the two wolves separated._

_“We’ve done this dance before Lupin. You couldn’t win then as a cub and you won’t win now.”_

_Greyback feigned jumping to the left and Professor Lupin charged leaving Hermione a clear view at the smirking werewolf. She watched in horror as his stubbly wand finally made an appearance, sending Professor Lupin crashing backward into the wall._

_The wall shuddered on impact and he lifted his head, his eyes dazed. Hermione gasped when she saw her beloved Professor’s wand clattered uselessly in front of Greyback’s feet._

_Hermione stepped in between the two. She aimed her wand at Greyback. Her spells were useless, and he was right. Only the unforgivable curses would work on him and stupefy hadn’t worked so far. Could she use two of the curses that separated the dark side and the light side?_

_“It’s okay, Hermione.” Professor Lupin murmured. Hermione turned back to look at the wizard she had never thought of anything more than a professor and a surrogate uncle to Harry. He was covered in blood and he was missing a chunk in his upper left arm and his right thigh._

_Hermione wanted to turn around fully and apply dittany. She was close enough to reach out and touch him but she knew she couldn’t. The deadly threat in the form of Greyback was still several feet in front of Hermione and if she stopped to help her Professor they would both be killed._

_But her Professor wasn’t looking at Greyback. He was gazing at Hermione in a way no one had ever looked at her before. Their eyes met and his changed immediately from a harsh lupine gold to a soft buttery brown. They reminded her of old books, ink filled parchment, and tea that was cold and forgotten in place of reading old manuscripts in front of a waning moon. He smiled softly at her and Hermione felt her heart tug painfully in her chest, just as a jet of green light connected with Remus’s chest taking him from the world forever._

_“No!”_

 

Hermione jerked her hands off of the cutting board just as blood began to well from her palm. Shit. She cut herself again. Harry was going to be over any minute. Him and his bloody monitoring charms.

She cursed silently to herself as she healed her palm and cleaned the cutting board. She had already cut and set aside most of the parsley, so most of it was salvageable. Hermione was arranging onions and sweet potato in a layer on the bottom of a pan when Harry made his panicked entrance.

“Hermione?! Hermione!”

“I’m in the kitchen. I’m fine,” she called calmly as her best friend came bursting into the kitchen, his sweatshirt on backward and his running trousers unzipped. Hermione held up her palm to show the tiny silver scar.  “I was cutting parsley and I got… distracted. I’m okay, see.”

Harry hurried over and buried her in a hug. “God, Hermione you gave us a scare.”

“Us?”

“Ginny was over, I didn’t hear my wand go off and Ron Flooed over in a panic. I… Hermione, I can’t lose you,” he choked tears flooding behind his glasses.

Hermione hugged her friend tightly. She had been in a bad place before she came up with her plan for the Project. She had ended up in Saint Mungos for two weeks after a failed attempt on her life, that was only disrupted because Ron came back to return her things from his flat.

They had broken up several months earlier and he was purging his flat in an attempt to move on. If he hadn’t taken Ginny’s advice on the purge, Hermione would not be alive today. She knew that. She knew that Ron felt he wasn’t allowed to worry about her anymore. He was still her friend, but the breakup had been hard on both of them.

Often she wondered if she hadn’t been thinking of Ron and the Yule ball if she would have stumbled into Greyback at all. It was one of the bigger holes in their relationship that had eventually sunk the ship and left her alone on the shore of her misery and self-loathing.

“Harry, I’m okay. I just… I was just making dinner.”

“You’re cooking?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Why else would I be cutting parsley?”

Harry released her from his bear hug and nodded sheepishly. “A potion?”

Hermione gestured to the diced garlic and parsley in a bowl behind her. “What potion recipe calls for chicken, potatoes, onions, garlic, and parsley?”

“One for vampires? Wait, are you making your mum’s chicken not-lasagna dinner?” Hermione smiled and nodded. “Can I stay? I haven’t had your chicken in… well never. Ron used to talk about it all the time though.”

Hermione flinched.

“You have to get used to talking about him, Hermione. If you want your friendship to survive you have to do more than go to the Weasley Sunday brunch once a month.” Hermione had skipped the last several Sundays, the Project had taken precedence.

“I sit next to him,” she said as she sprinkled some parsley, garlic, salt, pepper, and paprika over the onions and sweet potatoes in the pan. Harry passed her the regular potatoes and onions and she began to line them up as she had with the sweet potatoes for the second layer. “Besides, I barely ever see him.”

“Well, he is the Keeper for the Chudley Cannons now.” Harry sprinkled the seasoning mixture over the second layer.

Hermione felt the corner of her lips lift in a genuine smile. “He’s off the reserves?”

Harry nodded excitedly as Hermione lay more onions and chicken quarters on top of it. “Yeah, I’ve never seen him this happy. He really loves it. Ginny’s happy he’s playing. She scared she’s going to have to stop soon.”

Hermione handed Harry the remainder of the parsley and garlic, as she put the rest of the spices on the chicken. “Why would she have to stop?”

Harry’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “We’ve been… ummm… we want to be parents.”

Hermione dropped the bottle of oil she was in the middle of picking up and threw herself in Harry’s open arms. “I’m so happy for you Harry. You deserve happiness.”

“So do you, Hermione and so does Ron. It would have been nice if you both found it together, but it’s okay that you didn’t. I just want you both to be happy.”

Hermione smiled and let go of Harry while he poured the oil over the chicken. She covered it and put it in the oven. “Tea?”

Harry pushed his spectacles up his nose, “Yes, please.”

They took their tea on the couch. Hermione had a formal dining room, not that she ever used it. The room held too many painful memories that she didn’t want to resurface every time she ate in there. Ron had wanted to entertain once when they were together, but Hermione had been so vehemently against it that he dropped the subject and never brought it up again.

As if thinking about her kind loving gingered ex, Harry piped up. “You know, he won’t talk about what happened between the two of you. Whatever it was, it broke him.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “Harry-”

Harry raised his hand and Hermione quieted immediately. “I’m not here to judge Hermione. I love you like a sister and I always will. I just want to make sure you’re okay, that you’re both okay.”

Hermione sipped her tea in silence. Harry’s gaze never left her huddled form on the corner of the couch as he sipped his tea. She sighed and put her teacup down. She knew when Harry wasn’t going to let something go. “It wasn’t his fault, it was mine.”

Harry’s eyes fell, “Did you… erm… find someone else?”

“No, and I’m offended that you would think that low of me.”

Harry set his tea down on the coffee table next to Hermione’s. “Sirius told me that people do crazy things when they’re weighed down with guilt.”

“When?”

“I asked him why he went after Pettigrew. He said that he had just lost his brother and best friend. If Voldemort had been there he would have gone after him as well. He said he wasn’t the first Marauder to go crazy like that.

“He said during the war my mum had a good friend. She set her up with Remus and when she was killed the two went… well, he said they made berserkers look friendly.”

Hermione remembered Greyback’s comment about Professor Lupin’s mate. “Who was she?”

“Sirius didn’t remember. He said he couldn’t remember meeting her because she was a werewolf and was never really around. She lived in my parent’s house for a bit. Apparently, they adored her and she used to brew with my mother every Sunday and Wednesday morning. Sirius said she used to sleep in my room before she left for the packs with Remus.” Hermione sat quietly.

Professor Lupin had lost so much in his life. He had known so much sadness, it was unfair. Ensuring that Umbridge was given a life sentence for her crimes against wizardkind, mankind, and magical beings were one of Hermione’s first goals after the war.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I shouldn’t have brought up Remus. I know you saw him die and-”

“I didn’t just see him die.”

“What? But Ron said...”

“I’m the reason he’s dead. I’m the reason that Teddy-” Hermione tears pooled from her eyes and she shuddered into her meltdown within the safety of Harry’s arms.

“Shh… it’s okay Hermione. It’s okay,” he murmured. Hermione’s timer on her wand went off, just as a Jack Russell Terrier Patronus came gliding in the room. It looked around the room and when it found them huddled on the couch, it left in a hurry.

“Ron was checking in on you. He still loves you, Hermione. It’s just…”

“Different?” Hermione sniffled.

Harry looked down at her. “You know I don’t blame you for Remus’s death? No one does.”

“How could you not? I took the last of your family from you.”

“No, Greyback did that. I love you Hermione and- Is something burning?”

“Shit!” Hermione broke free from Harry and ran to the kitchen. The chicken was just salvageable, but only just.

 

Harry rubbed his full belly and laughed from the living room rug, “Remember the mushrooms in the Forest of Dean?”

Hermione groaned as she fished the last sweet potato and a chunk of garlic out of the pan. “I still can’t believe I didn’t pack enough food for a year on the run. I honestly didn’t think we would be gone that long.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully from across her, “Sometimes I wonder why we didn’t go to muggle areas and get food from there.”

“From a shelter?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought of it and I asked Kingsley before the wedding if the Ministry monitored muggle shelters or stores of food and he said they did. We would have been caught.”

“Well, glad we took you along. Ron and I would probably have died within the first day.” Hermione smiled shyly. “So, are you coming to Teddy’s birthday Sunday? Andromeda said she didn’t get your response and you’re actually in England this year for his birthday...”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate, Harry. Professor Lupin-”

“Andromeda said if you don’t come she’ll drag you out of your house. Teddy specifically asked you to be at his party.”

“What? Why would he ask that?”

“Because he asks for stories about his parents and he’s met almost everyone in the stories that are alive except you. He thinks you don’t like him and we told him that you did and that is why you _are_ coming to his birthday party.”

Hermione stuttered in shock, “But-”

“He’s three Hermione. Buy him a stuffed werewolf and come to the party.” Harry dug into his robes and pulled out a rainbow-colored letter. “I brought you an extra invite in case you lost yours.”

Hermione winced, she usually ignored her mail. When the pile got too high, she usually incendioed it. “Thanks,” she said accepting the invitation.

“Don’t forget the stuffed animal.” Harry charmed the empty pan clean and sent it back to the kitchen. “Thanks for dinner, Hermione. Anytime you feel like cooking and feeding me, I’ll be here.”

Hermione nodded and walked Harry to the door. “Good night, Harry. Send regards to Ginny… and Ron.”

Harry kissed her cheek and shut the door behind him. Hermione locked it and warded her home from visitors. She checked the clock in the kitchen. It was only seven o’clock. She had plenty of time to work on the Project.   

She was the only one who knew about the Project. Not because she didn’t trust her friends, but because they didn’t understand that she had to right her wrong. She had to save him. If she fixed his mistake maybe her life would right itself. Maybe she wouldn’t be so miserable all the time. Maybe if Remus could find happiness with Teddy, maybe Hermione...

Maybe she wouldn’t be so miserable like Remus Lupin’s entire life had been. The kind and reserved Professor didn’t deserve what happened to him and Hermione was for damned sure that she wasn’t going to allow Teddy to be subjected to the life that Harry grew up with, that Hermione was struggling with now.

She walked towards her bedroom and unlocked the secret room off of her bedroom. It had been a closet that she enlarged to house her needs for the Project. She left it open behind her knowing that Harry would not return that night.

She had a long night ahead of her and a lot of work to do if she was going to bring Remus back from the dead.


	3. The Time Chamber

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 3: The Time Chamber**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione woke at her desk buried under a mountain of parchment to the alarm on her wand blaring. It was only that loud when she slept through the first three alarms and if she slept through her first three alarms that meant she was late. Shit.

Hermione dashed out of the room and got dressed for work in a dizzying spell that involved wearing two different shoes that she transfigured into the same shoe in the lift in the Ministry. Thank Merlin, for Percy Weasley.

Hermione hurried through busy Wednesday morning rush on level nine, towards her desk.

“Look at that Perfect Prefect Hermione Granger, is late. Whatever shall the wizarding world do?” Shauna Trawlenny sneered.

Of all the people to catch her on a bad day, “Shove off Shauna. No one asked your opinion. Don’t you have love potions to administer to muggles or something?”

Shauna’s pale complexion reddened, “That was an _accident!”_

Hermione snorted. “Sure, I’m sure the muggle felt the same way.”

“You bitch-”

“Is there a problem here?” Amalaya Bode asked. She was the head of Shauna’s department and unlike the rest of the morons in the Ministry, she was of the few that were not fooled by Shauna’s simpering act.

Saul had been at Amalaya’s side when she pushed for Shauna to be fired after it was discovered she had given one of her neighbors a love potion. Shauna had played dumb and said she had taken samples home by mistake and the muggle had come over to borrow sugar, of all things, and drank it by mistake.

If there was even an ounce of truth to that story Hermione would eat her wand. She got off due to a lack of evidence and having just been obliviated the muggle couldn’t exactly defend himself.

“I asked if there was a problem Shauna? I do hope you aren’t delaying Miss Granger from getting to her office. She has very important work to get to in the Time Chamber today.” Hermione nodded an affirmative.

“She’s late. I believe it’s Ministry protocol for any member coming after-”

“She was running an errand for me.” Saul showed up behind Amalaya. “It was already delivered to my office. Thank you, Hermione. Now, let’s hurry along there is no need to cause a scene.”

Hermione looked around and realized that she had, in fact, caused a scene. Her cheeks burned as she followed her boss into his office. He sat behind his desk and waved his door closed, his eyebrow raised.

“I’m so sorry! I slept through my alarm and-”

Saul raised a hand, requesting her silence. Hermione thanked every deity that existed because she had no excuse except for the extremely illegal research she was doing in her closet.

“Hermione, do you know that you have actually broken records for being one of the most timely and efficient employees in the Ministry? Not even Barty Crouch was always on time. We’ve been working together for almost two years and you have never been late. I actually met Auror Potter on the way here and he said you two had dinner last night.”

Saul leaned back in his chair his expression more serious than Hermione had ever seen on him. “There is only one thing I have to say and the rest of your day will depend on your answer,” Her heart hammered dangerously in her chest. Was she being sacked? No, no, no. The plan wasn’t complete! She needed this job to finish- “Hermione?”

“Yes?” She whispered.

His expression melted into a smile and Hermione was sure her heart actually stopped. “How could you never tell me you cooked?! Harry was going on and on about the chicken you made and the little potatoes and do you know that I love potatoes?”

Hermione stared at her boss, gobsmacked. “I’m… confused.”

“Why I love potatoes? Well, they’re crunchy little blighters that you can eat for breakfast lunch or dinner and sometimes-”

“No, not the potatoes. Potatoes are… lovely.” Translation her boss was insane. “Am I not getting fired?”

Saul laughed. “Hermione, you were four minutes late. The Ministry is not in the habit of firing its best employees the first or any time they’re late. I mean, Auror Potter hasn’t been on time a single day of his career. Not that you heard that from me…”

“Sir, it really was an accident and… wait what do you mean Harry doesn’t come in on time?” Someone was getting a strongly worded letter during her lunch break.

Saul decided to change the conversation, “You still won’t call me Saul?”

Hermione smirked, making a note to add to her tally on her desk. “Maybe when you retire?”

“Well, I can’t retire until you’re ready to take over the department and I don’t think you’re there yet. Now about today’s case…” Hermione was barely listening. He wanted _her_ to take over the department? How could she? I mean the Project took over her entire life, how could she-

“Hermione, are you listening? Oh right, did you have a coffee this morning yet? Why don’t you go grab yourself a cuppa and we’ll meet in the Time Chamber after you’ve gotten yourself together? There are a couple of things we have to go over.”

Hermione thanked him and excused herself to the Ministry canteen to grab a cup of coffee. Armed with coffee and a compliment from the Canteen witch, she hurried back to her office to look over her notes for today’s requisition.

The artifact they were looking over was an onyx pendant of Professor Dumbledore’s that temporarily suspended time around him. It also resisted even the worst Legilimency attempts. According to her inquiry at Gringotts, it had once belonged to the Potter line and Hermione wanted it returned to Harry.  

Today she was going into the Time Chamber where she would confirm its status in their department. Hermione was the most qualified to deal with the object, however because of her connection to Harry she tagged Saul in on the case. She wanted to make sure that there would never be a point where the Ministry could take back the pendant from Harry.

He’d already lost so much.

Hermione grabbed her notes and hurried towards the Time Chamber. They had some of the strictest security in the department of mysteries. If someone lost a love potion it was fixable or if someone floated off in the Space Chamber, that too was fixable. Ruining time was not fixable, ironically because that was exactly what Hermione plotted to do with her evenings.

“Hi Bernie,” she greeted the Auror stationed outside the room.

“Good morning, Unspeakable Granger,” he replied happily as he registered her wand and authenticated that she was, in fact, Hermione Granger and not someone under polyjuice or a metamorphmagus. He had just begun checking her clothing for anything hidden when she started speaking. She needed a distraction so he wouldn’t concentrate too hard on her wrist.

“Did your son like the chocolate frogs?” she asked. The man’s entire face lit up with parental pride. This plan had been in motion for several months. Hermione had the guards schedule memorized for over a year. One person catching so much as the flu would set her back months.

“He was so happy! Tiberius said it was favorite birthday present he’s ever gotten.”

“Well, he is only seven. If he wants any more autographed cards I can ask Harry and Ron when we get together for brunch on Sunday.”

Bernie smiled as his wand passed over her wrist. “Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

Hermione felt the pressure leave her shoulders, “It would be my pleasure.”

“I’ll drop off some cards at the end of my shift. Thanks, Unspeakable Granger!” Hermione smiled. “Oh, wait! That bracelet-” _shit_ “It’s lovely. My Janice would love a bracelet like that.”

“Oh, it’s a charm bracelet from the muggle world. My parents bought it for me. I can write down the store name for you if you want?” Hermione scribbled down the store name and address and handed it to him. “See you later.”

 

Hermione exhaled heavily as she entered the Time Chamber. Her father had bought her the charm bracelet because each of the charms opened and she could smuggle illicit sweets inside. As dentists, her parents abhorred sweets but her father had a hard time saying no to his little girl. Her mother had no problem when sweets were involved. Hence, her father bought her the bracelet and had it customized privately so that each of the charms opened.

She would need the bracelet if she was going to pull off one of the greatest theft attempts since Quirrell attempted to steal the Sorcerer’s Stone from Gringotts and then Hogwarts.  

Hermione walked into the room and nodded to different groups. She waved hello to some of her co-workers and walked over and chatted with others. While she was asking the new transfer, Olinda Oliveira about her work on repairing the broken time turners and some applicable theories to Hermione’s own work, Hermione slipped some of the subject matter off of the desk and into her empty black inkwell. After a short conversation, she thanked Olinda for her input and promised to send her a follow-up owl later. She would have to, to keep up the charade of the theft she was in the middle of.

Shuffling her papers in her arms, with her parchments pressed against her chest she switched the dust from the inkwell to her charms hanging from her wrist. She had spent the last four weeks practicing this particular switch at home. She had gotten the switch down to just under eleven seconds.

She had just done it in seven. Daddy would be proud. Working her butt off and surpassing the goal was a trait she inherited from her father. He would never agree to theft, but he didn’t understand. There was no other way around it. She needed the sand from the time turners.

She had done the research. Time was a loop and when using a time turner, you could only do things that you had already done in the past. Hermione needed to fix what she had already done and she knew that Remus was gone. She had seen him die, she had felt it.

However, that theory only applied to an actual _time turner_. If she could use a spell with the assistance of the sand from the time turners, she could save Remus. She knew she could. She could feel it as real as she felt that same ache in her chest that she felt when Remus died.

“Hermione,” Saul called her from a conjured table top. Hermione rolled up her sleeves and got to work. She had a pendant to validate and time sand to safely take back home with her.

“I’m all caffeinated up and ready. Let’s get Harry back his family heirloom.”

The two worked for the majority of the morning and into lunch. The pendant was odd, it wouldn’t respond to Saul’s magic probing it or anyone else in the room. It would, however, respond to Hermione. She had no idea what it meant but Olinda theorized that because Harry considered Hermione family, it recognized her.

Regardless of the pendants loyalties, it was cleared for a clean return to Harry at two thirty. Hermione was so happy she thought her face would split.

“Thank you, sir. I can’t begin to articulate how much this means to me.”

Saul patted her shoulder as they left the Time Chamber, Bernie waving at them as they left. Leaving with Saul was paramount. No guard ever checked Saul, “I am glad to be able to help you, Hermione. Now go give that to Potter and go take lunch. You can work on the reports after lunch.”

Hermione nodded and had to stop herself from skipping to her office. She dropped off her notes, her empty inkwell, and double checked her bracelet before setting off to the lifts. She got off at level two and walked towards Harry’s office.

“Hermione, lovely seeing you here.” Luna Lovegood said dreamily. “Often I wonder if you have time enough to see me.”

Hermione blushed. “Of course, Luna! I always have time to see you. We could grab lunch if you want.”

“That would be nice,” she smiled her radish earrings swinging above her shoulders. “I’ll let you return the item you brought with you. I’ll wait in the canteen.”

Luna smiled at her dreamily and then slid off towards the lifts.

Hermione nodded and hurried into Harry’s office. He was out, as was her plan. Harry’s Floo was not as heavily monitored as the department of mysteries. She took off her bracelet and slid it into an envelope in her pocket.

“Granger’s Home,” she called to the Floo before sending the envelope through. She smiled as the package sailed into her closet and she locked it behind her as the Floo connection died. Hermione sat in front of Harry’s desk and checked her watch twice. She had about twenty seconds left to go before-

“Yeah, well tell Kingsley I have to write up my paperwork. It’s not as if it’s a secret what I do from three to five every day. Sheesh, you’d think he’d make meetings when I was bored all morning.”

Harry opened the door to his office, his emerald eyes wide with shock. “Hermione?”

“I have a gift,” she held out the pendant. Harry’s eyes filled with tears.

“Mum’s pendant?” he whispered.

Hermione nodded. “Croaker cleared it himself. It’s yours to keep, Harry.”

Harry hugged Hermione tightly. “Thank you, Hermione. I can’t… I can’t even express how much this means to me.”

Hermione withdrew from the hug and wiped away one of Harry’s tears. “You don’t have to. You’re family, Harry and I love you. Now, I have a lunch date with Luna, get to your paperwork.”

 

Hermione walked into the lift and proceeded to the Atrium on level eight. The newly installed Canteen boasted sandwiches, soups, specialty drinks, and a lot of danishes. Hermione was always drawn to the danishes and the soups of the day.

Luna was sitting at one of the many tables that were scattered around the Canteen. She was smiling to herself while she bit into a danish, the bottle caps from the necklace around her neck swinging erratically creating a bit of noise distracting an upset looking couple at the next table over.

Luna, being Luna, didn’t notice the couple’s unease as she was happily tucking into a danish. Across from her was a mushroom barley soup and a chocolate croissant, they were both Hermione’s favorites and she slid into the chair next to Luna.

“Thanks for the soup, Luna? Will you let me know how much I owe you?”

Luna smiled at her dreamily. “Think nothing of it. Actually, I was wondering if you would wear this bracelet?” Luna drew a bracelet made of blindingly neon green pipe cleaners, with pictures so small they were illegible hanging off of it.

Hermione smiled, she had a hard time saying no to Luna for just about anything. She had even taken an extended weekend last month to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Hermione was still sure they did not exist, but the trip to Sweden made Luna happy so Hermione went along happily. It was similar in the way that Harry and Ron each took her flying over random snow-capped mountains because she was _sure_ that a rare subspecies of the Yeti lived there.

Honestly, even if they hadn’t felt guilty they probably still would have taken her. Luna was a dear friend and it was nearly impossible to be mad at her. Neville who had broken up with her after two years of dating still went on weekly lunch dates with her to discuss her excursions.

The subject for the golden trio’s guilt was the circumstances of Luna’s father’s death. Xenophilius Lovegood was killed by Death Eaters after the trio visited him to ask about the Deathly Hallows. While Luna recovered in her own Luna way, the three each felt responsible for bringing death to the Lovegoods front door.

“Guilt does not have to frame your life, Hermione.”

Hermione choked on her soup, “I beg your pardon?”

“It’s okay to be sad but it’s more important to live your life among the living then mourn amongst the dead.”

Like all things with Luna, they needed clarifying. “Are we talking about your father?”

Luna looked over at the quietly arguing couple next to her. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the woman. She worked in the filing offices, but her sister Fauna worked in the Department of Time and was friends with Shauna. They made quite the comedic and bullying duo whose friendship was started based on the fact that they’re names rhymed. They were basically the female versions of Crabbe and Goyle.

There were rumors that Fauna was looking into filing for a divorce after her husband, an over-aspiring Hufflepuff, slept with someone in the patents office to get something passed faster to beat out his competition. Ginny mentioned it had something to do with revolutionary broom polish, although honestly Hermione was only half listening.

From the looks of the couple, Brambles or Bambles, was it? They were most certainly not heading towards a long and loving relationship.

“They have a choice you know.”

“Who?”

“The Brimbles.” Ah, so that was the last name. “Every relationship has its trials and in order to nurture the relationship one must overcome the trials.”

“Are we talking about Ron now? I told him I would come to the Weasley family brunch Saturday morning.”

Luna hummed happily as she finished off her danish. Hermione had a headache.

“Just remember, no matter where we are or where we go our loved ones never leave us. They follow us in this life and the next and where there is a will there's a way.”

That was oddly... clear.

Hermione stood, “Thanks for lunch but I have to get back to work. Want to do lunch next week?”

“For me, sure. I’ll be here.”

Hermione hugged the blonde and hurried back to her office. She had to finish up her paperwork and then she had a charm to perfect and a Professor to protect.


	4. Back to the Grind

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 4: Back to the Grind**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

Hermione woke up Thursday morning in a similar fashion to Wednesday. Why she was always so alarmed when she woke up at her desk was a mystery. She barely ever slept in her bed and usually, when she did it was because she was too ill to continue working.

She got dressed and ate her breakfast with enough time to look over her calculations for the charm. She had the wording down pat, but the wand movements were eluding her. She set an alarm on her wand and sat down to research different wand movements that were used by the Ministry in order to seal the Time Chamber.

After the pendant was discovered Hermione subtly convinced Harry to go through his parents home in Godric’s Hollow. The home had been put in stasis and while the destruction was mostly contained to the nursery, parts of the home were fine. Harry had given Hermione the task of going through the bookshelves, while he and Ron went through Quidditch gear and kitchen supplies

While putting Harry’s childhood books in a box, she found a small indentation in the bookshelf. Thankfully, Harry and Ron were so distracted with ‘vintage’ Quidditch posters that they completely missed Hermione taking out an entire hidden shelf. Hermione pulled a small leather-bound book out of the shelf.

She immediately hid the book and secreted it away to her home. Upon further research, she realized there were mild compulsion and secrecy charms on it. Remembering what happened to Ginny in her first year, Hermione halted all of her other research and began to delicately and cautiously work on the befuddling book.

Three months of testing and she was ready to open the small book. She was delighted to have discovered a personal Potter family book about time law and theory. She smiled to herself as she carefully flipped through the pages of the book as old as Harry’s lineage. She wondered if Harry had more of these books in his Gringotts vault but it wasn’t as if she could just ask him.

Her wand alarm went off and Hermione slipped on her shoes and sealed the Project room behind her. She turned off the lights in her house and checked on her slow cook dinner that would be ready when she came home from work. It was nice to be cooking again.

At the door, she checked her reflection. Her hair was braided out of her face and though she wore no makeup her cheeks were rosy. Objectively, she guessed she was passably pretty but mostly just glad that she didn’t look a mess. Saul’s talk had helped her a great deal. It was hard to take care of yourself when you didn’t think you were worthy of clean shoes or neat hair, but she found it easier to work on the Project when her body was taken care of. For now, that was enough. Maybe when she finished with the Project she would see a psychologist. The mind healer that Saul had sent her was woefully inadequate, even though she was the best that the wizarding world had to offer.

Hermione opened the fridge and pulled out her lunch. It was just a turkey sandwich with some cut up vegetables but it was better than take away. She walked to the door and slipped her brown bag into her purse before slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her coffee mug that was in stasis by the door and a sweater walked to the apparition point.

She could have used the Floo in her house but she lived in a predominate muggle neighborhood and she knew her neighbors would find it odd that she never left the house. That and she had grown up in this house, she knew all of her neighbors and they knew her. They would find it odd that ambitious Hermione Granger would become a recluse, especially after the amount of private schooling her parents had paid for.

Obnoxious gossiping bitties.

  


Hermione entered the lift quietly her purse in hand and her coffee still hot. She took a sip, careful not to spill on herself or anyone else in the cramped box as they climbed and dropped through the various levels within the Ministry.

At ten to eight, the department of mysteries was quiet and Hermione was thankful as she slipped into her office. Without the dangerous mountains of books in her office, she was able to see more of the space. The cleanest things in her office were three dying plants in the corner from Neville. She received one every year for her birthday. There was also a broken frame of her, Ron, and Harry that was nestled under a pile of old parchments that needed to be filed and then probably archived at this point.

She spent the next ten minutes meticulously cataloging her office before she started cleaning and organizing. At a quarter to nine, she skipped out of her fresh and clean office. She was proud of the clear surfaces. The only clutter was the happily revived plants, a fixed and hanging picture her, Harry, and Ron on the Hogwarts express at the end of their first year, and the box she was currently holding with indexed paperwork for filing.

She really could have just asked a secretary to file them, but secretaries didn’t come in until nine and Hermione wanted her office ready for the day. She was excited to move on to bigger and better things.

With her big ‘Potter Pendant’ case file closed, she could move onto smaller and easier tasks that she had been putting off. Several weeks prior, the Malfoys had requested several of their books on time travel theory to be returned to their library. After the war, all Death Eater homes were searched and anything the Aurors or the department of mystery representatives deemed threatening was confiscated until they were able to verify otherwise.

They had actually had to build a new archive building because the quantity that came out of the Nott’s family home alone. Needless to say, new patrol Aurors were needed badly in the Ministry.

Hermione had sent a reply last week to Narcissa Malfoy and requested additional copies to be made to the Ministry for further study. She had gone through most of the books and while it definitely shouldn’t be on the Hogwarts shelves, she didn’t see anything wrong with the family keeping the books.

Narcissa’s reply had come in while she was on her way to the lift and Hermione was excited at the possibility of getting a copy. She had written notes that she had copies of at home but there were tiny details that she most likely missed out on. She still had three books left to go through and that was her goal for the day and she was excited about it.

 

Hermione exited the lift on floor ten. While she could have taken the stairs to the official Wizengamot floor, the archives were all the way on the other side of the floor and it was easier to take the lift. Why anyone thought it was a good idea to design the lift that civilians came through near the ‘employee only’ archives and the stairs where the employees came through near the Wizengamot chambers was beyond Hermione.

Her shoes moved soundlessly on the floor as she walked up to the receiving desk.

“Good morning Flora,” she said brightly. Flora, unlike her bitter sister Fauna, was actually pleasant and Hermione felt a pang of regret that she was going through such a hard time with her husband.

“Good morning Unspeakable Granger. Please tell me that’s not two years worth of filing for me, I’m literally taking off starting Monday. Any chance you can come back then?” Hermione laughed.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m going to try and be more on top of filing things properly.”

“And returning books?”

Hermione winced, “How bad was it?”

“Let’s just say that you are not very much liked in the Ministry library right now. They’re estimating a solid week to reshelve all of the books. Anyway, I heard that you finished the Harry Potter case. It’s really nice that he gets to keep his family heirloom. To be honest, there were rumors that the Minister was going to let him keep it regardless. I mean, he gave up his family for the wizarding world the _least_ we could do is let him keep his mother’s charmed pendant.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, Flora. That was why it took so long Unspeakable Croaker and I wanted to do the entire thing strictly by the book to ensure no one could take it away from him and the future. It took a ridiculously long time but I’m happy we got to get it back to Harry. He doesn’t have anything from his parents.”

“Nothing?” Hermione thought of the cloak that they used to hide under at Hogwarts causing mischief and breaking rules.

“Nothing,” she smiled.

“Poor boy. Well, at least he’ll have something now. You know my mother went to Hogwarts with Lily Evans and she says that Ginny Weasley is quite the doppelganger of the late witch.”

Hermione leaned in, “Really? Your mother wouldn’t have any pictures, would she? Harry would be ecstatic if he were able to get copies.”

Flora leaned over her desk and pulled out a quill and a parchment. “I’ll write to her and see if she can send me anything. She’s a healer but she’s off today so she should get back to me fairly quickly. I’ll owl you?”

Hermione nodded. “Thank you and sorry for the work overload. I promise I’ll be better.”

Flora waved her hand dismissively, “Honestly, it’s awfully boring here. I could use something to liven things up!”

Hermione thanked her once more and left the office. She opted to take the stairs, walking was good for digestion and it helped her think. A good ten minutes later, Hermione walked into her office excited about Narcissa’s letter.

She sat in her chair and opened the letter scanning the contents quickly. She smiled and opened the Malfoy file in her desk. She set the books out on her desk and placing the letter inside as evidence of their approval for copies. She sent off a reply to Narcissa with her gratitude for the copies and began to work.

Making the copies was exhausting work and took hours. Just making copies took two seconds and Hermione could do it wandlessly, however, the older the book the more enchantments were on it that required bypassing. Every Malfoy book from the Malfoy library had no less than thirty-four charms and fourteen hexes a piece. Most were preserving in fashion, but several were nasty for thieves or creatures that might harm or steal the book.

Hermione was exhausted and thankful for two o’clock when she was ready to break for lunch. There was a break room for the department of mysteries and though she could count on one hand how many times she had been in there, she knew where to find it.

Hermione at her lunch in silence while reading the latest Potions Weekly and catching up on some of her memos. She sent responses but chucked most of them. There were a lot of retirement parties she had missed, she mused.

She finished her lunch, used the loo, and returned to her office. Hermione spent the rest of the day reading one of the Malfoy books she had not read already before Floo calling Narcissa Malfoy to set up a time the next day to pick up the books that had already passed inspection. Hermione reminded her about the paperwork that would need to be filled out and outlined the process so it would be easier for whoever picked the books up.

“Thank you. Draco will be in the Ministry tomorrow. Is it okay if he retrieves the books?”

“Of course, I look forward to seeing him at eleven. I shall let the Welcome witch know of his arrival.”

“Thank you, Hermione, dearest. I really appreciate you expediting this.”

“Honestly Mrs. Malfoy, it’s been three years. I apologize on behalf of my department for the delay. This particular set of books only came to me several months ago, it seems they got lost in the shuffle with the other books.”

Mrs. Malfoy waved her concerns away with a dainty wrist. “I appreciate your efforts nonetheless. I do hope the books made for interesting reading.”

Hermione brightened. “They were most fascinating and if you haven’t already I would suggest reading Fredric Broderdoub’s book on Time Theory in the Past, Present, and Future first. It’s a real page-turner.”

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled. “I’ll definitely give it a read. Thank you again, Unspeakable Granger.”

“You’re very welcome and again I apologize for the delay.” Hermione ended the Floo call and glanced at the clock. It was just after five and Hermione was ready for her next challenge of the day.

She hurried home, stopping at the grocery store to pick up some vegetables and chicken for dinner the following night.

While the day held much promise, the night was failure after failure. Her dinner was fine, but that was the only thing that actually worked out for her. She was nowhere nearer to figuring out the wand movements and everything she tried only threw the equation completely off.

After bursting into tears of frustration, Hermione left the Project room and sealed it off for the night at only half past ten. She ate her dinner in the bath, avoiding bubbles and the one random rubber duck that Ron had left in her house. Why Weasley’s were obsessed with rubber ducks was beyond her.

Wrapping herself in a fluffy robe, she got into her bed wishing she was allowed to drink wine. Having your own special set of mental issues came with a lot of side effects, one of them being no alcoholic beverages. It made reunions or dinner’s awkward when everyone was drinking and having a jolly old time, while Hermione sat quietly nursing a tea or a fizzy beverage.

The only person who didn’t pressure her to drink was Harry and the Weasleys. They knew what Hermione had been through and worried more about her well-being than whether or not she was having fun at a holiday party. Ginny usually kept Hermione company, the witch was just as calm sober as she was drunk and if Hermione was honest she wasn’t sure she could tell the difference between drunk Ginny and sober Ginny.

Hermione set her wand alarm before slipping into a deep sleep her mind filled with memories of Ginny beating her at chess even though she was stone drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Remione. I know we haven't gotten to the Remus-ey bit yet, but can you let me know what you think? I appreciate constructive criticism as it helps me with my writing! Thank you!


	5. Wand Movements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for bullying triggers. (You can technically skip the beginning of this chapter if it is a problem for you)

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 5: Wand Movements**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione entered the break room at half-past eleven. Draco Malfoy’s meeting with the Wizengamot was running late and he had rescheduled for two. Two was Hermione’s lunchtime, but since he was client she switched around her schedule and took her lunch early.

Sitting down at one of the tables, she immersed herself in a new book on werewolves that Professor McGonagall had sent her.

“Move.” Hermione looked up to see Shauna and Fauna, the devils from hell, standing over her menacingly.

“Pardon?”

“You’re sitting in our lunch spot,” sneered Shauna.

“Move.” Fauna repeated.

Hermione ignored the two idiots and went back to her reading. They weren’t children on a school bus. There were no ‘saved seats’ and Hermione was at the part about mates. Since Professor Lupin’s death…

Hermione shut down the wave of emotions that threatened to close her throat. She waited until they subsided before reaching down to her book except it was gone. She looked up in confusion to find Shauna dangling it upside down.

“You’re joking right?” Hermione asked in shock. She was _not_ in her first year at Hogwarts.

Fauna snickered. “Get out of our seat.”

“You realize I could write you up for this-”

“Just shut your mudblood trap and get out!” Shauna snapped throwing the book in Hermione's face. It hit her square in the nose and fell into her lap. Hermione sat in shock, her nose throbbing. “I don’t think she understands us, Fauna.”

Fauna smiled as Shauna pointed her wand at Hermione.

“Aguamenti.” Hermione’s book was drenched in her lap. The spray of cold water made her jump up and out of her seat. “Know your place, peasant.”

The girls sat down knocking Hermione’s lunch to the floor. They began gossiping about the office and eating their lunch acting as if the entire incident hadn’t just happened. Hermione stood still her body cold and shivering and in shock.

 

She vaguely remembered grabbing her book and fleeing, leaving her lunch on the floor. She ran into her office and slammed the door behind her collapsing into her chair and sobbing into her arms.

She had no idea how long she was sitting in her office when she felt a gentle finger prodding her elbow. At first, she thought she imagined it. She jumped out of her chair, her wand brandished at the widened eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy.

“It’s just me, Draco Malfoy. We had an appointment today,” Draco responded. He was holding out a tissue and Hermione lowering her wand, took it gratefully. “Are you okay? Your nose is swollen.”

“Yes, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” She cast a de-swelling charm on her nose and swiped at her burning eyes. Why did she have to let Shauna and Fauna get to her? Even their names were stupid.

“Bullying?” Draco asked. “I was an ass during school. I know what someone looks like after they’ve been bullied. If it makes you feel any better I feel terrible about it.”

Hermione waved her hand dismissively and summoned tea. “We were foolish children. I think the war we fought in made everything else pale in comparison.”

Draco nodded. He and his mother had been acquitted after the war. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had testified for them as well as several other people who witnessed the Malfoy family defect during the final battle.

The Ministry was not above forgiveness and while Draco and his mother had gotten off with mostly fines, Lucius had been given ten years of house arrest and then fifteen years of monitoring.

It was a light sentence that had enraged some, but Hermione thought it was justice. Have Voldemort live in your home and threaten your family was punishment enough.

Draco sipped his tea. Hermione hadn’t asked how he liked his tea, they went to Hogwarts for seven years together. She knew.

They drank in silence for several minutes and Hermione felt the tension leave her body. Setting her teacup down, she retrieved the books from the safe box they were in during her lunch break. She had already finished reading and copied one of the last three books and was working on a new book.

“I have the books here, I just need you to fill out these papers. Sadly it’s four pages per book and the Ministry doesn’t allow copy charms. If it makes you feel better, they don’t allow their employees to use copy charms and most days I get home with my arm about to fall off.”

Draco chuckled. “I guess I’ll get started then.”

“Let me know if you have any questions.” Hermione smiled and returned to her reading. It took Draco a little over two hours to fill out the individual forms. In that time, Hermione refilled the tea twice and pulled out biscuits from her drawer sharing them with Draco.

“That was a lot of signing and reading. How do you do this all day?”

“I like my job,” she offered helpfully.

“But not your co-workers?”

“I like them fine, they just don’t like me.”

“You know you should report them,” Hermione began to protest but Draco cut her off. “If you had reported me even once for bullying you in school it would have stopped. Whoever they are, they don’t want to lose their job over bullying. Speak to the head of your department.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, “I’ll think about it.”

Draco nodded and returned to the Ministry and general issued forms. Hermione looked over Draco as he concentrated. The Draco Malfoy Hermione had gone to school with was a spoiled bully and git. The wizard in front of her was kind and while it was unfortunate that it had to happen the way it did, the war had changed him for the better.

Hermione already knew this, as Draco was part of Ginny’s pick-up league on Sunday evenings. Every Monday without fail Ginny spent dinner complaining to Harry about Draco’s lost potential and how he could kick all of their arses at Quidditch. If Hermione saw Harry on Tuesday at work, he usually complained about Ginny’s ranting the night before.

A loud knock came from the doorway and Hermione looked up to see Croaker looking annoyed.

“Oh, I see you have company. Please see me in your office when you are done here.” he looked around at her clean office, nodded, and walked back to his office.

Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Hermione sighed, “That’s my boss, Saul Croaker.”

Draco swished his quill thoughtfully. “I would bet serious money that whoever made you upset sent a fictitious story to your boss.”

“I know. I actually wrote up a form before he came in. It’s time stamped so there won’t be any problems, hopefully. Regardless, I’ll be finished this book by the end of the day and should be able to get the last two books back to you by Wednesday.”

Draco nodded taking the shrunken down package and putting it in his pocket. “Same time next Friday?”

“Sure, that works.”

“Oh, I have a gift from my mother. It’s a first edition book on wand making and how it affects spell creation. She thought you would enjoy it.”

Hermione took the book with shaky fingers. The reason first editions were prized above all else, was that as Ministry restrictions made it so that entire sections of books were removed. Hogwarts, A History’s original version was four times the size it was now and that was with the addition of over a thousand years.

“I couldn’t accept this, Draco. Please send my apologies to your mother-”

“It’s a loan, Hermione.”

“A loan?”

“Yes, an indefinite loan.”

Hermione chuckled. “I will send it back as soon as I am done reading it,” she promised. Draco bowed and saw himself out.

 

Hermione straightened her robes and walked calmly to Saul’s office. Never had she ever seen him annoyed with her and if she was honest, she was extremely nervous.

She knocked and walked in when she was motioned to do so. Saul was sitting behind a large desk in an even larger office. It wasn’t the Minister’s office but you could tell he held an important position.

“Hermione? Lovely, have a seat.” Hermione sat in front of him, her palms sweating. “Tea?”

“No, thank you.”

“Where did you take lunch today?”

“In the breakroom.”

“And what did you have for lunch today?”

“I didn’t really get a chance to eat it, but yogurt and vegetables.”

Croaker sighed in clear disappointment, “I received a complaint from two employees today about you. I’d like to hear your version of the events before we continue with this conversation.”

Hermione handed him the official document she wrote up. She watched his face get redder and redder as he read. He signed the bottom of the document and it glowed blue. Hermione winced as she knew that meant it was delivered to the other employee’s supervisors.

The door flew open behind her and he called out, “Mary, get Amalaya Bode and Travis Scott in here immediately and then go personally to retrieve the documents we spoke about earlier. Have them rush it.”

His secretary scuttled away and he turned to Hermione. “Hermione, why didn’t you come to me as soon as this happened?”

Hermione looked down at her shoes with shame, “I was embarrassed and then I… um… I started to cry and Mister Malfoy came in for his appointment. Honestly, I just want to go home and not come back at this point.”

“Not an option my dear, we actually have monitoring charms in the breakroom. I had Mary request them from archives while you were finishing up your meeting. I figured something was off about the story those two idiots dragged up. Hermione Granger resorting to pelting food and witches, no. If they had told me that you hexed them with something that had no cure, I might have actually believed the story.”

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

“This report details physical assault, as well as racial verbal assault. All of which are grounds for immediate dismissal, Saul.” Hermione turned to find Amalaya Bode standing in the doorway looking murderous. As a muggleborn herself, Amalaya was likely to fire Shauna. Travis walked in after her, closing the door behind him.

Travis was a pureblood but his late wife was a Hufflepuff and Lisa Turpin’s maternal aunt. It was nice to see her study buddy from Hogwarts every once in a while when she dropped off lunch for her uncle. Lisa was happily married to a boy she met from Durmstrang and was already expecting her second child.

“I think Fauna follows whatever Shauna does and should be given a suspension with a note in her employee file. I do agree with Amalaya that Shauna should be removed from the Ministry and barred from ever working here again. As it is her employee, it is ultimately her choice.”

Saul sat with his chin resting on his fingertips, “I’d like to take care of this quietly. Hermione doesn’t need any undue attention.”

Hermione looked up, they were talking about her like she wasn’t there. “Hermione,” Amalaya said kindly. “Why don’t you head home for the day? I’m sure you could use the weekend to recuperate. We’re just going to talk for a bit and wait for the results from the archives.”

Hermione nodded numbly and stood up.

“Hermione, dear you aren’t in trouble,” Travis said from his seat against the wall.

“Yes,” Saul agreed. “Go home and relax. I’ll send you an owl later tonight. I’d love to hear about Teddy’s birthday party on Monday.”

Hermione nodded and went back to her office. She gathered her things in a hurry, making sure to safely place the shrunken copies of the Malfoy books and book on loan in her purse. She just wanted to be out of this building and back at home. Home. Where she was safe and she could lock the doors, shut down the Floo, and ward away owls.

 

Hermione got home and did just that. When her home was warded her owls went to Harry and Ginny’s place. She still had to go to Teddy’s birthday tomorrow and she could pick up her mail from Harry then.

She sat in the bath and cried for a bit before crawling into bed and crying some more. She didn’t bother making dinner and ordered take away in the form of delivery pudding and a large pot pie. The delivery guy thanked her for her generous tip and she carried her food back into bed where she ate her food.

She vanished the crumbs and sat staring at the book from the Malfoys. She knew logically that she was excited to read the book but her body and her mind wanted to stay in bed and do little else.

Sighing, she gave up being productive for the night. Reaching into her drawer, she pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep and downed it in one swallow. She was asleep before she remembered putting the vial back down.

* * *


	6. Parties and Werewolves

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 6:** **Parties and Werewolves**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

Hermione woke up Saturday morning with the sun blinding in her eyes and a raging headache from a potion hangover. The morning after was one of the many reasons she hated taking dreamless sleep. It was good for the short term but she suffered the entire next day because of it.

She wouldn’t take it unless it wasn’t absolutely necessary, but Hermione knew that lack of sleep exasperated her depression worse than it already was. Given what had happened the day before, she didn’t want to give her body the chance to spiral.

Groaning, she dragged her heavy limbs out of bed and treated herself with a morning shower. It was half past nine. Teddy’s party wasn’t called until one and she had found a stuffed werewolf in the shopping mart earlier in the week. Clad in only a towel, Hermione found the doll and transfigured a bag with wrapping paper to put it in. She also charmed it to make wolf noises based on Teddy’s mood.

She hoped he would like it.

She dressed quickly unsure of what one wore when meeting a three-year-old. Her doorbell rang and after a quick inspection that it was only a neighbor she answered it.

“Good morning, Berty.”

Her mother’s oldest friend kissed her cheeks. “I made an extra cherry pie, dearest. You’ve been so skinny lately I dragged these old bones down the block to make sure you eat.”

Hermione smiled. “Would you like to come in for some tea?”

“Maybe another time, dear. I have to take Arnold to the doctors.”

“How is his arthritis?”

“He insists it’s worse than mine. The old fool thinks it’s a contest.” Berty chuckled.

Hermione put the pie down on the bureau and grabbed her house key. “Let me walk you home.”

Hermione held onto Berty’s elbow as the two walked down the stairs leading up to her home.

“You know when your mother was a little girl, she skinned her knees in Wyckner park. It was so bad she refused to go back for almost a year.”

“Really?” Berty nodded happily. “Is that why she never wanted to take me to Wyckner park?”

“Yes, she said you threw such a tantrum you tossed all the books from the shelves.”

Hermione chuckled. Actually, she had one of her first accidental bouts of magic and emptied every bookshelf in the living room. Her mother, who had been contemplating just giving refused on principle. Her mother was not the sort of woman who gave in or suffered fools easily. Her mother would never have been bullied by Shauna and Fauna and need saving from her boss.

“You know Hermione if there is something going on you can talk to me, dear.”

Hermione smiled at the elderly woman she considered a beloved aunt. “Just work stuff. Some girls were harassing me because they think they’re a higher class than me. It’s okay. I spoke to my boss and he is taking care of it.”

“Are you sure, dear? Arnold’s classmate is a lawyer and we can give him a ring. He’ll be by in the afternoon if you’d like.”

Hermione hugged Berty warmly. “Thank you, but my supervisor is a friend and I have no doubt the people in question will be either suspended or sacked. Either way, I work for the government they’re very strict about racism and stuff like that.”

“As they should be. We follow our governments lead and what kind of example would they be making by allowing some racist bint to be rude to you.”

Hermione chuckled as she guided Berty around a bit of broken sidewalk. “Oh, I actually have a birthday party to go to this afternoon.”

“Oh,” Berty smirked. “Finally settled down with that ginger friend of yours?”

“No-”

“The one with the glasses and the scar? You, know the one from Surrey?”

Hermione laughed, “Harry is married to Ginny. My ginger friend’s sister.”

“Hmph, well he’s not going to find any better than you dear.” Hermione laughed and then gagged at the idea of kissing Harry.

They reached the stairs to Berty and Arnold’s modest home. Hermione helped her up the stairs and onto the wrap-around porch where Arnold was sitting in the swing.

“Hermione, dear!” Hermione hugged Arnold from his chair as Berty sat down next to her.

“Arnie, Hermione was telling me she has a date this afternoon.”

Arnold’s eyes lit up, “Going dancing are you?”

Hermione laughed. “Berty, it’s a birthday party and it’s a _three-year-old’s_ birthday party.”

Arnold looked at Berty, “Well three is kind of young but what can you say when you’re in love you’re in love.”

The two burst into laughter and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Behave you two and stop throwing cabbages at Mister Hackney’s dogs. He’s going to call a neighborhood meeting again.”

The two mischievous adults smiled at each other and then looked at her innocently. “Whatever are you talking about Hermione? Berty and I would never harm such a darling dog that barks the entire night.”

Hermione ran her hand through her curls, “You know I can’t go on any of these dates if Mister Hackney starts calling meetings every night.”

“She does have a point, Arnold. Whatever shall we do?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure you two will come up with something else to make Mister Hackney’s dog miserable.”

“Well, if he stopped the ruddy thing from barking all night…”

Hermione sighed and checked her watch, she needed to leave soon. “You realize he’s probably just scared of the dog. A light up toy will do the trick. I’ll pick one up on my way home from work on Monday.”

She said her goodbyes and hurried home. Sometimes she wondered if Berty and Arnold only stayed in their home to keep an eye on Hermione. She paused in the doorway and stared at herself in the mirror.

She could do this.

He was only three.

She could do this.

 

Hermione gathered the bag and the cherry pie and opened her Floo. “Tonks Cottage!”

“HERMIONE!” Hermione stumbled back into the fireplace as Ginny Weasley launched herself into her arms.

“Ginny… can’t breathe…”

“I was so worried you weren’t going to make it and you keep canceling our lunch dates and I have the Harpies season coming up and-”

“Ginny, I think Hermione’s turning blue. Also, is that pie?” Harry smirked from over a couch. She was in a small simple sitting room. She could hear excited shouting from the next room.

“Oh yeah, Berty made it.”

Harry chuckled. “Is she still trying to set us up?”

“Yup and she said I should remind you that you won’t ever do better than me.”

Ginny laughed and let go of Hermione, “Damn straight Granger but Harry will settle for me.”

Harry smirked devilishly, “Settle you say?”

“Eew, sexual stuff… no… nope. I’m out.” Hermione ducked under Harry’s arms as he met Ginny for a kiss. She crossed into what was a dining room to find the Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Bill and Fleur Weasley’s family, and Andromeda all gathered around a small blue haired boy.

They all stopped talking and looked up as she walked in. Hermione smiled shyly. “Ummm… hi?”

The boy jumped from his place at the head of the table squealing as he barreled into Hermione. “Auntie Hermione!”

Hermione felt her heart tug and her eyes sting. She scooped the boy up and return his hug. She vaguely heard chairs moving and she looked up to see Fleur and Bill looking at her in alarm. Narcissa and Andromeda were smirking at each other and Draco had a carefully built mask up. Hermione wondered if it was true that Malfoy’s starting training their children at the age of three in occlumency.

“Her.. my… knee!” chuckled Teddy. He pointed to the sparkly bag in her hand. “What’s that?”

Hermione wanted to put him down but her heart was clenching to the point where it was painful. “It’s a present for you, Teddy.”

Teddy dug his head in the bag and cheered when he pulled out the doll. “I love it! Thank you, mama!”

Hermione froze and looked from Teddy to Andromeda, who didn’t look upset at the boy’s slip up. Teddy was busy playing with his doll giggling at the noises it was making.

“You have a lot of the features Nymphadora had when she wasn’t using her abilities. Teddy shares those features. Don’t fret, Hermione.” Hermione nodded at Andromeda and kissed her cheeks in greeting. “Teddy, please come down from Hermione so she can greet the other adults.”

Teddy whined and gripped onto Hermione’s arm like a monkey. Hermione smiled at the boy and patted his hair, “It’s alright, Mrs. Tonks. I don’t mind.”

“Mrs. Tonks was my late mother in law, just Andromeda please.”

Hermione nodded and handed the pie to the older witch. “My neighbor baked a pie. I thought you would enjoy it.”

“Pie!” shouted Teddy. Andromeda smirked at the small boy.

“One slice and you must sit on your own chair.”

Teddy pointed at Hermione, “Can she sit next to me?”

“Why don’t you ask her?”

Teddy looked up at her wide eyes. She smiled kindly, “It would be my pleasure.”

Teddy hopped down and dragged her to the head of the table. Hermione clutched at her chest and sat down in the chair that Teddy pushed her into. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. It was not a good combination.

“I say, Miss Granger,” Narcissa said from opposite her. Andromeda took her place next to her sister and it took several seconds for Hermione to register that Draco was sitting next to her. “You don’t look well. Have you eaten today?”

Hermione nodded shamefully, “No ma’am.”

Andromeda tutted and made her a plate of food.

“Thank you, Andromeda.”

Teddy was quickly covering himself in cherry and Hermione wasn’t sure it was possible for anyone to look happier. She returned his happy smile and picked at the food in front of her. As her belly filled, the crushing feeling that made her want to scoop of Teddy and shield him from the world did not lessen at all. Rather than concentrate on the empty hole in her chest, she looked around the room.

Harry and Ginny had yet to make a reappearance and she wondered idly if they working on giving Teddy a godbrother. The two Black sisters made eye contact and were clearly having a quiet conversation amongst themselves. Fleur interrupted by asking them about the day school Teddy was attending twice a week and they were all quickly immersed in the conversation.

Bill was wiping Victoire’s hands, while she played with a small toy on his lap. Draco was oddly silent to her left. She turned and met his molten silver eyes that were filled with unasked questions and was that... intrigue?

“What?” she whispered while Narcissa and Fleur debated Hogwarts and Beauxbatons etiquette.

“When you picked up Teddy, your eyes turned yellow.”

“What?”

“ _Lupine_ yellow.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and drank from the glass of water in front of her. “You probably just imagined it.”

“Your telling me everyone in the room imagined it?”

“No, but-”

 

“Where have the two of you been?” Andromeda admonished loudly. “We were thinking of cutting the cake without you!”

Harry and Ginny walked into the room looking slightly more disheveled when they greeted her at the Floo.

Draco coughed, “Subtle.”

Hermione tried and failed to hold back a smile.

Teddy looked up from his pie. “Now, we have my birthday cake?”

Harry chuckled and disappeared into a side room. Ginny sat down in the chair next to Draco. Draco looked over at her and smirked, his grey eyes sparkling. Ginny rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t start, Malfoy. I’ll flatten you on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow.”

Draco snorted. His mother looked across the table in alarm, it was clearly not an action befitting a Malfoy. “You’ve been saying that for how many weeks now?”

“I’ve been working on some new maneuvers…”

The two began to debate different Quidditch moves and strategies. Hermione happily tuned them out when Teddy asked for a story. Hermione smiled and told him the first story that came to her head, Goldilocks and the three bears.

“How did she get into the house? Why didn’t the bears have wards on the doors?”

Hermione chuckled. “They’re bears, Teddy. What bears do you know that have wards on their homes.”

“Most bears don’t live in homes and have pots of stew,” he said thoughtfully.

“Huh… you actually have a point.”

“Also, why didn’t she just charm the bed to be softer?”

“Well, Goldilocks was a muggle so she couldn’t. Even if she wasn’t she was too young to be using magic outside of Hogwarts.” Teddy thought about it for a moment. Happy that she answered all of his questions, he returned to his pie.

Hermione leaned back into her chair. She adored Teddy even after just meeting him and the thought of leaving him when she had to go home made her want to hug herself and eat a pint of ice cream.

Noticing that Andromeda was clearing up the plates Hermione stood up and helped her. She entered the kitchen with several plates, to find Harry putting candles on a birthday cake.

“I was getting worried about you, Harry.” Andromeda smiled. “I’ve never heard of someone taking this long to put candles on a cake.”

Harry hovered over the cake trying his best not to look affronted. “Put candles… put candles…” Harry stuttered. “One does not simply put candles on a cake. I birthed this beast.”

Hermione burst into laughter while Andromeda rolled her eyes. “Molly was right, you and Ginny are ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously awesome!” Andromeda loaded the dishes into the sink and charmed them to clean themselves.

“Take out the cake Harry and you better not drop it!”

Harry chuckled and levitated the cake to the table with Hermione on his heels in case he dropped it. Teddy stood up tall and proud as he sang his birthday song and blew out the candles. Hermione’s clenched her eyes shut as tears leaked from them.

Hands snaked around her chest and hugged her tightly. “It’s okay, Hermione,” Ginny whispered.

Teddy looked up at her worriedly. “Hermione is sad because she doesn’t have cake! Quick Nana! We have to give her a piece of cake! Does she want a candle like Harry, you think?”

 

Moments later, Teddy came running over with a slice of cake for each of them and insisted that they both sat on the floor and ate it. She obliged the toddler and soon all the young adults besides Fleur were seated on the floor eating happily. Teddy snuck bites off of everyone’s plate and Hermione estimated he ate roughly a little less than half of the cake.

They were laughing about a Quidditch story where Ginny flew into the stands when Teddy yawned and crawled into Hermione’s lap. He promptly fell asleep and Hermione froze unsure of what to do with the sleeping tot. Well, he wasn’t a tot anymore but he was small enough.

Hermione leaned back against the wall so the boy could lean against her. He had long since changed his hair to match Hermione’s, although his eyes were bright yellow.

“Hermione,” whispered Andromeda from above her. “If you’d like to follow me we can put Teddy in his bed.”

Hermione stood carefully and followed Andromeda to a small child’s room. It had clearly once been Tonks, there were still old posters from the Weird Sisters and a picture of Remus and Tonks on one wall. It was an intimate picture and Hermione wondered if it was the only one Teddy had.

She gently lay the boy down on his snitch covered bed. He held the werewolf tight to his chest as she snuggled into sleep. Hermione looked down at him fondly.

How had she not been to see him before? The idea was foreign to her and she wondered when Andromeda would allow her to see Teddy again.

“Andromeda?-”

“Hermione, when your eyes turned yellow,” the older witch paused gauging Hermione’s reaction. “It’s because you are both orphans. It happened to Harry as well.”

“Oh,” Hermione hadn’t thought of that. It didn’t sound like a big deal, so why did she sound defensive?

“Was that not what you were going to ask?”

“No, er I mean I was curious but I wanted to know if it would… be okay if I saw Teddy again?” Andromeda’s face tightened. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to. I understand what with happened to Remus and it being my fault and-”

Hermione took one look at Andromeda’s stern face and couldn’t stop the tears before they came pouring down her cheeks. She took off in a run, sprinting by her alarmed friends in the kitchen and ran through the Floo before anyone could catch her.

Arriving at home in the dark, she closed the Floo and put up wards to keep out even Harry. She needed to work on the Project. She had wasted too much time already.


	7. Family Matters and Death Eaters

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 7: Family Matters and Death Eaters**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione spent most of Sunday sitting miserably in her room. She apparated directly from her bedroom to a Chinese takeaway place in the south of London and then apparated directly back into her room. She ate under her covers while she read Narcissa’s book.

The book was actually helping her with her wand movement problem and she already had a hunch she knew what her problem was. She spent an hour plugging in the equation. She smiled and jumped up in happiness.

She still couldn’t believe it was so simple. Magic was supposed to be natural, a part of you. Nothing about time travel was natural or within the natural order of things. Switching her hand that she cast with was a simple and eloquent choice.

She was ever thankful she wasn’t ambidextrous like her father. According to the book, those who were, ‘with the gift of both hands’ could not cast spells that required the caster use the ‘wrong’ hand.

She spent hours re-evaluating her equation. She was so close, she could taste it. Grabbing a sharpie pen, she began to draw the equation in large on the left wall. She squared off the areas that were either confusing or she wasn’t sure the proper answers. She left them empty or wrote the possibilities above the square in cursive.

So far she was down to only seventeen squares. Yesterday she had thirty-two so she was counting it as a win.

She sat back in her chair surveying her work proudly. Little Teddy’s eyes filled her mind. She buried her need to go back to the small boy. No wonder Harry was always over there if this was how Harry felt she understood why the Auror kept a framed photo of the rambunctious boy on his desk at home and work.

Hermione shivered and hugged her arms. She’d been so cold since she got home. No matter how high she put the heat she couldn’t warm herself. It was as if her very soul was cold.

 

Hermione was contemplating the reason for her bodies odd reaction when a hammering came from her door.

“Hermione!” Hermione bolted up when she heard Saul’s voice. Saul Croaker was at her door. On a Sunday. How the hell did he know where she lived?

Hermione drew her wand and sent a Patronus to Harry before walking cautiously towards the door. As she passed her phone in her kitchen it rang. She answered it as she checked the back of the house. There were no visible threats, she most likely wasn’t Saul.

“Hello?”

“Hermione, dear! It’s Bertie!”

“Hi Bertie, how are you?” Hermione responded conversationally.

“How am I? There’s a blackout in the neighborhood and Arnold went to look in on you and he got confused and came right back! Is it happening again? Hermione, I want you to come over right now!”

Hermione heard her front door unlock. She took a step forward the cordless phone in one hand held against one ear, her wand in the other. She rounded the corner to come face to face with Saul.

“Sir? What are you- I mean is something wrong?”

“We have a code 2-77-4,” he said his face was pale.

Hermione leaned her ear into the phone. “Bertie, I have a work emergency. Get Arnold back inside the house and do not leave. I’ll call you when I get back in.”

Hermione hung up the phone effectively silencing Bertie’s protest. She turned to Sol, who was surveying her home. “Where?”

“Bardsey Island, an island off of Wales. A muggle called it into the Police when she recognized one of two Death Eaters from a wanted poster. They called the ‘special forces’ and are expecting us.”

They were walking towards Hermione’s Floo. “Saul, one question.”

“Yes?”

“What did we talk about before I left  on Friday?”

“Those two crazy bints? Shauna has been sacked and Fauna suspended pending an investigation. Why?”

“Just checking it was you.”

Hermione threw powder in the Floo. Saul stepped in the grate. “Kingsley said you would ask a security question. Surprised you didn’t ask earlier,” he threw the powder down. “Ministry of Magic. Emergency Auror’s division.”

 

Hermione followed her boss through the Floo. To say the Emergency Auror office was a mess was an understatement. Hermione hadn’t heard this much-panicked shouting since the war.   
Harry pushed through a bunch of Aurors, “Hermione, thank goodness you’re here. They found two Death Eaters with a time turner in Wales. Every Auror is partnering up with Unspeakable. You’re my partner. Let’s change into gear.”

Hermione followed Harry’s lead. Deep down, she couldn’t help but feel dismayed. She had joined the department of mysteries because she didn’t want to have to do this again. She didn’t want to have flashbacks of the war every time she went to work.

“Hermione, are you a small or a medium? I can’t remember and we need to get you in field gear.”

“Small, let’s move. We have death eaters to catch.”

  


Ron was sitting in the Burrow’s kitchen staring out of the window. He knew she changed the night after the final battle. It was the first time they had ever been intimate and Ron thought it was perfect.

He thought she would shake out of her funk but after three weeks of living with a ghost, he packed his bags. At the time he thought it was to give him time to mourn his brother, he lost. It took him almost a year to realize he had left to give _her_ time to mourn.

Her boyfriend, at the time, was one of the few people that she told about Remus’s death. Ron knew she felt responsible and that it was eating her up inside. Her guilt, combined with his guilt was too much and turned their relationship toxic. Ron left before it could ruin them forever.

Today, after their family brunch Ron was convinced that he had ruined it. It was the seventh consecutive Weasley family brunch she had missed. His mother had cried while she was washing the dishes.

He needed to fix this.

He broke up with Hermione to protect her. So, she would help herself rather than use him as a crutch. He thought he had done the right thing until Harry called from Saint Mungos. Tears burned at his eyes when he remembered that night.

At no point in his life had he ever been so scared. How did you save someone from themselves? The answer was that you couldn’t. You could drag them to therapy and sit on top of them but if they didn’t want to live there was nothing you could do but be supportive. He was as supportive as he could be when she was constantly telling him that she needed space.

That was what Healer April Abbott had told him anyway. Hannah’s mother was really sweet and Ron was grateful that Neville had introduced them. His mother-in-law was a huge fixture in his friend’s life, as well as the entire magical community.  

Ron shoved the chair back and hurried to the Floo. Ginny mentioned that Hermione had started locking her Floo. Frowning he tossed some Floo into the pot and called Hermione’s address. Surprisingly, it was open and he went in.

He walked in and found the house dark except for a light coming from her room.

“Hermione? It’s Ron. The Floo was open.”

There was no answer.

“Hermione?”

Ron stormed into her room, his wand out. “Hermione?”

The room was empty but it was also not the source of light. There was an open closet-

Wait, there was never a closet there. Ron cast several charms before walking into the room. He lost his voice when he looked around the room. There were several extension charms that enlarged what should have been a closet into a room the size of the Burrow’s kitchen. There papers and documents pinned everywhere.

The numbers and the times and dates scrawled on the wall weren’t the worst of it though. On the table was a glass vial with gold sand, that was moving entirely on its own. It was almost as if it was trying to escape the vial. Every half a minute the vial would turn upside down and then right itself again.

Ron didn’t need to be an Unspeakable to understand what Hermione was doing. What he did need was immediate help from someone more level headed than him. Ron drew his wand and greeted his jack russell terrier. “Get her, tell her it’s an emergency and to Floo directly into Hermione’s house.”

Twenty minutes later Ron stood with Ginny poured over Hermione’s papers. “Honestly Ron, I barely understand most of the basic principles of most of this stuff. Hermione has literally created a new field of science.”

“So you can’t make heads or tails either?” Ron asked. He should have been relieved that he wasn’t the only dumb one but it only increased his worry. What was Hermione doing?

“Ron,” Ginny fumbled. “What Hermione is doing is illegal for a reason. I… I… We can’t tell anyone. It stays with the two of us.”

Ron’s eyebrows rose. “The two of us?”

“If Harry finds out he will have to report it. Best we keep him out of it.”

“We can’t just let Hermione fuck around with the timeline, Ginny!”

“Ron…” Ginny looked down at her shoes. She was hiding something.

“What? Are you two keeping things from me again?”

Ginny’s head snapped up. “No! It just happened and the only one I talked to it about was Draco Malfoy.”

“Malfoy?”

“Yeah, after the Quidditch game.” Ron waited for her to continue. “Hermione came to Teddy Lupin’s birthday.”

“Yes, I know. You and Harry uninvited most of the invitation list so she would come. Including me, I might add.”

“She doesn’t work well with large crowds and Teddy really wanted her to come. When she picked him up… I was with Harry in the other room and his eyes… well, they… turned... gold.”

“Gold?”

“Lupine gold.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Draco said that Hermione and Teddy’s did as well. He said Hermione looked unwell when Teddy was finally coaxed out of her arms.” Ginny let the implication drift between them.

“No… How could they possibly be a pack?!” He was being left out again. Was it because he left when they were on the run? Would he never be forgiven? Was it-

“Ron, they aren’t excluding you. I think Hermione and Remus had a connection.”

“What are you talking about? Do you remember when Professor Lupin tutored you in the third year when you fell behind?”

Ron’s ears burned. “Yes, he promised not to tell anyone about it because I was embarrassed then and I still am now.”

“Well, I know for a fact that Hermione asked for tutoring as well and he declined. He said it wasn’t appropriate and that he would have to do private tutoring for all of the students. Hermione said he was flustered. Why would a fully grown adult be flustered around a thirteen-year-old?”

“Ginny I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Ginny picked up her index finger as if she was proving a point. “And why would he give up his life for _Hermione,_ an ex-student he didn’t particularly like, especially when he had a child at home _and_ he had just lost his wife?”

Ron was quiet as the news sunk in. He slumped down onto Hermione’s bed. “Because he already knows her.”

Ginny nodded and sat down next to him. “Because she already went back and I think on some subconscious level Hermione knows.”

“But why would Teddy-”

“Have you heard of the law of the mate?”

“Mates are real?”

“Yes, Ron read a damn book. All werewolves have seven mates based on the seven principle levels. The levels are kindness, passion, harmony, perseverance, humility, intellect, and royalty. They each correspond to different personalities and the ones that are most dominant in a person’s life. I believe royalty is the only one that only someone born to an Alpha can achieve but the rest are technically achievable by any werewolf.

“If a werewolf meets even one of their seven mates in their entire life they are considered an Alpha even if they don’t have a pack. The mate makes them powerful, however, the death of a mate will make them weaker than even an Omega. Fenrir Greyback killed his mate in some ritual sacrifice and that’s what made him as strong as he is.”

Ron paled. “Could Hermione be Greyback’s…”

Ginny clenched Ron’s fingers, “We’d only be sending her back to her death.”

Ron squeezed her fingers in return. “You realize we have to go talk to Andromeda. She probably knew.”

Ginny nodded. “Given how she treated Hermione, she was probably scared she would claim Teddy and take him. Do you think Andromeda knew Hermione in the past?”

Ron shook his head, “No, but I’m pretty sure she crossed paths with Narcissa Malfoy in the past. Harry mentioned that he came to Hermione’s office and she was on a Floo call with her for over an hour. He said most of it was just the two of them debating wand making and charm theory.”

Ginny stood and plucked a book off of the nightstand. “This book says that it’s the property of Malfoy Manor.”

Ron took the book from his sister’s hands and opened it to a page with symbols he saw on the wall. “Gin, I think Narcissa is helping her get sent back. We are going to need to speak to both sisters.”

“Should we wait for Hermione to come home and speak to her?”

Ron shook his head, “Dad had to run out to the office, apparently, two death eaters were in broad daylight with a time turner and he needs to check out the area to make sure there was nothing that falls into his jurisdiction. I’m going to bet Hermione is with Harry and she’ll be exhausted and not receptive of our questions.”

Ginny stood while Ron placed the book back. Together, they moved everything back to its appropriate places. Ginny was proud of Ron and how mature he was being with the entire situation. She had a feeling it hadn’t processed yet and once it did he would have a… louder reaction.

Grabbing her older brother’s hand, they stood side by side in front of the Floo. Ron audibly gulped.

“Are we doing the right thing, Ginny?”

“I don’t know but she’s planning on going back anyway and I don’t think there’s anything can stop her.”

They left the Floo unaware that Hermione’s old school video monitoring system was still working and monitoring the living room and the hallway.

  



	8. Wizard Clubbing

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 8: **Wizard Clubbing****

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

Ron dropped Ginny off at home with a quick kiss and a promise to owl her in the morning. Ginny was currently staring at a stack of Hermione’s forwarded mail. She had three official Ministry letters that were sealed for Hermione’s magical signature and a cream letter addressed in elegant grey cursive.

If Ginny was a betting woman she would have bet that the elegant cursive belonged to Narcissa Malfoy. As it was, she already put down ten galleons with Ron.

Ginny glanced at the clock. Growing up her mum spent the entire night sitting and watching her clock waiting for her dad to come home. When Ginny was little she would sit up with her mother and hold her hand. She remembered when he was hit with the backend of a motorcycle and broke his arm.

Mum had been inconsolable and the small naive little girl had promised herself that she would never put herself through that. She couldn’t live through the wondering and waiting. And yet, that was what she was doing. She was sitting and waiting and worrying about her husband, her Harry.

Ginny looked into the mirror hanging above the Floo and was disgusted with herself. She was Ginevra Molly Weasley. She did _not_ mope.

She grabbed a pinch of Floo and tossed into the fireplace. “Mum?”

Her mother was sitting up in alarm. “Is everything alright, Ginny?”

“Yeah, is Ron there? I was feeling lonesome and was wondering if he would come out with me for a drink.”

Her mother nodded in understanding. “He just went into the shower, I’ll let him know to hurry up.”

“Thanks, Mum the git takes the longest showers. Love you.”

Her mother chuckled, “I love you too Ginny.”

 

Ginny pulled on tight black jeans and a black studded crop top. She was switching her cream wedges for maroon stilettos when Ron walked in.

“Woah! Gin, where are the rest of your clothes?”

Ginny rolled her eyes if she had a sickle every time her brothers added sweaters or robes to her outfits she would be richer than Malfoy.

“We’re going for a pint.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere low-key. Draco told me about a place in muggle London. It’s frequented by magic folk who want to lay low.”

“The muggles?” Ron asked in surprise.

“Are all so high that they wouldn’t flinch if a duel broke out.”

Ron smiled. “I’m in.”

Ginny laughed. Her brother was wearing a sweater and sweatpants. “Not in that, you’re not. I’ll grab something of Harry’s.”

“But Harry is shorter than me,” he whined

“Are you a wizard or aren’t you? Tailoring charms were made for a reason.”

Twenty minutes later, a grumbling Ron side along apparated with Ginny to a backstreet in muggle London. A large clock rang in the distance.

They approached a tall grey building. Ginny could feel the beating from the music under her feet. Ron looked sheepish. “Are we sure about this?” he asked nervously.

“Yes, shut up Ron. I’m trying to get you laid.”

“Can’t we go somewhere quieter for that?” Ginny stepped on his toe. Ron winced but, to his credit, shut up.

Ginny flashed the bouncer a smile and the burly man ushered them in. “Are you sure this is your first time here?” Ron whispered shouted from behind her.

Ginny smiled at her brother, “When you grow a pair of boobs you can get into clubs too, Ron.”

“I thought you said it was a pub!”

“Would you have come if I told you it was a club?” Ron grumbled to herself and Ginny scanned the crowd. The real reason she was here, was to find a certain blonde. She turned back to find Ron being accosted by a pair of giggling blondes. Ginny smiled and left her terrified brother. He’d float or drown, either way, she would get what she came for.

 

It took several minutes to find him. She was an idiot for not having checked the VIP rooms, to begin with. She flashed another smile at the bouncer and giggled at a horrendous joke he made and she was in. She ignored the two men that pounced on her as soon as she walked in.

Malfoy was sitting in the corner on a couch that wrapped around the entire room. He had one blonde pawing on his thigh, with another hanging on to him like he was oxygen and she was underwater. Ginny glared at the pawing blonde and she scuttled away.

“Malfoy,” she said standing over him glad she had switched into the stilettos. “We need to talk.”

Draco looked up from where a blonde was whispering seductively in his ear. “I’m busy. Go away, Weasley.”

Ginny smiled and whispered in the girl’s ear. “He’s got an STD.”

The girl jumped back in disgust and ran off muttering excuses. Draco looked pissed. “Really? I was about to get laid!”

Ginny snorted. “That girl was going to rob you while you slept.”

“I thought that was what anti-theft wallets were for?”

“Oh yeah, set a magical wallet after a muggle that will end well. Now, either clear your party or set up a privacy charm.”

“Now, why would I do that?”

“Because the charade you and your mother have going on with Hermione is going to end now unless you convince me otherwise.” Draco’s eyes widened in fear. So she was important to them.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ginny raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Draco. This was going to be too easy.

Ginny shrugged. “Okay, let me call the Aurors then.”

She turned and had barely taken one step when Draco’s hand grabbed an arm. “Please! They’ll send my mother to Azkaban and Granger!”

Ginny looked at him coldly, “Remove your hand from my arm before I break it.”

Draco withdrew his hand immediately. He motioned to a guard at the door and everyone was cleared from the room. A mild confundus charm was aimed at security cameras to ensure their privacy.

“What do you want to know?” he said his grey eyes dark and filled with fear. “How much do you want?”

Ginny laughed. “You realize Harry’s grandfather was independently wealthy when he invented Sleekeazy's, right? I have a contract with the Harpies and Harry is a senior Auror. You don’t have enough money to buy my silence.”

Ginny placed one palm on the wall over Draco’s head and leaned over him. She gave him a look that once made Fred and George cry and got her grounded for a week.

“Even if you could buy my silence, I would never take money over a _friend._ I want to know everything that you and your mother are planning.”

Draco looked up confused. “Planning?”

“You sent her the book on wand charm patterns.”

“Yes, because Hermione asked my mother to give it to her.”

“What?”

“She asked her to give her the book in August of 1979.”

“What?”

“I think we should have this conversation with my mother present.” Ginny scoffed.

“And give her a chance to obliviate me? I think not.”

“Well, what do you want from me?”

“We want the truth,” said Ron from behind Draco. Draco’s eyes widened when he realized he was outnumbered. Ron’s wand was poking out from his sleeve. “One wrong move Malfoy.”

Draco raised his hand and walked with them as they walked to a nearby muggle hotel. Ginny had Draco pay for the hotel room they were abducting him in. For some reason, this pissed him off to no end.

Ginny send a Patronus to the matriarch explaining the situation and where they were.

Ron stood over Draco, “What now, Gin?”

Ginny grimaced, looking over at the door. “We wait.”

  
  


Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks burst into the hotel room with their wands drawn.

“Where is my son?” Narcissa demanded to the empty room. Ginny removed the disillusionment charm on herself and Ron.

“He’s in the room silenced and bound. So, I suggest you don’t start tossing hexing or jinxes.” Ginny retorted. “I would also suggest you start answering my questions.”

“Ginny, what is going on? Does Harry know you’re here?” Andromeda was confused and hurt. Well, she could get over her damn self. Ginny summoned two chairs.

“I don’t have much patience and I prefer to be home before Harry gets home, _so sit_.” It wasn’t a request.

Narcissa paled, “Ginny-”

“I want to know why you gave Hermione a book to help go back in time and I want to know _exactly_ how much you know about Hermione and Remus.”

Whatever friendliness was in Andromeda’s face was gone and Ginny was instantly reminded that she was a Black and related to Bellatrix. Narcissa alternated between looking nervously at her sister and searching the room for her son.

“Ginny, Ron-”

“Cissa, shut up.” Andromeda snapped, standing up from her chair in anger. “I have a better solution. How about if I call the Ministry and inform them that Hermione Granger has been stealing Ministry files and taking them home with her? I’m sure that ought to warrant a search. I wonder what they will find once they do search her home in Heathgate.”

Ginny leaned back against the wall, curiously. So, Narcissa was on board but Andromeda was not.

“Interesting,” Ginny flicked her wand at Andromeda. “Stupefy.”

Andromeda dropped like a stone and Narcissa whimpered quietly. “Please, is Draco okay?”

“Narcissa… Mrs. Malfoy, what have you done that is so bad that you think I would hurt your son?”

Narcissa Malfoy’s lip trembled. “I had no choice. Lucius, he was dangerous. Bloodthirsty. Hermione. She helped me.”

“Now?”

“No, in 1971. She helped me obliviate the actions and memories that made Lucius feral,” Narcissa began to quake her fear making her voice raise to an ear-piercing pitch. “She helped me so I wouldn’t lose my pregnancy with Draco. I need to make sure she goes back. If she doesn’t I’ll be dead and Draco will never have existed.”

Ron spoke up for the first time, “If you’re dead than Harry won’t win the war. Your lie and Draco’s… he gave Harry the elder wand. Snape did everything he could to protect Draco. If… If… Well, fuck.”

Ginny cursed silently, “What is Andromeda’s problem with Hermione?”

“Imagine knowing that your daughter will always be the second love of someone’s life and that as soon as the first love remembers your daughter will be out in the cold. Imagine losing your daughter and being threatened that this first love can take the only person you have left in your family from you. How would you react?”

Ron shook his head, “But she invited Hermione to Teddy’s party, didn’t she? Why would she bring Hermione anywhere near Teddy if she was scared Hermione was going to claim him?”

“No,” Ginny replied. “Harry and Teddy invited Hermione to his party. Andromeda said there were too many on the list so the two just uninvited everyone.”

Narcissa eyes were shimmering. “I just want to make sure my son’s life comes into existence,” she whispered. “Can you really deny a mother the right to protect her son?”

Ginny looked at Ron. He looked at her pocket where she scribbled down a copy of the book from Hermione’s bedroom. Ron quirked his eyebrow and Ginny agreed.

“Narcissa, the problem isn’t sending Hermione back. We need to know that she will be able to come back to the future and that when she does she won’t end up in Azkaban.” Ginny eyed the unconscious Black sister distastefully. “We are clearly going to have to obliviate this one, but we will need to work on a contingency plan to ensure Hermione _does not_ end up in prison.”

Narcissa back straightened. “We can work on that. I can take an unbreakable vow if you want. Anything for my son.”

Ginny avoided looking at Ron. She knew he was shaking his head no. Exploiting a fellow mother like this was cruel, but Hermione was the closest thing Ginny ever had to a sister and she would be damned if she was going to lose another sibling. “I will have to think about the vow. We can arrange for tea tomorrow at eight?”

Narcissa nodded, “Draco?”

Ron flicked his wand and revealed an annoyed and unsettled Draco Malfoy. That was new.

Ginny undid the charms on him. Ron tossed his wand at him. Draco caught it with all the agility of a seeker. “Weasley, if you think I’m going to let you threaten my mother-”

“Draco, I would have done it anyway. Hermione was a good thing in a very bad time for me.”

Draco spluttered, “Mother-”

“Your father was not always the good wizard he was when you were growing up.” Draco paled at his mother’s words. No one in the room was under the impression that Lucius Malfoy was a stand-up wizard on even his best day.

“I’m so sorry, Narcissa.” Ginny murmured. She heard of witches that were in abusive relationships. There was an organization called WSAA, it stood for Witch’s Support for Abuse Anonymous. The key was that it was anonymous and witches could walk in ask for potions or medical help and no one would ask questions.

When Ginny was younger her mother used to volunteer by baking confections for the group. After all of her kids were out of the house, she began physically volunteering because she had the time. She stopped after Bill’s wedding but she knew her mother was going to start again soon.

Narcissa waved her hand away, “It made me stronger. We do need to plan what we are going to do about Andy and about making sure Hermione gets there and back safely.”

Ron ran a hand through his hair nervously, “And Remus. We need to make sure that Remus can make it back alive.”

Draco gaped at Ron. “I thought you were still in love-”

“Yeah, well I’m clearly not the person she’s in love with and I love her enough to let her go. So, what are we doing about Andromeda?”

The room went quiet.

“We could use Lucius’s wand,” Narcissa said slowly.

“Lucius?” Ron asked.

“Yes, we can frame the entire thing on him. He’s on probation and his wand gets monitored at the Friday of the month. He had his wand checked this past Friday, so we have a whole month to plan before he is checked.”

Draco didn’t seem the least perturbed that they were setting his father up to go to prison. “We would need to get his wand first, mother.”

Narcissa drew her hand in her robes and drew a black simple wand with an attacking snake with emerald eyes around the handle. “He leaves his wand in his office when he’s… entertaining company.”

Draco’s face crumpled in disgust. Ginny wasn’t in the least bit surprised, “Your husband fought in two wars, how does he leave his wand behind?”

Narcissa smirked. “One of his… witches stole his wands once and ransomed it back to him. Something about being tied up and wax and…” As if Narcissa first realized that Draco was in the room, she blushed. “I’m so sorry Draco. You didn’t need to hear that.”

Draco snorted, “I didn’t need to hear that father was a kinky bastard? Lestrange made a point to try and taunt me that father was sleeping with Auntie Bella during the war. Honestly, was there anyone that demented witch didn’t spread her legs for?”

Ginny laughed. “Draco, if I wasn’t married to Harry we’d be a thing.” Draco looked her up and down appreciatively. Something neither Ron nor Draco’s mother was happy about.

“Can we please stay on topic!” Ron asked urgently.

“Fine, fine.” Ginny acquiesced. “So we frame Lucius for the entire thing. But we have no idea when Hermione is planning on-”

“Within the next two weeks,” Everyone stared at Narcissa. “I’m certain.”

“You’re going to need to be a bit more forthcoming than that.” Ron folded his arms against his chest. Ginny knew the tell-tale sign that her brother was losing his patience.

“Please expound Narcissa,” Ginny urged whilst silently pleading with Ron to keep his cool.

“I… Hermione and I used to talk at… at the clinic when I was younger. She dropped small details, hints if you will. None of them made sense until after the war. She was going through the books from the Manor on time travel and suddenly I would remember a conversation that we had about the book and different topics. I think she was trying to tell me when she was close to being sent back.”

Ginny pulled the muggle notepad from the table. “Okay, everyone grab a chair. We have a lot of details to go over and not a lot of time. If Hermione’s going to time travel in the next two weeks we need to make sure she goes back properly and has a home to come back too.

Ron nodded and sat down on one side of Narcissa, while Draco sat on the other side.


	9. SPEW

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 9: SPEW**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Ron yanked at his hair. It was officially past five in the morning on Monday and they were no closer to finding a way to save Remus without drastically changing the timeline. If Hermione could not save her mate, she would be worse when she got back.

If she got back.

He was drawn from his internal battle when he heard a clattering from next to his elbow. The poor elf. Hermione would have kittens if she met the small thing. Lucius had continued his abuse of house elves after Harry freed Dobby. His newest slave was a sweet little female elf named, Tinky.

Growing up in a wizarding home Ron had always thought house elves to be a luxury. He had never considered just how barbaric it was to bind another beings magic and enslave them until Hermione had started her bloody SPEW campaign. While she generally just terrified the house elves at Hogwarts, she did have a point.

Tinky and Dobby were the prime examples of abusive wizards who should not be allowed anywhere near house elves.

“Weasley, don’t you have Quidditch practice today?”

“I was planning on owling in sick.”

Narcissa clucked her tongue. “I think it’s important that we each maintain our appointments and do absolutely _nothing_ out of the ordinary.”

Ginny nodded in agreement. “This way if anything does happen we can claim ignorance and the Aurors won’t have erratic behavior to trap us with.”

Ron looked at Draco and they both shuddered. “You two are scary enough alone, together I don’t really think the wizarding world can handle both of you teamed up.”

“I second what Weaselbee said but I’m stating it more eloquently,” Draco said from underneath a mountain of books. “Tinky have you got any more coffee?”

“Yes, master. Tinky brought more tea… coffee! Tinky brought more coffee. Tinky also came to tell Mistress that Ma… Master Lucius was in search of his wand so Tinky returned his wand from Mistresses pocket.”

The room fell into silence and then all at once everyone was hurling questions at the terrified and overwhelmed elf.

“Where is Lucius now?”

“Did father realize it was missing?”

“Thank Merlin, we returned your sister to her home. Tinky, does your master suspect anything?”

“How the bloody hell did she do that? Do you think we can use her for the final plan?” Ron finally asked.

Tinky looked overwhelmed her head swiveling from person to person. Ron smiled gently. “Tinky why don’t you answer one question at a time starting from your mistress and master?”

Tinky nodded mutely.

“Tinky?” Narcissa prodded.

Tinky covered her eyes and began to cry. “Tinky is a bad elf! Tinky should be punished! Tinky hears her Mistress plan for her Master and she puts sleeping draught in Master’s tea! Mistress needed more time to find the Mistress’s sister’s spell!”

“What spell?” Ginny asked.

Tinky snapped her fingers and a mottled dark grey cloth bound book appeared in her hands. She winced as if the book itself pained her to hold it and given the darkness that suddenly befell the room, Ron believed it to be.

“The spell of the Living Dead, Mistress,” she whispered.

“Inferi?” The blood had drained from Ginny’s face and turned it so white that each freckle stood out like a herd of dragons in a tea shop.

Tinky nodded. “That is one of the spells, miss. This book is old and very bad. It belonged to the Dark Lord. Master Lucius is keeping it for him in a secret room in Master Lucius’s study. Master Lucius tells Tinky to clean the room. Tinky is scared of the room. Tinky hears death in the papers.”

The room fell silent.

“Merlin,” Ron breathed. “The room alone would probably put away Lucius for years.”

Ron genuinely wanted the wizard put away. His parent’s had raised him to always respect witches. The idea of someone hurting them to the point they couldn’t conceive… well, it made Ron want to hunt the bastard down.

He had never thought he would pity Malfoy but at the moment he watched his nemesis’s eyes fill with fear and concern for his mother Ron knew that he had to help him. What if Ginny had never met Harry? _What if it was Ginny being hurt?_

“Yes, Master Weaselbee,” Draco chuckled at the elf. “Some of the books calling to Tinky but she doesn’t listen. They are dangerous books. Tinky… Tinky…” Tinky looked down at her feet in shame.

“Spit it out Tinky, we’re all tired and need to get on with our days,” Narcissa ordered.

Tinky’s eyes overflowed with tears. “Tinky likes to read! Tinky sneaks into the library like a bad elf after her works and reads all of the wonderful books in the library! She hears Mistress talk about spells she needs and she puts the books on the pile but Mistress Pottyhead doesn’t see it!”

Draco didn’t even bother trying to hide his laugh, neither did Ginny. Narcissa looked mildly amused and the poor elf, who thought she was going to be beheaded was befuddled at their reactions.

“Tinky, you can call me Ginny.” Tinky gaped at Ginny. “Also, I think I speak for your mistress when I say it’s not a sin to like reading.”

Narcissa nodded. “Yes, Tinky. I think a good elf such as yourself should be allowed special reading privileges. I will need to approve the books first. Many of the library books are cursed against elves.”

Tinky stared at her mistress in shock. “Tink… read… books?”

“Yes, Tinky.” Draco chirped up. “But we may need a favor from you and we need you not to tell the Aurors.”

Tinky’s eyes turned to steel. “Tinky knows what Master Draco wants. Tinky will move all of Mistress Hermione’s secret studies to Master Lucius secret room. When the Aurors come, Master Lucius will go away. Master Lucius is a bad wizard. Master Lucius hurt Mistress Narcissa.”

Ginny smiled fondly at the elf. “And if the Aurors question you?”

Tinky looked up innocently. “Tinky is a good elf. Tinky listens to Master Lucius and cleans his study. Tinky not know that he is bad.”

Ginny smiled and turned to Narcissa, “I think I’m in love with your elf.”

Narcissa’s lips quirked up in a smile. “Dear me, first my son and now my elf. Will you be making a move on me soon?”

 

At a little after six in the morning, Hermione stumbled into her office and grumbled as she filled out paperwork. Saul had bought everyone coffee and Hermione wasn’t sure even the three espressos she drank were going to keep her awake at this point. God, that was the longest waste of time in her entire life. Also, she hated teenagers.

Over fifty ministry employees were dragged out of their beds in the middle of the night on a weekend because two teenagers dressed up as Death Eaters to prank their brother. The elaborate prank included a fake time turner and werewolf claws. While Harry was slightly amused at their commitment to the prank, Saul thought it was hilarious. Not that you could tell from either of their stern expressions.

As soon as the teens' parents showed up in the Aurors office, Saul left the room and burst out laughing in the hall. Harry joined him minutes later. Due to Harry and Saul’s pleading with not just the Head Auror but the boy’s parents, the youngsters were let off with a warning and a stern speech from _the_ Harry Potter.

The taller of the two blushed furiously every time she spoke to him and Hermione thought it odd that she was the subject of a teenage boy’s crush. Harry thought, this too, was hilarious.

As if speaking of the bespeckled chosen one would make him randomly appear, it did. “Hey, Mione.”

Hermione continued writing without looking up. Saul said she could go home after she wrote her report and wouldn’t be required to come back in until Tuesday afternoon. The Project was almost complete and she wanted to sleep for several hours and then get back to work.

“Harry, I’m knackered. I’m trying to finish up this report so I can get home and get some sleep.” Harry yawned as if proving her point that they all needed to sleep.

“Yeah, I know. Me too. I Flooed home but Ginny wasn’t there,” he said nervously as he put her mail on the desk.

Hermione paused her quill. “Did you Floo the Burrow? You know Ginny moves in with Molly when she’s alone.”

Harry ran his hands through his hair, looking sheepish. “Yeah, I probably should have thought of that. I actually came to talk to you about Molly. Can I sit?”

Hermione sighed and properly set her quill down. “What did I do?”

“It’s not what you did. More like, what you didn’t do.”

Hermione summoned tea and pulled out what remained of the cookies in her drawer. “So, what didn’t I do?”

Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. “Hermione, you know that Molly and Arthur consider you like one of their children right? If something ever happened to you or me, they would react the same way as if something happened to Ginny or Ron.”

Hermione straightened her back in fear. _What did he know?_

“What are you talking about Harry?”

“You’ve missed the Weasley Sunday brunch for the seventh time, consecutively. Molly was sobbing throughout the entire meal. Arthur barely spoke and Ron thinks it’s his fault. No matter what Ginny said at Andromeda’s she still thinks you’re avoiding her and that she did something wrong.

“I know we… talked a bit about why you and Ron broke up. But… It’s not fair to punish Ron’s family for the two of your relationship not working out. I know you don’t feel uncomfortable around them because of the breakup. It’s not like you.”

Hermione hung her head, willing her tears to dissipate. She hated being the reason for other people’s sadness. The world didn’t need any more tears. It was why she invested her Order of Merlin money interest-free in Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. Honestly, you know how I get when I start reading or take on a project-” Hermione snapped her jaw shut. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a bit of a recluse. It’s easier than dealing with the fact that my parents are dead because of me and I ruined my relationship because I’m letting my life fall apart.”

Harry walked around the desk and buried her into one of his ‘Harry hugs.’ Hermione snuggled into his warm and comforting, if not slightly sweaty embrace.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I really am. I’ll be better. I promise.”

“Make plans with Ginny?”

“I will,” Hermione promised, releasing Harry from the hug. “And I’ll Floo call Molly when I get home and apologize. Honestly, Narcissa Malfoy allowed the Ministry to have copies of her books that we had here and Unspeakable Croaker said I could make personal copies for myself. I’ve been so fascinated with them, I kind of forgot about the people around me. Sheesh, even Bertie noticed.”

Harry smiled kindly, “Yeah, I think she fancies you.”

“I fancy the pants off her pies.” Hermione shook her head in exasperation. “What? She bakes like the devil!”

“Yeah, well she keeps trying to set us up.”

Harry smiled his emerald eyes brightly lit behind his round glasses. Hermione had asked him once why he didn’t get more… fashionable glasses. Harry had shrugged and simply said he didn’t need it. She loved Harry’s simplicity.

She loved that he was simple in his way of life and she envied him for his happiness. If anyone deserved peace, love, and happiness it was him.

Harry yawned again, breaking their amused silence. “I’m going to finish my paperwork and find my wife. Maybe get some shut-eye, if you know what I mean.”

“Eew! Gross! Harry go be gross elsewhere!” Harry chuckled before darting out of the door as Hermione threw a spare roll of parchment at him.

Finishing her report quickly, she stuck her mail in her pocket and hurried home through the main Floo just as the morning rush started.

 

When she got home she opened the Floo and popped into the Burrow. Molly was standing in front of the cooker, sauteing onions and sausages.

“Mrs. Weasley?”

Molly whipped around her eyes bright, “Hermione?”

Hermione smiled sheepishly. “Sorry I’ve missed Sunday brunches. I had a work project and I... kind of got… sidetracked…”

Mrs. Weasley dropped her spatula and hurried over to her wrapping her in a hug. “Oh, Hermione we were so worried! Arthur said you were probably just so worried but then you didn’t come to three more family brunches and we thought… well, it doesn’t matter. Oh, you’re far too skinny. Have you been eating? Obviously not! Sit, sit! I’ve got a spot of breakfast on. Charlie’s here visiting and Arthur’s running late to work again. Do you still have coffee with two sugars?”

Hermione nodded gratefully.

“How’s work, Hermione dear?”

“Wonderful. I love how challenging it is. At Hogwarts, I was always running around studying new things to challenge myself. I feel like I’m always challenged at the department. I couldn’t be happier.”

Molly was attentive and motherly as she hovered over Hermione clucking over her apparent weight loss and tuttering that she ought to take better care of herself, “Honestly, Hermione! I have a half a mind to move you into the Burrow so I can fatten you up!”

Hermione chuckled as she tucked into eggs, sausages, and some toast just as Arthur came down the stairs. “Well, bless merlin! Hermione Granger as I live and breathe!”

“Good morning, Mister Weasley.”

“Arthur, she’s been working on important projects! She even came to say good morning!” Mrs. Weasley beamed. Hermione smiled, grateful that even though she was dead on her feet, she had made the trip.

“Hey Mum,” came a shout from the stairs. “Do you know where my sweater is? Ron borrowed it to go Ginny’s and he’s not in his room.”

Charlie came thundering down the stairs. His sweater that was missing was apparently the only article of upper body wear that he owned because he was in fact shirtless. Hermione blushed and squeaked training her eyes on her food.

“Charles Weasley, you put on a shirt right now! We have company!”

“Oh, hey Hermione! How you’ve been?”

Hermione smiled weakly grateful for the eggs that were in her mouth. Did his abs ever end? Were they even natural?

Charlie charmed a sleeveless sweater that covered his chest but not his bulging arms. Hermione swallowed her coffee with great difficulty. She needed to go home and get laid… sleep… sleep she needed to sleep!

Hermione finished off her plate quickly and thanked Molly and Arthur for the meal. Molly beamed as she said goodbye at the Floo and Hermione couldn’t help but the swell of happiness in her chest for being the source someone else’s smile that morning. It was a good feeling.

Stumbling through her house, her belly full she slipped under her scribbled a letter to Ginny asking to meet for dinner and fell asleep in her clothes on the couch. The Project could wait until later.

 


	10. The Last Step

**Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 10: The Last Step**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

“Okay,” Ginny announced to the assembled room. “So let’s go over this one more time everyone. Hermione goes back to save Remus with a spell courtesy of Tinky. The Ministry will be notified of her travel as soon as she leaves via the International Time Alert department.”

Ginny looked at Ron, who picked up where she left off. “Once Hermione goes through time, the Ministry will arrive at her home and search it to find evidence of a struggle. Draco and I went to her flat and set several charms with Lucius’s wand to automatically collapse and create chaos once Hermione departs.”

Tinky stood on her small tower of approved reading material. Narcissa had even given her a book to keep. “Then it is Tinky’s part! Tinky will move all of the papers into Master Lucius’s secret room!”

Draco smiled, “And since we already used his wand to imperio himself and cast a Lumos in her bedroom, they’ll find his magical signature in her house and search _our_ home. Ruddy git is still sleeping in his room with his whore-”

“At which time,” Narcissa sternly cut Draco’s rant off, “He will be arrested for the unauthorized time travel, illegal possession of dark materials, and abduction of a ministry employee. Let’s be honest he’s done most of those things multiple times in the past two decades.”

“And then?” asked Tinky.

Ginny sighed. “Then we wait. I’m going to plant the idea of the spell in her head. See what I can come up with. If she worked overnight the Ministry is going to give her off today and possibly tomorrow as well. I’ll try and convince her to grab a bite to eat with me and I’ll sneak the topic of the spell in. As long as she knows the spell we can assume that she will use it.”

“Agreed,” Narcissa said as she stood and dusted off her immaculate emerald lined robes. “It is almost nine and I believe we all have long days ahead of us. Tinky, you packed lunch for everyone.”

Tinky disappeared with a pop knocking her stack of books over. She returned moments later with eggs and cheese nestled in between the folds of a buttery croissant, the warm smell of coffee wafting through the room.

“Thank you Tinky,” Ginny smiled at the small elf who nodded nervously, unused to praise and not entirely sure what to do with it.

“It’s delicious. Thanks, Tin-Tin.” Ron said as he gathered last of his things of the table. Tink gushed under his praise and Ginny had a feeling that Tinky had a crush on Ron. Given that the coffees and breakfast were both exactly how Ron liked his breakfast, she had a feeling she wasn’t too far off.

Ginny and Ron left after they arranged a time and place and reiterated their secret codes to be used in the coming days.

Ron had a flat in muggle London off of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny knew that Harry would Floo her in the morning and assume she was the Burrow, so the two locked Ron’s Floo and warded his door.

It was cruel and she knew it would cause Harry to worry but she needed him to stay out of her business until she could find her way around the Aurors Unbreakable Vow. Ginny held onto Ron’s arm as he apparated her into his flat.

She hated going side-along but he was the only one who could bypass their wards. Ron opened the Floo and the wards for family and the two passed out on the couch. When Harry popped by twenty minutes later the worried lines on his face softened when he saw his wife and his best mate cuddled up on the sofa. Smiling, he took off his glasses and joined them.

 

“Are you sure you have to go?” Harry pouted. “I missed you.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Harry, it’s not like I’m going clubbing. I’m going out for dinner with Hermione at the Leaky. Stop worrying so much.”

When Ginny woke up she was boiling hot from being snuggled between the human furnace she married and the human furnace she called her brother. Annoyed she pushed both of them off of the couch when she heard an owl pecking at the window. Her boys were grumbling while she responded to Hermione assuring her that, yes she always had time for her and of course she would love to go for dinner at the Leaky.

“Yeah, but I didn’t see you the whole night last night and most of today.”

Ginny kissed Harry’s cheek. “I love you dear, but Hermione rarely has time to see me and she’s finally putting her life back together. It’s important for us all to be there. Remember what the mind Healer said?”

Harry grumbled to himself. “I know, I just don’t know why Ron and I weren’t invited. We’re her friends too!”

“Well unless you start growing a uterus, you aren’t invited. This is a girl’s only dinner.”

Harry flipped his wand through his fingers restlessly. “I just… Ginny, do you ever get that feeling? The feeling that something really bad is about to happen?”

Ginny laughed with her back to Harry, trying to hide her tension. There were more ways this could go wrong than right. She knew that they all knew that. Not sending Hermione back was destroying her and if the books on werewolf mates they read last night were true, Hermione sanity would not last the year.

“Yes, Harry. I get that feeling every time you eat a double cheese pizza and run for the bathroom. I swear we don’t have charms enough to get rid of that smell.”

Harry chuckled tensely from behind her. He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love you Gin, you know that right?”

Ginny turned around to face her husband. “Harry-”

“I’m not stupid. I know something is going on and that I obviously can’t know about it for some reason, which means it’s illegal. I trust you though, Ginny. You just… promise me-”

Ginny leaned up and pecked his cheek. This was not going the way she wanted. “Breathe Harry. It’s all in your head. You barely slept last night. How about you take a quick nap and when I get home we can make up for our missed _private time_ last night.”

Harry brightened. Boys were easily distracted by two things.

Sex and Quidditch.

“Don’t make it an all nighter?”

Ginny scoffed. “With Hermione? She doesn’t swing that way, my love. At least I don’t-”

Harry groaned and collapsed on their bed. “Hermione is like my sister. Why would you put that image in my head?”

Ginny chuckled and grabbed her purse. “Bye love, I’ll see you later and by that, I mean much much more of you.”

She winked and sashayed out of the room, appreciating the cursing as she left. He was going to be so riled up when she got home.

 

Hermione sat quietly at a table for two in the back of the Leaky Cauldron. She had already ordered whatever Hannah was serving that night and was waiting for Ginny. Hermione had taken the time to go over her appearance. What if it was the last time she saw Ginny?

The Project was going to be ready within the next two days and Hermione, being the practical woman she was, didn’t want to leave any loose ends. She was glad she was able to fix the rift between her and the Weasleys. She still had to speak with Ron but she was glad his family didn’t think she hated them.

“Hermione?” Ginny stalked overdrawing the appreciative eyes of most of the male population in the pub. Hermione always felt like earth next to the Sun, when she went out with Ginny. Ginny was striking and beautiful, whereas Hermione was plain, bookish, and boring. “You look stunning. Is that the shirt I got you for Christmas?”

“Yes and…” Hermione looked her over properly. “Is that the earings we bought in that little boutique in…. Where was it again?”

Ginny hugged Hermione and laughed sliding into the seat next to her. “I have no idea. We were so royally pissed that one time. I still can’t believe I woke up wearing a giant dildo hat.”

The two burst out laughing. Ginny’s hen night was nothing short of extraordinary. They barely remembered anything after three or four in the morning. Poor Harry, who was supposed to be partying, had spent the night worrying about his fiance. They were fine, obviously, but it was sweet. They also woke up passed out drunk the next day in Luna Lovegood’s house.

“Oh god, did we leave it Luna’s house?”

Ginny leaned back thoughtfully in her chair, “Merlin saggy underpants, I think we did.”

The two burst into giggles just as Hannah walked over with dinner and drinks. “It’s on the house, you two. It’s nice to see you both.”

Before either Witch had a chance to protest, Hannah hurried off to refill someone’s drink on the other side of the pub. They chatted for a while about their lives. Little inconsequential things, like new wallpaper or books they read and massive things like the Keeper on Ginny’s team being fired for sleeping with the Assistant Coach and Hermione’s assault.

“That bitch. I really hope they were both fired.”

Hermione took a deep sip of her drink. “No, just Shauna was fired and she’s barred from working at the Ministry ever again. Saul filed several motions to start the process of having an assault case filed with the Auror office. I don’t have to ever file it, but it’s good to know that it’s there.”

“What about Fauna?”

“Suspension until further notice. Saul thinks she is going to just resign and save herself the hassle. I feel horrible to have caused such a big commotion. I’m not looking forward to going back tomorrow.”

Ginny scoffed angrily. “Hermione, you did _nothing_ wrong. The Ministry should be more on top of inter-office bullying. I know Dad never says anything, but he’s been bullied by other Ministry employees for years. He just lets it slide off of him but he shouldn’t and neither should you.”

Hermione smiled and Ginny. She loved her friend dearly and she was so glad she had the witch in her pocket. She never wanted to find herself on the other side of Ginny’s wand. She was the youngest of six boys. She pinched liked the devil and hexed like Morgana on her monthly.

“I know. It’s odd being able to talk about anything that goes on at work. I wish I could share the good stuff and not just the bad stuff that happens at lunch in the breakroom.”

“Yeah,” Ginny said distractedly. “I uh… I actually heard something recently. I was going to ask you about it. But… well, I thought it was stupid and-”

Hermione put down her drink.

“No question is foolish, the only fool is the one who is foolish enough not to ask questions.”

Ginny lips lifted in a smile, “Who said that?”

“Professor Lupin. I doubled back to ask him a question once and I heard him say it to Ron. He was embarrassed about having a question in class. He was really nice about it after though. I mean it was really nice of him to tutor Ron in the first place.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Of course you knew, the Professor's deepest darkest secret of the third year.”

“Ronald forgets that I made his study timetable. I knew he was in private tutoring with Professor Lupin. If we’re being honest, I used to sit outside the classroom and listen. Professor Lupin is… I mean was a genius. I wish wizards had been kinder to him.” Hermione whispered.

“Yeah, me too.”

They raised their drinks, “To Remus and Tonks Lupin.”

“Hey Mione, someone gave me this parchment of spells that are supposed to make your broom impervious to tampering. It’s in Roman Runes that I couldn’t make out and my game is next Sunday. I know you’re super busy, but is there any chance at all that you can take a look at it?”

Hermione scanned over the document quickly, her throat running dry as she saw the last spell that had nothing to do with the first ones on broom care. “Er… Ginny, how about I take this home and look it over? I’ll owl you the list tomorrow and I’ll draw a diagram of the wand movements?”

Ginny nodded and thanked Hermione. Hermione carefully slipped the paper in her pocket. If this was what she thought it was… she could change everything. She could save Remus and keep the timeline. She wouldn’t have to worry about someone else dying in Remus’s place, or….

Hermione smiled with determination and snapped back to the conversation about Ginny’s annoying neighbor that was on a quest to shag every man and woman in the UK and make sure the entire neighborhood heard it.

“.... I mean I don’t need to bloody hear it, Hermione! Harry, of course, thinks the bloke has impressive stamina.”

“Well, if he’s bedding that many people no wonder he has impressive stamina.”

Ginny waggled her eyebrows mischievously, it was like looking the female version of Fred and George. “Want me to introduce you, Hermione?”

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. “I think I’m fine for now. Getting on my feet and all…”

An image of gold irises and sandy hair filled her mind and heart and Hermione tried to ignore the implications. 

“I’m knackered. Wanna hit the hay?” Hermione nodded at Ginny standing up and grabbing her purse.

“I have to be at work at one tomorrow. Don’t want to be too tired.” Hermione stooped over the table leaving a generous tip for Hannah on the table.

“Or hungover,” said Ginny while she dropped her own tip. “So when are you going to talk to Ron?”

“I talk to him,” Hermione said defensively. Ginny rolled her eyes. “Fine, I talk to him in passing. I’m not there yet.”

“Hermione it’s been over two years. Get there.”

Hermione shrugged. “I’ll try okay?”

They walked together to the apparition point talking about work and promising they would not let it go so long between dinner dates. Ginny hugged Hermione tightly as they walked under the large purple sign that was designated for outgoing apparition. “Good night Hermione. Love you.”

“Love you too, Gin.”

 

Hermione apparated directly into her bedroom. Shucking off her footwear, she stood in front of her open closet smiling down at the parchment in her hand. It fit into all of her boxes and brought everything together.

She had a way. She could do this.


	11. Changing Time

**The Tempus Magia**

**Part One**

**Chapter 11: Changing Time**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Ginny watched Hermione apparate home, her hand clutching the bit of parchment in her pocket. Her studious friend had, predictably, taken the ‘homework’ bait.

“You know,” said a dreamy voice behind Ginny that made her jump out of her skin. “In some cultures, it is considered a great sin and in others the greatest show of love to sacrifice everything for a friend.”

“Umm… okay? Did you need me to sacrifice a lamb or something for you Luna?”

“Hmm… did you ever hear the story of the wizard who stole from the muggle?”

Ginny felt her skin heat beneath the dress. “No?”

“The wizard stole from the muggle to protect the muggle from death but the wizard didn’t know that muggles have their own version of monitoring charms. When the muggle woke and found out he had been violated the wizards were arrested and the family was forced to arrest family. It didn’t make for a happy ending.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

“Er… Ginny, what did the wizard do?”

“I don’t know,” Luna replied. “It’s a story. Good night, Ginny.”

Luna walked into the apparition point and went home. Ginny stood dumbfounded before popping over to Ron’s.

Ron came out of the shower, his eyes were tired and drawn. He took one look at his sister and sighed. “What happened?”

 

Narcissa hissed at Ginny as she stumbled beside her, they were walking up the pavement to the Granger's house. “Seriously, you need to lighten up Narcissa. It’s broad daylight and Hermione’s neighbors have seen me before. They’ll probably think I’m just visiting. Hermione’s not due back until five. Stop worrying.”

“Ginny!” Ginny turned around just as she heard Narcissa curse almost silently under her breath. Behind her, walking extremely slow was an elderly couple Ginny knew well.

“Hi, Bertie. Hi Arnold,” she replied to the elderly woman. “How are you?”

“Norman?” Narcissa breathed. Bertie’s husband stared at her, his hand-drawn to the inside of her left arm where Narcissa's wand holster was. “I… I apologize you look like someone I went to school with.”

“Aye,” Arnold replied his eyes darker than Ginny had ever seen the docile man who liked the crossword and a good sherry. “My younger brother went to your wizarding school and they killed him.”

Ginny looked from Narcissa to Arnold in confusion. It was Bertie though, that finally broke the tension. “Umm… how about we take this conversation inside Arnold?”

“I don’t want their kind in my house. I told the Grangers not to let Hermione go to that school and look what happened to them,” he replied stubbornly.

“Arnold Bryan Stewart, don’t you dare take that tone with me," his wife replied sternly, in a similar manner to Professor McGonagall searching the rooms for Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. "We will invite this nice young woman and Harry’s wife into our home and offer them biscuits and tea. Now move, before I shove you.” Her tone brooked no argument about what anyone was going to be doing. While they walked away from Hermione's house, Ginny wondered if she was going to be like Bertie when she was old and grey. Bitter and hateful of people that had wronged her. She set her eyes on their front door and resolved herself to working on being kinder and stopping to allow hate to dictate her life.

They entered the small home and true to her word Bertie set about making tea and giving them biscuits. They sat politely across from a stewing Arnold. He was holding a long metal rod with bits of wood about the end close to his chest.

When the tea was served, they all sat about quietly. It was Ginny, who in a rare fit like Ron, broke the silence. “Mister Stewart, your brother was a muggleborn?”

“Yes, and damn proud of it too. Proud to be the first muggleborn in history to get into the house of Slytherin.” Narcissa’s teacup rattled in her dainty pureblooded hands. Ginny had a sinking feeling she knew how this story ended. “Then one summer the hooded terrorists killed him and my Mum. Left green fireworks in the shape of a snake eating a skull over our house in Dorset. We found their bodies and…”

Bertie’s eyes clouded over and his hand gripped the metal pole in his lap.

“Bertie, love. Put down the rifle.” Ginny and Narcissa tensed. They had no idea what he was holding, but they both knew the word. All magical beings did. Ginny had never seen one before. “Dears, there is no need to be worried. It’s terrible manners to shoot your guests over tea.”

Neither Ginny or Narcissa felt any less tense. Narcissa was discreetly palming her wand, as was Ginny. They were going to blow their entire mission over poor sweet Bertie who lost his brothers to Death Eaters. They needed to do something before tensions rose any higher. Ginny eyed Narcissa pleading with her.

“Yes,” Narcissa rested her arm on her arm above her wand holster. “I remember Norman from school. He was funny and charismatic. I believe he was very gifted at transfiguration as well.”

“Until your lot killed him.”

“Yes," she replied honestly. "But in turn, Ginny, Hermione, and I killed all of them. So, I guess you can say we made up for Norman’s death.”

Arnold looked like he was going to say something but he snapped his mouth closed as soon as Hermione’s name came into the conversation. Bertie took over.

“What… what does our little Hermione have to do with anything?”

“Hermione was one of the key players in the war.” Ginny offered. “She’s the main reason we won.”

Bertie set down her teacup and shook her head. “Then why are you sneaking into her house after she left for work? Why were you arguing? Is something wrong? Is our Hermione in trouble?”

Narcissa and Ginny exchanged a look. What was the expression Hermione and Harry always said? In for a penny, in for a mound? Or was it pound?

“Hermione is in trouble and we are trying to help her. The only problem is the only way to protect her is illegal and we were caught on a muggle… er, non-magical monitoring system doing things and we need to get rid of the evidence. If we can’t get rid of it Hermione could end up in prison next week for the rest of her life.”

Okay, now that Ginny said it out loud she realized how crazy she sounded. These two were definitely going to call the muggle aurors and they were going to get killed with the rifle.

Instead of immediately yelling witch, by the looks of Narcissa, they were both expecting, the couples were in a deep conversation by just looking at each other. Whatever was being said ended with a stalemate and Arnold threw his hands up in the air in annoyance almost dropping the rifle.

Narcissa stiffened and Arnold, rather sheepishly put the thing down on the sideboard behind him.

“We can take you there and remove the video system. I think we should remove the entire thing. It’s recording on a loop and if you go back into her house it will just record you again. We can pop the three camera’s out and give it to the neighbor's dog.”

“The things a menace,” mumbled Arnold. “No one will doubt that he climbed and yanked them all off of the pole.”

“Is there anywhere else these… images can be reviewed?”

“No,” responded Bertie. “They had everything locally stored and Arnold knows how to wipe it. He used to work Domestic British Intelligence.”

Ginny looked at Narcissa in confusion. Did he work on being smart? Was he an educator?

Arnold rolled his eyes, “For a powerful lot, you’re stupidly sheltered. British intelligence is a secret government law-enforcement agency that collects information.”

“Oh,” Ginny and Narcissa replied in unison.

“Yes, oh.” Bertie scowled. “Now let’s get this over with. I’m tired and I’m missing reruns of MASH.”

They walked over to Hermione’s house, managing to avoid any neighbors. Though, if Bertie was a retired intelligence officer like he said he was, he probably knew everyone’s schedules and timed their exit. Harry knew every single one of their neighbors, their schedules, and their guests' schedules. It was no wonder he was exhausted all of the time.

Bertie pulled out the spare key under the planter and Ginny lifted the wards. She knew Hermione would notice when she got home but she had packed dinner for her under stasis as her guise for being in her house.

Narcissa looked about the house curiously as Arnold pulled black strings from the wires and opened a silver metal box with knobs and light switches in it. The entire process took him ten minutes and after Ginny left Hermione’s dinner with a small note attached to it on the counter, they hurried out.

As they walked back towards the Stewarts home, Arnold tossed the small mirrored and metal cylinder tubes over a fence. A loud barking could be heard from over it and Ginny couldn’t resist a smile when she watched the elderly couple high five in front of her.

Merlin, she wanted to be like them when she got older.

 

Tuesday was a day from hell. Hermione was convinced she was in actual hell. First, her wards went off a half an hour after she got to the office. Then as she was heading back out she got a memo from Harry that Ginny was dropping off dinner for her because Molly still thought she was too skinny.

She was dragged into three inter-departmental meetings. One to address what happened with the teens, one to address racial slurs in the workplace, and a mandatory class for all employees on workplace etiquette. After the meetings, little work was done as everyone was gossiping about the meeting and Shauna and Fauna’s noticeable absence. She barely ate any of her lunch as the lunch room was overcrowded and she had sensitive material in her office and she couldn't bring food inside. She ended up eating in the hallway because there was no room inside the lunch room. Hermione ended up stuck between Ernie Macmillan and a Slytherin boy two years older than her that she couldn’t name. When she finally pulled herself away from them it was after four and Hermione barely had time to go through her memos, let alone finish the last of the Malfoy books.

Hurrying out at five, Hermione tried to hurry through the throngs of witches and wizards. It seemed today was just not her day. In the line for the lift, she met three people who _had_ to talk to her and while they were enjoyable conversations, she missed three lifts and delayed her way home. Disappointed and frustrated Hermione smiled weakly at Harry from across the main atrium and appreciated home. She thanked every deity and the great woman that was Molly Weasley for the hot chicken pot pie and ate it in the bath while she was surrounded by bubbles.

Exhausted, she fell asleep in her robe while she was getting ready for bed. Her empty pie bowl still on her nightstand and her work for the Project uncompleted for the night. She didn’t care about any of that because she was so tired and full, she slept soundly until morning.

 

Hermione woke early Wednesday morning with a fresh mind and bright eyes. She rushed through her morning routine and ate a granola bar in her closet while she reviewed the Project. She was giddy. There were no other words to describe it. Hermione had the incantation down pat. She had all the wand movements. All the calculations supported her theory. She was ready. She was ready to time travel via a charm.

It had never been done before.

Oh, god. What if she failed? What if she time splinched herself? What if she wrote herself out of existence? What if-

Was that the Floo?

 

Hermione glanced at her watch. It was six forty-five. Who was Flooing her at six forty-five? She stood and closed up the Project, meticulously concealing the room entirely.

Raising her wand defensively, she opened the Floo. “Hello?”

“Hermione?” Not a day would go by when she wouldn’t know that voice.

“Ron?”

“Yeah, are you going to let me in? I have breakfast from that weird place you like. You know the one with the tiny pastries in tins?”

Of course, Ron remembered the food she liked. She smiled and took down the rest of the wards. Ron stumbled through the Floo as Hermione pulled out the Orange Juice and made Ron a cup of coffee.

“Were we supposed to-?”

“No, no. I… er… I’ve been talking it over with a mind healer and I think… I think it’s time for me to… you know…” Hermione understood what he was saying without him having to say it.

“It’s okay Ron," she said kindly. "Just because we couldn’t be happy together doesn’t mean you can’t be happy with someone else.”

“Thanks, Mione. I just don’t want you to feel like we’re leaving you behind. I still love you and I always will but...”

“We were always better as friends?” she finished, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

“Merlin, yes.” Ron paused as he pulled the confections of the pink and white bag and placed them on the table. He got one of every single thing Hermione liked from the store. “I’m not challenging enough for you and we’re bored to death by each other's occupations. I’m proud of you but…”

“We’re better as friends,” Hermione repeated more firmly this time.

“Yes. I don’t want to lose,” Ron pointed between the two of them. “This.”

Hermione handed Ron his coffee and he sipped appreciatively. She popped a mini eclair into her mouth and licked her fingers clean while Ron chuckled. “Hermione, my mum told me you went by. It was… It meant a lot to them. Thank you.”

Hermione nodded. Why was she suddenly getting her life together when she was most likely going to do something detrimentally stupid within the next twenty-four hours?

“So,” Ron smiled playfully from over the rim of his cup. “Think I can beat you to the pastry first?”

Hermione scoffed. “You may be able to eat an entire roast chicken but you _cannot_ best me in the pastry department.”

Ron put down his coffee cup and rolled up his sleeves, “You’re on!”

 

Hermione rolled into work two hours later rubbing her aching belly. She could barely manage walking and was essentially waddling, she ate so much. In hindsight, she really wished she had just stopped and let Ron win. Was it really her fault she liked winning? Yes, her stomach grumbled, yes it really was.

Hermione slumped down into her chair and opened her Malfoy case. She was almost done and she wanted to-

“Miss Granger, may I request your presence in my office?” Hermione bolted upright to see Unspeakable Travis Scott in her doorway. He was in charge of Fauna's department, the Research of Time Department.

“Of course, sir,” she replied shakily. Why did he want to see her? Did someone notice the missing sands? Was she being arrested? Her mind swirled with theories and possibilities as she stood and exited her office. Hermione walked into his office, her body a jumble of nerves and her fingers shaking in her robe pockets.

"Thank you for meeting Miss Granger, I know you are busy closing the Malfoy project. Unspeakable Duncan speaks very highly of you," he said. Hermione noted that his desk was clear and that his attention was solely on her. The distinct lack of Auror presence helped stop the shaking of her hands. He had sent her a letter on Monday apologizing on behalf of Fauna for her behavior but she hadn't thought much of it. Maybe he wanted to apologize in person? It really wasn't necessary. "Olinda..."

Whatever else he said was cut off by Hermione's Olympic-worthy breakfast struggling to make an appearance. She spent the next ten minutes wrangling it back down and the ten minutes after that struggling to understand what was going on in this meeting. It was in the third set of ten minutes that she realized he was working up to a speech. He was currently listing the great strides and accomplishments his department was going through. She had been so concentrated on her stomach that she didn’t realize he was trying to poach her from the Time division. "And your suggestion to Olinda actually helped us expedite the fixation of the Time Turners. Honestly, I wanted to give you a medal but Saul insisted you would not appreciate it at all."

She nodded, Saul knew her well. He continued talking about his department and arguing why it was better than her current department and besides a raise in pay, she would be mentally challenged more than she was now. She loved the Research of Time Division, but she enjoyed the constant variety of working directly under the Director of the Department of Mysteries. Comfortable that she wasn't being tossed into Azkaban, she engaged him in conversation. She asked detailed questions and surprising him with her general span of knowledge. When his secretary Susan, alerted him of his next appointment he walked her back to her office closing their conversation at her office door. She learned that there was a Hogwarts tour planned and made a mental note to keep her door closed.

“I must say, Miss Granger, even if you don’t join my division you’re a shoo-in for the Head of Department of Mysteries. Amalaya and Saul were pretty insistent that you were the best fit and I see why now. Thank you for your time and have a good day. Keep an eye out of wandering Ravenclaws!”

Hermione chuckled, “You too sir, the conversation was most enlightening.”

 

Hermione returned to her work, finishing one more book before lunchtime. She grabbed lunch from the canteen and ate at her desk. She wasn’t particularly excited about going back to the breakroom any time soon and she was desperate to avoid Hogwarts students hoping to catch a glimpse of the war heroine that worked for the DOM. After a quick lunch that consisted of a solitary egg salad sandwich and tea, Hermione finished the Malfoy project and owled Draco and Narcissa that it was completed, putting a copy in their file.

When the project was all put away, she opened the next urgent folder. Another Pureblood family wanted their books back, except these books gave the last Auror boils that required a visit to Saint Mungos. Gathering the shrunken down parcel, she headed to the 'Controlled Room.' Bernie was on-shift today and she handed the happy guard the cards she had promised. She had owled Harry for them over the weekend. Waving hello to several other employees, she cleared her mind and set up her work table. 

Since she was in a room with other people it was easier to gauge the time and packed up at five along with everyone else. She had some minor burns on her fingers and her brain needed a thorough washing from the pornographic contents of the books, but most of them were essentially harmless. The Rowle project took longer than she would have liked because everyone else in the room kept coming over to snoop at the images whenever she blushed. The day was spent with a lot of giggling, confusion, and debates whether or not some images were actually possible to do in real life. She also learned a little bit more about Alicia Francis and her sweet unassuming husband than she had ever planned on knowing.

She returned the parcel to her drawer and locked up for the day. She passed Saul’s office and waved at the older and tired looking wizard. It must have been the tour today. She really liked Saul and loved working under him. She hoped to be as good as a supervisor to others, as he was to her one day. Her career was important to her and she needed the mental stimulation that the Department of Mysteries provided. As she walked into the lift she thought about what her life would have been like if she had become a Healer as she had originally planned.

Having served in the Second Wizarding War, she had acquired a basic knowledge of medicinal healing and she was enthralled at the subject, however, she had also acquired post-traumatic stress and a lot of mental healing that needed doing. Her decision to work for the Ministry had come even before The Project. Working in a field that would remind her of her parents every time she lifted her wand to see a patient, was too painful. If she was honest, she wasn't sure she would be able to heal indiscriminately. If an escaped Death Eater came in and needed treatment, she wasn't sure she would be able to heal him or her. There were articles of Healers who lost their healership license because of it. While she understood their refusal, it was a requirement of the job and the reason she couldn't become a Healer.

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts, she almost missed her stop on the lift. Hurrying out, she squeezed into the masses and was grateful she wore flats that day. Through the throngs of people, she saw Harry again at the Floo. He was on the line for the East Floo's on the other side of the Atrium and when their eyes met he brightened and she waved cheerfully. He waved back, narrowly missing poking a witch next to him in the breast. His face flushed and she could see him stuttering an apology. The witch, who had been annoyed until she turned around, was honored to have been nearly poked by the Chosen One. At least that was what her gushing hand movements detailed. His emerald eyes were bright and his smile wide as looked back at her one last time before going into the Floo. She was still chuckling, when she made it to the Apparition point.

 

There was a soft breeze that ruffled her hair as she turned onto her block. She made a point to stop and talk with Bertie and Arnold who were sitting on their front porch eating danish biscuits in a tin. Arnold was acting a bit unnerved and when Hermione asked if he was okay, Bertie blamed it on his arthritis. As Hermione climbed the stairs into her house, she wondered if there was a wizarding paste she could give him. Fleur had finished her Medi-witch training last year, she would owl her and maybe tomorrow-

Hermione turned the key in the lock and walked into her quiet house. It was humming with magic. She closed her eyes and let the magic fill her. She dropped her key distractedly onto the desk with the mail and slipped her shoes off at the door. Tonight, she had decided that she was ready tonight to do the charm. She cleaned up her house to ease her nerves and then ate a light supper of eggs and a few crackers. She took a quick shower and dressed in the Auror clothes, that she hadn't returned to Harry yet. If she was going to be apparating into the middle of a warzone, she was going to need gear.

When she couldn't procrastinate any longer, she retreated to her room and removed all of her furniture so she would have room for her spell. She opened her closet and began.

Crookshanks must have realized something was going on because he dashed out of the house after she came out of the shower. This was going to be big and dangerous magic and she had planned on spelling her beloved familiar away from her house, to begin with. She had already placed multiple enchantments around her house to conceal the sheer amount of magic that was going to be summoned into her modest home. She had learned the spells from one of the Malfoy books, naturally.

Reading over the spell she knew as well as she knew her own name, she gathered her utensils she would need. She would need to make circles of salt, ash, dirt, and the sand. Each represented a different part of the spell and were intricately weaved together in circles that crossed in old Celtic runes. In the very center of the even circles was a small circle about three feet wide, with the Time Sand. The smallest of the circles being the sands of time and the larges being salt, with the circle of ash and dirt being sandwiched between the sand and the salt.

With her wand, she patiently drew the runes for time, debts, gratitude, and life so that they hovered between and above the circles. The runes themselves took over an hour to draw and she was drained by the end of it. She closed the Project room and entered the circle feeling the powerful magic seal her in. She stood in her room robed in Auror gear and her wand drawn and firmly between her fingers.

She would use the charm combined with the wand movements that she discovered from Ginny. She would bring Remus back and damn the consequences. Teddy wouldn’t be an orphan. She could…. Hermione wondered idly what were the consequences for plucking someone away from an unfair and early death? Surely, Azkaban wasn't punishment enough?

It would be worth it, though. Remus would live.

Raising her wand and repeating the symbols and movements she began to chant first in Latin, the mother language of magic and then in English _her_ mother language.

 

 _Magia audiret eaque militia mea,_ __  
_Per spatium tempusque me remittas_ __  
_Summa ope in necessitate_  
Ut vitae debitum reddit, et bene factum.

 

_Magic hear this spell of mine,_

_Send me back through space and time_

_To aid in his greatest time of need_

_To repay a life debt with a good deed._

 

Silver mist swirled around Hermione as the gold dust from circle closest to her lifted minutely off of the floor. The ash was hovering around her waist in a floating hula-hoop, while the salt rest in a neat halo around her head.

A voice floated through Hermione, it radiated calm and peace. Love and life. She knew in her core, who she was speaking with.

  
“ _Qui quaerit hoc de magia?”_ Hermione felt her chest flutter. Her entire body was frozen and she could not respond. How could anyone respond to something so pure? She felt her magic sing under her skin, her heart drumming in her ears, and blood pumping to the tune of her magic in her chest.

 

The same magic that helped her swish her wand in Ollivanders shop when she was eleven, then learn spells and fight for the light.

 

“ _Ego Hermione Granger,”_ her magic said.  
  
“Quis tu, ut et vita debitum?”  
  
“ _Lupinus Remo.”_  
  
“Ah, alter. Fieri petitionem vestram. Tempus Magia mitto eam!”

 

The salt and ash collapsed around her and the golden specs of time dust began to lift until a wall of sparkles surrounded Hermione. She felt a familiar pull in her navel. Was it supposed to feel like a portkey? Well, she was moving to a different place, it made sense. She had hypothesized-

The rest of Hermione’s thoughts were jumbled as innumerable scenes flashed before her eyes making her feel like she was falling backward and forwards at the same. Like she was petrified in one place, but her body was being bent back and forth like a seesaw.  

Just when she thought she could take it no longer, the wall of sands burst into her eyes momentarily blinding her. She felt as if she literally spat out from hell and she fell face forward onto the floor.

Disoriented Hermione tried to get her bearing. She was about to enter a warzone! She had to save Remus! “Remus,” she murmured.

She was struggling to her feet when a strong pair of arms, righted her. She looked into the round glasses of her best friend. She was pleased he caught her. He always would but-

 

No! Why was Harry catching her?! She was supposed to save Remus! She was-

Harry’s face swam from view and suddenly Harry’s body became blurry and there were two of him. She blinked as she tried to sort herself out but it only made it worse. Clutching to Harry’s chest, she noticed the distinct lack of a scar on his forehead and that his eyes were not green, but a fudgy brown.

It was at that point that her body decided it had had enough for the day and she crumpled into Harry’s arms. He shouted for someone over his shoulder, “Shit, Harry. I think I royally fucked up this time.”

And then the world went dark.

* * *

**A/N:**

The translated conversation between Hermione and magic:

 

_“Who asks this of magic?”_

_“I, Hermione Granger.”_

_“And who do you owe a life debt to?”_

_“Remus Lupin.”_

_“Ah, the other. Consider your request done. Time Magic send her!”_

 


	12. Gold Dust

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 12: Gold Dust**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

James smiled adoringly up at his wife as she hung up her coat. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky. Lily whipped her head around, her cheeks flushed with anger and emerald eyes deadly like a thousand Avadas. Other times, like now, he wondered why he wasn’t bent like Snivellus. “I told you I was sorry Lily!”

“Sorry?” Lily’s voice dropped to a deadly whisper as she rounded him on properly. “Sorry?! Do you even realize how delicate baby Harry is? If you had _actually_ scared me I could have lost him! My aunt lost her unborn child in her last trimester! We haven’t even passed our first! I still have no idea why we named him this early, the healer said we shouldn’t!”

James shivered. It had been a total accident. He walked out of the Loo at the same time Lily was walking down the hall and she screeched and tripped. She dropped like a stone. He was never as thankful that he had spent years honing his Quidditch and now, Auror skills.

His body moved before his mind had even registered that his six-week pregnant wife was falling, her precious cargo with her. He didn’t stop to register that his mother who had been staying with them since his father succumbed to dragon pox four weeks earlier, was running down the hall her eyes wide with fear. Or his mother’s house elf, Flabney who was shouting for him to stop as he ran thundered down the stairs and straight into the Floo.

Once they arrived in the emergency witch’s department Saint Mungos and Lily was on a bed being examined by a Healer, James transfigured himself robes to go over his boxers. Unfortunately or fortunately for the welcome witch who was staring at his arse even after he rushed off with his wife, he hadn’t thought to put robes on his naked body before rushing through the Floo.

James sent a quick Patronus to Head Auror Moody letting him know he would be out of work for a family emergency. Moody responded with a simple, “Try not scaring your wife when you come out of the loo, you buzzard. Tell Bernie at Mungos I say hi.”

Much like Albus Dumbledore, Moody always knew what was going and when it happened. He even knew what Longbottom’s rash on his arm was before Longbottom realized he had a rash, to begin with.

“Lily love, I know I have a bit of a reputation as a prankster but-”

“A bit? A bit?” she stuttered. “You charmed all of my bras to say ‘Property of James Potter,’ _for two years!”_

James resisted the urge to chuckle. It was only because Remus had an actual fit with foot stomping and hexing involved, did he remove the charm in the first place. Even then it took several months of pleading and begging. Apparently, she was getting teased by the other girls in her dormitory.

Having grown and become just a smidgen smarter and microscopically more mature. He murmured calmingly at his extremely irate pregnant wife. “I am so sorry about that love. I was madly in love with you and terrified you were going to realize how much better you could do than me.”

Lily crossed her arms against her chest. He could see her temper slowly deflating. He watched her breathe in and out and calm herself. It only took a minute, but she was back to being his Lily bear. Smiling at him wryly, she finally spoke. “I can’t believe you ran through Saint Mungos in your knickers.”

James shrugged and pulled his mostly calm wife into a hug. “My wife and my son were in danger, love. There is little I wouldn’t do.”

“Would you swim naked in the Thames?”

“Sure,” he said without thinking. “Curious, though why am I swimming naked in the Thames?”

Lily quirked an eyebrow. “Have you met you?”

James chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead and then on her belly. “How’s little Harry?”

Lily rubbed her belly protectively. “Still little and healthy according to the mediwitch. She said that his magic was already developing. I didn’t realize magic came in so early.”

James hugged his wife like she was made fractured china that would crack and shatter at any moment. “Magical pregnancies are usually very hard on the mother.”

“Usually?”

“Yeah, studies are coming out now that muggleborn are changing the statistics because they have both lines of genetics and therefore more frequent and easier pregnancies. It definitely explains while Halfblood greatly outnumbers the Purebloods. I should tell Sirius, he’ll be pleased.” Lily held onto her belly protectively. James gripped her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Lily. We can protect our family.”

Lily buried herself in James' arms. “I can’t lose any more family. We already lost my parents’, your father, and the McKinnons. I’m not sure my heart can-”

James felt the loud rush of magic before he saw it. The power of it almost blew him off of his feet. It was only because he was grounded and holding onto Lily that she didn’t get knocked over. Both of their wands were drawn as a shimmering golden vortex appeared in the middle of their living room.

James moved his body to shield his wife and his son. He felt her cast a shield over the three of them, her wand pointed steadily in front of her. They played to their strengths. She was always defense and he, the Auror, was offense.

A loud whistling noise pierced the house as furniture flung itself out of the way, making a home for the small maelstrom in their living room. James watched the thing in front of him carefully, the gold was sand. What kind of magical sand-

Suddenly, the wind picked up and James caught sight of something _inside_ the sands.

“James!” Lily shouted.

“I see it! Keep your wand up!” Without breaking eye contact with the danger in front of him, he called Flabney.

The house elf cowered in the corner, murmuring about, “Big magic, master! Big magic, master!”

“Flabney is it danger-” Lily began just a female high pitched shriek came from within what was inside.

“James!” Lily shouted just an arm escaped the vortex for a split moment before being violently snapped back inside. The vortex was fighting to keep the girl inside, but that wasn’t had frozen his blood in horror. It was the carving etched in her flesh.

_Mudblood_

They moved as one to help save the girl. They didn’t need to speak or ask each other for permission. Their magic erupted and merged together, breaking through the swirling sands. The vortex widened taking up more of the room as dust separated from their attack. They needed to get her out of there.

The dust lashed out at having been pulled away from the girl and morphed some of its particles into a knife. James cast a shield around the girl, who was about their age just as the knife struck. James staggered as his shields fought against the sands.

_What in the bloody hell was this magic?!_

The knife withdrew and crashed a second time, this time putting pressure with the vortex. The girl screamed and the noise rose every hair on his skin. Her face was obscured by a riot of swirling brown curls. She was wearing muggle clothes. Only a simple grey hoodie and jeans.

“Lily,” he yelled back as the magic came crashing down again, “I don’t know how long the shields are going to hold. I don’t think she’s going to make it!”

“What if we expel it?” she shouted over the steadily growing howling.

“To where? We have no idea what it is!”

“Can we contain it?”

“With what?! I’m literally only wearing knickers that I transfigured into robes!”

Lily shuffled behind him and bent down, picking up a small bracelet that looked like it was made by a child. Lily squinted at small little images on the fuzzy wiring. She gasped and sent a Patronus to his mother. James couldn’t hear what she said but her face was pale and her hands were shaking.

His mother arrived just as James' shields around the girl began to fail from the sands vigorous onslaught. Lily had withdrawn hers, in order to keep their own shield up around them.

Euphemia Potter came storming into the room, her tailored robes in an elegant and purposeful flurry around her legs. She held a round black orb in hands and she was chanting a spell that James couldn’t hear over the noise in the room.

The wind began to slow as she chanted the sands retreating into the orb. Within the orb, the sand stormed and swirled angrily. Even across the room, James could feel the rage at being contained. The need to be freed.

The process was painfully slow and before James knew what was happening, he was holding his wife back from running to the stranger. He felt sympathy for the girl, but she was essentially a stranger who apparated past his wards and into his home.

He took a look at her huddled form to search for weapons. She was slumped face down on the floor. She looked dead.

“Lily,” he whispered. “We-”

The girl groaned as she struggled to get up. James held his wife’s wrist firmly back behind her.

“Lily,” he repeated looking at her belly. She nodded and stayed behind his shoulder.

The girl had managed to get on all fours, her eyes were fading from a bright yellow that James' knew all too well, to a brown that was not unlike his own.

“Remus,” she croaked. Something in her voice implied that she had failed in whatever this magic was attempting and that it was her doing. James' exchanged a look with Lily. Her eye color combined with a name he knew as well his own…

Her eyes focused and she looked straight at him, devastation coloring her young features. She choked and stumbled and James caught her on instinct. She relaxed into his arms murmuring, “Harry.”

James froze as did Lily. No one knew Harry’s name yet. Only the two of them. They hadn’t even told mum or Sirius.

“James?” Lily’s voice was shaky. The girl looked over his shoulder at the same time she began to seize. James yelled for Flabney to get a Healer, only to hear his mother contradict him and order a room prepared and a list of potions brought. She cast a spell that stopped the seizures, long enough for the girl to make eye contact with James and then Lily again.

As the girl’s eyes closed, she murmured loud enough that the whole room heard, “Shit, Harry. I think I royally fucked this time.”

 

Remus stood in front of Albus Dumbledore and Head Auror Moody. “... and that is why we think this is the safest option.”

Dumbledore nodded in agreement with the seasoned Auror. “We know there is a spy and too many of the Order members suspect you because you are a werewolf. It’s not fair but we also can’t send anyone else on this mission. Sirius offered but…”

“He’s not a werewolf and you don’t want to risk a pureblooded wizard _getting bitten_ by the packs,” he finished bitterly.

“Remus,” said Dumbledore kindly. “If there was literally anyone else we could ask that _we_ trusted, we would. As it is I don’t trust anyone to spy except you.”

Remus looked up in surprise. “Me?”

“I’m not trying to stroke your ego, Remus. You’re a brilliant wizard. I would know, seeing as I was your headmaster. You’re loyal as well as an introvert, which makes it easy for you to slip under the radar. If anyone can go undercover to find out what is going on in the Greyback pack it’s you.”

“Aye, without you Lupin we will have to concede to losing the packs to Voldemort.”

Remus rubbed his temples. “Let me think it over. I… this is a lot you are asking of me.”

Dumbledore nodded and Moody rolled his eyes. “We can hold another meeting in a week from-”

Both wizards stood knocking their chairs to the ground. They both had wands out and were using both defensive and offensive magic like they were being attacked.

Remus looked around the Shrieking Shack curiously. He had never felt more…

Remus felt his body prickle the same way it did before a transformation. His eyes burned as they changed to lupine and his eyesight changed to what Sirius had dubbed as ‘wolf mode.’ He could see colors more brightly. All of his senses were…

What was that smell? A mixture of cucumber wash, mint toothpaste… and parchment? Why did such an odd combination smell like… smell like his very soul? Did that even make sense?

Remus felt a howl rip from his throat as he fought to move towards the source of the smell. He needed to-

Did he just howl? Why was he fighting? Where was he?

Why-

Remus looked down to see an openly gaping Albus Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody. Wait, why was he looking _down_ at Albus-

Remus sneezed. What was that smell? Why was it buried in his very chest? He stood on his hind legs and sniffed.

He took a step towards the exit of the shack when he felt spells hit him on his flank. He looked back and rolled his eyes. Really? Stupefy is rarely effective on werewolves. Then the horror hit him.

_Where was the moon? Better question, why the bloody hell was he a werewolf during the day?_

A bright light from behind him burned at his lupine eyes and his disorientation and confusion were shelved as he turned to investigate.

“Merlin, Albus what is that?”

Remus saw a large cyclone of gold dust heading straight for him. He sniffed at it and sneezed again.

“I have no idea, be on your guard.”

“How did he shift?”

“I don’t _know_ Mad-Eye. I would like to ensure that Mister Lupin doesn’t make a mistake he will regret for the rest of his life-”

The rest of their conversation was drowned out as he reached forward to touch the dust and was sucked inside of them. Albus and Mad-Eye rushed forward to help him but they vanished in a flash of millions of pictures and cacophony of voices.

He struggled to fight against the tumbling and thrashing when he was vigorously tossed out of the sands clutches and onto a plush carpet that smelled like broom polish, forest, and wet dog.

He barely felt his body snap back into place and he murmured his confusion as his mind shut down in exhaustion. Just he was about to pass out he heard Lily’s familiar voice, “James! The thing just spit out Remus!”

“Will people use the fucking front door and stop destroying my bloody house?!” he heard James bellow just as Lily cradled his head. His wolf allowed him to rest.

He was safe.

And so was she.


	13. Fire on the Drapes

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 13: Fire on the Drapes**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Remus woke in Potter cottage in the guest bedroom. His bones were mildly achey, reminiscent of waking up after a really easy full moon. He stretched and yawned wondering why he was so exhausted. Had they been drinking?

He should probably ask James what his opinion on Dumbledore’s proposition is. He knew that several Order members disliked him for his lycanthropy and that it was a point of contention at Order meetings.

Knowing James, he’d probably call the lot tossers and beg Remus not to do anything as foolishly dangerous as the Headmaster suggested. If he was really worried he’d likely call Sirius. Peter was barely around, his mother had caught the dragon pox and given how many people were dying of it he didn’t expect to see his friend anytime soon.

Remus had gone to visit Peter the day before and his broken-hearted friend cried on his shoulder for a long time while waiting for the Healers to finish bathing his mother. He had already lost his father to the pox, like James.

Sitting up slowly with the rising sun peeking through the windows, he looked around. Remus was definitely in Sirius' bedroom, rather than his own at Potter Cottage. The Playwizard and Playboy cutouts permanently stuck to the walls and the black chrome and leather were a dead giveaway.

As he pulled back the blanket tucked around him, he saw James snoring in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. His glass askew and his hair looking like he’d be shocked, his friend looked like he had been put through the wringer.

It all came flooding back.

Remus sat up his sandy hair falling into his eyes. What was that gold dust and why did he transform in the middle of the day? He hadn’t just transformed, he had become the wolf but retained his mind as Remus. He wasn’t Moony. He was Remus.

The concept of being able to control or at least not massacre a small village while he was changed was a sobering thought that eased his very bones into a relaxed position. Remus reached out to Sirius' nightstand shoving his random knick-knacks aside until he could silently draw his wand.

He had a lot to think about and he wanted a nice cup of tea to do his thinking with. Casting silencing charms on his feet, he grabbed a lumpy sweater from Sirius' closet and pulled it over his head. He was wearing snitch covered pajama bottoms and idly wondered as he silently stubbed his door on the doorframe if he would be able to go back to the Shack to find his robes. They were his last pair.

Remus carefully shut the door behind him, allowing his friend some much-needed sleep. Walking down the hallway, he felt momentarily drawn to his room but shook his head, silencing the howling within and turned around heading for the stairs that would lead to the kitchen.

He was halfway into the kitchen when he saw a familiar head of... well, Black. “Remus?”

“Sirius? You… they said you wouldn’t be back for at least a month?”

Sirius stood and hugged his friend tightly. The time for squeamish boyhood superstitions was in the past. They were in a war and you never knew when it was the last time you were going to see someone.

“Merlin, Remus I was so worried. Albus sent me an emergency portkey. He said you shifted right in front of him and that you were completely in control! Well, other than the magical sparkling portal you went through. Honestly, Remus, what have I told you about sparkly things?”

“That they only look good on you and Lily,” said James from the doorway. He smiled tiredly at Remus. “You’re not as stealthy as you think. You tripped on the doorframe again.”

Remus shrugged and hugged James. “I saw Peter two days ago. He’s a mess. You two should visit more often.”

James sighed, “Lily was in Saint Mungos yesterday morning before the whole Remus and the stranger in a bloody tornado situation.” Remus and Sirius were alert immediately.

“Where is Lily? is she alright?”

“James, what happened?” Remus asked as James slumped into a chair at the table grabbing Sirius' coffee.

“I was coming out of the loo and I scared her. She… fell.”

Sirius looked from James to Remus in confusion. “Was it a bad fall? Why would it-”

“Sirius, think. Why would a _married witch_ falling cause such a fuss that they would have to go to Saint Mungos?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Shit, James. Shit. I’m so sorry. Is it… What did the Healers-”

James downed the coffee, “They’re both okay, but she’s on bedrest for the next two weeks and we need to go back and have a check-up after. Not really how I wanted to tell you guys. I had a whole party planned with a cake and then Peter’s mum got sick and…”

“James,” Sirius said suddenly. “Oh, god. James! I’m going to be a dad!”

Remus chuckled into the cup of tea he was preparing for himself. Leave it to Sirius to make the entire thing about himself. “Sirius, you realize that-”

“Nappies! James, do we know how to change nappies? What if the baby barfs? My leather jacket! It won’t come out!” Sirius' jaw dropped in horror. “What if the baby doesn’t like Quidditch?! What if the baby doesn’t want to go to Hogwarts at all? I mean we could send them to Ilvermorny, but then how will he get the map?

“Fuck! What if it’s a girl! _Merlin_ , with Lily’s hair, your seeker skills, and my good looks we’re going to be dueling wizards from the time she’s in nappies!” Sirius finished miserably. He took a long breath, thinking hard about something. The pause was long enough for the laughter from the other occupants of the room to be heard.

“I got it! James, we can become teachers! This way no one will try and hit on our daughter until she’s at least fifty. That should be safe then, right?” Remus choked on his tea imaging any of them as professors.

“Hey, Sirius?” James asked, his smile proud on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Wanna be dogfather, I mean godfather to our _son_ , Harry James Potter?” The room quieted immediately. Sirius paled considerably.

Remus felt a pang in his chest. He knew his lycanthropy would prevent him from the magic that would bind him as a godfather, but he was happy it was Sirius. He knew that Lily would probably have wanted Frank and Alice Longbottom who were dear friends to the witch.

Remus playfully nudged the frozen and suddenly silent Sirius, “You know if you don’t answer James might assume you don’t want to be Harry’s godfather. James, can we call him dogfather?”

“I think it’s a great idea. Or we could call him shaggy-”

“Yes,” breathed Sirius. “I… James. This is a huge responsibility. I mean… Do you trust _me?_ I’m…”

“My best mate.” James finished.

Sirius' eyes filled with tears. “Thank you, James.”

 

The sound of shuffling turned all of their attention to the door. Three sets of wet eyes met Lily’s alarmed ones as walked into the kitchen. Sirius and James jumped up immediately. James settling her into a seat while Sirius making her a tea and hunted for biscuits.

“I guess you told them?” Lily asked looking annoyed.

James smiled sheepishly. “I couldn’t help it,” he whined.

“You know I wanted to take pictures of their faces and personally witness Sirius' meltdown when he found out we were having a baby. I still can’t believe he didn’t write himself into the vows.”

Sirius and James suddenly became very distracted with the underside of the table. Remus burst out laughing.

“JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! YOU WROTE A THIRD PERSON INTO OUR MARRIAGE CONTRACT?!”

“No,” said James quickly. “I just added the addendum of a certain large grim-like looking dog! That we keep around, but strictly for petting reasons!”

Remus roared with laughter.

Lily’s wand was out in a second and she was hexing his idiotic friends before either of them could blink. They both attempted to make a hasty exit from the kitchen but not before being hexed on their backsides repeatedly.

James yelped and grabbed his bum as he ran, while Sirius made a comment that got him three more hexes.

“YOU REALIZE YOU CREATED A LOOPHOLE FOR US TO HAVE AN OPEN MARRIAGE, YOU IDIOT!” she yelled after him. The door slammed closed behind them as Lily began to curse under her breath.

Remus wiped tears from his eyes as Lily upset her teacup. He cleaned it up and poured her a new cup, with less sugar. “Thank you, Remus. How are you dear?”

Remus leaned over the table and hugged her, carefully not crush her belly. “Firstly congratulations on becoming a mum! I’m so happy for both of you.”

Lily beamed. “Thank you, it’s a whole new type of magic. I really wish we could have made you godfather, Remus.”

Remus waved her worries away, “Please. We both know Sirius will make a great godfather and it’s good for him to have some responsibility. After Regulus was killed by death eater’s last summer, he’s become…”

“Reckless and almost died eleven times?”

“Essentially,” he nodded.

Lily sipped her tea. “It’s why we chose him over Peter. I know Peter could use the good news now, especially with how sick his mother is but I’m worried Sirius won’t live to see Easter.”

Remus understood and he didn’t hold it against James and Lily. If anything, he was grateful for the small bit of happiness in his friend’s life. Remus had two healthy parents. Sirius had… Sirius had James and Lily, literally apparently.

“How are you feeling Remus? You gave us quite a scare. You showed up moments after the girl did.”

Remus looked up in confusion. “What girl?”

“We had just arrived home from Saint Mungos and we felt big magic in the living room. There was an actual tornado made up of golden sand. I’ve never ever felt such powerful magic. We had half of the Ministry show up on our land. Luckily, it’s James' mums and it’s unplottable. The girl was _inside_ the tornado and after Euphemia managed to get her out she passed out. You showed up moments later.” Lily’s cheeks became pink. “Er, are you seeing someone Remus?”

Remus' eyes widened in shock. Remus didn’t date. Ever.

As a werewolf, he was terrifyingly strong even in his human form. One wrong move because he lost control and he could snap a witch’s neck. It was one of his greatest fears. Finally, finally being able to give in and then having to abandon the hunt because he killed his prey.

That’s really what everyone was to Moony, pack, predator, or prey. Those who he considered family were pack and depending on the enemy, they fell into the prey or predator category.

“No, Lily you know I… I _can’t_..”

“I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Remus. The girl that came through, she was definitely a witch. She’s still unconscious so we don’t know her name. I have a hunch though,” she said thoughtfully.

“A hunch?”

“The name Hermione ring a bell?” One word and it was as if Remus had been sucker punched in the gut. He felt the smell of parchment, toothpaste, and shampoo wash over him like the tide. “I’ll take that as a yes. You were erm… moaning her name quite a bit and then there was evidence of…”

“Stop! Lily, what-” Remus felt the warm fuzzy feeling flee from his stomach as embarrassment took over instead. He buried his head in his hands, hoping that he could die of embarrassment or at least get swallowed by the floor. When neither happened, he opted with an apology. “God, I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

Lily patted his shoulder consolingly, “There’s nothing to apologize for. I mean she’s a pretty witch and it’s a biological reaction stimulated by the-”

“No!” Remus bolted out of his seat as Lily burst into chuckled. “I’m going to make sure Sirius and James haven’t erm… set anything on fire.”

He bolted out of the room rushing towards the den where he heard panicked voices.

“Put it out, you git!”

“I’m trying! It’s not my fault your bloody drapes caught fire!”

Remus cast an aguamenti soaking his friends and putting out the fire licking its way up the drapes and towards the ceiling. “Seriously, I left you two for five seconds.”

Sirius soaked and chuckling with James smirked at him, “Really Moony, did you hit your head while you were moaning about Hermione? You’re not Sirius, I am!”

 

Euphemia stood in the doorway watching as Remus sent another aguamenti at Sirius. That of course started an all-out water war, which Lily was going to kill them for later. The Potter matriarch left the boys to their games.

With some difficulty, she climbed the stairs. She was old. She’d been old when she had James originally. She was finally at the head of her career in the department of mysteries when she became pregnant with James. When she discovered how late into the pregnancy she was, she retired and spent the next ten years raising her beloved son with her husband at her side.

It was nothing short of a miracle that she had her son, especially at her age. Her friends had called it downright biblical. Most of which, had long since passed on through the veil. After all, she was no spring chicken and living was for the young.

Standing on the second-floor platform, she took a breath leaning on the banister. When she was composed she walked to Remus’s room. She was unsurprised to find the room was covered in literature and neatly stacked odds and ends. In direct contrast to Sirius' room, the walls were tastefully adorned with old maps and drawing of mythical magical creatures.

She ran her fingers along the edge of a worn map of Avalon, the sigil of Merlin etched along the edges. “Flabney,” she called. Her loyal elf appeared silently before her. “Please ensure I am undisturbed for the duration of my work. The magic to contain the sand dust took a lot of my strength and I fear I may not be able to handle the legilimency.”

“Yes, Mistress. I will make Missus Lily lunch and cause mischief for the boys.”

She nodded and entered the room. The girl lay in the bed, her hair tied back in a braid courtesy of Lily. Her daughter in law sat vigilantly over the girl’s side the entire night, fretting over her and gazing at her marked arm.

When Lily was Head Girl she was on the receiving end of a nasty hex from a Slytherin she was docking points from. Lily now had a similar scar on her arm that reminded her of the racial slurs she had endured throughout Hogwarts.

Conjuring a chair, Euphemia sat gracefully at the head of the bed. Generally, legilimency was utilized by making eye contact with those awake. When a person was asleep it was harder to see in their minds. Sleep made people erratic and confused.

Pressing two fingers on each of the girl's temples she delved into her mind. “Legilimence!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the dogfather was a typo and when I went back to correct it I just kept it because I thought it was funny.


	14. What's a Hermione?

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 14: What's a Hermione?**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Jame’s paced nervously outside his mother’s guest room. When Lily finished yelling at them for their foolish behavior, they were ushered in for lunch by Flabney. It was only when Lily insisted on checking on Hermione before they ate that they realized something was wrong.

It took the combined efforts of all four of them to bypass Flabney’s magic and even then, had Flabney been in his prime James doubted they would have made it passed him. When they got to the bedroom Hermione was in they found mum in a deep psychic connection with the girl.

Given how weak she was after she contained the sand to the orb, James panicked and demanded Flabney remove her. It turned out that it was not easily done and that his mother wanted no one else to know of Hermione’s appearance except whoever was already in the house.

Lily closed the door softly behind her as she left the room. Sirius, who had been snoozing on Remus’s shoulder on the floor was up and alert. “What happened? Is mum okay?”

Lily sighed, rubbing her aching belly. “I need to sit down. James?”

James scooped his wife up and carried her to their bed. The other marauders joined sitting on the edge of the bed as James massaged her feet and Remus gave her a glass of water.

“She needs to rest. James, I’m concerned about her health. Your mother isn’t young and if she catches the Pox, I don’t know if she’ll be able to fight it.”

The room was deafened in silence. It was Sirius who spoke up first, “Mum?”

“She’s okay, now but she needs her rest," she repeated. "I have no idea what possessed her to do such an in-depth search of Hermione’s mind. She must have been captivated by whatever she saw there. Regardless, we can’t have anyone coming in or out of the house while she’s unwell and that includes Peter. He’s been around his mother and if he brings the virus here…”

Remus stood immediately. James had noticed he was acting weird since they went into the room to get his mother. He stood at the doorway staring at the girl like… well, like how James stared at Lily. “I’m going to send an owl to Peter. I’ll tell him not to come over and that Euphemia is unwell. I won’t mention…” he cast a wary glance at Hermione. “I won’t tell him about her.”

Lily nodded and arched her back uncomfortably, “James, I’m so tired.”

James nodded and kissed her head, “We’ll leave you to rest. Send me a hex if you need something?”

She nodded weakly and slipped into sleep as James dragged a hovering Sirius out of the room. They walked into the hallway where Remus was standing in the doorway to his room gazing at his bed thoughtfully.

 

 

The brothers stood on either side of their lupine friend for several moments quietly. Naturally, it was Sirius who broke the silence.

“I wish this witch had never come here. I wish she had stayed wherever she was before, she arrived here.” Remus’s shoulders tensed but he said nothing. His eyes hadn’t left her sleeping form. Lily was insistent that her name was Hermione, but honestly what kind of name was that?

“I don’t,” replied James simply. He loved his brother but sometimes he missed the bigger point by an entire Quidditch field. Sirius, predictably, whirled on him.

“How can you say that? Mum is severely ill and Lily can barely walk!” Remus growled as Sirius raised his voice. “What’s your problem?”

“She is his-” James started.

“Please don’t James,” Remus said quickly.

“Why?”

Remus sagged against the doorframe he routinely tripped over. “Because the reason I was with Professor Dumbledore and Mad-Eye was that they have a mission for me.”

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed suspiciously. “What kind of mission?”

“The type only I can do because of… my condition.”

“No,” said James and Sirius in unison.

“It’s suicide,” Sirius added.

“What can I do, Sirius? Our friends are dying daily as his forces grow and get stronger. What can I do? The Order doesn’t trust me. I’m a werewolf. Dumbledore thinks that because Alpha Greyback’s son bit me, that I will be welcome as some sort of lost son.”

“Remus, why are you doing this?” Sirius asked. “You don’t-”

“What do you expect me to do, Sirius? Sit around and watch my friends die around me. I’d rather go first. Actually, no. I insist on going first. I grew up alone and unloved and I _can’t_ go back to that. It’s not living, not really. I won’t stay on living while you three go and get yourselves killed fighting him.”

“Remus,” James said calmly as the girl twitched in her sleep. “No one is getting killed.”

Sirius flinched. “I guess you haven’t heard then? Caradoc and his entire family were murdered last night.” Remus said as if he was simply reciting the weather. Caradoc and his wife Algie were some of Remus’s biggest allies in the Order. “They still haven’t found Caradoc’s body.”

James hung his head. How many more would die? How many lives would it take to finally stop them?

Sirius punched the wall. “Do these bloody idiots not realize that Algie and Caradoc were purebloods? They’re ruining their own agenda by wiping out the pureblood lines.”

James knew it was rhetorical but answered anyway, “Because Sirius, they’re evil. Anyway, Remus is avoiding the topic of Hermione and her appearance yesterday and that he _should_ be counting this as a blessing.”

A silencing charm went up around the three men. “A blessing? Are you insane?! I’m a fucking werewolf James! What life could she ever have with me?!”

Sirius' eyes widened as he looked from Remus to the bed within the room. “No… she’s… she’s your mate?”

Remus made a strangled noise. “Please don’t start leering, Sirius. It’s taking all of my self-control not to go over there and…”

“Mate her?” James smirked at the same time Moony howled. “Okay, we get it. Moony is in love with the unconscious witch and we now have another woman to protect. Sheesh, Sirius are you planning on bringing a bird home anytime soon?”

“Nope,” he said his lips popping on the ‘P.’ “I’m having a bloke faze right now. I plan on merging the blokes with the witches for a couple of months before I go back to just witches exclusively.”

The two wizards groaned. Sirius was an actual dog sometimes. Sirius threw his hands up innocently, “What? I thought that would make Moony feel better that I’m more likely to shag Remus than I am to shag his witch over there.”

James smiled unable to hold back, “Well as long as you don’t go for a twofer…”

Remus canceled the silencing charm, set up monitoring charms on the room and closed the door. He began shooing them away from the room and down the stairs. “Out! Move! Let’s go! Out!”

“Sheesh, James get a load of this guy? Ordering me about our house!”

They were ushered into the kitchen while Remus made a pot of tea. The git thought tea fixed everything.

Sirius spent most of the time heckling Remus until Remus silenced him and threatened to put him in a body bind and let Lily paint his nails pink. Sirius shut up immediately.

 

The sun had just set the next day when Euphemia woke. Lily, who had set the charm called James to help her into the room. Euphemia's eyes were sunken and she looked as if she were older than Dumbledore himself. She most likely was, but that's beside the point.

“Remus, was anyone else told about Hermione’s visit here?”

“No, ma’am. We wrote to Peter to tell him to stay away because you were ill but otherwise we have told no one.”

“Good,” she leaned her head back weakly against the pillows and Remus watched as James and Sirius hovered over her. “I… I saw her memories. All of them.”

The words held a weight that made Remus’s heart dropped through his stomach. While watching over her today, he had noticed that Hermione had scars all over her body, not just her arm. The scars made him want to shift and fight whoever gave them to her, to death.

Those thoughts led him to forcibly locking himself in the loo until he calmed down. He was Remus John Lupin. He was a pacifist and a lover of the written word. He would never… ever…

“Remus, love.” Remus met Euphemia Potter’s eyes. “She is your mate, dear but not the one that will bear your child.”

The room fell silent immediately. What did that mean? Was something going to happen to Hermione?

Sirius gripped his shoulder tightly. “She will not bear your child because the sands she used to send herself back here with are only temporary. She will leave only once she can save your life and then she will go back to her time.”

“Back where?” Lily asked quietly. She was looking at Euphemia the same way she did at school when she knew the answer before the teacher asked.

“The future, my dear. She is a classmate and one of two best friends to Harry James Potter. She came back because Remus saved her life and she could not live with the guilt. I believe she had help, but I do not think she knows of it.”

“Merlin,” breathed Sirius and James at the same time.

“I will need to speak to each of you privately and each of you will take an unbreakable vow to reveal this to no one. Hermione being here is very delicate and we must ensure that she does not upset the balance, lest she not have a future to go home to.”

They each took a vow before Euphemia dismissed them all and called them all back in one by one. Sirius went into the room first. While James went to check on their son’s best friend, Lily leaned against Remus.

“Remus?”

“Hmm?”

“She saved James for last and she’s been talking to Sirius for over an hour. Do you… Do you think?”

“That much magic would have been too much for a regular witch in her prime. Lily, I’m so sorry.” Lily’s tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she held onto Remus tightly.

“I’ll help you protect her Remus,” she vowed. “You two can have all the time together. She can stay and-”

Remus shook his head violently. “Don’t you get it? Mating is barbaric. It’s animalistic. She should have a choice.”

“What if she does? What if she chooses you and that’s why she’s your mate?”

Remus sighed. “Then she chose wrong. I… Professor Dumbledore asked me to go on a mission. I am going to go.”

“Why?”

“Because if I go then she is safe here, she can look after you and Harry. You heard what Euphemia said. Hermione will have to put herself in mortal danger and save my life in order to go back to her time. I...”

“You don’t want her to go back to her time?” James finished from behind them. His eyes were rimmed red and Lily opened her arms. James fell into them and Remus’s heart ached.

He wanted that. He wanted to want and love and be wanted and loved in return. He didn’t want someone who had been forced to go back in time so they could repay some sort of debt out of guilt.

“Remus, is this true?” James asked. Lily and James must have been talking while he spiraled in his own head. “You’re leaving for the packs?”

James looked heartbroken. He was going to lose his mother and Remus felt like a shit wizard for leaving. Honestly though, what choice did he have?

If he stayed, he would enslave her with the bond. Or worse, get her killed before sending her corpse to the future where his wife and child would be waiting for him. Euphemia’s confirmation that he had a wife proved that he didn’t need his mate to live happily.

At that moment, Sirius left the room dry heaving as he dropped into James' arms and sobbed. James sank to the floor and the two brothers grieved their dying mother. She was dying _because_ of Remus.

He could hear Moony howling from within the depths of his darkened soul.

“Remus?” Every bone in his body was begging him to flee, but he walked stubbornly into the room closing the door behind him.

 

“Mama P?” She motioned for him to sit at the chair by her bed. Euphemia Potter was always full of life and creativity. Whether she was attempting to learn how to knit or play the violin or learn how to play cards, she was always full of energy. Now, she looked frail and something deep inside Remus told him that if he so much as held her hand too tightly, she would snap.

“Oh, Remus. Fleamont and I were so worried about you. We were afraid that you would not live happily, not live a full life. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me, to see that you have two great loves and a son.”

“Two?”

“Just because one is not your mate, does not mean you should not let yourself fall in love.”

“I don’t think I can...”

“Remus, dear. I know you are one of the bravest boys I have ever met. If you need time to wrap your head around this then go, but remember that she _chose_ to come back to save you. No one forced her.”

“Yes, but I… I’ve been _dreaming_ of her.” Remus’s shoulders shook. What was wrong with him?

“Remus, as a werewolf you are given many unfortunate circumstances but you are also given many gifts. To know who your great love is, well, it’s a gift people spend their entire lives looking for. You just figured it out a little earlier.”

“But, she has to go _back._ ”

“Yes, she does. I don’t think my dear Harry will recover if she doesn’t. I must confess, when I realized that I would die before my grandsons birth I forced myself into every one of Hermione’s memories. I wanted to see as much of Harry as I possibly could. Even without meeting him I love him so much.”

Remus leaned back in the chair. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I would never have got to meet my grandson otherwise. Thank you, Remus.”

“Thank you?” He motioned to the witch on her deathbed. “This is my fault! James and Sirius are going to lose their mum because of me!”

Euphemia lifted one hand and smoothed his hair out of his face. “No, love. Death is part of life, as life is part of death. Remus, as a dying woman, I need to ask a witch’s last request of you.”

Remus hung his head.

“I am not asking you to stay. I am asking you to come back for her. If Hermione does not save your life in the month of June, she will not be able to go back to the future. I’ve done the calculations, her charm will not outlast the sixth month of her stay here. My Harry, my sweet loveable Harry won’t be able to handle losing her. Promise me that you will let her go back.”

Remus hung his head. Did she know what she was asking of him? She was asking him to lose his mate. Ever since he first breathed in her scent, every breath he took was of her. He thought of her, worried about her, and worst of all, he dreamed of her.

He dreamed of her nails scratching his back while she writhed beneath him. He dreamed of her cries when she came inside him. Above all, he dreamed of marking her. A werewolf's marking ceremony was a pretty simple one. It was a magical marriage between a mate and a werewolf that marked all of her cubs to be only his and vice versa. Their children would not be werewolves but a cross between werewolves and an animagus.

Sending her back meant giving up on that dream of the two of them. He would eventually settle down with someone else, while Hermione would be born, then grow up and go to school with James' son. She would grow up like a niece to him and he would feel like a leper, a creep. He would still have thoughts of her, but she would not be his to claim or even think of.

“Remus?” 

“Do you understand what you are asking of me?”

“Yes and I already asked Sirius, but I need to make sure that no one mentions to Hermione that we know she is from the future. I don’t think she will confide in us, out of fear of damaging the timeline. I also don’t want anyone to tell her of me. She is already very hard on herself and I don’t want her to blame herself.”

The idea of lying to his mate repeatedly made his stomach physically sick like he was a boat trying to stay afloat in harsh and choppy seas. “This is so much to ask, I don’t know if I could let her go once I…”

“Then don’t but she _must_ go back, Remus.”

“Why?”

“We cannot ruin the-”

“Fuck the timeline!” Remus bolted out of his chair and began to pace the room like the caged animal he was. “You’re asking me to give up my mate before I’ve even met her properly.”

Euphemia sighed. “Harry has two best friends. The other friend is a boy named Ronald. He has a younger sister named Ginevra.”

“Why the fuck do I care about those obviously Prewett sounding names?!”

“Ginevra is Harry’s wife.”

Remus froze. “What?”

“I believe Harry to be twenty-one when Hermione left. Ginevra is newly pregnant and if Hermione does not return I believe Ginevra and Ronald will be blamed for Hermione’s tumble through time. Harry will lose his wife, his child, and his two best friends in one stroke.”

Remus felt his throat go dry. It would be the equivalent of Remus losing the Marauders and Lily all at once. It was not something he could bring himself to do. “I…”

“Harry is the end goal, Remus. Everything comes down to Harry.”

“And what about Hermione? Where does that leave her?!”

Euphemia scoffed and righted the chair with a flick of her fingers. “She’s the brightest witch of the age. Not even twenty-two and they have already offered the Head of the Department of Mysteries.”

Remus gaped and collapsed in the chair again. “Now, I know that you’re making things up. That’s not even impossible.”

“No really, I saw into her mind. I wasn’t just looking at Harry. James tells me I was in her mind for sixteen hours, dear. Honestly, if I could I would spend longer. She is nothing short of brilliant. Do you know how she came back?” Remus shook his head. “She mixed old Wiccan magic and regularly practiced magic and created a _charm._ She turned the most complicated area of magic into a simple ruddy _charm._ I worked as an Unspeakable. I’m baffled by most of what she did and she did it all in under two years, while working a full-time job, losing her parents, and breaking up with her boyfriend. Honestly, I feel extremely under-accomplished.”

Remus chuckled. “She’s intimidating.”

“And ruthlessly loyal and loving. She’ll fight to the death for those she loves.”

Remus stood and said his vow with tears leaking down his eyes. His heart felt like it was actually cracking down the middle and deep within himself, Moony was howling in pain that was much worse than his transformations.

He was getting everything he had ever wanted but was also losing in the same stroke he had received it in. How could it hurt this bad to lose something he didn’t really have in the first place?

“Trust her to rescue you, Remus,” she said as he made for the door. Remus needed to cover his heart in steel. He needed to get away. He needed to run from these feelings, from the hurt.

“Trust her?” Remus said incredulously as he thrust the door open. His wolf was feral, fighting and biting within him. Moony knew what he was going to do and was fighting to stay behind with his mate. Lucky for Remus, Moony wasn’t in control or he’d curl up on the edge of his witch’s bed and watch over her while she slept.

As it was he felt like he was going to be sick if he stayed in this house another minute. He was going to owl Dumbledore and leave tonight before Hermione even woke up. He couldn’t have her just to lose her. He needed a clean break. Turning back to Euphemia he said coldly, “I don’t even know her.”

 

He stalked passed Lily, Sirius, and James who were sitting down on the floor holding each other's hands. Lily stood to hurry after him, but Euphemia called her in.

He rushed passed Hermione’s room holding his breath so he wouldn’t breathe her scent in. He flew down the stairs with inhuman speed while sending a Patronus to Dumbledore. It was faster than sending an owl.

He was fastening a borrowed cloak at the front door when Sirius and James came pounding down the steps. “Remus, where are you going? Sirius thinks mum won’t last the night.”

James stepped backward when Remus turned to face him. He wasn’t sure what his face looked like and he didn’t want to know. Sirius squared his shoulders and growled in response. No one threatened a Grim.

“I have a mission for Dumbledore and I cannot wait. The full moon is in twelve days and I can’t show up the day before the moon. If the pack doesn’t trust me I’ll be hunted and eaten once the moon changes us.”

Sirius' shoulders dropped instantly and James' faces were doused with remorse. “Don’t go, Remus. Sirius and I will figure out something else.”

“Are either of you planning on becoming werewolves anytime soon?”

“Remus be reasonable!” Sirius snapped.

“I am,” his eyes were dark. “The only way for the witch to return to the future is for her to not have anything to do with me until it’s time for her to return. I can’t keep her and if I can’t keep her, I’m not going to stay either.”

“You’re joking, right? You finally find the witch you are supposed to be with and you’re _throwing her away_?!” Sirius thundered.

“No, Sirius. I’m saving her.” Remus turned and left the house apparating from the front gardens. He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to return to this house. It was a house of love and life for Sirius but for Remus, it was a house of loss and heartbreak. At that moment in time, he would have been happy to never return. 


	15. Sacrifice

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 15: Sacrifice**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Lily sat with a steaming cup of tea Monday evening. James had just left with Sirius to the Ministry to file a report for Euphemia Potter’s death. They agreed to simply record her having died from Dragon Pox. There was no way Albus or Mad-Eye would believe it, but it was what Euphemia wanted.

Peter was devastated. He was convinced one of his letters contained the pathogen that killed James' mother and James being as emotionally worn out as he was, could barely talk, let alone contradict him.

Euphemia had held on until early Monday morning and died surrounded by her two sons and her daughter in law. Flabney passed on several moments after her mistress did, something that was unsurprising to anyone who knew the elf. Flabney had been Euphemia’s nanny elf and was a little over two hundred years old.

Lily stood up and began to chop vegetables. Her mind unable to do much but resurface to snippets of her conversation with her mother in law.

_“She mustn’t know that we know she is from the future. She won’t trust us.”_

_“Tell nothing of her existence to anyone outside, Remus, Sirius, and James. The odd Lovegood woman is okay as well. If Hermione dies, Harry won’t survive. Your son needs her, more than he needs any of us.”_

Lily had even questioned the girl’s devotion to her son, only to have her mother in law snap at her. _“She obliviated her parents and they were killed because of it for Harry. She gave up_ _everything_ _for our boy. Her loyalty is not the question Lily.”_

She summoned a pot and filled it with water. Her tears falling down her cheeks. She gave up her parents for her, Harry. Lily dropped the vegetables into the pot and collapsed into the chairs allowing her tears to take over.

It wasn’t fair.

_Hermione lost her parents._

Euphemia hadn’t blamed the Death Eaters but Lily knew it was them. She rubbed her belly as she mourned a couple her own age that was probably happily pregnant right now. “Oh, Harry. I am so happy you are so loved.”

Laying her head in her arms, she sobbed until James and Sirius returned from the Ministry with Peter in tow. Peter’s mother had taken a turn for the worse on Thursday evening but made a drastic recovering on Sunday morning. Lily was happy for him.

He muttered his congratulations and handed her a small bag with little baby socks inside. She laughed at the deer print on them and hugged him. “Thank you, Peter.”

James lifted her and carried her up the stairs, leaving his friends behind in the kitchen. “Will you watch over Hermione tonight?” she whispered. “I don’t think I could…”

“Yes, I spoke with the Minister on my way out of the Ministry and the funeral is going to be tomorrow in Godric’s Hollow. We’re going to have to leave you at home to care for Hermione. I’ve told everyone that you are ill. Everyone bought it considering I ran through Saint Mungos mostly naked.”

Lily nodded as he set her down on their bed. She was so tired she wouldn’t argue with James even if she wanted to.

“James, Hermione is… what did your mother tell you about her?”

“Nothing,” he sighed tucking her in. He was clearly not happy about the arrangement. “Mum said my occlumency shields are shite and you and Remus were the only ones who got any information of value.”

“Oh,” she whispered.

“Is there anything I can know?”

“Yes, she’s family. Hermione is family.”

 

Remus’s head hit a stone and stumbled and fell. He was covered in mud, his body aching and freezing in the January chill. He had been stripped naked and his wand taken from him the moment he arrived in the werewolf encampment. That had been expected. What had not been expected was being thrown into a pit to fight other werewolves.

He wouldn’t kill and that earned him Alpha Reynir’s wrath. Reynir Greyback was a ruthless werewolf. Remus watched him rip the throat out of beta’s neck for failing to be subservient. In the wild, the Alpha law was the highest law.

Higher than even his son Fenrir’s intense want to tear Remus limb from limb. It was at the Alpha’s mercy that Remus was alive at all. He was kept chained to a tree naked, every night. He shivered the only thing keeping him alive was the thought of her.

The brown curls. If she was as smart as Euphemia said she was, she would like staying in his room. He had plenty of books and maps. He loved to collect old maps. The landmasses changed with every natural disaster that his various landmarks and he enjoyed working out the puzzles and mathematics of it all.

He wondered what her laugh sounded like. He was imaging a soft laugh and how she would run her hands through her hair prettily when the sun came finally rose overhead. He lifted his head towards the sun, the dried blood that caked his body cracking with him as he moved.

“Awake, I see.” Remus looked to see Reynir watching him.

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Interesting,” he said thoughtfully. He waved at the terror twins standing behind him, Vali and Jormungand. “Take him down. We will speak once he does not reek of piss.”

He was given a freezing spray down by Vali and then a thorough pat or more accurately a petting down. She scratched at his face when she realized he was not going to stand on occasion for her and stalked off in annoyance. She was the more unhinged one in the pair.

The two were identical except in their personalities and reproductive systems. If he was honest, Vali reminded him of Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Black. Had she married the Lestrange heir, yet? The idea of the witch breeding made him want to be violently ill.

“Lupin,” Jormungand called. “Get up.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I’m tied to the wall.”

“Have you not bathed yourself? We do not keep the Alpha waiting,” he growled.

Where Vali was completely and blindingly loyal, Jormungand was smart and cunning. Vali may be able to cause mass destruction in a short time but Remus had no doubt that Jormungand could take down entire governments without lifting a finger. It was terrifying.

“No, your sister bound me and then saw to it that I was cleaned.” Jormungand roared in anger, over what Remus wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as if Vali was the one who was violated.

His binding fell from his torso and a long black leather poncho was thrown at him. “Put it on. I will wait outside. One wrong move and I rip out your throat.”

Remus slipped the poncho over his head and fixed it together with a leather belt. There were pants but they were tiny and he knew that should he need to run, he would not be able to.

It was a smart tactic. They were trying to get him to shed his humanity and become more animal than man. He almost laughed. He hadn’t lied entirely to the Alpha when he said he joined so he could learn more about his inner wolf.

He just didn’t mention he was trying to run away from Remus and by extension Hermione, by losing himself in Moony for a while. Moony howled every step they took away from her but once he found himself surrounded by the constant danger of the merging packs and the UK Alpha, Reynir, he found it easier to not smell her every waking moment. Not to miss the witch, he was destined to have but couldn’t keep.

The merging of the packs was what Albus had sent him to investigate. If Voldemort gained control of every single werewolf in the UK, there would be no surviving the war. The entire Order knew this and it was one of the many reasons why they were all terrified of him. If Voldemort won, Remus would be safe from the Death Eaters because he was under the umbrella protection of the Greybacks.

When Fenrir was an angry and stupid teenager he bit Remus. Werewolf considers adults to be fourteen and over. Had Fenrir waited until Remus was fourteen then Remus would not have been protected. Since Remus was only six at the time, Fenrir was forced to magically adopt Moony. If Remus was to ever look himself up in the Ministry, he would find the last name Greyback tacked on after Lupin.

Having the Greyback protection was a blessing on Remus’s part and a grave mistake on Fenrir’s. When Remus was seven, his father took him to Hogwarts to add his blood to the wards. As long as he was alive, no werewolf would be able to break in through the wards and attack students. At the age of seven, Remus had been proud to help his people.

Wizardkind.

Albus, in all his wisdom, convinced the school board to sign a contract stating that Remus would only give his blood if he was actually allowed to attend Hogwarts. Most of the board withdrew their children, not that Remus minded. They were all stuffy Purebloods. Let Durmstrang or private tutoring have them.

He thought back to when they cut his palm and the Ministry witch balked at the fact that he bled as normal wizards do. That was what life was about, wasn’t it? Sacrifices and protecting the ones we love.

“Are you done?” Jormungand asked from outside. Remus left the pants on a wicker chair with only three functioning legs.

“Yes,” he replied calmly.

They walked in silence for several moments through the various pitched tents. The encampment was in a grouping of small clearings in a forest only able to be found by magical beings that were more creature than man. Reynir’s tent was the largest, as he held meetings with the rest of the Alpha’s there.

“You’re missing the pants boy.” Jormungand hissed as they neared it. Close enough, Remus noted, that Reynir was likely to hear their conversation.

“I’m afraid they were a tad too tight and I do want to have pups one day,” Jormungand grunted in response and Remus tried to bury down Hermione and thoughts of another wife and a son he would have one day. Jormungand lifted back the flap and Remus walked into a room filled with bemused smiles.

Around a semi-circular table sat ten men. Burly werewolves from adults nightmares flanked the room. They were a very clear disgusted at Remus’s presence, but he ignored them. Remus had a mission, a goal.

In total there were nine Alphas in the United Kingdom and Northern Ireland. Two from England, two from Wales, two from Scotland, and two from Ireland. Each of these Alpha’s all answered to the Head Alpha Reynir. Reynir, who Voldemort was currently trying to recruit.

Bryant Coleman and Seth Davis were in charge of the England packs. Seth was mostly city living and his pack held regular jobs and blended in well with Muggle society. Little to nothing was known about Bryant’s pack and there were many that believed he lost most of his pack in a skirmish with the Ministry. Rumor was that the two England Alphas were planning on merging their lines through Seth’s son and Bryant’s only daughter, whom he doted on. It was the makings of a war between the two English Alphas that Albus was sure would crumble both packs.

Addanc Hughes and Morfran Lewis were the two Alphas from Wales and though they both had wives, they were lovers. Though technically they had two separate packs, for all intents and purposes they were one and the same. Their human sides were so far gone that they were in a constant state of change. It was terrifying to see and Remus was glad for the reminder of how dangerous the two were.

The Scottish pack was the most skilled in combat as they used their magic and their werewolf powers in tandem. They were also the least likely to join Voldemort. They enjoyed their peace and quiet. Sirius called them a ‘bunch of bleeding werewolf Hufflepuffs.’ They insisted on their seclusion so much so, that no one knew their last names or the names or faces of anyone in their packs. The Alphas were known as Frazer and Lachlan. They came alone, as they always did when the Head Alpha summoned them. If Remus had to join a pack, he would join the Scottish.

Ireland was led by Noah and Sean, two Alphas married to sister witches from Brazil. Noah Byrne and Sean Walsh were both stereotypical Irishman. They were nonviolent drunkards, whose packs preached peace and acceptance and lots of alcohol. No one was sure where their packs lived exactly, but it was known that they were the least prepared for an attack. If someone ever wanted to take down two packs, Noah’s and Sean’s would be the first to go.

It was easy to study these people on parchment and read back their information to Albus. Coming face to face with eight Alphas and one Head Alpha was daunting and made Remus weak at the knees. He refused to kneel though, he was a wizard first.

He may have the Greyback protection, but he had yet to choose a pack and that made him an Omega. An outcast. It was the most likely reason he was getting angry glares from everyone in the room.

“Remus Lupin,” greeted Noah Byrne. “Welcome to the Tent of the Alphas.”

Remus nodded in greeting to the Alphas.

This act enraged Morfran Lewis, but then again just about everything did. “You dare disrespect us by not greeting us?!”

“If I acknowledge that I do know all of your names, I will be suspected to be a spy and executed. If I acknowledge that I do not know all of your names then I will be viewed as a fool and executed as well. A nod in greeting circumvents both of scenarios and informs you that I am not a wizard of many words but of the mind.”

Reynir leaned back in his seat, his bright blue eyes observing him thoughtfully. While most of the Alpha’s seemed amused at his response Morfran’s paramour, Addanc sneered at his response. Honestly, Morfran need to yank whatever he stuck so far up Addanc’s-

“A wizard, you say? You insult us by coming here to _our_ camp and don’t even have the balls to call yourself a wolf?”

“Are we not wizards? If a human is bitten, they die. If a wizard is bitten during the full moon they turn into a werewolf. Since it is not the full moon, we are not werewolves and therefore wizards.”

Okay, that one was a stretch. Why was he intentionally being an arse? Oh, maybe because the witch he is mated to and has never met in conscious form can’t stay with him. Ah, that makes sense. Arse on!

The Alphas looked at each other, clearly unsure what to do with Remus’s smart tongue. The Wales pack looked like they wanted to cut it out and feed it to him. Kinky bastards. Remus almost laughed that his inner voice when he was being a suicidal idiot sounded a lot like Sirius.

Sirius who basically threw himself at death on a daily basis and then got pissy when Remus tried to do the same thing with an ounce more caution. He wondered if Reynir would rip out his throat like he did the unlucky beta.

Remus theorized what would happen to Hermione if he died before she was able to save him. Would her charm, force her back to her time and acknowledge that she failed in her mission?  Was that even possible? If Remus had lived to save Hermione’s life in the future than obviously, he survived that long.

But, but what if he didn’t? What would happen-

“Lupin,” Reynir boomed. “Come forward.”

Remus walked into the inside of their large wooden table. He stood directly in front of the greying wolf. The Head Alpha leaned over and looked into Remus’s eyes. He leaned back into his chair. “Interesting.”

Fenrir stood, “Father-”

Reynir waved his son off, “Lupin. Trials for a new cub is at least two weeks. You have not lived through a week.”

Remus resisted the urge to bite his lip. If he had to wait two weeks, why was he here?

“We have received word that the Potter Auror’s mother is dead. You will be allowed to attend the funeral later today under Fenrir, Jormungand, and Vali’s watch. You will then return here while your pack mourns.”

The wording was not lost on the rest of the Alphas. Only Fenrir was stupid enough to question his father. “Pack?”

“Remus Lupin may have our packs protection because of your folly but a pack involves beasts in the wild,” Reynir eyes glowed knowingly and Remus quaked under his glare. “Remus Lupin has his pack.”

The question of ‘Well, then why the fuck is this mutt here?’ rang unasked through the tent. Fenrir growled at Remus. Remus ignored him.

“Fenrir, take him. If he misses the services I will be displeased.”

 

Greyback grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room. He was given a cloak and dragged to their lone and heavily guarded apparition point. He was to be side-alonged with Vali, who spent the short walk when he was tossed at her to the apparition point, clawing him and whimpering at him. It was nauseating.

Greyback bound their hands together. He issued several terse warnings and instructions before Vali tore him through apparition. Vali, being Vali, ignored Greyback’s rules of staying to the back of the funeral. She forced him to walk through the large crowd and stand beside Fleamont’s grave. Remus stood in front of the wizard he had know to be like an uncle to him and conjured a wreath of flowers for his grave.

Vali blue eyes brightened, “You can do wandless magic?” she whispered.

Remus nodded watching as James choked on the speech he made, while Sirius shook his tears streaming unashamedly down his face. Peter held him up and Remus was glad. Lily’s absence was noticed by not just him but the others in attendance. A wild tale of a naked James running through Saint Mungos because she was deathly ill made Vali giggle quietly, tossing her blonde tresses back.

The speech was moving and James made mention of their incoming baby and how proud his mother had been when she heard the news. Towards the end of the speech, James caught his face through the crowd. Something told Remus he had known his presence since the very beginning. Maybe they really were a pack?

Remus wondered if he was trying to tell him something. He itched his wrists that were attached to Vali’s, knowing that as an Auror, he would be able to sense the magic holding him prisoner.  He caught the movement and gazed past Vali before returned to his speech without a parting glance to the blonde.

This entire thing was a test. The Order wanted to know if he was loyal to him, as did the Alphas. Well, they were all shit out of luck because the only person he was loyal to was Remus and his family.

Remus wanted nothing more than to run to James and Sirius. He wanted to run to his family with every fiber of his being but he knew that he couldn’t. If he went back, he would be stuck with Hermione and that was not an option.

Using what little restraint he had, he turned to walk away as people walked up to give their condolences.

“We should wish your brothers well, should we not?” purred Vali.

“Would you wish to keep Alpha Reynir waiting?”

“No, but he said if you wanted-”

Remus sighed, “The woods are not crowded now… we could-”

Vali smiled happily and yanked his hand to follow him back towards the apparition point.


	16. Missions

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 16: Missions**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Lily sat over Hermione’s bed absentmindedly running a hand through her soft curls. James was at the funeral now.  She glanced at the calendar. January ninth was a Wednesday. James buried his mother on a Wednesday. Lily used to like Wednesdays. She brewed on Wednesdays with Pandora Lovegood.

A coughing fit from her charge drew Lily from her thoughts. Her hand dropped from her hair, and she scrambled out of her chair standing over the girl. Conjuring a glass of water for the wildly blinking girl, she pressed it to her lips. She sipped appreciatively before slipping back into sleep.

Euphemia had insisted that if Hermione slept for more than a week she would not wake at all. They were a little over thirty hours away from a full week when Hermione first arrived. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and shifted the pillows in an attempt to make her more comfortable.

She was casting a cooling charm on her patient’s forehead when she heard the front door slam open. “Is he fucking kidding me?!”

“Sirius, please calm down,” James said tiredly.

Lily cast silencing and concealment charms on the room.

“James,” Peter said matching Sirius' voice levels. “He brought Death Eaters to the funeral and then he disappeared without giving us a message! He couldn’t even tell us he was fucking okay, or maybe let us know he crossed over to the other side. That would have been bloody fucking helpful!”

Lily heard something shatter.

“Oi! Sirius, stop breaking things. Lily will have a fit. Speaking of my wife that was too ill to attend her mother in law’s funeral will you two idiots shut the hell up?!”

“James, Peter has a point. That bastard-” Sirius was arguing but was cut off by presumably a silencing charm thrown up by James. Lily sighed and stood up. She recognized that tone from Sirius. James called it the ‘I’m Sirius Black and I’m angry at the world’ tone. Last time he was in one of those moods he and James got into a fistfight.

She checked on Hermione one more time before leaving the room. In the hallway, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Wow, she wasn’t going to have to fake looking sick at all.

She looked… gauntly.

Lily pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she descended the stairs. Unsurprisingly, the house was a wreck. Discarded clothes were strewn everywhere, food crumbs and empty plated littered every surface. Her sea glass lamp was also missing from the buffet table and she assumed it was the victim of Sirius' anger.

Lily contemplated tidying up a bit before Hermione got up and walked about the house. It was weird. She really wanted to make a good impression and knowing next to nothing about her actual personality, Lily was more on edge then she cared to admit. She knew her parents were dentists and that she was very smart. Clearly, she had come from money.

Poking her head into the living room she found it empty and retraced her steps to the kitchen. Pushing open one of the sliding doors, she slipped inside silently. The boys were so engrossed in their argument, they didn’t notice her. Sirius and James were predictably at each other’s throats, while Peter watched on. Was he amused?

Peter noticed her immediately and cleared his throat. “How are you, Lily?”

Lily’s skin crawled and the pendant she now wore around her neck burned. Euphemia had sent a devastated Flabney to retrieve the small carved pearl pendant from the Potter Jewelry vault. The vault was only accessible to the Potter women. According to her late father-in-law, it had been a place that the wives could hide things from their spouses. He assumed it was vices and other such things, but in reality aside from jewelry, it was mostly just ancient books on magic only accessible to mothers and women.

The vault was well organized and immaculately clean. Lily had almost laughed the first time Euphemia took her to the vault and declared that because it was the women’s responsibility, it was actually clean.

She took a good look at Peter before she answered. There was something off about him but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Honestly? Tired. Sirius, sit down. You’ll wake the entire neighborhood.”

The implication was clear to everyone but Peter. Shut up or you’ll wake Hermione.

James extracted himself from Sirius and hugged her tightly. “Did we wake you?” James knew for damned sure that she wasn’t sleeping, so he had to be talking about Hermione.

“I woke up for a bit and had a drink but then I went back to sleep,” she paused and fingered her pendant. “Sirius, I can’t believe you broke our souvenir from my honeymoon.”

Sirius was drinking liquor straight out of a bottle. “The thing was hideous. I have zero regrets.”

James and Peter chuckled while Lily rolled her eyes. She walked over to the stove and served the three men soup and chicken that were sitting under stasis.

“Thank you, Lily. Your food is always delicious.” Peter said mechanically from where he was seated directly across from her. Her pendant burned as he reached out his left hand in front of her and took the salt. _What was wrong with him?_

“Your most very welcome, Peter. How is your mother?”

“Resting, it was a scary couple of weeks. I’m just so glad we got to take her home.”

“We?” Lily asked. Peter was an only child and his father died three years ago. Who else would he have gone home with?

“Sorry, a slip of the tongue. Me and Mum, that’s all.” Lily let the subject go. He was obviously hiding something and for whatever reason, she was glad that James was sitting next to her. She didn’t want Peter near her or Harry right now.

Sirius finished his plate dropping it loudly in the sink. Lily winced and she realized belatedly, that she had a migraine. With his back to them, he started to rehash the argument that Lily had walked in on. “James, I think it’s irresponsible.”

“Sirius, I know how to protect my family.”

Sirius whipped around his eyes red-rimmed and unfocused. “Am I not your family?”

“You are Sirius. The same way Peter and Remus are and I’m not removing any of you from the wards.” Sirius' eyes changed colors and he growled. Not the damn Grim, again.

Lily sighed. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to get involved in whatever argument they were having. “No one is being removed the wards, Sirius. I love you, but you’re drunk and not thinking clearly. Go sleep it off.”

She pointed upstairs but Sirius stumbled towards the door. “I’m not welcome here? I’m not… this is my… home-” he stuttered.

Lily didn’t flinch. Sirius was a terrible drunk. He had too dark of a past to drink and he knew that. “James.”

Her husband was out of his seat following his raving friend into the living room. There was a loud thump and a curse as James dashed back into the room and grabbed his wand from the table. “I’m going to put Sirius upstairs to sleep it off then turn in myself. Thanks for coming, Petey.”

Peter stood and Lily was grateful not to be left alone with him. “I’m so sorry for your loss, James.”

James clapped his shoulder tiredly. “See you at the next Order meeting?”

Peter nodded and left.

James kissed her forehead. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m going to clean up and then head upstairs.” James nodded and left to deal with Sirius. There was something unsettling her as she washed the dishes. Waving her wand she found a light listening charm on the table where James and Lily took their breakfast every morning.

She disabled it immediately, her head turned to the door. Maybe she would need to modify the wards before she started cleaning the rest of the first floor.

 

 

Hermione woke slowly and achingly. She felt like she had slept for a month and not comfortably.

“Hey, slowly there. You had a bit of a fall.”

Hermione struggled into a sitting with a position with the help of a pair of strong arms. She was sitting up against a headboard looking into bright green eyes when it all came rushing back. She went too far back! How could she have gone too far back?

Remus _died_ what greater need could he have?!

“Here, drink some water.” Lily Evans - no Potter, she was wearing a wedding ring, handed her a yellow mug with stags on it.

Hermione did a full survey of Harry’s mother as she sipped. She was wearing an ankle-length light blue polka dotted dress, with a white scarf attached to the top and cream house slippers. She looked regal but also as exhausted as Hermione felt and before Hermione had a chance to ask her any questions, she noticed a calendar pinned to the wall behind her.

 

January 9, 1980

_She was in the eighties?!_

 

Logically, she already knew she was in the eighties but seeing it on a calendar was an entirely different thing. Lily followed her line of sight and gasped. “Shoot! No alarming things! I’m so sorry! I only just started my Healership training, I should have known better…”

She began to ramble on in an endearing and totally Hermione like fashion. Hermione had always felt like a sister to Harry and knowing that she shared a trait with his mother warmed her heart considerably.

“Umm… I’m er... Hermione.”

“Lily Potter, you gave us quite a scare there Hermione. James and I had just come back from Saint Mungos and you kind of showed up in the living room.”

“Saint Mungo's?”

“Umm... the hospital? I’m newly pregnant and I took a tumble. Everything is okay, thank goodness, but it was scary.” Lily threw her head behind her before whispering quietly. “It was early in the morning and James, my husband, ran through the waiting room in just his Santa Claus boxers.”

Hermione burst into laughter and decided that she liked the witch immediately. “He didn’t realize?”

“He was in such a panic about little Harry that he only realized once the Healer pointed it out.”   heart stilled at her friend’s name.

“You’re okay, though? I mean don’t take this the wrong way, but you look ill.”

Lily laughed. “You were in a coma for almost a week, but sure _I_ look bad.”

“A week?!”

“Shit. Nothing too alarming! Shit. Sorry, sorry!” The door flew open to admit a muddier brown-eyed version of her Harry.

“Lils, is everything alright? I thought I heard you curse.” James Potter’s eyes brightened when he saw Hermione sitting up. “Oh, nice to see you’re awake! We thought you were going to sleep forever and then we’d have to line up all the blokes in England to kiss you and see if one of them woke you up! Really we could have-”

“She said her name is Hermione!” Lily quickly said. “And if she had slept longer than this evening I would have Flooed her to Saint Mungos.”

“Hello Hermione, I’m James Potter. I’m her keeper.” James jabbed his thumb at Lily, who snorted and swatted his fingers away. “So, Miss Mysterious Hermione do you usually make a habit of popping into people’s homes and passing out on the carpet? I mean, it’s a neat trick but I feel like you could at least add a bit of flare or pizzaz to the landing. Maybe some fireworks?”

Hermione looked at him like he was mental until she realized that she need to have a backstory for randomly popping into their home in the middle of a war. The war!

“Sorry,” she straightened and tried to look professional. “My name is Agent Hermione. I’m with the MACUSA’s International Undercover Aurors Unit. I was sent here to investigate classified Death Eater findings. We had several of your people make some noise states side and since I’m originally from the UK, I was sent over to investigate.”

“Oh,” James said in a singsong voice. “Where about?”

“Hampstead,” she said automatically. She was from Hampstead, her parents bought their house in ‘78. Since she was already born, she technically did live in Hampstead. “My parents live out in Heathegate.”

Lily clapped her hands excitedly, “That’s a muggle area!”

Hermione remembered to use the proper vernacular, “Yes, they’re no-majs.”

Lily smiled at James, “Mine too! We’re basically sisters!”

Hermione smiled. Sisters with Harry’s mum? Sure….

James chuckled. “So now that we’re apparently family, how did you end up in middle of our living room?”

“I’m not exactly sure how I ended up here in your home specifically or what the circumstances that led me here are. It’s all a bit blurry I’m afraid.”  

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here at Potter Cottage as long as you need. We’re recovering a bit of a loss right now so it’s not as lively as it usually is.” Lily kicked James and Hermione wondered if James had asked her before inviting a stranger into their home. She had been so inviting...

Hermione shook her head politely, but really where was she to go? An image of her squatting in an abandoned shrieking shack came to mind, but how would she afford food? She could get a job... “I couldn’t impose.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Lily piped up. “With Remus out on a mission to scout out the packs we hardly have anyone around. Peter has some family issues to deal with and Sirius is most likely going to take the next mission out for the next while.”

Hermione remembered to look confused. “Who?”

“Oh, they’re James best friends. They all basically live here. Sirius actually does, though I think he and Peter are talking about getting their own flat in Diagon.”

“Oh,” she replied and then it hit her. Remus was with the packs? She had heard him talking about it once with Tonks in Grimmauld Place. He almost died there every time Dumbledore sent him there. Remus had stopped the formation of one massive pack and also stopped all of the werewolves from joining Voldemort. “I actually was supposed to be looking into the werewolf movement, here.”

Lily nodded seriously, “It’s a big problem. Alpha Greyback is in talks about merging nine packs, not including his own. If they joined the Death Eaters…”

Hermione bent her head solemnly. Was she sent back to save Remus from the packs? “Do you have any information you can share about the packs?”

Lily nodded at the same time James shook his head.

“Lily bear, she just had a magical trauma and needs to rest. We’re not sending anyone on any life-threatening missions right now.”

“Yes, but what if she ends up with the packs? She needs to know what Remus knows and it’s not as if she’s staying in his room or anything,” she finished sarcastically. Hermione surveyed the homey room. It was filled with earthy tones and accents that complimented a traveler.

“Is there anything I can read while I’m in bed?” The two nodded.

“You should be able to get up tomorrow at some point but for now rest. Would you like some soup? It’s cheddar broccoli and I think we have some croutons left.” James asked as Lily rummaged through the nightstand.

“Yes, please.” When was the last time she ate? Lunch at her desk and breakfast with Ron? She couldn’t remember if she ate supper, though if she had it was probably something light.

James nodded and called out from the hallway beyond the door. “Two soups coming up. Lily-bear, I’m bringing up the soup. Maybe you can give Hermione something to wear...”

Hermione blushed as Lily, without pausing in her quest, flicked her wand and sent a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a jean jacket with a hideous fringe plopping down on her head. There was also a new pack of knickers and a bra with the tags still on it. Hermione got out of bed, testing her feet gingerly on the floor.

Hermione thought Lily barely noticed with her head half in the drawer, but when Hermione stumbled she flew to her side immediately.

“Sorry, Remus puts bloody extension charms on everything. You think you’re putting your hand in a regular pocket and suddenly it’s the wardrobe to Narnia.” Hermione laughed as Lily helped her into the bathroom. “It’s nice being able to make normal references and people understand them. James was so unimpressed with all of the books I finally got him to read, that I just gave up.”

She transfigured a seat in the shower and helped her to the toilet. “I’m going to stand right outside. If you need any help just call, okay?”

Hermione nodded miserably. Powerful magic like she had used came with a hefty price. One week in a coma was alarming. That and she was pretty sure she had depleted her magic. Hell, she’d probably lose a fight to a flobberworm right now.

She wiped miserably and slowly before flushing and using the sink that ran the length of the bathroom to get herself into the shower. Once she seated, she tossed her clothes out of the shower stall and turned the taps on.

The hot water soothed her aching skin and Hermione thanked whatever deities that were listening that she ended up with the Potters and not say Voldemort.

She scrubbed herself vigorously and used what was probably Remus’s toothbrush. She hoped he wouldn’t mind. One week of grime fell from her teeth and body, leaving her elated. Hermione watched as the water finally ran clear down the drain and began to plot her next steps.

She needed to limit her interactions with other people from the past, but she also had to keep up her story as a MACUSA agent. She was impressed by her quick thinking and Lily’s easy acceptance of her lie.

Maybe that's why they were so easily betrayed by Peter. If they trusted people they didn’t know, how could they see a betrayal within their own circle of friends?

 

 

With Hermione fed, clean, and safely tucked into bed, Lily turned in for the night. James was chuckling to himself.

“James,” she warned, throwing up a silencing charm just as her husband burst out laughing.

“MACUSA! She’s the tiniest thing I have ever seen!” he roared. “I can’t imagine the little thing even holding a wand! She’d get blown over by the first Death Eater that sneezed on her!”

“Well, she definitely thinks on her feet and she works for the Department of Mysteries, so she’s definitely smart. I wonder if she’s really from Hampstead, I mean her parents were Dentists so it’s most likely.”

James smiled. “I like her, she’s funny. We should make her an honorary Marauder.”

“We can’t tell Peter about her,” Lily kissed her husband complaints away. In truth, she was thankful Peter hadn’t been present when Hermione was recovering. She was suspicious of him even if her husband was blind to his changed behavior.

As was her new tradition, she rubbed her belly before she went to sleep and whispered to her son. She often told him about her day or how much she loved him and couldn’t wait to meet him. Today, she had just one thing to say to her darling boy. “Did you hear that Harry? Daddy likes your clever friend.”

 


	17. Potions and Potter Cottage

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 17: Potions and Potter Cottage**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

Hermione remained in bed for the rest of the weekend with mostly Lily to keep her company. James bothered her for details about Illevemory, which she thankfully had down pat from the Amanda Creswell, an American Transfer in the Death Chamber.

She had also met a younger Sirius Black. He was devastatingly handsome and Hermione’s heart physically hurt thinking of the amount of trauma and terror he was going to be on the receiving end of within the next twenty years. Given his looks, general charm, and the fact that she saw him checking her out, she was grateful she was able to walk to the loo on her own. 

Sirius kept her company when Lily, who apologized profusely left for her Sunday morning brewing with a friend. The Black heir was funny and light and Hermione barely recognized him from the older bitter and jaded Sirius.

They were playing Exploding Snap when James came home from what Hermione assumed was an Order meeting. James brought pizza with him and the three ate on her bed in mostly silence. When they were done James vanished the mess and lay back flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

Hermione was just coming out of the bathroom when they started to talk. Hermione took a seat at the desk in the corner, as the two had completely taken over her bed.

“Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a mission in Scotland. They need two of us to go for three weeks. Albus wants me and you to go.”

Sirius sat up. “Did you tell him why you can’t leave Lily?”

James buried his back deeper in the bed. “Yeah, he reminded me that everyone in the room had families. The mission is supposed to help us guard two muggleborn and squib families that are currently a target of the Death Eaters. Two of the children are not even in Hogwarts yet.” 

Sirius buried his head in his hands. “I’ll talk to Dumbledore. See if I can go instead of you.” 

“Albus was adamant that two people were needed. The squib family and one of the muggleborn families live on the same block, but the other family lives too far for one person to be of any use. I mean, Sirius what if someone attacks the house while we’re gone? The baby-”

Hermione scoffed. As if she would let anyone attack Harry or Lily. Lily felt as close as Ginny ever had and she would be damned if anything hurt either of them. 

“I’ll keep them both safe.”

Sirius had the audacity to laugh. Hermione wandlessly and nonverbally transfigured him into his animagus form and rolled him in the carpet, snarling. James stared at her, one eyebrow raised in intrigue. 

“Your point has been made. How about you let Sirius go before he actually hurts you. The blokes terrified of closed spaces.”

Hermione’s sank and she released Sirius apologizing profusely. The wizard was pissed but after James calmed him down, he was retreated into himself brooding silently. Hermione felt terrible and apologized as often as she could, until during a game of wizarding chess in the living room when Sirius asked her to stop.

“Listen, Hermione, I get it you’re some tough American secret agent but that doesn’t mean we are going to trust you with Lily or Harry’s life. I know Lily adores you, but I still don’t-” 

“Trust me.” Hermione finished. “Let me prove it to you.”

James sat up from the living room couch. His brows furrowed. 

“How exactly do you plan on doing that?” Sirius retorted taking James’ knight on the board. 

“Disarm me,” she replied simply.

“Okay.” 

“Absolutely not!” 

James and Sirius glared at each other. Hermione rolled her eyes, she often forgot that it was the eighties. Chivalry was not quite dead yet.

“She’s an _agent_ James, she’s trained to fight.”

“She was  _injured_ getting here. She needs to rest!”

“She’s been resting for over a week and we have to leave any day! We need to make sure that if something happens while we’re gone-” 

“There are wards on the house!” 

“Petey said the wards have been acting funny lately! It wouldn’t let him in, but then it let Alice in when she dropped off the potions!”

The two continued to argue and Hermione, in her infinite wisdom, silently disarmed them both. She had not expected them to get into a brawl. Judging by the wary look on Lily’s face when she came home it wasn’t the first time they got into a physical altercation either. 

“Enough! Hermione, you look so much better dear.” Lily hugged her in greeting, ignoring her husband and his friend.

“Thanks,” Hermione noticed a bag in Lily’s arm. She quirked an eyebrow and Lily grabbed her by the arm and whisked her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

“So, there’s this witch’s breakfast luncheon tomorrow and I want you to come with me. It’s to honor witch’s who brew for nonprofits.”

“Oh, but I haven’t-” she started, knowing enough of Lily at this point that once she got something in her mind there was little to nothing to stop her from achieving her goal. Just like Harry, she thought fondly.

“You can start on Wednesday with me and Pandora if you’d like? We brew every Sunday and Wednesday. We can use all the help we can get. On Sunday we brew for Saint Mungos and Wednesday we brew for the WSAA. It’s the Witch’s Support for Abuse Anonymous.”

Hermione knew of it, she donated galleons to it every year. There were rumors that Narcissa Malfoy was one of the biggest anonymous patrons of it in the future. She couldn’t imagine Lucius Malfoy allowing her to spend so much as half a knut on it.

Hermione nodded. “I’ve heard of both of them. It would be my pleasure. I am supposed to be anonymous though…”

“We can dye your hair blonde and your eyes green, like mine. We’ll tell everyone you’re a distant relative of James that came to visit.”

Hermione really did want to go, but it was irresponsible. She was in a different time and should be keeping a low profile.

“I know you want to go!”

“I’m supposed to be keeping a low profile, Lily.”

“There should be only ten witches there, max twelve.” Lily put the bag down on her bed and looked up at Hermione with big pleading puppy dog eyes. It was something Harry did when he needed help with an assignment. Hermione had never been able to refuse Harry, why start now?

“I have been really cooped up….”

Lily squealed excitedly and opened the bag. She drew out a cerise pink dress with buttons that trailed beneath a low neckline. Well, low for the eighties at least. There was a band around the waist that gathered neatly in the back and tied together into a small bow. It was a beautiful dress, but what captivated her most were the sleeves. They were were short, stopping at halfway to the elbow. They were cut out geometrically that gave the overall classic dress, a modern look.

“Ooh! I knew you would like it! I saw it in London a few weeks ago, but I could never pull off this color. You know my hair…” Hermione touched the material. She had no idea what it was made of but based off of the cut and the material alone, it was definitely expensive.

“Lily, I need to pay you back.”

Lily was summoning different bracelets from her vanity and shoes from her closet. “Nonsense, James has more money that the two of us could ever spend. Besides, now I get a date to this impossibly boring event,” she declared happily.

Hermione slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and slipped the dress on, while Lily had her back turned. The agreed on three white chunky bangles and matching earrings and were working on shoes when James and Sirius walked in.

“Wow, Hermione you look lovely.” James smiled. “And Lily, what may I ask are you wearing tomorrow?”

Hermione noticed that James knew where the two of them were going and that he wasn’t surprised that Lily had bought her the dress. She also noticed that Sirius was noticeably silent.

Lily shrugged, “Not sure, but I promise you can peel it off of me when I get home. Sound good?”

Hermione snorted.

“I’ll see myself out,” she said delicately. James and Lily weren’t even listening anymore. They were gazing into each other’s eyes. Hermione hurried from the room before they started… whatever they were going to do with her still in there.

Sirius held the door open for her as she left. She thought about taking a shower and turning in for the night early but turned the idea down. She had a better one.

“Sirius?”

“Yes,” he replied tightly.

Hermione looked at him with concern. Had she done something wrong?

“Umm, I wanted to know if you wanted to practice duel with me in the basement.” Hermione ran a hand through her hair nervously. Why was Sirius acting weird? “Now, I mean. I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

Sirius nodded. “You should probably change.”

Hermione looked down at the dress she was still wearing. “Oh, right. God, I’m wearing two different shoes.”

One bright blue ballet flat and one gold strappy sandal, to be exact. Neither was ideal since it was the middle of January, but Lily insisted that warming and protection charms were made for a reason. Apparently, fashion was more of a necessity than Auror stakeouts, which was Hermione had primarily thought they were used for.

Hermione walked towards her room to change. Sirius was standing at the top of the stairs looking like he wanted to hit something.

“Hermione?”

“Yeah?”

“Wear the blue ones,” he replied before retreating down the stairs without another word.

Hermione changed quickly wondering what that was about. She had forgotten her clothes in Lily’s room so she pulled something of Remus’ out of his drawers and shrunk it to fit. She hoped he didn’t just show up one day, while she was wearing his clothes. It would make for an awkward talk while she was snuggling in one of his warm sweaters.

Hermione dashed to the stairs and down them, shielding her ears from her host’s lovemaking noises. Hermione gagged as she walked towards the kitchen and open the pantry walking inside. She tapped a tin from the third shelf with her wand and watched as a door appeared on the wall.

She loved magic.

Sirius was running laps downstairs and Hermione stood at the base of the stairs watching him. He looked angry, but he was probably still upset about the carpet thing.

“Are you gonna stand there or are we going to do this?”

Hermione stepped forward, suddenly nervous. She had a feeling he wasn’t going to go easy on her.

She was right.

 

 

Hermione could barely walk the next morning. Hermione was a good dueler, but she wasn’t Auror level. Sirius was. She wondered if Harry could take Sirius down in a duel, she doubted it.

“How long were you two dueling for?” Lily asked as they walked away from the apparition point.

She was wearing a short royal purple dress with capped sleeves and small bows. The gold shoes Hermione had discarded were recycled by Lily along with other gold accents she had turned down in favor of the white theme she had going on. They both wore cloaks with warming charms over their dresses.

“No idea, how long were you two going at it for?” she retorted.

Lily smirked. “What? James has stamina… Almost stag like I would say.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You two are gross.”

Lily chuckled as they approached a small white house covered in ivy. “Okay, how is my hair? Mary is a stickler about hair.”

“Fine?”

“Why are you asking me?” Lily asked nervously.

“It looks lovely. Now, let’s go. I’m freezing my toes off.”

“Okay, Okay.”

“Remind me whose house we’re going to again?”

“Mary Mungos. Her family owns Saint Mungos and I want to work there after I get my Healership so…”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “There’s a reason she hasn’t met James yet.”

Hermione was still chuckling as a tall stern woman opened the door. She was almost taken back at how much she looked like Neville’s grandmother. “Miss Evans, welcome.”

“Hello Mary, this is Hermione Peverell. She is a distant cousin of my husband’s and is visiting. She’ll be helping with the brewing.”

“Good, we need help. Now, get inside and out of the cold. You’ll catch the chill.”

They clambered into an ostentatiously decorated house. Hermione followed Lily and gave her cloak to a house elf before following another elf to the sitting area.

“Is she usually this grumpy?” Hermione whispered.

“It’s her personality.”

“She should meet Mad-Eye. They’d be a match made in heaven,” Hermione blurted out. She mentally kicked herself. She wasn’t supposed to know who Mad-Eye Moody was!

Lily laughed. “Please don’t suggest it. We can barely handle one of them. I’m not sure what the wizarding world would do if the two started breeding.”

 

 

They were greeted by eleven other witches in the living room. They talked about brewing and gossip, mostly. Hermione kept quiet. The less of an impression she made, the better.

“Lily, is Pandora coming?” asked a particularly nosy witch with a humongous violet hat and humongous nose.

“I believe so,” Lily replied. “She mentioned she needed to help Xeno with the paper but she would be coming after.”

The witch sitting next to the ‘Large Nose’ witch muttered to herself. “That newspaper is a waste of paper.”

“Cassandra!” the room shook with disapproving bristles.

“What?” Cassandra responded. “Pandora could have done much better for herself. It was utter stupidity that she tied herself to the Lovegood fellow.”

Hermione felt her anger rise. No one insulted Luna.

She was about to open her mouth when Lily gripped her fingers.

“Mrs. Parkinson, if you don’t like one of our best brewers than you are more then welcome to see yourself out.” Mary had finally arrived from her duties at greeting at the front door. Behind her, Pandora Lovegood smiled in a red jumper that Hermione was sure she had seen Luna wearing.

“Hello,” she said dreamily. “I’m sorry I’m late. Xeno was interviewing a centaur for the Quibbler and he would only speak to a woman.”

“Why would he only speak to a woman?” Hermione asked. The room turned to stare at her and she realized that she had spoken out loud.

“Hello Hermione, I’m Pandora but you already knew that.” Hermione blushed noticing that Pandora did not answer her question.

The meeting was fairly quick and Hermione found herself enjoying the Potions talk. It was clear that Mary had no patience for gossip and Hermione wondered if she stood at the door as long as she did so that she wouldn’t have to participate in it.

“Thank you all for your contributions. Miss Hermione will be staying with Lily and will help her with the brewing processes and drop off to the WSAA. Any questions?”

The meeting ended and the witches split off into groups to talk amongst themselves. Lily and Pandora were talking amongst themselves, confirming lunch plans at Lily’s.

They thanked Mary and took their leave. Snow was starting to fall and Hermione shivered.

“Hermione and I put up a stew this morning. You’ll love it Pandora.”

They apparated to the cottage and walked into the house to the sound of shouting. Sirius and James were standing in front of each other, their noses inches apart. Their faces were red and it sounded as if they were arguing for a while.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me Padfoot!”

“I don’t exactly have a choice, Prongs!”

“Of course you have a fucking choice!”

“Rich, coming from you!”

Lily hung up her cloak, “Will you two stop shouting? We have company!”

They both sprang apart and Sirius stormed into the kitchen and headed towards the Pantry. Hermione had a feeling he was going to break the dueling dummy irreparably. Pandora smiled and waved at James, but for some reason, Hermione had a feeling she was intruding.

“Lily, I had some of your stew and it was delicious,” he said dropping a kiss on her head.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what you were arguing about.”

“Sirius is just worried about leaving you three behind. Albus just owled.”

Lily paled. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Hermione escorted Pandora into the kitchen while Lily fretted over her husband.

Pandora sat while Hermione gave her a bowl of beef and barley stew. It was warm and Hermione wondered if Sirius had anything to eat. Most likely, not.

Excusing herself, she took a bowl into the pantry with a slice of bread and a bottle of whiskey on a tray. Sirius had very simple eating habits. Protein to keep his muscles up, whiskey to get him through the day, and bread to soak up the whiskey.

She could hear loud bangs and pants from heavy breathing from the top of the stairs. She descended silently, noting that the room was dark and that Sirius was sitting at the foot of the stairs surveying the destruction of the room.

“I thought you already said your piece James,” he said without turning around.

“I’m not James,” Hermione replied softly.

Sirius stood quickly. “What do you want?” he asked roughly.

“For you to stop being rude to me, someone to kill Voldemort, and a good book. Since I won’t be getting any of those today, I’ll settle for feeding you.”

She handed him the tray and turned to go back up the stairs. “I’m not rude to you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around. “Yes, you are but I’m not going to debate it with you. You don’t have to like everyone you meet. It’s fine.”

She hurried back up the stairs and sat down with Pandora. They ate their lunch, ignoring the fact that there was an unnatural silence coming from the living room and that Lily had yet to return.

Despite the circumstances, Hermione found that she really liked Pandora. While Pandora wasn’t big on mythical or imaginary creatures like Luna was, she was a brilliant potioneer and if Hermione was right, a seer.

She laughed at her impression of Professor Trawlaney and smiled when Hermione explained her aversion to divination. “Well, if you had a charlatan as a teacher that would explain your distaste. Besides, you’re a more practical witch. You’re better suited for a life as an Unspeakable than reading tea leaves to predict the future.”

Hermione laughed without humor. Oh, the things she could tell her about the future.

“I enjoyed talking with you today, Pandora. It’s been a bit boring with just Lily and the boys.”

“Yes, I shall see you tomorrow.” Pandora took her to leave through the backdoor in the kitchen. Hermione who had been practicing cooking with Lily pulled the chicken out that was meant for dinner. Waving her wand, she summoned the spices needed.

Lily and James went up to their room and only surfaced shortly for dinner. Hermione ate alone at the table with a book. Chicken with rice and beans. It wasn’t fancy but it wasn’t undercooked or overcooked, so Hermione was counting it as a success.

Hermione knew how to cook several dishes in the regular way non-magical way. She never had someone in the magical world to teach her how to cook with magic and she was pleased that Lily was able to fill that hole.

 

 

After dinner, she went up to her room and showered before bed. She slept in one of Remus’ pajama shirts every night. It calmed her and helped her stay grounded. Helped remind her, why she came back to the past.

She was about to pluck another book from the shelf when she saw Sirius leaning against the wall. He smelled of Ogden’s and his eyes were dark and stormy. There was a struggle going on, but then again he was Sirius Black. There was _always_ an internal struggle going on.

“Er, Sirius?” His brow furrowed when she spoke and she wondered if she had done something wrong. “Do you need some-”

The rest of her sentence was muffled when Sirius pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. She squeaked and stood in shock as his lips pried hers open.

Rough callused hands were threading themselves through her hair, snagging on her curls making her shiver deliciously. Her own hands were pressed against his chest but she couldn’t get a coherent thought out, let alone push him away. His tongue explored her mouth with such deft precision that her brain exploded and then shorted out entirely.

Losing all grip on reality was the only reason she could give for gripping the material of her best friend’s godfather shirt and pull him harder against her. He groaned into her mouth as his hands traveled down to her arse.

Picking her up, he slammed her against the wall roughly. Ron had never been this rough with her, neither had Viktor. She loved it. She needed it.

She wrapped her legs wrap around his waist, rotating her hips on him. He groaned and cursed, letting go of her arse. She panicked and leaned closer to him. His arms slid up her bare legs and brushed the lines of her knickers.

“Sirius?” she whispered.

“Mmm…”

“What are we doing?”

His eyes brightened as if he had just realized he was in her room. “Fuck. Hermione. I shouldn’t have…. Fuck.”

Hermione felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her head. She unlocked her legs from the base of his back and he lowered her to the floor without looking at her. He fixed his shirt and fled the room without a word or sparing her a glance.

She stood in the same spot for a long time after he left, tears leaking down her cheeks. She crawled into bed, her book completely forgotten in place of her tears.

Sirius was leaving tomorrow with James. He was probably just bored. That’s all it was.

 

 

 

Sirius leaned against the wall next to the door in his room, punching it repeatedly. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Remus was never going to forgive him. He would be cast out like Walburga had cast him out of his family. Regardless of what he told everyone, he had not run away from home. He had been abandoned and left on the streets. The Potters had taken him in.

He was going to be alone again.

All because he fell in love with the kind witch, who laughed easily and remembered the little things. Like, how he didn’t like salt in his soup or chicken but on his pizza. Sirius slid down the wall miserably. He needed to get away from her. He needed to bury himself in other witches.

He grabbed the bottle from his nightstand and made for the door. He was going to bury himself in as many witches as he could possibly find and then he was going to look for a place with Petey. He needed to get away from her smell, from her laughter, and from her.

He raced out of the house and passed Lily and James who were holding hands in the kitchen.

“Sirius?”

“Padfoot?”

He didn’t stop. He ran until he was past the wards and he apparated to the first bar he could think of. That night it was the first of many.

 

Halfway across the country, Moony woke up snarling.

 


	18. The Consequences of Taking What’s Not Yours

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 18: **The Consequences of Taking What’s Not Yours****

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione didn’t see Sirius the next morning. The two witches said goodbye to James in their pajamas and Hermione promised the concerned wizard she would look after his family. James looked at her seriously and nodded.

Lily cried while she ate breakfast and Hermione only convinced her to get dressed because they had to go to the Lovegoods to brew.

Hermione went back up to her room and dressed. It took longer than usual because she kept looking back to the spot where Sirius…

She shook the memories and worse, the feelings away. She wanted to hide under the blankets and not come out.

Sighing she removed her t-shirt in favor of Remus’ sleeping shirt. She felt like she was failing the day and it had barely started. Logically, she knew that Sirius and James would be fine but it was still scary.

Hermione hurried down the stairs, Lily was wearing James’ embroidered Christmas sweater. It had a deer on it and had the mood been lighter, she would have laughed at the pun.

“Are you ready?”

The two Flooed to the Lovegoods where three cauldrons were set up.

“Is Molly not coming?” Lily sniffled.

“No, she’s not feeling well. She’s having a difficult pregnancy.” Hermione almost laughed. Good to know Ron was difficult from the get-go.

They started through their list of potions that were needed for donations at Saint Mungos and the overall haul at WSAA. Hermione worked primarily on the WSAA potions. She enjoyed the brewing and was glad that she could put Sirius out of her mind.

The witches chatted amongst each other as they cut, diced, and stirred. Lily’s mood improved but Hermione could see she was still affected by her husband’s departure.

Hermione was finishing a strong batch of bruising paste while Lily and Pandora finished lunch. Not for the first time, she found herself gazing at a calendar. She was in the middle of January. She was probably about four months old and living happily with her parents in Hampstead.

Losing her parents had been one of the most difficult things she had ever been through. It was far worse than being tortured by Bellatrix or losing so many friends in the war. They were her parents.

She looked down to her glamoured wrist. She was wearing Luna’s bracelet again. She had accidentally brought it back with her and being the only thing that she brought back, she treated it like a talisman. It was her connection to the future.

“Hermione?” Pandora called. Hermione dropped her wrist and looked up. “Is the paste done?”

Hermione checked her wand timer. “Just. I’m on my way.”

Pandora smiled kindly and returned to the kitchen Hermione had visited in 1997. It was decidedly cleaner and more organized. Any trinkets were stowed away neatly and there were pretty plants hanging from the windows. The room had a homey feel that Hermione imagined the Hufflepuff common room looked like.

“Are you okay, Hermione?” Lily asked. “You’re a bit distracted today.”

“Yeah,” she replied taking a bite of her sandwich. “I’m just tired.”

Lily nodded. “We’ll turn in early tonight.”

Pandora who was drinking lemonade, put her cup down. “Lily, why don’t you take Hermione with you to WSAA today? This way she can make the drop-offs on her own in the future. You can visit the Little Princess after.”

Lily nodded and the two eyed each other meaningfully. There was obviously a nonverbal conversation going on that Hermione was not privy to. Usually, she would be annoyed but today she was emotionally drained.

“Okay, are you ready to drop the potions off? Pandora will take the Saint Mungos haul.”

Hermione finished her sandwich in one bite and nodded. They bottled all of the potions and put them in a special briefcase designated for holding potions specifically.

 

The WSAA looked like a regular building. If Lily had not pointed it out, Hermione would have passed it without sparing it a second glance. To think it was the last place of hope for some women made Hermione nervous as she crossed the threshold.

The inside looked almost like a dermatologist’s office that Hermione had visited during her early teen years. There was a small light colored reception room adorned with flowers. A waterfall stood proudly behind the receptionist’s desk, separating reception from a long hallway of private rooms.

“Good morning, Lily.”

“Good morning Alice.” Hermione focused in on Alice Longbottom. She recognized her from the Order of the Phoenix picture. Her hair was long and Hermione wondered when the picture was taken.

“You’re off today?”

“Yeah, Moody give me off on Wednesdays and Frank on Thursday being the prick he is.” Lily chuckled. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Hermione. She’s a relative of James. She’s going to be doing the drop-offs for a bit.” Alice nodded and took the briefcase from them.

The two were leaving the building just as a heavily cloaked woman walked through the front doors, clutching her stomach. She collapsed and Hermione caught her long enough to glance at her face.

“Narcissa,” she breathed.

Her face was smeared with blood and her face was mottled in bruising that was in different shades of purple. “Get a Healer!” Hermione called.

Alice was scrambling and shouting but all Hermione was aware of was the blood pooling at her feet. She looked down and without being asked lowered Narcissa to the ground and pulled open her robes. Her belly was swollen, but only just.

Hermione suddenly had a terrible thought. Draco Malfoy’s birthday was in June.

Shite.

“Hold on, Ma’am.” Narcissa gurgled blood as it came up from her mouth. Hermione cast spells and incantations she knew had not been invented yet, in an effort to save Draco’s life.

Narcissa lost consciousness, just as Hermione closed the last of her major wounds. Hermione leaned back just as Lily pulled her away. Narcissa was whisked away by a team of bustling Healers.

“Damn,” Alice said handing her a bottle of water. “Hermione that was impressive. What did you say you did for a living?”

Hermione thought of Voldemort and the war. “I didn’t.”

 

 

Lily dragged her out after that. She practically carried her the three blocks they walked to a cleverly named pub called The Little Princess. The pub actually looked like a tea parlor except the tea was all in code.

Hermione got sloshed while responsible and pregnant Lily took on the role as the designated apparition buddy. The pub actually took your wand away if you ordered certain drinks. Hermione laughed at the witch when she tried. Lily offered to hold onto her wand and an agreement was reached.

When they finally made it home, Hermione could barely stand. She was singing a song that Ron had made up about Viktor Krum.

 

_Oh, Bulgaria my heart beats for you,_

_When you win the World Cup_

_Viktor you fly like an angel_

_I LOVE BULGARIA_

 

Lily giggled, “That song doesn’t rhyme.”

“No,” Hermione giggled back. “Of course it doesn’t. Ron made it up. He couldn’t find a rhyme if it buried itself up his arse.”

Lily laughed as she collapsed on the couch next to Hermione. “What’s Ron like?”

“Sweet. Kisses like feathers though.”

“Feathers?”

“Yeah, light and sweet. The boy takes no control and only wants to talk about Quidditch and Harry.”

“Harry?”

Hermione smiled. “Yeah, he and Ginny are going to have a baby.”

“Ginny?”

“Ron’s sister. They’re married. Annoyingly sweet like you and James.” Lily beamed. “Except you never did it on my counter while I was in the loo and I haven’t walked in on you almost two nineteen times, so I guess a bit different.”

Lily grimaced. She mentally chastised her son and then realized that she and James had in fact done it on the counter in the kitchen the night before.

“What does Ginny look like?”

“Like you, but she has freckles. Really I think she looks more than Arthur than Molly.”

_Holy Shit! Ginny is a Weasley?! Molly finally got her girl!_

“Oh. What does she do?”

“Something for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry said she’s going to take a break once they get further pregnant.” Hermione giggled. “He’s gonna go on desk duty once she gets further. Doesn’t want to be on a mission once she goes into labor.”

Lily paled. Her son was an Auror.

“Harry doesn’t like Quidditch?”

Hermione laughed. “Youngest Hogwarts Seeker in a century, he started in our first year. Bloody good too. Drove Professor Snape bonkers that Slytherin kept losing the cup to us.”

_Professor Snape?! Severus hated children!_

“Lily?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m tired.”

“Why don’t you lay down on my lap?”

“Okay,” Hermione murmured sleepily. “Lily?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I came back in time and mucked up your life,” Lily’s heart stopped. “I was trying to get everything together. I just wanted to save Remus’s life. He died to save mine you see...”

Whatever else Hermione said was cut off by her apparent need to sleep.

Lily felt the air leave her lungs. Someone was going to kill Remus, or was Remus was going to die protecting Hermione? She wasn’t sure.

Hermione was the same age as Harry, so it wouldn’t be for at least a decade, right?

Her thoughts were drowned out by a howl outside of the cottage. Lily looked out the window to see the full moon hovering over their house ominously. She cringed and began shaking Hermione. “Hermione, you need to get up.”

A second howl roused Hermione from her sleep but only barely. She dropped Hermione’s head on the couch and drew her wand. She approached the window and froze when she found herself looking into the bright yellow eyes of a werewolf.

She screamed and in an instant, Hermione was fully awake and yanking her away from the window. She shielded Lily with her body and Lily heard her murmur something about, “Harry.” The werewolf stared at them with startling wide bright luminescent eyes, as the two witches backed away from the window slowly. There was another howl in the distance and Lily began to panic.

There was a pack of wolves descending on her house! James hadn’t even been gone for a day! “How did it get past the wards?”

“Pretty sure that’s Remus,” Hermione slurred.

Lily forgot that she was still drunk. Shit. “How can you tell?”

“He changed by mistake in our third year. Sirius saved us. Fuck. My best friend’s godfather kissed me and I think I liked it.”

“WHAT?!” she screeched.

The werewolf- Remus whimpered and she remembered that canines had sensitive hearing. Hermione flicked her wrist and summoned her wand. _She could do wandless and wordless magic, while she was pissed?_

“You might want to hold on Mama Potter,” Hermione said as she gripped her waist.

“What? Hermione, you’re drunk you are _not_ apparat-”

One moment they were standing in the living room and the next minute, they were in a dimly lit bedroom with stars on the wall and a crib in the corner.

Lily ran a diagnostic. Harry was fine. She wasn’t splinched.

“Lily?” Hermione was on the ground and looking green.

“Hermione?”

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Given how much you drank and just apparated us, I’d be surprised if you weren’t.” Lily looked around what was clearly a little girl’s room. “Hermione? Where are we?”

“Home,” then she puked and passed out underneath a large H and picture of a small gummy tot smiling. Lily cast several charms and found the house to be empty.

Lily set up wards to alert her if there were any disturbances and lay down next to her friend and let exhaustion take her.

 

 

James was getting sick of Sirius’ silent treatment. “Sirius, I’m not going to apologize for telling you to back off of Hermione. I’m certainly not going to apologize for sobering you for the mission.”

Sirius had been quiet and pale ever since his drunken stupor had worn off. He didn’t answer, just continued checking on his monitoring and shielding wards.

“So you’re going to ignore me, now? Real mature.”

“I spoke to Petey this morning. He found a flat in Knockturn.”

“You’re shitting me, right?” James patience was thin and Sirius was not helping. He missed Lily like hell and even Hermione, a little. “I tell you to lay off of Remus’ fucking _mate_ and you decide to move out? Are you withdrawing from being Harry’s godfather, as well?”

Sirius flinched and kept his eyes trained on his shoes, “I made a mistake last night. I was drunk and I-”

James’ eyes widened. “No. Tell me you’re not _that_ stupid.”

“It was an accident. I stopped as soon as I realized and…”

“Sirius, Remus is going to kill you.” James could feel a tension headache spreading throughout his entire body. Why were all of Sirius’ fuck-ups spectacularly large ones? Couldn’t he fuck up every once in a while by tripping or something? Why did he have to poke a fucking werewolf?!

“It was a fucking accident.”

“I thought you weren’t fucking birds!”

“I didn’t… It was just a kiss,” Sirius said softly. He hadn’t been able to get her out of his head since it happened. She was just… shit…

“Oh, no you don’t!” James yelled swatting his friend on the head.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t you get that far away, I’m in love with the witch look! You don’t love anyone Sirius!” James didn’t realize how bad it sounded until it was out of his mouth. “Shit, Sirius. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… you’re kind of emotionally stunted and-”

Sirius turned his back on his best friend so he wouldn’t see his face. So, he wouldn’t see just how hurt Sirius was. “I’m aware. It’s all for the best.”

James put a hand on his shoulder but Sirius shrugged it off. “Sirius-”

“Don’t. I’ve never deserved the happiness that the rest of you have. I’ve never had a family. I’ll likely die alone as well. I’m over it.” James wished his best mate was drunk and only rambling. As it was he would give his left arm to have firewhiskey or Lily. She was so much better at this.

“Sirius,” his voice cracked. “Please-”

A bolt of magic startled both of the wizards out of their conversation. They were alert instantly. “The wards, James.”

“Someone is attacking them.”

James sent a Patronus to Albus and Sirius sent one to Moody. They apparated on the spot and landed on the front doorstep. Sirius moved to open it, but James held his hand.

“Sirius, don’t open the door.”

“What? Why?” He said as he sent diagnostic charms into the house.

“Sirius?”

“Yeah,” he was irritated and trying to figure out why Lily and Hermione were no longer in the house. They had been there recently.

“Turn. Around.”

Sirius turned around slowly. Too slowly. He was only mid-turn when he became aware that a werewolf was charging at him. James had already changed and punctured the wolf in the side and knocking him out of the way. Sirius shifted down to Padfoot, just as Prongs kicked out his hind legs and sent the wolf backward.

Using one paw the wolf swiped Prongs out of the way. Enough to remove from his prey, but not enough to hurt. Sirius stopped. It was Remus.

He bowed his head in deference.

Moony growled from above him. One snap of his jaws and Sirius would be dead.  

It was a mistake, he thought. She was Moony’s. He shouldn’t have kissed her. It was a mistake and she knew it.

Moony howled again. Prongs scrambled to protect Padfoot but Moony was towering over him. If Prongs angered him, he would snap.

Sirius pleaded with James to back off. They needed to settle this alone and someone was still trying to break through the wards. Sirius looked towards the east where two werewolves were trying to knock the wards down with sheer brute force.

It took almost a full minute of pleading but Prongs backed away and moved towards the edge. Padfoot watched him shift to Sirius. He watched him draw the werewolves back. The Ministry would be showing up at any moment.

Remus would know this. Given the hatred and loathing in his eyes, Sirius had no doubt it was Remus behind those eyes and not Moony. They stared at each other. He had no idea how much time had passed. Only that he could not hear the other werewolves anymore.

Sighing, he realized there was only one way to solve this. He shifted back to his human form. He could hear James and Mad-Eye shouting in the distance.

“I was drunk Remus. It was an accident. She knows that and I know that.” Remus snarled and beat his feet on the ground. He could see spells bouncing off of Remus’ back.

“You have every right to be angry. I’m moving out when we return from the mission. You won’t have to worry about-” Sirius’ voice cracked.

Remus leaned down so their faces were leveled. His eyes were cold and filled with anger. Two emotions he had never associated with warm, sweater wearing, and book-loving Remus Lupin.

He snarled again.

“I’ll collect my things. I’ll be gone by tonight.” Remus stood on his hind legs, his height impressive as it was daunting. He nodded towards his window and Sirius understood. He cast an Accio and gathered his things. “I’m sorry Remus.”

Remus snarled again and Sirius apparated on the spot. His uncle Alphard had a place in London. He would hide out there until he could face Remus… or until he could face himself again.


	19. Hungover

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 19: **Hungover****

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione woke on the living room couch to a pair of twinkling blue eyes hovering over. She screeched and send a wordless hex at the intruder, in shock. The images around her swam into focus and the breath left Hermione when she realized she had just hexed Albus Dumbledore.

He had deflected her hex with an easy flick of the Elder wand and chuckled. “I’m sorry if I gave you a scare.”

Hermione’s hissed and covered her eyes with her hands. “Why is the light trying to murder me?”

“Hermione? Are you awake?”

Hermione jerked up at the sound of James’ voice. Her entire body screamed in protest and she was pretty sure her brain matter was still on the couch cushions. “No,” she groaned.

“Yeah, Lily said you got seriously sloshed.”

Hermione’s throat was painfully dry. As if Professor Dumbledore was attuned to her thought process, he held out a cup of water.

What was left of her brain remembered he was as accomplished in legilimency as Voldemort. She threw up barriers immediately. Realizing she couldn’t exactly ignore the wizard, she took it from him gratefully.

“Thanks for the water, sir.” Hermione drank as much as her protesting stomach would allow her to.

“Your welcome. You are quite the conundrum, Miss Peverell.”

“The only thing I am right now is severely hungover.”

“An extremely powerful hungover witch,” said a voice from behind Professor Dumbledore.

“Mad-Eye,” she whispered.

Mad-Eye Moody looked at her suspiciously, though that could just be what his face always looked like. “Have we met?”

“No,” she said quickly. “But James says your a ruddy paranoid bastard.”

Moody chuckled and pointed at her with his wand. “I like this one.”

Lily stormed into the room and Hermione gave a sigh of relief. “Lily, what’s going on?”

Lily plopped down on the bed next to her, handing her potions. Hermione swallowed the sober up potion and felt relief immediately. “What happened is that we got attacked by the werewolf pack and we were _alone._ I tried to apparate, but I panicked and couldn’t. While I was panicking you added entirely new wards, sent hexes strong enough to temporarily incapacitate two werewolves, and then apparated us both out of there and to a safe house.”

Hermione felt the blood drain out of her face. “I apparated us? Harry-”

“Is fine. I checked myself and then James had four different Healers confirm it.”

“God, Lily I am so sorry. I don’t even remember doing it. The last thing I remembered was ordering the drink with the little umbrella.” Hermione felt tears well up around her eyes. She could have killed Harry, or crippled him, or-

“Hermione, oh Hermione it’s okay.” Hermione burst into tears and Lily gathered her in her arms. “Hush, it’s okay.”

“Are you done?” James said harshly from the doorway.

“Yes,” Professor Dumbledore replied.

“Albus-” Moody started.

“Miss Peverell and Mrs. Potter have had a traumatic experience. Why don’t we leave them to recover?” he said firmly. “James, please walk us out. I would like to speak to you about the remainder of your mission.”

James walked Albus out while Hermione bawled into Lily’s shoulder. She had been so careless. This was why she didn’t drink! Why hadn’t Lily and James thrown her out? Dozens of questions circled endlessly around her brain and Hermione waited until she heard the front door close to speak.

“Lily, I would never endanger you or Harry-”

“Hermione, I know.”

“No, I don’t think-”

“Hermione.” Lily’s eyes were dark and wide. Suddenly Hermione had flashbacks of Harry’s eyes widening with sympathy when he understood something before she did. “I know.”

Hermione felt her throat tighten, “You know?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“That’s not important.”

“How much do you know?”

“James, Sirius, and Remus know as well,” she replied not answering Hermione’s question. “It’s why Remus left, love. He doesn’t want to trap you.”

_Wait, what?_

“Lily, what are you talking about?”

“Remus, of course.” Hermione looked at her blankly. Comprehension dawned on Lily’s face when she realized they were not talking about the same thing. “Hermione, how much exactly do you know about werewolves?”

“Quite a bit. I mean with Remus... I researched as much as I could when I found out.” Hermione remembered when Professor Snape set the werewolf essay. In retrospect, Hermione realized that several other students must have connected the dots beside her.

“What do you know about mates, Hermione?” Hermione’s attention was snapped back to Lily.

“Umm.. not much. I think... it just means... that it someone they really love?” Hermione finished lamely. She didn’t like being the one who didn’t know information. Lily’s knowledge of the wizarding world greatly rivaled her own. Not for the first time, Hermione wished she could have grown up with Harry’s mum as a surrogate aunt.

Lily was fidgeting, she had clearly thought Hermione knew about mating rituals of werewolves. In all honesty, Hermione had found a chapter on it a book she read once but skipped the entire section. It was more than a little graphic and she didn’t want to think of her Professor in that… light.

“You girls, okay?” James asked from the doorway. “Albus says Sirius is going to stay on-site to finish the mission. I’m going to apparate in and out.”

“James love, can you make us some hot cocoa and get the Danish cookies from the tin in the back of the pantry?” Lily asked.

James’ eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared into his impressively unkempt hairline. “Sure, love.”

Hermione watched his retreating figure. Something was up.

“Lily? Why…” _Why are you asking me if I know what a werewolf's mate is? Especially when Remus had a lovely wife and son in the future._ “Why is James getting cookies?”

“We need to have a chat about you and Remus and I don’t think it’s going to be a comfortable one. The cookies are so that you have something to take out your feelings on.”

_No. No. No._

“I don’t really want to have a conversation about someone I haven’t met since I showed up in your house.”

“Hermione, you’re being stubborn.”

_Tonks._

“I am not being stubborn!”

_I am not his wife! He already has one!_

“Hermione, this is important. I will drastically change Remus’ life-”

_Teddy. Teddy won’t ever be born if you mess with the timeline._

“NO!”

Hermione scrambled off the couch and ran past James. She needed to leave. She needed to get away from them, from the Marauders. She was ruining the future.

She had almost killed Harry. What if Teddy wasn’t born when she got back? What if it was just Andromeda grieving on her own after losing her husband and her single daughter?

“What have I done?” she whispered on the carpet in front of the door.

“Hermione?” James was standing behind her. “Whatever Lily told you, know that we still love you. You _always_ have a place in our home. Hermione?”

Hermione turned slowly. “I’m so sorry James. I never should have come here. I never-”

Hermione drew her wand. She needed to go back. She needed to leave and go back to the future. “Hermione, no!”

Hermione didn’t have time to recite the spell. She was tossed backward by an explosion. Potter cottage rocked and Hermione watched as the entire roof caved in.

“LILY!” James and Hermione shouted in unison. Hermione tried to rush forward in the same direction as James but her legs were stuck in the ground. She struggled as she sent countercurse after counter-curse at her feet.

“What in the hell?!”

A hoarse laugh drew her attention to her left side, where a witch with bright blue eyes and blonde hair was smiling. “You’ll be there soon enough, bitch.”

Hermione’s eyes widened just as a spell hit her in the chest sweeping her feet from under and sending her onto the hard tile that surrounded the front of the house. Hermione had a moment to recover from her fall when the magic of the spell hit her and knocked the air out of her lungs. She screamed as her body burned colder than an ice shard through the heart and then hotter than Dragon’s fire.

Her eyes dazed and unfocused as she became sticky and wet. She coughed up what she knew to be blood. She would be dead in moments, she could feel it. The loud pops of apparition echoed loudly in the night but she knew that they were too late. The girl had knelt down next to Hermione watched as she grabbed her arm.

Odd, she couldn’t feel it. She did feel the nauseating pull of side-along apparition and then there was nothing as she was pulled under a sea of ice and fire. “Remus,” she called.

All she heard was the girl laughing.

 

 

 

Remus woke from the full moon, alive. That was something. It took him several minutes to realize he was chained to a tree in silver and gold chains. He struggled against them. Something important had happened last night but he had no idea what it was.

“Hold your rabid dog still,” sneered a voice he knew from his childhood. He blinked blood from his eyes to see four masked and cloaked figures in front of him.

The Alphas were standing behind them with Fenrir standing directly behind the last Death Eater in the line. Remus wasn’t stupid. Something had clearly happened last night and they were leaning on Voldemort to fix it.

Shit. He was going to be the reason they lost the war. The Order had trusted him to-

“Get onto it boy,” Fenrir spat.

“I won’t go near that thing unless it’s controlled.”

Fenrir snarled angrily. “I’m his sire. The Dark Lord may value you, but we don’t. If you want to return to your Lord with your head attached I suggest you get to it.”

Severus Snape took a step towards him. He raised his wand and looked into his eyes. Remus realized what he was doing too late and tried to look away. _NO!_

Flashes of Lily and her exciting news in the kitchen came to the front of his mind. He needed to hide her.

 

_Her? Tell me Lupin, who is this her you speak of?_

_Get out of my head Snivellus!_

_Hm…_

 

Severus tore through his mind, shredding his memories and Remus didn’t realize he was screaming until he felt himself be silencioed.

“Enough!” barked Reynir.

Severus withdrew from Remus’s mind. “I have not retrieved the information you seek, sir.”

“He’s been screaming the name Hermione for the last half an hour. The name is uncommon enough. Vali and Jormungand, find her and bring her here.”

Remus snarled and instantly Moony took over. Remus didn’t even feel the shift take over his body. He was only aware that he had shifted because of the terrified screams of Severus Snape. After Sirius’ prank, he was Snape’s greatest fear. It had been humiliating for the Slytherin when the entire year witnessed it during his NEWTs.

Moony broke through the charms and charged at Vali and Jormungand. Reynir roared and shifted as well, but Moony would not be deterred. Vali and Jormungand were going to hurt his mate. Jormungand was vile and Vali was a bitter vindictive bitch. Reynir being the pack Alpha, protecting his subjects and threw Remus off of Jormungand.

Moony charged again, this time towards a panting and turned on Vali. Before he could reach her Reynir blocked him. Shielding his pack who were still in their human forms. He was protecting his pack, as he should Moony reminded Remus. Jormungand grabbed Vali’s hand, though she protested loudly and fled towards the apparition spot.

Reynir howled. The message was clear. In order to get to his pack, he would have to go through the Alpha. Moony challenged his howl and immediately all of the packs drew back into a circle. They began to beat their feet on the ground chanting, had it been the full moon and they were shifted they would have been snarling, biting, and howling.

They were intimidation tactics and Remus was not impressed. The mate’s law was the highest law of the werewolf and Moony was willing to let Remus take a smidgen of control to keep her safe. Remus urged Moony to ignore the fleeing Death Eaters that were a distraction from his real goal. Reynir.

Reynir was head Alpha for a reason. He was fast, strong, and clever. Basically, the perfect specimen. To take down someone who could outrun you, outfight you, and outsmart you was basically impossible for Moony. Moony was strong and moderately fast but he was by no means clever. That was all Remus.

During the full moon, Moony was a savage. A beast, while Remus sat huddled in a corner watching in the corner as Moony raged and attacked. Right now, Remus was not in the pilot’s seat, but the co-pilot’s seat. Man and beast worked in harmony to protect his mate.

To Reynir’s surprise, the usually docile werewolf matched his speed, veracity, and wit. Moony pounced around him, faking blows and using the fact that the Alpha had to protect the werewolves in human form around them to his advantage.

The Death Eaters had fled. Having failed their mission, they did not want to stay and be hurt in the process. Remus hoped Voldemort killed them for it, or maybe it was just Moony talking. He knew Severus had seen Hermione and that Hermione was with Lily. _He lied about not finding the information._

It was confusing and honestly, had to be shelved because he had a fourteen-foot head Alpha stampeding towards him. Moony had gotten a good chunk out of his flank and Reynir was limping. Even if Reynir won, Moony had severely wounded him.

Remus did an inner victory lap. Seeing their Alpha weak would split up the packs. If Reynir chose to follow Voldemort, they would not follow him. Sure two or three packs might fall into line but the others would flee and dissociate themselves with Reynir.

The Order had won their battle and now Remus had to win his.

 

They fought for hours with all of the packs collectively gathered around them still chanting. Even after Moony injured Reynir, they still cheered. Moony was aware that Fenrir and partially shifted. As a mere beta, it was a huge feat and something that put Moony on edge.

The longer they fought, the stronger Remus and Moony got and the weaker Reynir became. He was bleeding freely and his age and tiredness were beginning to show. Moony wasn’t even twenty-five and Reynir was at least seventy.

A loud cracking noise distracted Reynir while they were struggling arms on each other's shoulders, deafening noise around them. Remus swept out Reynir’s legs out from underneath him sending the wolf sprawling underneath him.

He towered over the fallen Alpha, his teeth snapping viciously. His jaw was aching as Remus and Moony fought over their next action. While Remus contemplated mercy, Moony insisted that his death would make him Alpha and leave him in better protection to protect their mate. They hesitated and they shouldn’t have.

He could smell her blood. It filled his nose and made his veins boil with anger. Moony pressed one foot down on Reynir’s chest, to assert his dominance. To show to everyone gathered that he had won. His nose rose as he sniffed for the direction of his blood. Arching his body backward he whipped his head around and roared. Members of the packs shrunk back in fear.

Vali and Jormungand were emerging from the apparition point. They smelled of ash and soot and blood. James and Lily were not with them, however, they were levitating Hermione’s small form in front of them. Her eyes were closed and she wasn’t moving.

Remus discarded Reynir and pounced furiously towards them. Vali smirked viscously as she dropped Hermione’s body to the floor. Jormungand yanked her out of the way.

He ignored the shouts around him and the clear order being given from Reynir behind him. He didn’t care about being Alpha. He cared about Hermione. He needed to keep her safe. He needed-

“STUPEFY!” At least thirty spells hit him in the chest and Remus and Moony fell mere feet before Hermione’s slowly rising and falling body. The last conscious thought that plagued him was that while injured, his mate was alive.


	20. A Challenge to the Alpha

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 20: **A Challenge to the Alpha****

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione woke with a pounding headache and fury that would have shamed even Ron when the Cannons lost to the Wanderers, who had been using every one of their reserve players at the time. She struggled to get up but found herself charmed to the bed she was laying in.

She was in a large grey tent, nestled under a mountain of soft clean covers. Someone had cleaned her face and tied her hair back into a braid. The room itself smelled of lemongrass and linen and Hermione felt herself fighting to stay angry when she was surrounded by so much… calm.

“Awake, I see.” Hermione’s cursory glance had completely missed a forty-year-old looking wizard sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He had a short beard that was salt and pepper but still had hints of a dusty brown hair he had in his youth. He was well dressed for someone living in a tent and there was something eerily familiar about him.

Ignoring his fashionable robes, she looked to his abdomen and neck that were heavily bandaged. He watched her like a hawk, following her eyes as they traveled up and down his body. She was looking for a weakness to exploit and he knew it.

A cup of water floated to her, but she shook her head in defiance. “Just as stubborn as your mate.” Hermione paled. “I see it is not something the two of you have discussed. I did wonder why Remus sought us out. Many thought it was for the group that flies under the banner of a Phoenix. I assumed it had something to do with werewolf magic that he could not control.”

Hermione remained silent. She had no idea who this man was and she would not give him anything. Not on Remus, or her, or Lily and James.

The stranger was about to speak when another wizard entered the tent. He walked in with his head bowed so Hermione could not get a good look at his face.

“Father, the mutt has woken. He’s broken out of two sets of chains and we don’t think anything will hold him at this point.”

The man chuckled, “No. There is little that will keep an Alpha from his mate,” the son straightened and Hermione began hurling nonverbal cursing across the room. “Fenrir.”

In under a minute, Hermione was out of her bed and dueling Greyback. She had been changed into a long white gown and when she wasn’t in a fight for her life she would make time to feel violated. As it was she was fighting an armed wizard without a wand. Impressively, she was holding her ground.

Fenrir’s father sat in his chair finding the entire situation amusing. He chuckled momentarily distracting Hermione. With his prey distracted, Fenrir knocked her over and sat on her chest leering, his wand digging in her throat. Hermione struggled under his weight, refusing to die at the hands of the monster who would kill Remus.

“Enough, Fenrir. You have made your point. Leave Lupin’s mate be.” Greyback leaned down over her face, his tongue out. “Fenrir! Do not mark her! Lupin almost killed Black for marking her and I will not stand between a wolf and his mate.”

Fenrir scowled at his father and then after rubbing himself into her belly, he got off. Hermione rolled over immediately and erected a shield around herself. Fenrir smile was beckoning her to fight him.

“Fenrir close the door behind you on your way out,” the son scowled at his father before stomping out and Hermione, still high on adrenaline, had to fight the urge to laugh out how childlike the action was.

“Hermione, would you like a drink?”

“I don’t want anything from you, Greyback.” she snarled. The older werewolf raised his hand in surrender.

Lowering one hand into his pocket he withdrew a dark vinewood wand. Hermione had to resist the urge to run at him to get her wand. She was planning on how to best get her wand when he tossed it at her.

Hermione was so shocked she missed it and she had to scramble to pick it up. “Are you done being ridiculous?”

“Ridiculous? You send your people to torch my friend’s home,” Hermione felt shame creep into her veins that she hadn’t asked about James and Lily. “I was attacked and stunned before being dragged into the middle of freaking nowhere. Someone took my clothes off of me _without_ my consent and you have the _audacity_ to ask me to stop being ridiculous?!”

While Hermione was ranting he summoned a simple blue chipped teacup and sipped. “Is that all?”

Hermione gaped at the idiot. She didn’t care if he was the Alpha for all werewolves in general. She pointed her wand at the git. “Where’s Remus?”

“Chained in another tent.”

“Where?” he nodded his head to the left before taking another leisurely and unnerving sip of tea. “Take me to him.”

“Making demands are we?”

“Take me to Remus,” she ordered.

He smiled. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Hermione sent a warning hex as the teacup. Whatever friendliness was in his features vanished and in an instant, he was transformed and she was flat on her back with a transformed werewolf towering over her.

She felt her body shake in terror. He was massive and a black rather than the dark grey Remus was.

His eyes were cold and yellow, even after he changed back. Hermione was struck with the terrifying thought of werewolves that could change at will.

“Never do that again little girl. I am Reynir Greyback. I am the Head Alpha of the UK packs. I assume you have met my son, Fenrir?” Hermione nodded silently from the floor. “You will not antagonize him. Fenrir enjoys being more animal than the werewolf that he should be. He will not hesitate to you rip your throat out in either form.”

Reynir offered his hand and recognizing the peace offering, Hermione took it. “Thank you.”

Retaking his seat, Hermione slid onto the edge of the bed and sat quietly. She wanted to see Remus. She wanted to see if he was okay. It had nothing to do with… with what Lily had…

“Hermione?” Reynir cut into her thoughts. “Were you aware that you were Remus’ mate?”

“Lily had just mentioned it and… that girl showed up. I haven’t… I haven’t processed it yet.”

“Processed it?”

“I don’t know what to do with this information. I can’t… Remus doesn’t belong with me.”

“And who are you to decide that?”

“I…” Hermione thought of tiny Teddy Lupin at his birthday party happily eating his birthday cake. “I’m not destined to marry him or bear his children.”

Reynir leaned back in his chair and looked at her seriously, “You have the sight?”

“No, not exactly,” Hermione responded immediately. Reynir responded by raising a quizzical eyebrow. Had he not been Fenrir’s father Hermione would have thought him handsome. “I don’t believe in that hogwash.”

“Then how could you possibly know you won’t bear his children?”

Hermione sighed. She needed a proper explanation for her comment and she had read that Alphas knew when you were lying to them. “I guess… I’ve seen it.”

There, not a lie but not the truth either.

“Hmm… that’s a great burden you bear. I am sorry Hermione,” his voice was filled with a heavy sadness and because in over twenty years Hermione hadn’t figure out when it was an inappropriate time to ask questions, she blurted out the question on her mind.

“What happened to your mate?”

“You are either extremely intelligent or extremely stupid, Hermione.” Hermione shrugged. She was a Gryffindor, even though the hat had said she belonged in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as well. They sat in silence until Hermione thought he forgot about her question entirely.

“Several years the turn of the century, there was a war between the werewolf packs. There are several ways a wolf can be made into an Alpha. One of them is to be born to an Alpha and another is... to have a mate and then gather a pack or take over the one you were apart of. I made Giselle on her way home from the market. I knew immediately that she was my mate. I already had three sons and a wife. It is so rare that werewolves ever find their mates…”

Reynir sipped the tea and for the first time, Hermione noticed just how old the teacup was.

“She was flattered by my attention but she was betrothed and asked me to leave her alone. Giselle was a squib and knew that I was a beta in a pack. When my pack leader found out that I found my mate, he panicked. He attacked her home that full moon and killed her entire family. She only escaped because my sons protected her. Two of my sons fell and only my youngest survived managing to spirit her away in the process.”

“I thought werewolves can’t control themselves under the moon?”

“Not usually no. An Alpha always has control and can shift at will, the same applies for a wolf with a mate. My sons were bound to Giselle, even though she was not their blood mother. They recognized her as my mate and as their primary mother. When she was threatened they were able to assert their control over their wolves and protect her.

“My wife at the time, Hela had known about Giselle and had been the one to tell the Alpha and distract me long enough for him to attack Giselle and her family. I challenged my Alpha and killed him becoming the pack leader. Once I killed my Alpha, I had to kill Hela for her betrayal and for Giselle’s protection. The day after the moon I had to mourn my pack’s Alpha who had been like a father to me, my two sons, my wife, and Giselle's family.”

“But you didn’t know Giselle’s family?”

“Didn’t matter, Giselle was heartbroken and so was I. The wizard she was betrothed to broke off her engagement and she had nowhere to go. Her home had been destroyed and her relatives would not take her in because she was a squib. My youngest son went to her and offered her a home with our pack.

“This action didn’t sit well with the other packs. Tensions were high in the magical community and while half of the packs were excited that I had the first mate in over a century, they wanted me to discard her because she was a squib. The other half of the packs were brothers with my Alpha. They were furious with their brothers' death and attacked me and my pack after the meeting. As an Alpha with a mate, I can force my betas to change at will. We fought and won. I took apart the packs and reorganized them to be under my guidance.

“Tensions ran high until finally 1904 there was a werewolf war. Hundreds of humans and wizards were killed and the Ministry backed away from the werewolves in fear.”

Hermione looked at him again. She couldn’t believe he was over seventy. He barely looked forty!

“I became the Head Alpha of all of the packs except for two. The werewolves of Wales were well versed in very dark magic. Most of them were students of Durmstrang who had decided to become werewolves to enhance their dark magic. They had an impenetrable stronghold in Castell Coch.

“There was a cold peace of sorts until the end of world war two. Fenrir, my youngest child from Giselle had just been born and we were resting as a family. My children and I were gathered around his small cradle when we heard... my wife’s screams. She was dead before we made it into the room. My middle child Sleipnir protected Fenrir, while we fought the wolves from the Wales pack.

“It wasn’t a war more than just a series of bloody battles. My wife was not the only woman who was killed. They snuck into our village and killed all of the women from babes to the elderly.”

Hermione realized that he had not mentioned any daughters. The sorrow in his eyes spoke of death and destruction. On its own accord, Hermione’s hand reached out and covered his. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Reynir.”

Reynir looked at her in shock, “Your the first non-werewolf to offer your condolences.”

“That says more about the other witches and wizards than me. You lost your family, it doesn’t matter our species or our affiliation. Grief is grief.”

Reynir smiled softly. “Giselle would have liked you.”

Hermione returned the gesture. “What happened to the Wales packs?”

“We cornered them in Castell Coch. They had my… my Nori’s head on a pike. We killed them all except for the small children. We raised them in our village and when they were old enough, we sent them back to Wales.”

Hermione sat silently as she processed all of the information she was given. Reynir had never set out to take over the packs. He had done it to protect his family. “Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because I need you to understand that Remus is the first person to find his mate since I found Giselle. You do not have to fear me. I would not put your or Remus through what I had to go through when I lost Giselle. Neither will those of my pack who remember her death.” _Fenrir was a baby. He won’t remember._

“I apologize Reynir, but I have to know. How bad is it?”

Reynir sighed. “I have ears everywhere, Hermione. My sources tell me you claim to be an agent from the MACUSA, but also claim to be James Potter’s cousin. Two things, I have researched and know that you are neither of.” Hermione began to stutter but he held a hand to silence her. “I don’t know or care where you are from. What I do know is that if you leave, Remus will never recover.”

“He will. I know it.”

“The wife and son you speak of?”

“If I stay, his son won’t be born. I… I can’t…”

“You feel guilty for something that has not happened yet?” he asked curiously.

“But it has!” Reynir’s eyes widened.

Shit.

“Oh,” he said simply. “This complicates things.”

“I… if anyone were to know…” Hermione contemplated obliviating him. Could you obliviate a werewolf?

“Hermione, you don’t have to fear me. I will do what I can to keep you and Remus alive.” Reynir’s eyes were warm and wide and blue. She felt at ease with the older werewolf even though she had just met him.

But then her eyes fell to his wand. Fenrir had a similar wand and Hermione’s eyes filled with another werewolf’s wand pointed down at her and Remus. Blue eyes that were filled with such hate, how had Hermione not realized that he had recognized her?

Hermione was sobbing as her mind tortured her with images of Remus’ death. Her heart was burning and clenching in a pain cripplingly more intense than when she had trouble putting Teddy down. Warm hands rubbed on her back soothingly and she heard shouts for a calming drought.

Was this what her life was going to be like? Was she going to spend her entire life mourning Remus? She wasn’t sure if her heart could take it and even if it could, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be able to take it.

What about Teddy? He was technically hers and suddenly Andromeda’s possessive reaction made a lot of sense. Hermione wondered why she had been invited to Teddy’s birthday in the first place.

She tasted the sickening sweetness of calming draught mixed with dreamless sleep on her tongue as it was forced down her throat. She felt herself being lifted up from the floor where she had been sitting and being gently set back into the bed.

She struggled against the potions until she could no longer and succumbed to sleep.

 

 

“Remus, your mate is safe and asleep you can stop struggling.” Remus snarled at Reynir.

“Where is she?”

“We talked about her life as your mate. She… You are mated to a brave witch.”

Of course, Reynir wasn’t going to give him an answer. No one would. Fenrir came in to taunt him, his groin area smelling like Hermione and causing Moony to take over and try to escape. It had taken fourteen pack members to subdue him and it only worked because Vali and Jormungand had both taken oaths that she was fine.

Remus had settled down mostly until Moony caught the scent of her stress before Reynir walked into the tent he was being chained down in.

“I want to see her, Reynir.”

“She is resting.”

Remus scowled and tried to school his temper. He wasn’t helping Hermione by lashing out. He needed to gain Reynir’s trust so he would let him see Hermione. Once he had her, he was going to sneak her out.

“We have a problem, Remus.”

“You mean where you kidnapped my mate and now won’t let me see her?”

Reynir sighed. “Remus, I am not your enemy here. You do, however, have a great many of them. You challenging me started a lot of discord amongst the packs.”

Remus didn’t bother trying to hide his smile. At least he had achieved something.

“Remus, you challenged an Alpha and then fled in the middle of the fight. Some are calling you a coward and others are calling you brave for protecting your family. Regardless, we need to finish the challenge.”

“You want to finish our battle?”

“No, but not for the reasons you think. Morfran has agreed to battle in my stead.”

“How noble of you. Sending one the psycho wolf packs after me, lovely. Will you be sending Addanc to pick up Morfran’s pieces?”

“Remus, you have to realize why I am sending Morfran to battle in my stead. Should you lose to him, Hermione will be under my protection. Imagine what will happen to her if you lose to me. I raised Morfran and Addanc like sons.”

Moony howled.

Remus could not lose this fight. Hermione’s life depended on it.

“Morfran refuses to fight you while you are injured from another fight. He is insisting on the trial to be on March the 16th at sundown. Hermione must be present although she will be at my side.”

Remus shook his head. “Hermione is not going to be anywhere near this camp during the full moon.”

“Remus, have you ever spoken to the witch? Have you seen her fight? She nearly decapitated Fenrir half an hour ago, using wordless and wandless magic. She can hold her own.” Remus wished he wasn’t chained to a bloody pole. He needed to pace. He needed to do something.

He had woken up completely naked with Vali tenderly caring for his wounds, while Jormungand looked on. She spread dittany over his cuts and used her wand to close the wounds. She was gentle and Remus knew that she held a deep attraction for him.

If he hadn’t had Hermione, he would have considered her as a potential… distraction. Now, all he could think about was where Hermione was and what she was doing. He wanted her safe and happy within the confines of James’ house.

As it was Jormungand was snappy and transfigure clothes on him as soon as Vali was done. There was tension between the two and Remus suspected that Jormungand did not agree with his little sister’s attraction towards the Black sheep of werewolves.

Sheep were prey for wolves.

“Regardless,” Reynir continued. “She will be at my side the entire night. Should things not go your way, I will protect her.”

Remus snorted as he looked around the room for the millionth time for possible exit strategies. “I don’t trust you Reynir.”

“You don’t have to, but Hermione does trust me.” Remus attention snapped back to the Head Alpha.

“What do you mean Hermione does?”

“We had a chat, Hermione and I, and we’ve come to an understanding.”

“What did you say to her?”

“Only the truth,” he replied simply. “I explained how packs run and that you are an Alpha in your own right because of her.”

“She doesn’t know much about mating. I left her a book, Vali did some research and she is quite the bookworm.” Remus’ skin burned. Reynir and Vali knew more about Hermione then he did. “She may be upset about the room she was staying in. Vali was… excessive in her pursuit of the girl.”

“Excessive?”

“She blew up the house.”

“What?!”

“Your friends are fine. The one with a pup in her belly is safe, as is the pup. Stop overreacting Remus, Morfran will use it against you.”

Remus stood furiously. He wanted to rip Vali’s head from her shoulders. How could she endanger Hermione, Lily, Harry, and James? _They were his pack._

“Calm yourself, Remus. Anger is not becoming on you. I will have Hermione fetched and you will remove yourself from our camps and return on the eve of the fourteenth. Should either of you run, we will hunt and turn not just you but your friends as well.”

Remus paled. “Turn?”

“Turning your friends into the monster you perceive yourself to be is worse than death for you, is it not?”

Remus clenched his jaw but did not answer. How the fuck was he going to get out of this one?

“In order to make my sentiments known,” he waved two fingers and Fenrir entered the tent. Remus hissed at his sire. “Bring the mate, my son.”

Remus fought against the chains. He knew what Fenrir did to witches, it was no secret. The thing, for he was neither human nor wolf, didn’t believe in consent and was not above cannibalism in either his wolf or human form.

 

Fifteen agonizingly long minutes later, Fenrir reappeared with a scratch across his face and a stunned Hermione. He set her down on the floor, smirking when the long sheer nightgown she was wearing shifted and her breast became exposed.

Remus felt his bonds release around him and he snarled at Fenrir. He had no doubt that he had ripped off the six buttons that were currently revealing her chest.

“Remus,” cautioned Reynir. “You can fight Fenrir or you can take your mate away from here quickly before the others rise and join in on the fight.”

Fenrir smiled wickedly, “Your choice, son of mine.”

It wasn’t a choice at all. Remus grabbed Hermione into his arms and ran for the apparition point.

 


	21. The Shrieking Shack

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 21: The Shrieking Shack**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione felt like her life had resorted to waking up in strange places. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised, she _was_ onlyin the first month of the eighties….

Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened them properly, only to find herself looking into Remus’ deep set of warm brown eyes. “Careful, don’t get up too fast.”

Hermione always slept curled up in a ball at the edge of a bed and because of this, their brown eyes met in multicolored synchrony of browns hues from his golden cognac coloring to Hermione’s own muddy russet brown.

He was sitting on the floor next to the edge of the bed looking at her like she was the last breath of fresh air in a sinking submarine. It was enough to make her body curl tightly around her. No matter how uneasy his gaze made her, she couldn’t look away. The last time she had seen those eyes were right before Greyback extinguished the life out of them. 

He must have noticed her reluctance because his gaze changed from soft and lingering to wary and guarded. It was almost as if she was a woodland creature, that if he moved too quickly he would scare off. It was ironic considering his nocturnal activities.

Unsure of what to do with the growing silence between them, she stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Hermione.”

Remus took her hand gently and shook it. When their skin connected her chest filled with an incredible warmth that reminded her of sitting in front of the Common Room fire with a book and without consciously realizing it she let out a sigh of contentment. She felt calm down to her very soul.

If Remus felt the same way, he didn’t react or show it. The only action he seemed to be capable of, besides staring at her as if she might disappear, was rubbing smooth circles around the backside of her palm that sent pleasant tingles up her arm and throughout her body. Without releasing her hand and ceasing the hypnotizing motions he whispered, “I know.”

“Oh,” she replied too flustered to think of anything more intelligent to say. _Wait, why wasn’t he introducing himself?_

Sitting up her hand slipped from his, leaving her feeling clammy and as if she was missing something essential to her very breathing. Hermione rested her now clear head on the dark and sturdy headboard behind her. She was wearing a men’s grey sweater that was thrown over the white slip she had woken up in. It gave her a modicum of modesty and being the generally shy and borderline prudish girl that she was, she was grateful.

With her wits about her, she took a proper look around the room. She was currently lying on a heavy oak four-poster with the overall theme of the room being dark woods and burgundy. What was probably once an elegant room was ravaged down to the very door frames by what Hermione was assuming was Remus during his school years. Years later, the beautiful coloring was faded and entire chunks of the headboard were missing. 

“We’re in the shrieking shack,” she murmured.

“Yeah,” he ran his hands through his hair nervously. “I wasn’t sure where to go and James and Lily’s cottage was destroyed when Vali… erm...”

Hermione focused on him while he mumbled to himself, really focused on him. She could barely see any of her put-together Professor from Hogwarts in the man sitting in front of her. Sure, the older Remus wore shabby robes but he had this air of an older professional that this Remus lacked.

Young Remus Lupin was all dark long lashes and a chiseled jaw that could bend light. He was just slightly tanned in a manner that either hinted at a person who worked outdoors or took several holidays a year. One look at his nails confirmed that he was probably the one that helped Lily with the upkeep in her impressive garden.

His hair was a tousled mess and she blushed furiously when her eyes settled on his bare chest. A bit of grey thread on his shoulder proved that the sweater she was wearing was, in fact, his and Hermione felt her heart give a throb. She knew from her past that he was kind, but that was when she was his student and he the Professor. 

The bit of his body she could see was a patchwork of impressive scarring but not in a terrifying way like Fenrir Greyback. His kind eyes and soft gaze offset whatever would have sent her running.  
He was also, she noticed, trying very hard to not look at the see-through slip she was wearing. One wiggle confirmed she was wearing nothing underneath but knickers. The movement caused a shift in the sweater that turned his ears a lovely shade of crimson and he avoided looking at her. The series of actions reaffirmed that this was definitely not the older man she had come to know at Hogwarts and through Harry and the Order. 

He was a young man fresh out of Hogwarts, much like herself. He was also a survivor of assault and currently in a war trying to protect his friends. At the moment her epiphany struck her, Hermione felt more connected to the wizard in front of her, who had only exchanged a handful of words with her, than anyone else in her life. 

She had no idea how to convey this information, so she did what she knew best. 

“You’re bleeding you know,” she said pointing to the gashes on his chest.

“I’m a werewolf,” he shrugged, wincing from the mere act of rolling his shoulders. “It happens.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped her bare legs out of the blanket and over the bed. Remus was sitting with his legs sprawled out, the weight of his body resting on his palms behind his back. Looking for splinters on the old wooden floorboards, she slipped her bare toes one at a time onto the floor in between his legs. She knelt down next to him, spying her wand next to his beside his fingers.

“How long was I sleeping?” she asked conversationally while kneeling down on her knees in front of him. She was never comfortable crouching and sitting on her knees would make it easier for her to check and heal his wounds.   

“About ten hours? Whatever they gave you knocked you out. The sun just came up,” he motioned to the light peeking through the heavily boarded up windows.

Hermione sighed. She wasn’t even sure what day it was anymore. She was about to ask the date when she saw Remus wince in pain. 

Hermione arched her back, her hand snaking along his side to reach for her wand. “Hermione?” his voice was thick and almost husky. She lifted her head and was startled to find that he had leaned up on his arms and they were so close she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

She hadn’t realized how _good_ he smelled. 

“Remus?”

“I… what exactly did Reynir tell you?” 

She could see Remus sweating and hear his heart pounding. Was he scared of her? “Mostly stuff about himself.” 

She could see Remus visibly relax. His shoulders sagged and his dark eyebrows retreated to their normal positions. Great, he was also a mess about the mate situation. Hermione forced herself to be as calm as possible. They couldn’t both be a mess, now could they? “Lily and James mentioned something though, about me being your mate.” 

Remus paled, “I… I don’t... It doesn’t mean anything Hermione.” 

“Obviously it does, or everyone wouldn’t be making such a big deal about it,” at his dubious expression she confirmed what he had previously suspected. “Reynir mentioned it as well, but Lily and James mentioned it first.” 

“It’s barbaric. No one should be forced to do anything they don’t want to!” he said quickly and suddenly the entire thing made sense to Hermione. The reason he ran as soon as she turned up at Lily’s and they all realized she was his mate.

“Remus, I know you didn’t have a choice about becoming a werewolf but this is not the same thing.” 

Remus jerked his head back. “Of course it is! No one asked you if you wanted to be my mate!” 

“Remus, what does a mate mean to you?”

“What?” 

“What does being a person’s mate mean to you?” 

Remus thought about it. “I… I hadn’t really thought about it to be honest.”

“Good. So how about we just be Remus and Hermione? I’m a witch and you’re an injured wizard who needs some helping okay?” 

Remus turned bright red again. His trousers began to shift beneath her and Hermione’s face matched her mate’s.

“Um… I meant your chest! There are literally open wounds on your chest! Not… I didn’t mean  _that._ God, I was so cool until now.” Hermione felt like her stomach was just a jumble of nerves. 

Remus laughed. His laugh was infectious and Hermione’s nerves fled her immediately and she found herself smiling back. “You were very calm,” he said in between chuckles. 

Hermione nodded and picked up her wand narrowly missing their fingers touching. “Okay, can you sit still while I heal you? Sheesh, this really needs dittany.”

 

 

 

Lily was giggling into James’ sweater. “They’re stupidly adorable.” 

“Lily, you mean adorably stupid.”

“No, those two are brilliant. They’re stupidly adorable.” James smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Lily rubbed his arm.“Have you spoken to Sirius?”

James shook his head all signs of happiness leaving his face. “No, he warded his home from owls and Peter hasn’t been home the few times I checked on him.”

“You were in Peter’s flat?” Lily asked sharply, for some reason it didn’t sit well with her. Everything about Peter didn’t sit well with her since she found the monitoring charm.

“Yes, but his flat hasn’t been lived in for a while. I did some tidying up for when he moves back in. I was at his mum’s and she says she hasn’t seen him since Sunday.” 

“Oh, maybe he’s with Sirius?”

“Maybe, I’m worried. Sirius…” Lily wrapped her arms around her husband tightly. 

“I love you sweetie, but Sirius is an adult and he has to live with his choices,” Lily whispered into his ear. “I still don’t understand why he kissed Hermione.”

“I think he was just drunk or maybe he just wanted what he knew he couldn’t have?” James shook his head. “Honestly, I love Sirius more than myself but he makes it so damn hard sometimes.” 

“He had a really rough childhood, James. Then he lost Reggie and…” James sighed and hugged Lily tighter. They were inseparable in our early years at Hogwarts, remember?”

“Yeah, I wish we could have helped Reggie. They still haven’t found his body?”

“No. Rumor is that he was killed by Voldemort for sneaking off and not joining in the whole torture and kill muggles bit of the Death Eater initiation process.” Lily shivered, she missed her parents so much. Sometimes she just wanted to run to Petunia and hug the living daylights out of her. “You thinking about your sister?” 

Lily nodded miserably. “I know I did the right thing, but I miss her.”

“It was kind of Albus to help you with the spell.” 

“As long as she hates ‘freakish’ things, she’ll stay away from our world and be safe. Aside from Sev, no one knows about her.” 

“You know that she loves you right?”

Lily nodded and burst into tears remembering the night she used magic to make her sister hate her and everyone in the magical world. James held her close and rocked her as she cried. “Don’t worry Lils, as soon as the war is over we’ll reverse the spell. We’ll be a proper family I promise.

 

 

Remus could feel his body physically burning with every touch from Hermione’s skilled fingers. Where did she learn to heal like this? 

“Where did you go, Remus?”

“Huh?”

“You spaced out for a bit.”

“Oh, Lily and James are outside the Shack. Lily’s having a bit of an emotional breakdown about her sister.” Hermione nodded as if it wasn’t unusual that he could hear an entire conversation from forty feet away.

“Okay, that should do it,” Hermione stood and held out a hand for him. He smiled gingerly as he took it. He had been quiet during her ministrations out of pain but mostly, embarrassment. He stood trying to think of the Queen of England and not of the pretty witch in front of him and the nightgown she was wearing.

The dress was the reason that Remus was at war with himself and therefore mostly silent. It was sheer and ended just below her knees. When he had first apparated to the shack he had noticed her form through the material immediately. He pulled his shirt over his head and after casting a cleaning charm on it, put it on her. 

He thought it would fix most of the problem until his eyes traveled south. Moony, quite literally pounced towards her, the urge to mate stronger than Remus was entirely prepared for. He struggled with himself to the floor and transfigured one of his socks into knickers and charmed them onto her body, leaving him swearing and panting from the floor the entire time. 

After that, he had been too afraid to move or do much of anything else. Moony fought and howled but Remus remained on the floor with the aid of several charms. It took hours of convincing, but he finally subdued his wolf by reminding him that there were still werewolves that wanted Hermione and him dead. Moony rose to the task and insisted on staying alert the remainder of the night.

Remus was dog tired but he stayed awake, his wand never far from his fingertips while Hermione slumbered above him peacefully. Moony was content being a watchdog, however, even he got bored and began to supply Remus with extremely detailed images of what would happen if Remus crawled onto the bed with the time-traveling witch.

 He felt like a randy teenager and not in a good way.

“... and are you sure you don’t have dittany? It’s going to leave a scar.”

“I’m sure Lily has,” he replied hoping he hadn’t missed anything important. Hermione nodded and fell into step behind him. They emerged at the side entrance of the shack to Lily and James snogging up against the house.

“Oi! We’re not interested in watching you two make Harry a sibling!” Remus shouted. Lily and James jumped apart, the former of the pair pushing her spouse aside and rushing towards them. Shoving Remus aside, she grabbed Hermione and began hugging her fiercely. 

“God, we were so worried. The whole house just collapsed! Professor Dumbledore and Moody were on their way back after Moody saw someone suspicious on the perimeter. They’ve had half of the Order looking for the both of you! Are you okay? You look okay.” Lily tossed her head over her shoulder. “Remus you look like shite. Also, you should put dittany on that.” 

James patted his shoulder. “You okay, mate?"

“I’m alive. The head Alpha gave me six weeks to recover than I have to have a rematch.”

“Rematch?”

“I challenged him as Alpha after he grabbed Hermione.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Hermione and Lily shouted just as James laughed, “Awesome!”

“This is most certainly not awesome, you git!” Lily shouted finally releasing Hermione.

Hermione glared at James and then at Remus. Remus found quite quickly he didn’t like being on the receiving end of anger. “Is there a reason you didn’t mention this before?” The subtle ‘you dolt’ was tacked on at the end.

“Didn’t want to worry you?” Hermione threw her hands in the air and started muttering about the stupidity of boys in general.

“It’s too damn early for this and I haven’t slept properly in two days. James side along your idiot friend home. You start breakfast, we’re going to pop by the Apothecary to get some dittany. The house is out of it.”


	22. To Save a Life

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 22: To Save A Life**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

 

Hermione and Lily hurried out of the shop in Diagon Alley with their purchases in hand. Lily spent the entire time they were standing on line poking fun of Hermione being alone with a shirtless and impressionable Remus.

“I swear, nothing happened!”

“All I’m saying is that you did not leave my house in that thing you were wearing.” Hermione rolled her eyes as they walked to the apparition point.

Before they apparated to Diagon Alley, Hermione transfigured her outfit into dark robes and boots. She then transfigured her knickers into a bra. Personally, she would rather have a bra than knickers and considering that the garish purple and orange thing wasn’t hers, she was more than happy with a bra instead.

She kept the sweater under her robes, feeling a connection to the aged cotton she knew belonged to a warm brown eyed werewolf.

“You ready to side-along?” Lily asked one hand clutching her bags and the other her wand. It was rare to see anyone in Diagon that wasn’t white-knuckled around their wands. Lily mentioned that mail orders and owls were at an all-time high as people were scared to leave their homes.

“No, but I’m worried about what James and Remus will be getting up to without us home.”

Lily chuckled. “We’re heading to a home that my in-laws bought for me and James for after we had kids.”

“Don’t you already have three?”

“The teensy kind, Hermione.” Hermione shifted her bags and held onto Lily’s hand.

When they arrived in the snow-covered village of Godric’s Hollow, Hermione shivered with nostalgia. She was casting surveillance charms on the area before she realized what she was doing.

“We’ll be out of the cold in a minute. Come on,” she called. Although Hermione could not see the house in front of her, she knew it was there. She remembered.

Lily pulled her hand and lead her through complicated wards that covered a charming house that was in its prime. Hermione looked up to where Harry’s room had been, where the roof was gone in the future. Now, it was covered by a clean slated roof and there was a light flickering the window.

“We’re home! Come help us with the bags you two,” Lily called as she pushed open the small wooden gate. There was a short brick wall the surrounded the house and the gardens within. Had it not been for the great tragedy that would one day happen there, Hermione would have been excited about going in. As it was, she still hadn’t taken a step inside the house.

“Hermione, is everything alright?” Lily called. Hermione’s attention snapped back to the front door where Remus, James, and Lily were looking at her with concern.

“Yes,” she walked through the gate and up the small walkway.  She tried not to think about how in two years Voldemort would walk up these steps and it would be the last night for her friends. “Just distracted.”

They ate quickly and spent the rest of the weekend helping Lily and James unpack what they were able to salvage from the wreckage of their cottage. It wasn’t much and Lily was devastated by the loss of her pictures. Though she tried not to show it, given how guilty Remus felt.

After dinner, Lily walked her up to the room in the far corner of the east of the house. Without even walking into the room, Hermione knew it to be Harry’s. The idea of sleeping in the room where her best friend lost his entire family and she would lose her newest best friend was inconceivable. The room might one day be a place of joy for the young family but for Hermione, it was the place that tore their small family apart.

“Lily?”

“Yeah?”

“Could I trouble you for literally any other bedroom in the house besides this one?”

Lily wrinkled her nose but acquiesced without comment. Hermione settled into a room on the opposite side of the house and right next door to Remus. When Lily and James said goodnight, Hermione’s heart warmed to see that they were in the room next door to Harry’s.

Hermione loved being friends with Lily, she especially adored the maternal way she doted on her. Knowing that her friend had put her in the nearest bedroom to hers, made Hermione feel safe as she sent coloring charms on the walls of the room. They were a garish yellow and she preferred lighter and muted tones.

She spent over a half an hour charming and transfiguring the room until it looked homey and more like her room at home. Before going into the shower in her attached bathroom, she took out two the pants she purchased in the shop with Lily. One was a small succulent in a round and battered teacup for her nightstand, which she placed next to her little glass mason jar of bluebell fire. The other was a tall hanging plant that Hermione still didn't know the name of, all she knew was that Neville had sent her a nearly identical plant for her birthday and when she saw it in the shop she purchased it without hesitating. 

Hermione was showered and in her standard Remus sweater and Lily pajama bottoms nightwear, hovering over her lone and sagging bookshelf. There were so many books to read and so few hours in the night. Remus and James had put together the shelf earlier that day and promised to build her another one tomorrow. She had just settled on a book and was settling into bed when she heard a loud knock on her door. 

“Come in,” she called from under her covers. 

Remus poked his head into the room and looked around as if he was half expecting someone else to be there.

“Er… I…”

“You can come in Remus, you don’t have to stand in the hallway.”

Remus came into the room, closing the door behind him. The door closed with a click of the lock setting itself comfortably in the gears and he winced at the finality of it. Hermione resisted a chuckle at how sweet and utterly adorable he was sometimes.

She had noticed over lunch that he liked to read while he drank his tea after meals. He was so engrossed in his literature that he hardly noticed when his tea sloshed onto the sleeve of his sweater. It must have been a regular occurrence because he drank with his arm far away from the book and his head tilted back. Hermione found it mesmerizing and was embarrassed that she had a hard time looking away.

All of the books in his room had all been charmed with multiples spells to protect them from age and damage. They were also enchanted with several clever anti-ripping and theft spells. They were not as nasty and strong as the Malfoy ones but they were enough that Sirius didn't touch any of his things.

Noticing how uncomfortable he was, she got out of her bed and walked to the edge of it. She was wearing one of Lily’s pajama bottoms and the sweater he had loaned her with a t-shirt underneath. “Is everything alright Remus?”

He nodded.

Hermione waited.

“Oh, I mean yes. I erm… James mentioned that you liked to read.”

Hermione went back to her bed and picked up the book she had chosen to read. It a rather large tome with small bits of parchment attached to several pages. “Yes, I actually found an original notated Anthology of Fifteenth-Century Charms. I just started reading it.”

Remus’s eyes lit up. “It’s notated?”

Hermione nodded unable to control the upward pull at the corner of her lips. Harry and Ron would have rolled their eyes and asked why they made a new book each century. Remus, Remus was more like Hermione. “Would you like to read with me?”

Remus scrunched his eyebrows, “Read with you?”

“Yes, I’ll levitate the book between us and we can read in the living room. We’ll turn the page when we’re both ready.”

Remus looked at her nervously and then at the book. “I’d like that. Lily has some throws and I can make tea. Would you like tea?”

Hermione nodded. “Black please.”

The two walked down the stairs chattering about the newest issue of the book and the lack of images and wand instructions that were in chapter eight and eleven. Hermione had had this conversation with Harry and Ron. Harry had tried to listen and helpfully suggested she write to the editor with her notes on improvements. Hermione had never gotten around to it as she was so busy with the Project. Maybe she could do it when she got back?

Remus walked into the kitchen while she settled into the blue paisley printed loveseat. She cast a levitating charm on the book and summoned the coffee table to stand underneath it in case either of them fell asleep. Hermione summoned two throw blankets and was laying them out when she heard Remus stirring the tea. When she was settled, she surveyed the very domestic scene she was in. All out once she remembered Tonks and Teddy and the fact that Remus was spoken for. She practiced the deep breathing exercises she had learned in therapy in an attempt to calm herself.

It was just reading a book. Nothing more.

They worked for about a minute until she realized that she easily could have settled into the two ivory wingback chairs opposite her. Just as she was about to get up and switch Remus entered the room. He was carrying a tray of tea with a teapot, two cups, and an assortment of biscuits. When he saw where she was seated, he blushed. It was a look Hermione was growing to like on him and suddenly the idea of sitting on a couch with Remus didn't seem so bad.

“Are you ready?”

“Yep.”

 

The two read for about an hour before Hermione fell asleep on Remus’ shoulder. In that time Remus noticed that she liked Ginger cookies, but not powdered ones. She also liked to stir her mug wandless and wordlessly when something irked her. The passage they were reading was about house elf bonding and while the old charms and ways were barbaric, the new ones were just as bad. No one deserved to be enslaved and Remus liked Hermione, even more, knowing how she felt about house elves.

Hermione's head was leaning on his shoulder and Remus tagged their place with a tissue and closed the book. He levitated the book quietly and put it on the coffee table. Hermione murmured softly in her sleep and buried her head deeper into his shoulder.

Now, what was he supposed to do?

Whatever he was supposed to do, running his fingers through her hair was definitely not it. He had done so well resisting her last night, however, last night they were not snuggled on a couch enjoying his favorite pastime together. He was pretty sure there wasn’t a more perfect witch alive.

She looked uncomfortable on the couch and though his bones ached, he knew she needed to sleep in her own bed. It took him several minutes to slowly untangle himself from her and lift himself off of the couch without waking her up.

With a groan from his back and side, he scooped her small frame into his arms. After the fight with Reynir, just the act of chewing set his back and side on fire. It was probably not the best idea to carry her up a flight of stairs. He could probably levitate her, since he was a wizard and all.

He gazed at the sleeping witch in his arms. In sleep, her face was smooth and without the worry lines that seemed to occupy her face in every waking moment. He walked up the stairs slowly, more because he wanted to hold her close to him than the fear of dropping her.

How had he run from this? What if he could have been holding her like this the entire time he was gone?

He shook the idea from his head. James had said she bolted when she heard that she and Remus were mates. He insisted that it had something to do with a wife and son he would have in the future and not because she abhorred him.

Everything about her was a challenge. One the one hand, they were the same age and on the other hand, she was in school with James’ son. In the future, he would be old enough to be her father.

Lily said that she was already born and that she knew it because Hermione had apparated them to her childhood home, that was thankfully empty when he escaped the werewolf camp on the full moon. Remus clutched her closer to his chest.

He could have killed both Lily and Hermione. He didn’t even remember escaping. He woke up the next morning rock hard with only thoughts of Hermione. She was fierce and determined and wild in ways that called to his wolf and tugged at his heart. Vali had been delighted at the situation she found him in. That was until Jormungand had shown up and kicked her out of the tent he was chained down in.

Worried about her breathing, he loosened his grip on Hermione. She murmured in her sleep and snuggled back into his chest. He couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips as he crossed the landing on the second floor.

Laying her down gently in bed, he watched as her dark curls fanned out over the white pillow. During the day, they were much lighter and only several shades darker than his own hair.  He hesitated, but tossing caution to the wind, he placed a tender ghost of a kiss on her forehead.

Remus let himself out of her room and went into the loo to brush his teeth before bed. He ran his hands through his hair in the mirror, wishing for not the first time, that he had good looks like James and hair like Sirius.

Sirius.

James had told him what happened between them during the full moon. Remus was appalled at the way he acted. Sure, he was pissed that Sirius had kissed her but she wasn’t his. She was a person. She didn’t _belong_ to anyone.

He needed to speak with Sirius and convince him to come back home. James was under so much pressure as it was and having Sirius missing and Peter disappearing into a bolthole to blow off steam was not helping matters.

James had so far been unable to reach Sirius, but he had only tried Flooing, owling, and actually showing up at Sirius’s flat. In their fifth year, Sirius and Remus found a pair of mirrors in the Room of Hidden Things that acted as communicators. James probably had it forgotten in his pile of junk downstairs.

Shutting off the light in the bathroom, he climbed into bed. He’d call Sirius tomorrow and speak to him. Maybe he’d ask Hermione if she’d want to read again with him? The idea of tucking her into bed the following night made his heart soar and Moony yip happily.

 

 

Hermione woke disoriented in her bed in Godric Hollow with the sun shining in her eyes. It took several minutes to realize that Remus had likely brought her up to bed. Try as she might, she couldn’t help the squeal that left her throat and the stupid smile on her face that wouldn’t go away.

She looked in the mirror and mentally chided herself. _You are not falling for Remus Lupin. Don’t you dare Hermione Jean Granger! You came here to save him, to help. That’s all._

A wicked little voice in her head reminded her that she could definitely help him out of her trousers. After a frigid shower and several minutes of whacking her head on the bathroom wall, Hermione followed the smell of frying bacon down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

When Hermione slipped into the room Lily smiled over the rim of her teacup, smirking devilishly. She was seated at the island bar and watching Remus and James play tug of war on what was presumably Remus’s shirt.

Remus was wearing only a fluffy pink apron and there was a griddle with pancakes, eggs, and bacon going on behind him.

“Give it back you fluffy headed bespectacled git!”

“No way! You’re too pretty to cook with a shirt Remus!”

Hermione slid into the seat next to Lily and giggled. The two wizards were too preoccupied in their struggle to notice either witch.

“How long have they been at it?” she whispered.

“Twenty minutes,” she replied. Hermione stole a glance at the clock, it was a little past eleven. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she slept in, or for that matter when she saw two men fight over a shirt. “You should have seen how James got him in that thing.”

“You realize this would be more entertaining for you if James wasn’t wearing a shirt either right?” Hermione said as she made herself a cup of coffee.

Lily set down her cup and waved her wand. They were so engrossed in their fight, that neither of them noticed James shirt vanish.

“God, Hermione you are a genius. Has anyone ever told you how utterly brilliant you are?” Lily waved her wand thoughtfully. “Debating if I should toss some oil over them.”

Hermione snickered from behind her cup.

“Seriously James, Hermione is going to be up any minute,” Remus said nervously.

“Sirius? I thought I was Sirius?” Hermione and Lily whipped around. Sirius was standing behind them both. James and Sirius froze mid-struggle. “Sorry, about my disappearing act. Needed some time for just me and my bike.”

“We were really worried,” James said angrily, still not dropping the shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius replied sheepishly. As if he had just noticed both of his friends appearance and the fact that they were fighting over a shirt.  “Um, why is Remus wearing Lily’s sexy time apron and why did no one tell me that shirts are optional at meals?”

Remus looked down at the apron and immediately began yanking it off. Lily burst into shrieks of laughter. This only caused Remus to yank it harder, which was difficult to do because he had one hand gripped tightly on the corner of his shirt and while the other hand was holding a spatula.

Sirius pulled his leather jacket off and placed it lovingly on a chair. He then pulled his shirt over his head, making Hermione’s throat go dry. “I repeat, why are you fighting over a shirt.”

“Because,” Remus said in a strangled cry, over the now charmed and fighting to stay on apron, “This git thought it would be funny if Hermione came down and all I was wearing is this apron.”

Remus cheered happily as he got the thing off, one hand still on his shirt that was beginning to tear. “Sirius, why are you- James- Why is no one wearing shirts?”

Gesturing to his abs as an answer for the second statement, Sirius addressed the first. “Well considering you aren’t wearing anything now and Hermione’s about halfway through her morning cuppa, I’m not sure who won.”

“JAMES!” Remus bellowed accidentally dropping his hold on the shirt. Hermione, Lily, and Sirius burst into laughter as Remus began hexing James who ran out of the kitchen waving the shirt like a flag. Remus ran right after him.

Silence descended on the kitchen as sounds of crashing and yelling echoed throughout the house. Hermione swallowed the last of her coffee and turned to Lily.

“Lils, would you mind giving Sirius and me a moment?”

Lily nodded and left, her tea in hand. As the kitchen door closed behind her she yelled, “Get the bloody hell off of my couch!”

“Sirius?”

“I’m so sorry Hermione.”

“No, I-”

“It was completely out of line-”

“It’s really not a big-”

“I feel like a rotten piece of-”

“Sirius!” Sirius clamped his mouth shut. “Sirius, you were drunk and you took me by surprise. Trust me, you weren’t my first drunken kiss and you won’t be the last.”

Hermione gagged thinking about Cormac.

Sirius took a seat next to her. “That bad, huh?”

“Oh, I was thinking about this guy Cormac I took to a party to make this guy, Ronald that I liked jealous.”

“What happened?”

“He thought he was the second coming or whatever. I spent most of the party hiding from him. Then I got drunk last year at a mandatory office holiday party and we made out. Haven’t had a drink since then. Well, Lily got me drunk the other night but other than that I don’t drink.”

“Like ever?” Hermione chuckled and shook her head. “How the bloody hell do you get through life sober?”

“Slowly, painfully, and with a Mind Healer.” She admitted truthfully. Sirius looked at her thoughtfully. “Sirius, I’d like for us to restart if that’s at all possible.”

“Pretend the kiss never happened?”

“No, because I don’t,” her therapist’s many sessions filled her brain. “I don’t think that would be healthy. Let’s just give each other clean slates and move on, okay?”

Sirius took her teacup and drained the rest. “I’m in.”

“Are you and Remus going to be okay? I don’t want to come in between the two of you.” _Or be the reason that James and Lily pick Peter as the secret keeper._

“Yeah, we spoke for a long time this morning. You’ve got a good one Hermione.” Hermione flushed.

“I don’t have anything, but yes, Remus is brave and kind.”

“Brave?” Sirius raised his eyebrows suspiciously. “What did he do?”

“He challenged an Alpha.”

Sirius had the same reaction as Lily and James, except he hurled himself out of the kitchen and passed an eavesdropping Lily, screaming expletives.

 

Lily slumped herself into the seat at the bar beside Hermione. “That could have gone much worse.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she said over the shouting coming from the living room. “Sirius has a short temper. James is the loud one, Peter is the self-conscious one, and Remus is the one that holds them all together.”

“Like glue?” she asked.

Lily face lit up with a combination of Marauder mischief and the look Harry got when he won a chess game with Ron. “You know James and Sirius have no idea what glue is! I convinced them it was magically made by the British government in secret labs in an effort to overthrow the Ministry.”

The girls burst out giggling.

“I called it the department of E.L.M.E.R.S. I even made up a director and a secret location.”

They continued their giggles for several moments when Lily wrinkled her nose. “I think the food is going to burn.”

Hermione put the remaining food on the griddle onto serving plates.

“Okay, side point,” Lily whispered conspiratorially as she set out cutlery and dishes on the table. “Did you know Remus was hiding all of _that_ under those baggy sweaters? I sure didn’t! I mean, if any of the girls at Hogwarts knew they’d swoon. I mean naturally, everyone had crushes on him, but he was so shy and evasive that he ended up being put in the friend category by everyone. I’m pretty sure he did it on purpose.”

Hermione blushed.

“Oh, my god! What did the two of you _do_ inside the shack? Also, why won’t you tell your new best friend about the sexy werewolf your dating?” Hermione rolled her eyes as she put the plate of pancakes down on the table and went hunting for syrup in the pantry closet. Lily was the muggleborn version of Ginny Weasley and Hermione still wasn’t sure if it terrified her or excited her.

“Nothing happened, Lily!” she said as she rummaged through the shelves. “Seriously, sure Remus is fit but like-” Hermione exited the pantry and felt every droplet of blood rush her face.

Sirius, Remus, and James were all sitting at the table. Remus was fighting off a smile while staring down at a plate of eggs and bacon, while James and Lily high fived each other.

Sirius laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, “Do go on about our dear resident werewolf’s sexiness that he hides under those hideous sweaters.”

Hermione tossed the syrup at his head and went back into the pantry closet closing the door behind her. She was just going to die of embarrassment alone in the pantry. That was a perfectly reasonable and sound plan.

The door cracked open and Lily’s green eyes poked in, “Hermione? What are you doing in here?”

“Hiding,” she replied covering her face with her hands.

“Oh, okay.” Lily closed the door and shouted behind her. “She says she’s hiding!”

“What the bloody hell is she hiding for?” James shouted back.

“Dunno, Let me ask!” Lily said sarcastically. Though she did crack the door open again, “Hermione love, why are you hiding?”

Hermione buried her head lower into her knees. She heard the door open and then close and felt Lily scoot onto the floor next to her. “You know when James and I first moved in together, Sirius caught us shagging. It was mortifying because it was our first time together and James had gone all out. Decorated the entire flat we were in with little candles.

“Sirius stumbled in drunk, tripped on a bottle wine we left out and next thing we knew half of the building was on fire. We had to move into the cottage two weeks later because no one would rent to us. I’m still mad we didn’t get our deposit back.”

“How did Sirius know you were there?”

“We were shagging on the couch. Not very romantic but we were kind of excited and we _thought_ he was out of town. He tripped over the bottle and said something like, ‘Blimey, Lily has a fit arse.’ James was pissed.”

“About the flat or your arse?”

“My arse. I don’t think he even noticed everything was on fire. I ended up apologizing to Aurors wearing only Sirius leather jacket. James was pretty much starkers.”

Hermione laughed. “Is there anyone in the magical world who hasn’t seen James naked?”

“You and that’s about it. I give it a week, honestly.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose. She had no interest in seeing her best friend’s dad in his… nope. “That’s not happening, Lily.”

She chuckled. “Make sure to knock before you use the bathroom. That’s all I’m saying.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’m staying in this closet till I die.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate. How will Remus know you think he’s fit if you never leave?” Hermione blushed. “They won’t make fun of you I promise and if they do, I’ll hex them? Deal?”

Hermione’s stomach grumbled. “Deal, but only because I’m starved.”

Hermione followed Lily out, the boys were entirely engrossed in a Quidditch argument and Hermione tuned them out. She sat in the only open seat, between and Remus and Lily and took the overly filled plate Remus pushed towards her.

She ate while listening to them argue. It felt like being back at the Gryffindor table and sitting in between Harry and Ron while they debating the upcoming match. The difference was that even Lily participated in the conversation. “Of course I know what a bloody Wronski Feint is! I was reserve seeker, you dolt!”

“Yeah, well if the new seeker for the-”

“It won’t work, Sirius!”

“Says who?”

“Says the only person at this table who has ever played the seeker position!”

“Well-” Lily finally reaching the end of her patience with Sirius, threw a piece of bacon in his hair. Sirius cursed and ran for the bathroom.

“I swear if Death Eaters ever want to take him in for questioning all they have to do is threaten to shave his head bald,” Remus mused. Hermione felt a little-unsettled knowing that Sirius would have died rather than betray the Order. The same couldn’t be said for the missing person in the group.

“I’ve had an idea,” Sirius announced when he returned from the loo. “What if we start training with Remus?”

“Training?” Remus put his fork down, as Sirius slid back into his chair. “Sirius, this is a fight between two werewolves-”

“Yeah, but I’m a wolf can’t we just-”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Hermione interrupted. It was also a good way to improve Sirius and Remus’s relationship. Hermione was scared that she had ruined it. “It will help prepare Remus for his mission and Sirius for his. It will also help build up the appropriate muscles needed for fighting in wolf form.”

“This witch appreciates a- Ouch! Dammit, Lily that hurt!” James was rubbing his backside glaring at his wife. “And I can’t even hex you back.”

James leaned down to speak to Harry in Lily’s belly, it was something he had taken to doing lately. “Just you wait, when you come out we’re going to prank the living daylights out of mummy.”

“You mean poke right?” Sirius said just as Lily shot a hex at him. He yelped and toppled off his chair.

They continued in much of the same fashion throughout the day. After dinner, once the house wound down, Hermione showered and changed into her pajamas. She had snuck into Remus’s room earlier and stolen two of his older sweaters.  
She sat on the couch waiting for him to bring tea and like the night before, she fell asleep reading on him. The next morning she woke in her bed, excited about their new tradition.


	23. WSAA - Witch’s Spousal Abuse Anonymous

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 23: WSAA - Witch’s Spousal Abuse Anonymous**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

 

As it turned out Hermione didn’t have to wait long to catch James naked. Wednesday morning Hermione was rushing about getting dressed to go to Pandora’s alone since Lily wasn’t feeling well. As she was running down the hall, she slammed into a hard body and screamed when she realized that the hardbody was naked and that it was James.

Of course, Sirius and Remus came running out of there rooms in time to find Hermione sprawled on top of a very naked James. Predictably, Sirius burst out laughing and ran to fetch a camera. Remus, being the gentleman he was, handed James the cloak he was wearing. His kind deed was not well received by Sirius, who gave him a smack on the head when he returned with a camera.

Lily, thankfully, found the entire thing hilarious. “Hermione, dear your jumper is on backward,” she called from the doorway of her room.

Hermione thanked her and ran through the Floo. This week she was helping Pandora on Wednesday and Thursday since Pandora had brewed alone on Sunday. 

“Pandora?” Hermione called as she exited the Floo and hurried into the room Pandora usually used for brewing.

“I’m in the kitchen! Lily owled earlier and said she wasn’t coming and that you most likely would forget to eat breakfast.” Pandora walked into the room holding a tray with orange juice, bread, and a vegetable omelet. Hermione smiled and thanked Pandora for the omelet. 

The two talked about Pandora’s work as they brewed. Pandora was not as obsessive as her husband. She was equal amounts of patience, easy going, and not giving a damn what other people thought of her. Knowing Pandora and having met Xenophilius in the future, Hermione found that Luna was a perfect mix of her parents. 

Hermione wasn’t sure how the conversation started but they had somehow managed to find the topic of Hermione’s parents.

“I just… I feel like they would be disappointed in me.”

“I may not be a mother yet, but parents just want what is best for their children. As long as you are happy Hermione, I’m sure your parents will happy as well.” 

“I just wish they could be here. I wish I could explain why I’m doing the things I am…” Pandora stopped stirring and turned to Hermione. Her eyes were a gunmetal blue that made Hermione think of warm frostbite, unpredictable and impossible.

“Hermione love, no matter where we are or where we go our loved ones never leave us. They follow us in this life and the next and where there is a will there's a way.” Hermione felt her blood run cold. Luna had said these exact words to her. 

“Pandora?” she asked breathlessly. “Are you a seer?” 

Pandora laughed. “No, but my daughter Luna most certainly is.” 

Hermione felt as if her eyes bugged out of her head. Pandora chuckled again and raised her wrist. “My Luna knew you were coming back and sent this back with you. I found it the first time you came here. It’s none of my business of course, but Lily knows you are from the future.”

Hermione hopped off of her stool, “What do you mean Lily knows?”

“She noticed the bracelet last time she was here and she had this knowing smile.”

“I… why wouldn’t she say anything?” 

Pandora shrugged. “Maybe she doesn’t want you to feel threatened? It is a great burden to go to a time when you know everyone’s futures but cannot do anything to change it.”

Hermione sighed as she admitted, “I’ve been struggling.” 

Pandora held her hand tightly. “How much longer do you have here?”

Hermione withdrew her hand and pulled at her hair. “I’m not sure. The spell works in sixes. I was planning on being back for six minutes, but I was sent back to the wrong time. At this point, it could be anywhere from six months to sixty years.”

“That must be stressful.” 

“It is and with Remus…” Hermione sighed. She was starting to really like Remus. It was a problem. 

“Lupin?” Hermione nodded miserably. “I remember him. All the girls in my year fancied him. He was kind of oblivious. He’s the sort that doesn’t realize he is beautiful, right?”

“Yes, but he’s so much more than that. He’s kind and sweet and… Pandora we read before bed and he… he carries me to bed every night. It’s…” Hermione stared off at the smoking cauldrons at a loss for words.

“Magical?” 

“Yes, I guess it’s magical but also too quick. I’ve barely known him for a week.” 

“Hmm… Did you know him in the future?” Hermione blushed. “I’ll take that as a yes. Did he have a wife or something?” 

Hermione was silent.

“Oh.” 

“I feel like every time I think of him like… that, that I’m helping him cheat on his wife with me.” 

“But they haven’t even met yet, Hermione. If you leave while the two of you are in a relationship, maybe she is the mistress and not you? Unless there’s something else?”  
Hermione buried her head in her hands. “He was also my Professor at Hogwarts for the third year.” 

Pandora burst out laughing. “Wow, you two are a right mess. Do you know that Xeno thinks the two of you are mates? He saw you and Lily leave last time you were here. He said you were marked.” 

“You know Remus is a werewolf?” she asked in shock as she began bottling the cooled potions.

“I’m married to Xeno. You wouldn’t believe the things he’s asked me to ask Remus for.” Hermione wrinkled her nose and Pandora burst out laughing. “Last night, he asked if I could work it excess semen into the conversation.” 

Hermione dropped the vial. She cleaned it up before it could create a proper mess and stain Pandora’s floors. “I… Umm… we haven’t… I just... lay on his shoulder when we read, I swear!” Hermione stuttered.

Pandora finished putting the stoppers on her potions. “I’m just bothering you, Hermione. You and Remus are quite similar you know.” 

“Bookish and boring?”

“Do you think Remus is boring?” Hermione thought back to their conversation on the newly developed string theory and the magical applications. 

“No, I guess not.”

“And do you think him bookish in a bad way?” Hermione grinned at the feel of being cuddled into his side. She felt safe in a way she hadn’t felt since she was a little girl. Long before she found out she was a witch, before Hogwarts, and Voldemort.

“No, I guess not.” 

“Okay, so stop wasting time when you don’t know how much time you have left here. Also, help me box up these potions to bring over to the WSAA.” Hermione nodded resolutely in talking to Remus that night. 

Not wanting to chicken out of the conversation, she sent a quick owl to Remus. She assured him that nothing was wrong and she just wanted to have a chat with just the two of them. She reiterated twice that it was just for the two of them. Hopefully, Sirius wouldn’t show up in the middle.

 

 

When they were finished packing up the potions, Pandora packed her a lunch and sent her off to the WSAA. Hermione dropped off the potions at the same time as a smartly dressed wizard a little older than her with a beard. He helped her unload her potions and fill the stockroom. 

“Thanks,” she said extending a hand. “I’m Hermione Peverell.”

“Saul Croaker, a pleasure to meet you. Hermione, isn’t that from a Winter’s Tale?” Hermione stared at her future boss. 

“Erm, yes. My father wanted to be an English literature major, but my grandfather wouldn’t hear of it.” 

“Oh, what does he do?” 

“He’s was a Healer.”

Saul’s face fell. “I’m sorry for your loss. My… er, better half lost their parents when we were in school. It never really gets any easier. You just learn to live with the pain.”

Hermione nodded. Saul had told her pretty much the same thing in the future. “How does your… person deal with it?” _Aside from being a Death Eater spy in the DOM for the Dark Lord?_  

“He works, it’s a good thing we work in the same department or I’d never see him… er her.” 

Hermione chuckled. “Is _he_ nice?” 

Saul’s shoulders deflated. “The best and he cooks. Honestly, I have no idea why he won’t move in. I can’t cook to save my life and I hate takeaway.” 

“What do you eat?” 

“Whatever is in his flat, really.” 

Hermione chuckled. “I can write some detailed recipes down for you if you’d like.” 

Saul’s face brightened, “Could you? I’ll give you my address. My owls don’t reach me at the Ministry. I’m an Unspeakable.”

“Unspeakable? How fascinating!” Hermione said, feigning shock. The entire interaction was driving her to giggles.

 

The door to the stockroom opened and the receptionist stuck her head in. “Saul, can you stay in here for a bit? We have a patient with PTSD.” 

Saul’s smile fell instantly. “Of course.”

The receptionist nodded. “Hermione she’s been asking to speak to you. Is there any way you can stay for a bit? She doesn’t really trust anyone else and we’re concerned about her baby.”

Hermione nodded and took the parchment from Saul with his address. “It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again in the future.” _She really did want to see him again and if he could not fire her from the job that she loved that would be great too._

Hermione followed the receptionist into one of the rooms. “Thank you, Mary,” she said as Mary left closing the door behind her.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting hooded on a chair with her hand protectively on her belly. She was only a little further along that Lily, Hermione reminded herself. “Hello, how can I-” 

“Don’t bother with the niceties. I know you know who I am.” Hermione sat down in the chair resigning herself to a less than pleasant conversation. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I saw you recognize me when I first came here.”

Hermione hesitated. Narcissa was a friend in the future but was she a friend in the past? “You're a Black. I’m friends with Lily Potter and Sirius Black more or less lives with her and her husband.”

Knowing that she was a Pureblood and likely knew the bloodlines better than Voldemort himself, she decided not to volunteer her last name. She didn’t need to be fact checked and then investigated by Purebloods. It would get back to Voldemort and that attention, she did not need. She already had an Alpha werewolf far too interested in her. 

“How much do you want?”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Everyone here is under secrecy oaths except for you. How much do I need to pay you to keep what you saw a secret?” Hermione sat back in the chair she was sitting in. Narcissa was still rubbing her belly. 

Hermione stood and rummaged through the cabinet and mixed several potions together in a cup. When it glowed a periwinkle blue she handed it to Narcissa. “Your fetus is in distress, Mrs. Malfoy.” 

Narcissa looked over the ingredients and then the cup she handed her, before swallowing the entire thing back. She relaxed her back into the chair, “Thank you.” 

“I’d rather you not be in the position you are in, but it is my pleasure to help you.”

“Is it though? If you’re friends with Lily Potter than you know where my husband's allegiance lies,” she gave Hermione a once over. “No offense, but you look like a muggle.”

Hermione looked down at the sweater she had nicked from Remus, the white pants, and trainers she was wearing. She shrugged not confirming or denying it. “I don’t believe in labels. What I do believe in is protecting the young. Narcissa, you need help. What can I do?”

Narcissa rubbed her belly. “I… it’s not his fault. They did this to him. He screams at night, in his sleep. He’s so terrified all the time. His father… his father won’t allow him to leave the service. He’s so scared Hermione…” 

Hermione reached over and rubbed Narcissa’s free hand. “It won’t get any better, Narcissa.”

Narcissa’s eyes shone with tears. “I know.”

“What is happening exactly?” 

“A vow of secrecy?” 

Hermione thought it over. In her sixth year, Lavender and Parvati made an Unbreakable Vow of Friendship. It was a dangerous vow that they found in one of Hermione’s books that she had been given special permission to read from the library.

Their parents had been called in and it had been made into quite the big deal. Harry had been away with Dumbledore during one of his private lessons but the entire common room had been given a very stern talking to. After the war, Parvati had been bedridden until Lavender was able to breathe on her own, such was the intensity of the vow.

“I will take a vow of friendship.” Narcissa rose an eyebrow. The vow superseded wizarding law, which was why it had been outlawed. Narcissa must have known that Hermione was going to go back in time and that was why she gave her the book that helped her complete the spell. If Hermione could protect her from going to prison, she would. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, you need a friend Narcissa, not another silent Healer. This building is filled with those.”

Narcissa let out a relieved sigh and they performed the bond. When it was completed Narcissa exhaled a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Hermione.”

“My pleasure. Tell me about Lucius.” 

“They give him these potions and they make him… rageful. When he realized he hurt little Draco he turned his wand on himself. It took his father getting involved to stop him. I was so terrified.”

Hermione held onto Narcissa’s hand. “I’m so sorry Narcissa that you are going through this. Is it possible to get one of these potions?”

Narcissa nodded. “I have a friend from Hogwarts, he’s analyzing them and said he would give it back to me tonight. The… Lucius’s master is brewing them himself.” 

Hermione was willing to bet her left foot that Severus Snape was currently pouring over a cauldron in his home. Maybe she should ask Lily where he lived?

“Is… are we talking about a friend you share with Lily?”

Narcissa scowled. “Evans tossed him aside the first moment she could. She was embarrassed by him and was avoiding him for a long time before she just snapped.”

Hermione sighed, she didn’t want to argue with Narcissa. “Opinions aside, I need to know if he’s capable.”

“He has a mastery,” she said proudly.

“Oh.” Hermione knew this already of course. Draco had mentioned that Professor Snape was his godfather when he was filling out the forms in her office. Some random Ravenclaw a year below her had decided to write his biography. The quack had gotten literally nothing right and the Malfoy's had sued to have the book removed from the shelves. Hermione had a copy of the book in her office and Draco took great delight in flipping through all of her red marked corrections.

“He said he would meet me when it was ready.”

“What time did he say he would meet you?”

“At six.”

Hermione glanced at her watch. It was a gift from Harry, “It’s half past four. How about I do an exam on little Draco and see if I can give you a few supplemental potions. I’m also going to cast a shielding charm around your uterus and belly.”

Hermione helped Narcissa lay down on the bed. It took a little over a half an hour but she was able to protect the little and not yet spoiled Draco. She had also created a Patronus shield around him to alert her if something was very wrong.

Hermione had just finished explaining what she had done when Narcissa’s wand vibrated. “He’s done early. Are you sure you don’t mind coming?”

“I need to research on an antidote for your husband and I can only do that if I understand everything about the potion. I’d like to be able to ask him questions.”

Narcissa nodded and after obscuring her face in her cloak and conjuring a cloak for Hermione, the two left together.

 

 

 

Remus was pacing nervously while Lily tapped on the kitchen table. Lily opened her mouth and then closed it. “She should have been home at two, James.”

Remus couldn’t speak. He’d lost the ability an hour ago when she was only two hours late and he was worried out of his mind. He had been training with Remus before lunch when he received an owl from her asking if they could talk after dinner.

He was currently holding a scrap of parchment as tightly as he would his wand in a duel.

“Remus. Lily,” James said patiently. “She’s probably fine. Remember what she did stone drunk? Imagine what she could do sober. Okay? She’s fine.”

“Pandora said she left at noon to go to the clinic. Saul was the last one to see her and he…” Lily burst into tears. James hurried over and wrapped his arms around her.

The door opened and Sirius walked in. “Umm… what did I miss?”

Remus finally found his voice, “Hermione is missing.”

Sirius shrugged and continued his walk through the kitchen to grab milk from the fridge. The collective room watched in silence as he drank from the carton.

“Sirius,” Lily said angrily. “I don’t think you heard what Remus just said. Hermione, our time traveling Hermione is missing.”

“She’s not missing,” he said simply as he turned around to hunt in the fridge for food. He was mid-hunt when a snarl made him drop the container of cheese he was holding.

“Where is she?” Moony’s eyes were bright and Remus hovered inside, allowing his wolf to take over.

“Uh, Moony calm down and bring Remus back. Your mate is fine. I put a monitoring charm on her after the first time we dueled. She’s a troublesome one that one.” Remus felt Moony fade to the back of his mind as his eyes changed back to brown. “I checked in on her when she didn’t come home at two. She’s at the WSAA with a patient.”

“Can you show us?” Lily asked urgently. Sirius rolled his eyes and summoned a map. He cast the spell only to watch a small red dot move erratically across England.

Remus shot him an angry glare, “I thought you said she was at the WSAA?”

“Let’s all stay calm, okay. She’s probably just on her way home.” The little dot finally stopped. Lily gasped.

“What in the bloody hell is she doing in Cokeworth?”

Sirius raised his brows in confusion. “Where the bloody hell is Cokeworth?”

“It’s where Lily grew up, Sirius,” James said whilst rubbing his wife’s arms soothingly. “Lily, love this is not good for Harry. Can you rest? Sirius and I will go investigate.”

Remus shot him an angry look.

“You and Remus,” James continued. “Are far too emotional to be of any help to either of us.”

They waited for ten minutes and while Hermione moved several feet, she didn’t leave the public park that she was standing in. Lily and Remus were a mess and the two Aurors excused themselves and left to dress for a rescue mission.

Not six minutes later, Sirius and James exited the apparition in their gear and ready to defend and protect. Back at home Remus and Lily were pacing nervously, their eyes glued to the map. It was a lot of pressure on the two but they were fully trained Aurors and they were going to use all of their highly trained skills to keep their new family members safe.

 


	24. Cokeworth

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 24: Cokeworth**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione was in the middle of an in-depth conversation with an overly intrigued Severus Snape when she felt two people stumble into her wards. She already knew the wizard was brilliant but being able to talk to him without being an overeager student was... it was a treasured experience. 

“Can I have a written list?” she said interrupting him. “As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, we need to cut it short. It seems someone has crossed over the wards I set up earlier.”

A wand slid down from Severus’ sleeve and Hermione admired the sheer amount of stealth, danger, and coolness he managed to pack in a simple movement. “Grab Cissa and go. I’ve got this.”

Severus hesitated but seeing her determination, he nodded and grabbed Narcissa and fled into the tenement housing. Hermione sunk into the shadows of the trees that surrounded the park they were talking in.

The potion was fascinating but it also had no countercurse and once it was taken it took a minimum of two years to drain itself from the drinker’s system. Hermione and Severus agreed that little Draco wouldn’t last that long.

The two had been discussing the benefits of a modified obliviation spell that combined with an emotion suppressant mainly used by Mental Health Healers when Hermione felt the apparition. The two made plans to speak the following evening at a muggle cafe in Shoreditch.

The two made the suggestion that perhaps it was time for Narcissa to schedule a visit to a friend or family member for several days until they could come up with a plausible solution. Hermione was wondering if Remus would know anything on suppressant spells when two wizards came bumbling into view.

Hermione almost laughed at James and Sirius being stealthy. She doubled back and crept up behind the two of them. Pulling her hood back, she swiped her leg and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

“Accio,” she said sternly. “Had I been a Death Eater, you would both be dead.”

James smiled up at her, his glasses cracked. “Hiya, Hermione. You mind making it back home so that my wife and your not-boyfriend stop driving us insane?”

Hermione rolled her eyes and offered them each a hand up, “Oculus Reparo. Get up, you gits. I’m starving. You lot better have dinner.”

 

 

As it turned out, they did not have dinner. Hermione rolled her eyes and made omelets with spinach and feta for herself, Lily, Sirius, and James. It was a dish that Harry had taught her how to make. Remus was silent the entire dinner, while Lily gushed and raved about Hermione’s cooking prowess. Remus didn't like spinach or omelets and she made a mental note that he only liked scrambled eggs and also didn't like cilantro.

After dinner, James and Lily head up to their bedroom and Sirius cleared out mumbling something about tension and the need to drink. Hermione finished clearing up and sat down next to Remus.

“Remus?” he grunted in response. “Will you talk to me?”

Remus inhaled deeply, “What would you like to talk about?”

Hermione frowned and moved closer to him. “You’re upset.”

“I have no reason to be.”

“Why would you say that?”

Remus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “Your a single free witch and I don’t have any say where you go and who you do it with.”

Hermione smirked. “Would you?”

“Would I what?”

Hermione reached over him and opened his palm. She pulled out the slip of parchment with her handwriting on it that he had been holding onto like a lifeline all evening. “It was what I wanted to talk to you about. I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be here for. If that’s okay with you, I would like to get to know you better than just falling asleep with you on the couch every night and stealing all of your sweaters.”

Remus looked down at her ensemble. “I noticed that.”

Hermione shrugged unapologetically, “I like the way they smell.”

“What do they smell like?”

“Old Books, the forest, and chocolate. In essence, you,” she said simply. “You still haven’t answered me.”

Remus sighed. “Honestly, I’m scared. I don’t think I’ll recover you leaving if we get any closer than we already are.”

Hermione carded her fingers through his soft sandy brown hair. “You will. Life will be hard for you, for a long time but it will get better. You’ll have a family and you’ll have happiness.”

“With you?” he asked with so much hope that Hermione’s heart broke.

“No,” she whispered thinking of Tonks. “But you won’t be loved any less. You'll cherish and be cherished in return, Remus.”

Hermione felt the tears escape her eyes and cascade down her cheeks. She clenched her eyes shut, wishing she didn’t know everything she did. She wished for ignorance and for happiness and full lives for everyone in this house.

She wished that Sirius would never go to prison and that Lily and James would live to raise their son. She wished to hear the howlers Lily would have sent after the troll incident and the massive James would send when his son became the youngest seeker in a century. She didn’t know what she wished for Remus and that was why she was crying, now.

Everyone else was so clear cut, but Remus. Remus had been destroyed by being left behind with no one to love him and a cruel judgemental world to shove him in the corner for over a decade. When he had finally begun to live...

_Teddy. He had Teddy._

Slender fingers gripped her chin as soft lips caressed her own. Hermione blinked open in surprise. “Remus?”

“How long will we have?”

“I,” she whispered breathlessly. “I don’t know.”

Remus turned in his chair and in one swift movement pulled her into his lap. Her white jeans were stark against his black trousers and she felt it was a reminder of just how much she didn’t belong here. She was a white stain on his life, something that couldn’t be blotted out because it was irreversible.

“Hermione?” He whispered as her hands traveled up his face, feeling each scar and committing them to memory. When her fingers reached his hairline, she buried them in his softs tufts of hair. Inhaling the smell that made her feel… everything, “Then let’s make every moment count, okay?”

He slowly descended his lips on hers, his usual cognac-colored eyes dark and focused on only the heavily breathing witch in his lap. It felt like an eternity until his lips finally reached hers and unlike the quick kiss she had received before, this kiss was as different as day and the night of a full moon.

His lips crushed against hers and for the first time, she forgot where she was and more importantly _when_ she was. She wasn’t in Lily’s kitchen with the possibility of being walked in on by Sirius. She wasn’t in the eighties. She could barely tell you what township she was in.

She did know one thing and that was, _Remus_.

The kiss started slowly and tenderly as if they were each memorizing every movement of the other. Hermione knew she was. She moaned when his tongue tentatively pushed into his mouth, reminding her that he was just as nervous as she was but wanted it just as much.  

While his tongue was exploring her mouth, his slender fingers traced the curves of her arse and lingered as they slipped under her jumper. The soft pads of his palm and their thin compatriots began their achingly slow voyage up her body. He explored her every curve, slope, and her endless scars with his skilled fingers leaving raised goosebumps and shivers in their wake.

Hermione felt like one of his maps in his old room. She felt delicate but treasured and loved. His hands shook when he reached her breast and he released their kiss, Hermione moaning with the loss of contact. Her eyes fluttered open and she found that her jumper had been bunched all the way over her chest. He was gaping at her moderately sized breasts that were hidden beneath her bra as if they held the secrets of the universe buried in her C cup.

She nipped at his neck, bringing him back. "Hermione," he breathed. "You're beautiful."

Hermione blushed and drew him back in for another searing kiss. His hands explored her breasts popping them out of their little cream cupped prisons. His kisses became harder and more fevered and she arched herself into him. When his hands finally left her breasts and reached her neck, he cupped it dominantly and Hermione felt a thrill at having herself completely at his mercy.

His hands massaged her and lingered for a moment or two before traveling up to her jaw and tilting her neck up so he could have more control of their kiss. Arching her back, she ground herself onto him whilst simultaneously crushing herself to him. She needed more. She needed everything he had to give.

Remus broke the kiss panting, “Hermione, we need to slow down.”

Hermione pushed off of his lap, his face filling with hurt. She smirked devilishly and pulled herself onto the counter. With one hand back in his hair, she yanked him up by his sweater so he was standing in front of her.

She looked up at his tall form and leaned up to kiss him again. This time it was hurried and frantic. She bit and nipped at her lips and pulled on her hair making her gasp.

She moaned and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She was careful not to touch his bandaged wounds as she explored his chest properly. He shivered while placing soft kisses on the side of her neck.

“Remus?”

“Yeah,” he whispered just as breathless as she was.

“I want you to pull my shirt over my head. Slowly.”

Remus placed shaking hands on her hips. “I… I don’t want to do anything we can’t come back from. I… Moony wants to mate with you and I’m not ready. I don’t know if I have enough self-control to hold back...”

Hermione fingertips made smooth circles around his abs, “Remus, we can stop whenever you feel like it.”

He thought about it before tucking his fingers below her sweater and pulling it achingly slowly up her chest. “Merlin, you’re beautiful.”

Hermione pulled him in between her legs and kissed the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Remus stuttered above her and moaned when she bit it. “Hermione-”

He pulled her chin to him with one long slim finger and properly snogged her breathless.

Remus began to shudder as she wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself to him. She could feel him struggle to move back but she wanted him closer. Her whole body was encompassed with a need to fill, to complete.

Remus gasped and moaned her name in her neck, collapsing onto her.

“Remus?”

“Fuck.”

The damn broke and Hermione burst out giggling. “Did you just curse?”

“Hermione, I am begging you to please please not laugh at me right now.”

“Why-” Hermione could feel steady wetness spreading in between her legs. “Oh.”

“Fuck,” Remus' face was red once again and though Hermione knew it was terribly embarrassing for a man, she found it oddly endearing.

“Remus? It’s really-”

“Please don’t say it’s okay. It will only make it worse.”

“What would you like me to say?”

“I have no idea,” he whimpered into her neck.

“I’m flattered, to be honest.”

“I’m not.”

Hermione lifted his head with fingers. She placed sweet gentle kisses on each of the scars on his face. “How about we sneak into the shower and I help clean you up?”

Hermione beamed when his head shot up. “That’s… an option?”

Hermione hopped off the stool, intent on making him feel better. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss. “Your an angel, Hermione.”

Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and raced up the stairs. They were so enraptured by each other that they were completely oblivious to their three friends who were in the living room waiting for the silencing charm that they had put up to wear out. Lily giggled as they ran past them and up thundered up the stairs, while James and Sirius high-fived.

 

 

Much later that evening, after Remus had made Hermione scream out more times than she could count in the shower, they went downstairs for their nightly reading. Everyone was already in their beds or sleeping and the two starved lovers raided the kitchen. They snacked on cheese and crackers with their tea while they read snuggled on the couch together. “Remus, what do you know about suppressant spells?”

Remus closed the book and gave Hermione his full attention. “Are you worried about,” he motioned to himself and the moon outside the window.

Hermione kissed him gently and snuggled closer. “No, I’m trying to help a friend. It’s where I was earlier tonight. I need to go and meet up again tomorrow night and I was thinking about combining an anger suppressant with a memory charm. I’m hoping to protect a young woman and her unborn son.”

Remus nodded in understanding and waved his wand summoning a large black tome. He flipped through several pages until he found one with blood red ink. They read in silence.

“Gemino,” Hermione copied the pages she needed and stored them in her new purse. She had started working on a new purse with an undetectable extension charm on it.

Remus was playing with her hair, “Did this help?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, I really appreciate it, Remus. I know I’m being awfully vague.”

“I trust you.”

“Because I’m your mate?”

“No, because you stood up to a werewolf when you were utterly pissed and apparated Lily and Harry to safety. You've earned the trust you’re given in this house.” Hermione blushed. It was weird being constantly praised for something she didn’t remember doing.

“Lily, never mentioned where we went.”

Remus shrugged, “I believe she said it was somewhere in Muggle London. Hampstead, maybe?” She had gone home? That was risky but given the dates her family was most likely visiting her grandmother. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I think. Walk me to bed?” Remus folded the blanket and held her hand as the ascended the stairs. When they reached her door, he looked in longingly. “You know you can stay for the night, right?”

Remus looked torn and Hermione had to remind herself it was the eighties. He cast one backward glance towards James and Lily’s room and then took a step towards her. “Just for sleeping.”

 


	25. Books and Spells

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 25: Books and Spells**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

 

Hermione woke with a Cheshire cat grin on her face and her head buried into Remus’s shoulder. Clad in only black wolf printed boxers, he was sleeping with his arms around her protectively. Last night had started out as a bumbling mess of limbs and hot messy kisses until Remus finally had enough and threw off his shirt and pants, proclaiming it was, “Too bloody hot.” 

When he crawled back into bed Hermione became fascinated with every inch of his scarred but beautiful body she could get her hands on. In direct contrast of what he had originally insisted on when he first crawled into bed with her, Remus had stripped Hermione of everything but her knickers and the two spent the night experimenting and learning each other's bodies.

Hermione nuzzled deeper into Remus. He definitely knew his way around a woman’s body and for that Hermione was profoundly grateful. Most men couldn't find a woman's orgasm if it hit them in the face and they drowned in it. She had spent most of her night being ravished with his hand clamped over her mouth while she cried out in pleasure. She wasn't sure what was hotter, her muffled screams under his strong hands or how turned on it made him, watching her writhe and cry out from underneath him.

Hermione had already informed him that they were never using a silencing charm again. The good old fashion way was good enough for them. He responded by chuckling and burying his head between her legs. In the end, they only fell asleep well after the sun came up and then only because Hermione had to be reminded by Remus that she was brewing for the WSAA in a few hours with Pandora.

She was well and properly exhausted but she had never felt happier. She was going to be brewing with Pandora alone today and then she had to meet Severus later in the evening. There was an Order meeting at the house here as well, but Hermione had scheduled her meeting with Severus so she would miss the meeting. She was already meeting way too many people from the past. She needed to keep her distance.

She shook her head, dislodging all of her busy thoughts. _Remus_. She wanted to spend all day wrapped around him, begging for more of whatever he did last night. Maybe she could have lunch with Remus before ran to the WSAA?

Remus moaned as he turned over. “Go back to sleep,” she whispered.

Hermione rolled over to get up but Remus pulled her back into his chest. “Don’t go. Stay with me. You’re cuddly.”

“Cuddly?”

His eyes still closed, he nodded. “The cuddliest.”

Hermione laughed and pried his fingers off of her waist. “I have to meet Pandora in twenty minutes, Remus.”

“I’ll owl Pandora.”

Hermione swatted away his grabby hands. “Oh, and what exactly are you going to tell her?”

“That you’re cuddly,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and an extremely valid reason to stay in bed all day. 

She kissed his lips and went into the bathroom. After finishing most of her morning routine things, she opened the door and called out to Remus. “I’m jumping in the shower. If you managed to find a _cuddly_ werewolf around who needs a good washing…” 

His eyes popped open and he bound towards the loo as if he hadn't been grumbling and half asleep two minutes earlier. Hermione giggled as he picked her up over his shoulder and carried her into the shower stall, narrowly missing bumping her head on the ceiling.

They splashed about teasing each other and snogging up against the tiles. When her wand vibrated reminding her that she was about too late, he offered to wash her. Unable to resist, she moaned as his fingers went in and out of her, the soapy suds sliding off of her body as she gripped onto the wall so she wouldn't fall.

Two orgasms and a blow job later, she was dressed in one of his beige sweaters and she cast a charm to make it long enough to reach her knees. A pair of Lily’s boots later and she was ready to go brew.

Remus walked side by side as they walked down the stairs talking about a memory charm a friend of his had. “I’ll hop over there in an hour and borrow it. We’ll meet for lunch at half past noon?”

“Works for me,” Hermione opened the door of the kitchen to find Sirius, James, and Lily sitting around the table waiting. “Umm… good morning?”

All at once they all started cheering and Hermione leaned back into Remus feeling overwhelmed. 

“I knew it! I told you, James!” Sirius crowed. “You owe me ten galleons!” 

James shoved his hand away, “We have no idea if they had shower sex yet! Why don’t we ask them?” 

Lily who was in the middle of hugging Hermione shot two hexes at them. “You’ll do no such thing! Remus and Hermione’s relationship is none of our business!”

Lily let go of Hermione and whacked Remus over the head.

“What was that for?” he complained massaging his head.

“I woke up in middle of the night to barf because apparently, Harry didn’t like being jostled around,” she looked pointed at James who shrugged innocently. “Anyway, I had a panic attack when I realized that Remus’s bedroom door was open but I couldn’t find him anywhere in the house.” Remus and Hermione’s cheeks colored instantly.

“Good thing we had Sirius and his tracking nose, really or we would have _never_ found you,” James said sarcastically.

“You’re all a bunch of gits, you know,” Remus muttered kissing Hermione’s head. “You’re late love.”

Hermione cursed and grab some toast before running to the Floo. How was she stressed and overworked even when she was displaced in time?

“Don’t forget there’s a secret meeting here tonight at nine!” James called after her as she stepped through the Floo.

 

Pandora and Hermione flew through their brewing. It was a great feeling knowing that she was helping witches who had nowhere to go. She was also grateful for the opportunity to help her future classmate, even though he was a bully during their schooling.

Hermione felt lighter around the witch and found it easy to confide in her. She was careful not to mention anything that would alter the timeline but she told her as much as she could about Luna. She even mentioned that she was pretty sure she was seeing an American Scamander fellow.

When they finished their brewing and cleaned up Hermione spoke briefly to Xeno, who had come to help bottle all of the potions. Remus Floo called to reschedule their lunch as he was picking up the book for her.

She rushed over to the WSAA and helped with several patients and logging the potion system. She pointedly ‘forgot’ to sign her name, as she didn’t want her magical signature on anything in the past. About ten minutes before she was ready to leave to meet Remus, she sent an owl to Saul with four easy recipes for cooking. The receptionist, Judy, even helped her illustrate it.

 

Waving goodbye, she hurried out of the WSAA and apparated to the South of London to meet Remus for a late lunch. He met her at the apparition point and kissed her by the way of greeting.

She told him about her day and he told her about his day, while they walked to the coffee shop. They were in a factory and warehouse district and Hermione had yet to see anything that resembled a shop.

“Okay, so the first time I came here I freaked out so just… I don’t know… don’t scream, okay?”

Hermione rolled her eyes as he pulled her through a heavy oak door that clashed oddly with the warehouse that housed it. The windows were all boarded up and there was only a sign that said, “A room without books is like a body without a soul.”

Hermione was about to ask what kind of coffee store they were walking into when the words died in her throat. It wasn’t a coffee store. It was a library. The entire store was lined with bookshelves, that stretched from the ceiling to the floor.

There were ladders that ran the entire length of the shelves and slid horizontally to accommodate readers. The aisles were broken up every thirty feet by cozy seating areas with lamps, rugs, study desks, and couches.

Bach was playing softly in the background and although there were at least fifty people visibly inside, it was quiet and calm.

“Remus?”

“Yes?”

“How long can we stay here?”

“However long you’d like. There’s a wizarding section on the second floor.”

“There’s… there’s….”

Remus held her hand and led her to the loo. Once he was sure that no one was watching, he tapped it once with his wand revealing a staircase. He guided Hermione up a black spiral staircase with pictures of famous witches and wizards on it. When they emerged on the landing, Hermione balked at the floor.

It was entirely made of glass giving a clear view to the library below them. The wizarding level was similarly built like the regular one, except it had moving paintings and the option to not only purchase tea or coffee but liquor and pastries.

Hermione ran her fingers across a shelf with limited editions of Hogwarts, A History. “Remus?”

Remus was gazing at her with eyes filled with love. Hermione knew her heart shouldn’t be soaring in her chest. She was just going to break both of their hearts in the long run. “Yes?”

“Thank you.”

He kissed her lips softly, lingering for just a moment. “Let’s get you fattened up with some pastries and coffee.”

 

They were an hour into reading a stack of obscure spell books she found when she read a familiar spell in an old crumbling book.

 

_Mortuus Viventem Curse_

_Or as it was more commonly known the Cures of the Living Dead._

 

_This curse was primarily used during the first age after the fall of Merlin. The original creation of the curse was by a nameless farmer who wanted to escape his wife and move in with a barmaid several villages away. He created a spell that looked like the killing curse and caused a similar reaction to the killing curse._

_Following the wand movements and incantation below the person whom the spell is cast on will fall into a deathlike state. With the counter curse, the victim will arise given that it is administered within a half day off when it is cast._

_The Wizard’s Council decreed this spell dark after it was being used by dark wizards to kidnap and imprison beautiful maidens. The spell, while not lost to time is considered illegal by the Wizard’s Council and is not practiced today._

 

It was decreed illegal by the Wizard’s Council, but was it decreed illegal by the Wizengamot? Hermione hurried to the service desk and sent an owl to Saul asking him if he could discreetly look it up in the archives.

Hermione spent the next hour studying the incantations and wand movements. “Hermione, you need to leave for your meeting if you're going to make it there on time.”

“Am I allowed to borrow a book, Remus?”

“Not usually, but I’m friends with the manager. I’ll ask.”

Five minutes later a middle-aged man with a goatee approached Hermione. “Miss, Remus has told me you expressed interest in purchasing a book?”

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t purchase it then others would not be able to enjoy it. I simply want to borrow for a bit of light reading. I’d return it in two days.”

The wizard smiled at Remus, “You two can return it in a week.”

Hermione thanked the man profusely. He hugged Remus and the two left, Hermione’s book safe in her bag.

“You two seemed awfully friendly,” Hermione said as they walked to the apparition point.

“He’s my godfather. He lets me pick up shifts at his bookstore, even though Ministry law prohibits it.”

“I’m sorry the wizarding community is a bunch of bigoted arseholes.”

Remus hugged her close, “Be careful tonight, okay?”

Hermione nodded. She wasn’t sure if she could trust Severus which was why she told Remus her location. She didn’t trust James and Sirius not to rush blindly into a deadly situation and Lily was _supposed_ to be on bedrest.

Hermione leaned on her toes and kissed his cheek. She leaned back and the last image she saw before she apparated was of his wry smile and worried eyes.

 

Hermione entered the muggle cafe, drawing looks. She knew her attire was a tad fashion forward, but given the area and the proclivity for prostitution in the area, she figured she wouldn’t draw looks.

“You’re early,” Severus drawled looking her up and down.

“I find it the height of rudeness to be late,” she replied. Severus Snape managed to entirely floor her by chuckling. Hermione must have been looking at him as an idiot because he stopped.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just you seemed so serious yesterday. I wasn’t aware you were able to smile.”

Snape chuckled. “My life isn’t that miserable, thank you. Now onto the matter at hand.”

Hermione drew the two books she acquired and began going over the spells with him. They argued, debating, and consolidated their spell for over an hour until they realized they actually needed three spells and that, like the potion, would diminish over time.

“But how much time?”

“A decade give or take?” _Just enough time for Draco to enjoy his childhood and Lucius to revert to himself in time to give Ginny the diary._

Hermione wasn’t sure if she should be grateful or miserable. She’d have a lot making up to do with Ginny.

“We’ll reconvene in two days. I’ll owl you. Can I borrow the books, Hermione?”

“Sure, Severus. They’re my boyfriends so please be careful with them.”

Severus deflated and nodded. He held the door open for her as they left and Hermione followed him out into the cold. They both had their faces hooded and disguised so as not to be recognized by anyone passing by.

“With a brain like yours… what do you do, Hermione?”

Hermione chuckled. “My brain is the courtesy of very good teachers. As for my occupation… hypothetically speaking I’m a bookkeeper.”

Severus’s shoulders stiffened. “You’re an agent?”

“Yes, from the MACUSA. I’m on leave after my parent's deaths. I’m originally from the UK.”

Severus narrowed his eyes, “Where about?”

“I’m a muggleborn, Severus.”

He stopped in front of the apparition point. “You’re smart enough to know who I am. Why are you trusting me?”

“I live with Lily and she trusts you,” his mask fell for only a second.

“How… is she?”

“Happily pregnant. She had some bumps and she’s on bedrest, but she’s okay.”

“Bumps?”

“We were attacked by werewolves and they blew up the house. Albus Dumbledore stopped the house from collapsing on her.”

Severus stopped abruptly, “What? Wait, you’re _that_ Hermione? Your boyfriend is Remus Lupin?”

Hermione nodded.

“How… he’s a werewolf,” he said in disgust.

“Yes, and _he_ has never done anything to deserve your ire.”

“He told you what happened in school?”

“It was and still is his greatest nightmare.”

Severus looked out into the night. “I don’t have to forgive him.”

“No, you don’t. Just try and recognize that sometimes things happen that are out of our control and not our fault. There's no reason to live unhappily and with regret for the rest of our lives, Severus.”

“Why do I feel like we aren’t talking about Lupin anymore?”

Hermione wondered if this is what Luna felt like, to know everything but be able to say nothing. “Good night, Severus.”

He rolled his eyes before disappearing into the night. Hermione raised her wand when she heard a scuffling noise behind her. She hastily threw up shield barely stopped the four Stupefies that hit her.

She crouched and rolled right into a witch that looked too familiar to hex, “Professor McGonagall?”

Her guard down, she was hexed in the back and blackness overtook her.


	26. The Order

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 26: The Order**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione woke groggily, bound and tied to a chair in a tiny room with little to no room to move in. A heavily cloaked wizard with untidy black hair that poked out from his hood, stood over her menacingly. He wrapped his gloved knuckles on the door behind him and it opened to admit another older, who was dressed similarly. They motioned to each other, clearly having been instructed not to speak. She didn't need to know their code to know that whatever it was they were going to do to her, was imminent. 

She closed her eyes and reached out to her happy thoughts. She was only mildly surprised to find Remus and Teddy both mixed into her standard happy Patronus thoughts. She felt more than heard her Patronus knock the two wizards out in front of her. Quickly, she unbound herself and searched for her wand and her bag. The room held nothing besides the chair that bolted to the floor.

Upon exiting the room she found a short hallway with two other doors and a set of stairs leading upwards. There was barely any light from the building itself but Hermione's otter followed her illuminating her way as she investigated the two empty similar cells. When she doubled back to her cell, she found that the second man had collapsed over something. Pushing him onto the floor, she discovered a stool right outside the cell. On it was a parchment with her name on it and her description. Her wand and purse were shoved underneath the parchment.

Hermione grabbed her wand and her purse, beside her things was a blue potion and a syringe. She examined the potion for a moment until she heard the sound of shuffling chairs above her. Grabbing the syringe as well as the potion, she cast protective charms on them and stuffed them in her bag and began looking for a way out.

“Homenum Revelio,” she whispered. Using wandless or wordless magic was draining and she needed all the strength she could get. There were six people upstairs and after a quick layout charm, she found all of the possible exits. Unluckily for her, the only way to get out of the basement was through the staircase in the center of the hall. The stairs lead into a room where the six people were seated around a table.

She was weak from casting her Patronus and knew she would not be able to take on six wizards upstairs, even with her Otters help. She cast spells around the basement to search for hidden passageways and to check the density of the walls and what was beyond them. Bill Weasley had taught her these spells in case she was ever in a bind when she got home to her timeline she would have to thank him and possibly offer to babysit baby Vicky.

Her spells discovered that one of the basement walls connected with the edge of a cliff. If she sent a bombarda at the wall and a holding spell at the ceiling right above it, she would have just enough time to jump through the hole. She would have to apparate midfall since she would need to wait until she cleared the wards. There was the remote possibility that whoever erected the wards thought to make them go all the way through the ground. She doubted it though.

Something was going on upstairs and she needed to move. She turned over each of the wizards and observed their arms. Death Eaters. Without a second thought, she cast her bombarda and jumped. She could hear shouts over the large roar of the building crumbling. She had cast two holding spells to stop the building from following her over the edge. A wise move as it turned out to be. 

She rushed towards raging icy blue water and was fifty feet from it when she felt the wards release her. She apparated just as she felt a cool spray of water hit her face. 

Hermione smashed into a tree in the Forest of Dean upon being spit out of her apparition. She wasted no time apparating again and again and again. She barely kept an idea of where she was going, only that she was. On her fourteenth pop, she landed in the edge of the Forbidden Forest and struggled as she made her way to Hogsmeade. Several people asked her if she needed help but she ignored them and limped as fast as she could towards the public Floo in Hogshead. She didn't bother to greet Aberforth and simply tossed some coins at him and stumbled into the Floo calling out for Godric Hollow; The Potters. 

Hermione was so tired she collapsed as soon as she exited the Floo. Darkness was eating at the corners of her vision and she could feel Lily's fluffy blue rug underneath signifying that she had in fact fallen. She could hear people rushing to her, but it wasn't them that she was thinking of. It was the golden eyes looking down at her and knowing that she was safe in his arms, she let herself succumb to her exhaustion.

 

 

 

It was the second time in this timeline that Hermione had woken to Professor Dumbledore standing over her. This time, however, her head was in Remus’s lap and he helped her sit up. The room was crowded with Order members and Hermione realized, belatedly that she had crashed an Order meeting.

Well, at least it wasn’t the first time. In the future, Sirius had sneaked Harry and her into an Order meeting under the Invisibility cloak. Professor Dumbledore knew they were there, but it was the secrecy of it all that was exciting. They hadn't talked about anything interesting just names of suspected Death Eaters and patrol lists.

“Hermione?” Lily was kneeling in front of her patting her head with a wet cloth, James and Sirius at her side. “Hermione we were so worried. Remus got an owl but he only opened it after you left your meeting and…” Lily jumped into her arms and being as weak as she was, Hermione fell backward into Remus.

“Miss Peverell, did they inject you with anything?” Professor Dumbledore asked, great urgency in his voice.

Hermione shook her head, “No. They didn’t get the chance. I was abducted by someone whom I thought was Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Shortly after I woke up I used wandless magic to stun two of my attackers. I found my wand, bag, and a potion with an applicator. I have both in my bag.

“There were an additional six people above me in the house and one house elf. I found one wall that connected to a cliff and I used a hex to break the wall and hold up the ceiling. Once it was open I jumped off of the cliff and apparated once I was out of the wards purview. I believe I was being held captive in Rowl Tower, but I could be mistaken. I also do not believe the two abductors in the basement lived through the cave-in. I confirmed on their arms that they were in fact, marked Death Eaters.

“After I made my escape I apparated to fourteen different locations and then walked from my last apparating location on the edge of the Forbidden Forest to Hogsmeade. I took the Floo out of your brother's bar in Hogsmeade with a Notice-Me-Not and a Misdirection spell to keep anyone from following me. I would have used at least four different Public Floos but I was exhausted and was barely able to get into the first-”

Remus gathered her into his arms tightly while he held her, his entire body shaking. She looked around the room and realized that as crowded as it was, the room was entirely silent.

“Err…. Remus, why is it so quiet?” Hermione poked her head from out of his shoulder to find a room of gaping wizards and witches. She looked at misty-eyed Lily sitting in front of her, “Did I er... miss something?”

Everyone began to talk at once until Dumbledore roared for silence. “How about we explain what happened on our end to Miss Peverell before we start asking her any more questions? Great, I’ll start. Hermione, shortly after you left to meet with your informant Remus received a tip from the Head Alpha that Death Eaters were planning to kidnap you and test a new potion on you. Lily received a similar letter from an old school mate minutes later. He said he only happened on the news accidentally and had just in fact met with you. He rushed back to the apparition point but you were gone and there was no evidence of a struggle. We began to fully worry when Sirius's clever tracking charm that he has planted on your person stopped working.”

_Severus had gone looking for her?_

“We had just started our meeting when his letter arrived and we immediately sent as many members as we were able to spare. After our first wave left, we received a message via the Death Eaters that you were taken and it was a lesson for what would happen to any werewolves that defied Voldemort.”

“Remus and James freaked the shit out,” Sirius commented from the back. "Also, Lily and Alice cried."

“Thank you, Sirius,” Dumbledore said wryly. “Yes, Miss Peverell our members were concerned and we were about to seek help from Aurors we trust within the Ministry when you quite literally landed in Remus's lap. James, would you mind passing me the potion?”

“We’ve been trying but none of us can get this damn thing open,” Hermione looked up to see Saul Croaker holding her bag. “Hey, Hermione. How are you feeling?”

“Like shite,” she replied honestly. “Here, I’ll get it. The wards on the bag will only allow myself or Remus to open it.”

Hermione extended her hand and stuck it all the way in until only her shoulder was poking out. If the Order hadn't thought her interesting before, they did now. She could have just removed the enchantments and summoned it but she wasn’t about to open her bag so anyone could look inside. She had been slowly filching things for Harry. Pictures of Lily and James. Little love letters that the couple wrote to each other. Pictures of them sitting on the couch reading to Harry or talking to him through her belly. There were more than a few of Lily scolding her unborn son for bouts of nausea.

She plucked the potion and the syringe from within the depths of the bag. Several people looked in alarm as they heard several stacks of books topple over as well as several glass items crash. She really should have fixed the loose empty phials.

“They’re just empty phials, no need to worry.”

“No need to worry?" sneered a witch with a ridiculous green hat with a stuffed bird. "You could fit an entire person in there!”

Hermione ignored the witch and handed the phials to Dumbledore. He gazed at it for a moment before exchanging a look with James. Remus tightened his hold on Hermione. “Miss Peverell, you are a very lucky witch. The nature of this meeting tonight was to discuss this potion, in particular.”

What murmuring was going on in the room was silenced. “If we have a sample, does that mean we can stop it?” asked the witch who had interrupted earlier.

“Yes and no,” Dumbledore responded. “Without it, we were hopeless against it but even with it, we would need someone who has been under the Cruciatus curse for extended periods of time. Generally, anyone who has been under the curse for that long, they end up submitted to Saint Mungos or they die. So far, we haven’t found anyone that meets the criteria. It’s a fairly simple spell and the participant is in no danger. We mostly need their blood to help with the development of a cure.”

“What does the potion do?” she asked Dumbledore.

“It mimics the cruciatus and attacks the body as well as the mind. The drinker seeing all of their worst nightmares being played over and over again while the potion tortures the body. The longest we’ve seen anyone last under the potion's influence is eleven minutes and it was mercy when he passed on.”

Hermione rubbed her arm where _Mudblood_ was carved in. She tightened her fingers on Remus and cut into the conversation about whether or not they should seek international help. “You can do the spell on me.”

The only people that heard her over the noise was those she considered family. Sirius paled and dropped into a chair behind him. Lily burst into tears and buried her head in James’ shoulder. She could feel Remus stiffen behind her and his hands begin to tremble.

“Miss Peverell-” Dumbledore looked at her incredulity.

“Just do the spell.” She wasn’t supposed to be making changes to the timeline but if they already knew she was here, was she really changing anything?

“Raise your wand arm,” Albus Dumbledore casting a spell drew everyone’s attention. “Please roll up your sleeve.”

Hermione sighed, she usually kept her arm glamoured but with the amount of magic she used in one evening she had little to spare. The room collectively gasped as her arm was exposed and Hermione saw Dumbledore flinch. He waved his wand over her arm and it glowed bright gold.

“Well, it looks as if you have saved us in more ways than one,” he nodded gravely at her and then at the rude witch from earlier. “Cordelia would you be able to relocate your work here?”

“No,” Remus growled.

“Remus-”

“No one is poking or prodding her. My girlfriend was _attacked_ today because there is a leak within the Order,” Remus growled. Hermione noticed that Peter was absent. “She was followed and attacked and the only reason we knew was that people on _their side_ warned us. You are all going to get the bloody hell out so that she can  _rest._  Hermione and I will look into the antidote the day after tomorrow. Untthenhey you can all bloody well sod off.”

James had finally regained his voice. “I apologise Albus, but I have to agree. Hermione has had a severe trauma tonight and she needs to rest. I understand what this means to other people that are potentially at risk but right now _my family_ needs to recover and we can’t do that with everyone here. I’ll owl you in the morning but for now, we respectfully ask everyone for their space.”

“This potion is more important than any one of us,” Cordelia sneered. "No singular person is more important-"

“Maybe to you,” Lily snapped back. “But our family comes first. Please see your prejudiced arse out Cordelia.”

“Lily and James have a point. How about we all head home and sleep on it. We can recovene on clearer heads in two days.” Hermione craned her neck to see Frank Longbottom with an arm around his wife, Alice. Hermione knew her from the WSAA and much like Lily, she was sniffling as she held onto her husband. “Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius always a pleasure. Miss Peverell, feel well and if there is anything at all you need please call on us.”

The two left via Floo and soon the house was empty save Albus. Cordelia Vance left in a rather self-important huff, muttering that she would have words with Albus. Saul dropped a kiss on her forehead and promised to send some muffins over the next morning. Hermione rather hoped he wouldn't bake them himself. Sirius, Remus, and Lily were quiet throughout the affair and Hermione wondered if she was going to have her first fight with Remus that night.

“Hermione, I have left potions in the kitchen. Remus, please see to it that Hermione rests," he nodded to James, Sirius, and Lily. "Have a good night.”

Professor Dumbledore was the last to leave via Floo. James shut it down and locked the wards to not allow anyone but the five of them. It was silent once he was done his spell work and than as if on some unbidden command all of them descended on her drowning her in a Marauder hug. Remus holding her the closest of them all.

None of them asked for details for which Hermione was grateful. Remus never left her side, even when they relocated for dinner. He sat next to her with his hand around her waist, as if he needed the reminder that she was still there. Lily had made a stir fry for dinner and left it under a stasis charm for after the meeting. At nearly three in the morning, none of them had the energy to do much more than eating.

After about ten minutes of silence, Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. She hated being pitied but more so, she hated not knowing what people were thinking.

“Sirius?” He jumped in his seat. “Are you alright?”

“I… I’m so sorry Hermione. I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around this.”

Hermione nodded. “It’s okay. Do you want to ask me questions?”

“How are you so calm? You were tortured in the-”

“Sirius,” Lily hissed. Hermione sat back and looked around the table. She knew that Lily knew, but was it possible? No, that would be preposterous. She looked at each person in the eye finally landing on James, who couldn’t meet hers. Sweet loveable James, couldn't lie to save his arse.

Yes, they all knew.

“How long have you all known?”

“Since you showed up here encased in time sand,” said Lily when no one answered. “James’s mother, Euphemia was… dying. She used legilimency on your mind and told us what we needed to know, so that we would trust you. So that we would look after you.”

“You lied this whole time? James made me list everyone I worked with at the MACUSA! He made me describe my flat and my roommates in New York!” Hermione threw a fork at him. "You quizzed me on it daily!"

James laughed dryly. “I was curious how committed you were to your story.”

A horrible thought struck her, “Is there anyone else besides whoever is in this room that knows?”

“No,” said Remus from behind her. “Euphemia was very specific that only the four of us were allowed to know. Anything else could change the timeline.”

“Harry is the end goal,” Hermione said.

Lily smiled. “Euphemia said that too me to.”

“Well, he is.”

James slung an arm around Lily and smiled. “So, you went to school with Harry?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m not telling you anything except that he dragged me into mischief and that ruddy cloak of yours got us out of more detentions then you would believe possible.”

Everyone laughed except Remus, whose hands were still shaking. They all had a toast to Harry and before long they all went to bed. Hermione said goodnight to Lily and James, Sirius having gone out for a smoke. Remus was standing beside her silently his hand still buried into her own.

Hermione had to practically drag him up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and whirled around, “Remus, what- mmph.”

Remus grabbed her arse roughly. She protested lightly but with no real conviction. His eyes were hooded and dark as he lifted her with ease and pushed her back up against the wall, rattling the frames and making them drop. She groaned as he sucked on her neck. “ _Remus!_ ”

He forced her mouth open with the sheer amount of pressure of his lips on hers. When they broke for air, he bit her lips just hard enough that she moaned. When he leaned back she pulled his shirt up over her head. His hands traced the outline of her body and when he leaned back to look at her, she snapped her bra off from the back.

“Hermione, are you sure?”

“Remus, we’re in the middle of a war that I’m not supposed to be a part of. The Death Eaters know who I am and the only thing I want right now, is you properly _in me._ Do you really want to argue?”

Remus kissed her swiftly. “Not even a little.”

Their first time was hurried and fast and while Hermione was sated and her bones exhausted, she wasn’t ready for sleep. She straddled him and kissed him until he was ready to go again and they did, greeting the rising sun with Hermione bouncing on top of him moaning in ecstasy.

 


	27. Saving Draco

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 27: Saving Draco**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

The next morning, Hermione woke in Remus’s arms on the rug in her room. “Oi, Remus. You’re crushing me.”

Remus woke and scrambled off of her, only to pick her up and cuddle her on the bed. “You’re the best cuddler, Hermione.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I have to go to the loo.”

“Nope. I don’t let. Stay and cuddle me.”

“Remus,” she whinged. When he still wouldn’t let go, she tickled his side. He laughed and fell off the other side of the bed. Hermione made her quick the escape laughing all the way to the bathroom.

Remus had been persistent the night before. It was the first time together, though not their first times individually. Hermione was wondering if she needed to cast a morning after charm in the shower when Remus came in and began massaging her shoulders.

She reached a hand around his balls and began to rub them playfully. “You up for a morning shag?”

“Technically our last shag was three hours ago,” he said as he lifted her against the wall of the shower.

“Semantics,” she said tangling her hands in his hair. “Now stick it to me, you overgrown teddy bear.”

Breakfast was a slightly awkward affair of pancakes, fruit, and oatmeal. The food wasn't what made it uncomfortable it was that Sirius kept having bouts of coughing fits where he was actually just saying, “Silencing charms.” Remus ignored him but after the fourth time, he got annoyed.

"Sirius, if you're that jealous of Hermione and I, go find one of your slags and get yourself your own pounding." Hermione was just trying to remember if they had done anything kinky that morning.

"It's rude, not share mate." Sirius pouted. Hermione finally had enough and sent Ginny's bat-bogey hex at him and Sirius didn't bring up the subject again.

 

After breakfast, Hermione copied the information she needed from the book and they returned it to the library cafe. Hermione had a lovely conversation with Remus's godfather and complimented him on his wonderful establishment. They Flooed in through the private staff Floo and then left immediately afterward. Remus was still weary and he didn’t want Hermione out any longer than she needed to be.

They returned home and Hermione helped him write a polite and thankful letter to Reynir for his assistance. They debated about sending it from the house but Sirius offered to mail it from Diagon. He was going to key Harry to his Gringotts accounts anyway that day, so he'd be passing an owlery. With that matter done, Hermione spent some time baking with Lily while Remus and James burned off steam playing Quidditch in the backyard.

After their snickerdoodles were cooled, they made soup and sandwiches for lunch. Hermione was getting better at cooking and she enjoyed every minute that she got to spend with Lily. Every memory she had with Harry’s parents were carefully preserved in her mind or in her bag so that she could share them with him when she got back to her timeline.

 

The boys returned from their game sweaty and upbeat. Remus dropped a kiss on Hermione and threw her over his shoulder and dragged to their room for a shower. After they were showered and then some, they sauntered back down for lunch being joined shortly after by a wet and redfaced Lily and James. During their rather rambunctious lunch, Hermione received two owls. One from Severus and one from Saul, though Saul's was more of a package. The contents of the package were a letter and a box of store-bought muffins that were devoured by Remus and James. Saul had sealed his letter with a bloodletting curse, so she had to give blood to open it. Remus had been upset, but after she assured him that the sensitivity was worth her fatigue he allowed her to open it without a fuss.

 

_Hermione,_

_Though I confess I was a bit surprised at your request, I have in fact found that we do not have a law that prohibits that particular curse. Many laws from the Wizard’s Council were not translated over, for which I am thankful. I warn caution with this particular spell, however knowing you as I do, you exercise more caution than Mad-Eye. I bumped into Sirius at Gringotts this morning and I am overjoyed to hear that you are feeling better._

 

_-Saul_

_PS. I made the egg pie, last night. It was delicious. I doubt Lily remembered but I left you a slice in the fridge. My partner ate two whole slices!_

 

Hermione chuckled as they had, in fact, discovered the frittata in the fridge earlier that morning. In Hermione’s response to Saul, she gently reminded him that eggshells were not supposed to be inside the ‘egg pie.’

 

Sirius who had been the unlucky person who tasted it was still coughing up egg shells an hour later. He wouldn't touch any food for the remainder of the day, not that Hermione blamed him.

 

The letter from Severus actually contained two letters, one to Lily and one to Hermione. James was unhappy that his wife would not share the letter or its contents with him but Lily mostly ignored him.

 

Snape’s letter to her was short and to the point.

 

_H,_

_I had a breakthrough. If you wish, you can join me at my home this evening. The flower knows the address._

 

_-S_

 

Hermione showed the letter to Lily, who agreed to go with her much to the fury of the males in the house. Remus wanted Hermione resting but given that Narcissa had come back into the WSAA unconscious the night before, Hermione wasn’t wasting any more time and neither was Severus.

Lily and Hermione left via Floo and when they walked into the small sitting room, Severus thrust notes at Hermione and ordered her to ‘sit and read.’ Lily and Severus went into the kitchen. Hermione ignored their shouting and concentrated on the information in front of her.

The yelling segued into talking and then eventually chuckles and laughter. They returned with tea and small sandwiches, as if they hadn’t just spent twenty minutes yelling at each other.

"Glad to see you are better, Hermione."

"Concerned were you?"

"If only that Narcissa's spell needed your help."

Hermione laughed. "Thank you, Severus, your friendship is valued." He scoffed but Hermione ignored him.

“Okay," she said. "So we need three separate spells. Two for Lucius and one for Narcissa and they each need their own caster.”

Lily nodded and poked Snape’s shoulder playfully, “Sev explained the situation. I can do the secondary spell on Lucius.”

“Absolutely not,” Hermione said without looking up from her tea. “You have a child in your womb. Sev and I will go after the wizard who is _beating his unborn child_ out of his wife and _you_ will stay with Narcissa.”

"I agree, Lily. Please do not put yourself or your son in any unnecessary risk."

She read the outline plan.

“Is it possible to move the plan up by several hours?”

“You have a date, Hermione?”

“No, but if Remus, James, or Sirius catch wind of this they’ll lock us in the house and Narcissa will lose Draco,” she said pointedly.

Severus walked to the Floo and called, “Cissa’s Sitting Room, Malfoy Manor!”

Moments later Narcissa Malfoy walked in. “Hermione?” her gaze shifted to Lily and her eyes narrowed. “What’s going on?”

“We need three casters, Narcissa,” Snape said patiently. “Lily was present during your original visit and has already taken a vow of secrecy as she is in training to become a Healer. We need to move up the timeline.”

Narcissa visibly quivered and Lily put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Hermione went over her spell one last time. “When Severus?”

“Now. I have summoned Lucius and let him know that you were splinched. He is on his way. Hermione and Lily will be hidden in the corner of the room. You lay down on the bed and just look… ill.”

Narcissa nodded and Lily helped her lay down on the couch. Lily joined Hermione in the corner and winking, pulled the invisibility cloak from her pocket. “Look familiar?”

Hermione scoffed at it levitated in front of them obscuring them from view. “I’ve used it more than you.”

“You’re both invisible not sound proof.”

 

Lucius entered the room several minutes later. Hermione had never seen the wizard look more frightening. His eyes were red-rimmed and circles with bags so dark Hermione wondered when the last time he got to sleep was. He has smudges of dirt along his face and his robes were crumpled and at least several days old.

With an astonishing gasp, she realized he looked like her the morning Saul walked into her office and asked her to go to Teddy’s party.

“Where is Narcissa?”

“Resting on the couch,” Severus drawled. He followed Lucius as he stormed into the sitting and dropped by Narcissa’s side.

“What happened?” he snapped.

“I got s-s-splinched,” she stuttered.

“What bloody adult gets splinched? Are you stupid-” Lucius raised his fist at the same time the other three occupants of the room cast a stupefy. They worked quickly, Lily moving to hold Narcissa’s hand.

Severus started his wand aimed at Lucius’ mind. After his fourth repetition of the mind charm, Severus motioned for them to join in. Lily and Hermione pointed their wands at their appointed people their wands aimed for their hearts.

The spell took a little under a half an hour to complete and Hermione was sweaty and tired at the end of it. They all retook their spaces, Lily and Hermione both helping Narcissa who was tired from the spell-casting.

“Rennervate,” Severus said from behind Lucius.

“As I was saying, she was splinched on her way to pick up the potions for the pregnancy. I daresay, this may be Narcissa’s last pregnancy. Pureblooded pregnancies can be extremely delicate.”

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

“What- Where am I?”

“My _house_ , Lucius. You wife was splinched and… are you drinking this early in the day Lucius? Really, your son is barely living each day out in Narcissa’s belly. Why are _you_ drinking?”

“Merlin, I’m sorry. I’ve been exhausted. I need some dreamless sleep.” Severus summoned several phials. “Is it safe to take her home?”

“Use the Floo. Let me know if there is anything else you need.”

Lucius lifted Narcissa tenderly, whispering assurances to her the entire way to the Floo. He helped her through the Floo and called directly to their bedroom. Hermione watched them leave, smiling. It had worked and Draco was safe. She put an arm around a tear stricken Lily and pulled her close. “Everything is okay, Lily.”

She didn’t promise that it would be because it wouldn’t be. In two years, Lily would be dead and Severus would be mourning for his mistake that cost his childhood love and best friend her life. She could, however, make sure that her professor had one good memory of his friend to hold onto.

Lily hugged Severus and thanked him for helping Narcissa. “She’s a friend," he said simply. "I would always help a friend.”

Lily nodded and went through the Floo. Before she could talk herself out of it, Hermione gave him a tight hug. “Sir, thank you for everything. I mean it. I learned so much from you and I would not have survived that abduction without what I learned from you.”  _You were one of the greatest teachers in that bloody building._

Severus rolled his eyes and patted her head. “I didn’t really teach you anything. Bloody witches are all dramatic. I’ll be glad to be rid of you.”

Hermione smiled as she stepped into the Floo, “Well, I’ll be back soon and Severus?”

He was already seated reading an article in Potion's Weekly Digest. “We’ll never be sad to be rid of you. I promise.”

Snape rolled his eyes and waved her dismissal. She took one last look at him before disappearing back to Godric’s Hollow.

 

 

James and Sirius, were predictably furious. Especially when Hermione and Lily wouldn’t tell them why they were at Severus Snape’s home for that long. Hermione ignored the yelling and snuggled in next to Remus.

“Are you okay, not knowing?”

“Do you have a good reason for keeping it a secret?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” he kissed her forehead and pulled her in close. They watched as their friends finally calmed down and began to make dinner preparations.

“So, I spoke with Cordelia Vance today and she says that even with the potion it will take two weeks until they are ready for Hermione,” James said as he passed the salad to Hermione. “On another note, has anyone spoken to Peter? I’m starting to get worried.”

“Yeah, I saw him in the Leaky when I went to post the letters today.” Sirius in between bites of kidney pie. “He was fine. Said that he needs some time to unwind from the stress of almost losing his mum.”

Lily looked at Sirius skeptically, “If he was that stressed about losing his mum. Why is he not _with_ his mum? I Flooed her today and she’s terribly lonely. I’m going to try and visit her after I brew with Pandora. Also, James, I’m resetting the wards again.”

“You reset them yesterday, Lily.”

“I found another monitoring charm in the kitchen.” The table went silent. _They were finding monitoring charms inside their house?!_

“Another?” Remus asked.

Sirius looked furious, “Why didn’t either of you say anything?”

James shrugged. “I only found out last night and I owled Albus. He’s coming over after dinner.”

Hermione nodded. “Constant vigilance.”

Sirius cursed. “That fucking coot, isn’t dead in your time?”

Hermione laughed, “He’s a teacher.”

Sirius choking on a cucumber and falling off his chair, was well worth the scolding she got from Lily and James.


	28. Back to Monotony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there is a trigger warning for anyone with depression, thoughts of suicide and or suicidal tendencies. While this chapter helped me with things I have gone through and are going through in my personal life, it is not for everyone.  
> Please do not expose yourself if you don't think it is something you can emotionally handle. There is no shame in admitting that something is too much for you and I will gladly summarize the chapter without the bits that can be potentially harmful.
> 
> Sending all my love to everyone reading and a reminder that *you* are loved and wanted and needed in the world.
> 
> 24/7 National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 28: Back to Monotony**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

The next two weeks flew by in a flurry of activity. Sirius and James returned to their mission and stakeouts with Remus back at home. They were in and out of the house so often that Hermione had no idea what their actual schedule was. She knew when Sirius was home because he always made time to train with her.

She taught him new spells and helped him perfect his wand movements. It bothered her that he could not cast a Patronus. She had spent a full week working on it with him when Remus and James sat her down and begged her stop.

“Hermione, love he doesn’t have any memories happy enough.” Hermione burst into tears much to the alarm of everyone else in the room. She apologized profusely to Sirius. They weren’t stupid. They knew that it had something to do with the future, that she was trying to help him with.

James began teaching Hermione how to fight in hand to hand combat. She actually enjoyed their lessons and often she would leave the lesson and realize she had been calling him Harry the entire time. James never said anything and Hermione wondered if it bothered him.

Remus took Hermione on four more dates and three more visits to the library cafe. There was no official name for the cafe and it was not in the directory. After an attack on a new muggleborn student, Hermione removed her parents from the British directory and spelled them to be unaddable. She remembered them complaining about it growing up and she laughed that she was the reason their families age-old question.  

The next day she disguised herself and went to visit her parents with Pandora after brewing. She stood with Pandora watching them on their weekly stroll in the park and whispered every regret and every apology she had ever wanted to say to them. When they passed the two witches, Pandora complimented on their adorable baby in the pram. Her mother complimented Hermione on her teeth and she burst into tears. Pandora calmly explained that she had lost her parents who were dentists.

They left without giving a proper explanation to the alarmed couple. Hermione spent the rest of the day in Remus’s arms. They were barely apart and Hermione found that sometimes they knew what the other one was thinking without having to say anything. It only took a week for Sirius to walk in on them and Hermione still thought he did it on purpose. Why would he come all the way into her bathroom to tell her that breakfast was ready?

After their first night together, Remus moved all of his things into Hermione’s room. They painted the walls and put up more bookshelves. Their favorite books went in their nightstands with extension charms. It irked Remus that she wouldn’t let anyone let her be in any pictures. He wanted to hang one up of the two of them in their room. Lily claimed that they were nesting.

Hermione knew that Pandora had managed to get her in one and that she had it secreted away in her home somewhere. She had asked her for the picture but Pandora insisted that Remus was going to need it after she left. Hermione sighed and considered that she might be right.

Just the upcoming full moon had him pacing the house at all hours of the day. If he had managed to break out of the most secure camp for werewolves, how was he going to keep Hermione safe? After three days of no sleep and endlessly restless werewolf, Hermione owled Dumbledore. Her old headmaster offered his services but it didn’t completely stop her boyfriend from worrying. He still had another two weeks to the full moon and until then they were all safe at home looking after a pregnant and miserable Lily.

Lily morning sickness had hit her in full force. “I don’t understand why it’s called morning sickness! I’m always sick!”

Molly Weasley sent over some fresh ginger and cookies baked by her little ones. Hermione giggled at the idea of Charlie Weasley baking her cookies. The dragon tamer was the image that of most teenage girl’s fantasies. It was hard to reconcile with the toothless boy who handed ‘Mondidee’ a basket of cookies from his mum.

 

 

Sirius was outside smoking again. Dinner was a chicken affair that Hermione was obsessing over. Apparently, she liked chicken and the recipe that Lily was trying out didn’t adhere to her ‘chicken making’ rules.

“You know he’s going to have to give that up when the baby comes, right?” Remus said nodding at Sirius through the window.

James nodded. “Yeah, I read the new studies.”

“I spoke to Albus about the full moon.”

“Remus, stop worrying so much. Dumbledore says the shack is warded to keep an entire pack inside. He says you’ll be safe as long as you’re inside.”

“It was kind of him to let me stay.”

James scoffed. “Kind? You’re risking your life with this Pack business. It’s the _least_ he could do.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “I thought you liked Albus?”

“I do, but I hate when people take advantage of you.”

Laughter rang out from the kitchen as Lily swatted Hermione with a towel. Remus stared after her as she carried a bowl of rice to the table. Lily was shouting at Sirius to come in for dinner. She’d be over to fetch them soon. “Hey, James?”

“Yeah,” he answered distractedly.

“I think I’m in love with Hermione.”

James had his full attention.

“Not think. I know. I know I’m in love with her and I know it’s weird. She’s your son's friend, but… I mean she’s Hermione. I can’t imagine my life without her.”

Rather than tell him all of the reasons that it wasn’t a good idea. Why it was a terrible idea, James hugged him. “I’m happy for your brother. You deserve every bit of happiness you get.”

Lily stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. “Are you two coming in for dinner or what?”

Remus passed Lily and took his place next to a hovering Hermione. Lily eyes bugged out and she pinched her husband’s arm. “Please tell me I imagined that.”

James kissed his wife. “They both deserve the happiness that they’ve found together.”

“I agree, but how long will it last?”

 

 

Hermione was stirring her tea and not paying attention to the room around her. Lily was throwing things out. “Why do I have so many salad bowls? I never even make salad! Hermione when was the last time we had salad?”

“Lily,” she called while sipping her tea.

“Yeah?”

“What did we have for lunch today?”

Lily stood over the rubbish bin the salad bowl they had eaten out of today raised over the rubbish bag. “Oh.”

Hermione chuckled. “How about you have a seat?”

“I feel like I need to do something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, anything.”

Hermione thought for a moment. “I have an idea, how we go to the movies. Just me and you? We’ll leave a note for Remus so he’ll know where we are when he gets off his shift.”

Remus was working at the bookstore cafe. Lily’s eyes brightened. “The movies? God, I haven’t gone since… Well, I guess when you have magic you forget about the regular types of magic.”

“What should we see?”

“Why don’t we go to the box office and just see what’s playing. We should be able to catch a two o’clock showing if we apparate now.”

They apparated to a theatre in Cokeworth. They snuck wizarding treats in their bags and asked to see the ticket lady to see a comedy. They were given tickets and they went to purchase popcorn and pop. Once they were settled into their seats, Hermione set wards around them so they could enjoy the movie.

In retrospect, they probably should have asked for the name of the movie. Hermione and Lily left the showing of American Gigolo feeling not only hyped and bothered but also emotional.

“I still can’t believe you called it as soon as the Rheimans walked into the room!” Lily said for the third time.

They ducked into a small shop to buy ingredients for dinner. Hermione was making her chicken lasagna and everyone at home was pretty excited that she was making dinner solo. Honestly, she was just missing Harry and feeling nostalgic.

Hermione put the chicken in the cart while they moved onto the vegetable aisle. “You know there was something off about them. Also, why would they show this specific couple unless they were essential to the storyline.”

Lily chuckled. “You’re so analytical sometimes. I think that's why you and Remus make a good pair. Well, you know besides the apparent mind blowing sex.”

Hermione looked around to make sure no one heard. “What are you talking about?” she hissed.

“Remus and James were talking the other night. Apparently, your the ‘best he’s ever had’ and if he didn’t think it would terrify you into running he would already have offered you a ring on one knee. He spoke to his mum about you.”

Hermione paled. _That was why he went home to visit his parents?_

“Hermione you look like you’re going to pass out.”

Hermione rounded on Lily, “He _knows_ that this is temporary. I can’t stay. Lily, he has a _son_.”

Lily sighed and grabbed two onions. “Hermione, I know that but he still allowed to be in love with you.”

Hermione dropped the potato she picked up. “What?”

Lily froze like a deer or more accurately a doe in headlights. “What?”

“Lily Potter, don’t you dare ignore me!” two older ladies in the aisle were staring.

“Hermione, it’s not such a big deal. They were talking and Remus mentioned that he was in-”

Hermione backed up into the sweet potatoes. “No. No. No.”

Lily twisted the bag of potatoes. “Honestly, Hermione what did you think would happen? You’ve been dating and living together for several weeks. If he didn’t fall in love with you I would think there was something wrong with him.”

Hermione felt as if the world was crashing around her. They were fooling around it was supposed to be fun. It was not-

“Hermione? Are you _not_ in love with Remus?”

“Lily, I think I need to stay at Pandora’s for a couple of days.” Lily tried to hide the hurt but it was clear on her face. “I need some time alone. It’s not...”

“Personal? Yeah, I’ll be sure to tell that to Remus.” Lily snapped before turning on her heel and left the store.

 

Hermione returned the items to the shelves as she drowned in her own misery. Everything had been perfect with Remus. Perfect. She should have known that it was too perfect. 

Where had she gone wrong? Had she gotten too comfortable?

The truth was that she had. She didn’t _belong_ here. She wasn’t supposed to exist. She needed to save Remus and go home. Hermione left the store and walked to the apparition point. She had never apparated to the Lovegoods but she remembered how to get there from the nineties. Ron's family lived not too far away.

When she walked up the stairs, Pandora was standing at the door. Hermione ran into her arms and cried.

“Lily Floo called. She was pretty distraught.” She ushered her in and sat her down for tea. Xeno was promptly removed from the kitchen and Hermione guiltily wondered why she never thought of preserving memories for Luna.

“I’m not supposed to be here, Pandy.” She cried miserably. Her tears had long since dried out and they ran out of the spongy cake that Hermione was pretty sure contained some sort of weed-like substance. “But I don’t really belong anywhere.”

Pandora covered her hand with her own. “What happened Hermione?”

“I hesitated. I hesitated and he died _instead_ of me. Then I found out my parents were dead. My friends were dead, my family was dead, and my boyfriend walked out on me. It just got too much. I didn’t want to be left behind anymore. I didn’t want to _fight_ just to get out of bed every morning. I was so _tired_ Pandy.

“It wasn’t hard. I saw the posters all over Diagon. ‘Cutting slices are not for taking Lives,’ dumb slogan if you ask me but it stuck. I was sitting in front of my fireplace staring at a bottle of firewhiskey. I rationalized that I was a Gryffindor. I was brave and I was brave enough to join my parents. The actions were easy enough to do. I said the names of everyone I would see and I cast the spell.”

They were quiet for several moments and Hermione could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the house.

“I know now that it was the wrong thing to do. I only survived because my ex came to return my things. They… the healers said I wasn’t responsive when they brought me to Saint Mungos. I saw a mental health Healer and had to pass an evaluation to go back to work. My boss. My boss came to visit me every day when I was in Saint Mungos. So did Luna and Harry and Ginny. My boyfriend blamed himself and dropped out of the Quidditch team he had been signed with. The guilt that came with that discovery almost made me relapse, but I had tools. My therapist helped me create tools to deal with...”

Hermione looked up. The usually stoic and unfazeable Pandora Lovegood’s eyes were puffy and red, her face streaked with tears.

“I’m sorry, Pandy. I didn’t mean to-” Pandora through herself out of her chair and into Hermione’s arms. She hugged her tightly and cried into her arms.

“You are so loved, Hermione.” The damn broke and Hermione cried into Pandora’s shoulder.  “So so loved.”

“Pandora, what’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, Hermione. You’re human and you are loved and there is _nothing_ wrong with you.” Pandora hugged Hermione for a long time. The two women moved to the couch and spoke for a long into the night. Pandora told her about her mother who died in childbirth and her brother who lived in America and worried about her all the time.

 

Remus sat with his hands in his lap. He was waiting for Lily and Hermione to come home. He had been picking up as many shifts as he could so he could buy Hermione earrings. He noticed that she barely wore any jewelry. Whenever she did, it was because Lily had forced it on her. He heard her complain that jewelry was a precious thing and the only thing she wore in the future was things her parents had bought her. 

She wasn’t fussy like that and he loved that about her. He liked that she mended both of their sweaters and didn’t bug him to buy new ones. She never offered him money, even though he knew she had brought money back with her. Lily had mentioned it.

He slid his hand over his pocket. His mother had helped him pick them out earlier that day. They were a pair of hearts with bits of diamond chips in them. They weren’t extravagant but he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He couldn’t say it though. Hermione was nervous and flighty.

It was okay, really. He could love them enough for both of them until she was ready. The Floo roared and Remus stood up to greet them and ask them about their movie.

Lily stumbled out of the Floo, crying. Remus felt his stomach drop when the connection ended and Hermione didn’t come in with her.

“Lily, where is Hermione? Is she okay? What happened?”  
“Remus, I screwed up. I screwed up.” Lily collapsed and Remus caught her, setting her down on the couch.

Remus didn’t try to understand what she was mumbling to herself. He sent an emergency Patronus to Sirius and James. Lily was sobbing into a pillow when they came running in the room.

“Lily!” James cried.

Sirius face paled when he saw Remus, “Where is Hermione?”

“I can’t get Lily to speak.”

James coaxed Lily into his lap. “Lily bear is Hermione safe?”

Lily nodded, yes.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Remus stood frozen as the story fell from her lips. He shook his head as the story got worse. He heard his back hit the door and heard James and Sirius calling him but he was gone. He was running from the cottage, from his friends, and from everything that reminded him of the girl that would rather run to someone she had met a handful of times rather than the wizard who was hopelessly in love with her.


	29. The Lonely Wolf

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 29: The Lonely Wolf**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Remus sat on the floor in Peter’s flat, it had been only a week since Hermione had left and moved in with the Lovegoods. In that week Remus threw his books away, ran until his knees gave out, and cried. He cried in Peter's tiny shower stall, staring at the shiny lime green tiles that Hermione would have charmed a different color as soon as she saw them. He managed to laugh then, only until he remembered what her legs felt like around his waist while he was pumping in and out of her in the shower. The tears came and didn't stop until Peter forced him out of the shower to eat.

He barely ate. Every time Peter brought him home food, he gagged and usually managed a bite or two and even then it was only because Peter was standing over him making sure he ate. He couldn't sleep so he drank to chase away the nightmares. He had no money left after using most of it to buy Hermione the earings, so he let Sirius buy him firewhiskey and shitty muggle bear. He would collapse on the spare mattress in the guest bedroom and open the small box that was in his pocket. The earrings were still in his pocket, every second of every day. If she came back, he could give them to her and then she would see. She would see...

She wouldn't see anything. She didn't want him anywhere near her. It wasn't the first time he had been cast out but for some reason waking up every morning without her intoxicating swirl mint, cucumber, parchment, and kisses made him want to stop living. Made him, for the first time in his life, want to give up. 

She didn't write or call or even actually break up with him. He lay up at night awake, questions swirling around his mind. Was it all just sex for her? Was he moving too fast? Was she scared of his lycanthropy? Had she finally found out what being marked as an Alpha entailed? Did she hate him for it?

Every time they had sex, he would gravitate towards the juncture between her neck and her shoulder blades. He knew what he had to do to mark her and Moony was just doing what was instinctual. It wasn't as if he could blame the wolf inside of him. It was an animal, however, Remus, was not.

Remus avoided his parents and they knew something was wrong. His mother was the more sensitive parent and she sent him small baskets of his favorite confections every day. The thought of baking and Hermione brandishing a wooden spoon like it was a wand made him cry. Peter witnessed one of these meltdowns and after owling her, it stopped. This made Remus feel unloved even more. The tears became apart of his life, just as much as patrolling non-stop for the Order had become. 

He was a werewolf and therefore, under Ministry law unhireable. He got several jobs at muggle establishments but he could never work there for long. 

 

Peter was barely home as he was seeing some new witch named Alecto that he was being overly secretive about. Remus couldn’t blame him. Sirius heard about Hermione and within a week had made out with her. While Remus was considerate of his friend, he did not extend those same sympathies. Peter was furious when he found out that not only had Remus gotten a girlfriend while he was out of town but he also managed to break up with her before Peter got to meet her.

“It’s like I’m not even a Marauder anymore!” he shouted.

“Petey, it’s not personal. I swear it isn’t. Hermione is a very private witch.” Even talking about her made Remus want to throw up his lunch. He had been silent about his feelings for a reason. He _knew_ it was too early.

He was so angry with Lily for the first several days that he refused to speak with her at all. It was only at the next Order meeting where Cordelia talked about their work with the potion's cure that he saw Lily. The Order meetings were to be taken place in Dumbledore's private home after several other of the homes that hosted Order meetings found similar bugs as the Potters had.

For all her bubbly personality, Lily was gaunt and pale and James said she stopped getting out of bed in the mornings. It was her grief that forced Remus to stay back after the meeting and actually speak to her.

"Lily?" She was sitting at a counter in the Dumbledore's kitchen pushing a small piece of turkey around a plate. She was so engrossed in what looked like miserable thoughts, that he had to repeat himself. "Lily?"

Her green eyes flew up at him bright but also dull at the same time. "Oh, Remus," her lip trembled and her tears made contact with his sweater as they hugged. Remus knew held back his tears. He had written to Reynir to ask him about what would happen if a mate rejected him. The Head Alpha sent him his apologies and a book. Remus read it cover to cover and threw it at the wall when he was done. He wanted Hermione back, he didn't want to move on!

"I'm so sorry, Remus. It was an accident. I didn't..." Remus hugged the smaller witch. 

He suddenly had a great urge to not talk about Hermione. The two had a great relationship before his mate had turned them into sibling-like friends. He needed to recover this relationship. He wasn't sure he could bare losing anyone else. "How are you, Lily?"

She sighed and rubbed her small bump under her robes. "Tired. Harry's been unsettled ever since Hermione left. It's as if he can sense it and... God, don't tell James but I've been taking walks in the park next to Hermione's house. I've met her parents twice. It settles Harry, just to be close to her."

Remus nodded. 

He had thought about going just to be close to her and then he realized what a leper he was. The Hermione in Hempstead was an infant. She couldn't even roll over yet, or knowing Hermione she was probably already reading. 

"I'm sorry, Lily. I was going to fast and I knew Hermione wasn't ready."

They separated. "Wanna go get some Ice Cream?"

Remus sighed, "Yes, but you're going to have to treat me. I blew all my money."

Lily sighed, "Drinking with Sirius?"

Remus dug his hand in his trousers and handed Lily the box. She opened them and sniffled. "They're beautiful Remus and one day you _will_ find a witch who will love them."

She closed the box and handed it back to him. He stored them away in his trousers. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione but hadn't she started off their relationship telling him that would never happen? She had warned him again and again. Maybe he should have listened.

Remus tossed his head back. "Oi, James! I'm taking your wife out for ice cream since you're too much of a ponce to take her!"

Lily chuckled and took his arm. They waved at him from the Floo.

 

 

"And... Remember that girl, what was her name?" Lily was laughing into her double chocolate chunk ice cream.

"Daphne or Helga?" Remus chuckled.

"Both! So, we were playing spin the bottle and Daphne starts making out with Helga and I was so confused! I didn't realize other girls were an option!" Remus laughed. He checked his watch, it was getting late. 

"Ready to head home?"

"Yeah," Lily stood and Remus helped her into her coat. "We should really spend more time just the two of us. We were friends first, you know."

"Yeah and then you had to go and muck it up by marrying my best mate." Lily followed him out of the store and into the cold. 

"Well one of us had to do something stupid and we both know it wasn't going to be you."

Remus laughed bitterly. "You're telling me _this_ wasn't stupid?"

Lily sighed. They had managed to avoid talking about Hermione the whole time they were out. "You were doomed from the start, Remus. You know that and so did she."

"Why did we do it?"

"It's part of life, Remus. At least you know you will end up with a family. She never gave those assurances to Sirius and I've seen the pictures she takes of us and the things she knicks and stows in her purse. I think... Remus, I think something terrible is going to happen to us."

Remus sighed. "Hermione is full of secrets."

Lily's hands were hovering over her stomach, her eyes shining in the light of Diagon Alley. "I know, but she never talks about us from the future."

"I think I died when I saved her in the future. I think that was what she really went back to do. Her spell was supposed to send her back to save me. I think she wanted to stop myself from sacrificing myself for her."

Lily shivered and he cast a warming charm on her. She nodded gratefully, "Why did the magic send her here then?"

"I think... I think it sent her back to save my... heart."

Lily stopped walking. "What?"

"I... My father has been terminal for a while. My mother... I don't think she'll outlive her grief of losing him. It's why I can't live at home. Instead of worrying about each other they worry about me. I don't want their last weeks, months, or years to be of them worrying about me anymore. They spent their whole lives worrying about their tiny werewolf son. I want them to have some semblance of happiness."

"Remus, I had no idea-"

"No one does. I get enough pity as it is and I hate it," he turned to face Lily. "You know what was worse? Before I met her, I found myself turning into Sirius. Shagging girls in alleys, leaving without telling them in the morning or never calling. I was... I was scared of getting attached."

Lily was holding her breath. "And now?"

"Terrified. Merlin, I miss her so much it hurts but I know now. I would rather wait for decades to have something like what we had than have a different witch every night."

Lily placed a warm hand on his cheek. "Remus Lupin you are the kindest most generous soul I have ever met. Even more so then my James. You'll find your soulmate, I promise and they'll love you as much as you love them."

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. They had reached the apparition point. He walked her inside and handed James the ice cream they had brought back for him. James squeezed his shoulder. "We're both here for you mate."

Remus nodded and went back to Peter's. He wasn't ready to move on, not even close. As it was he wanted to sit in front of the toilet and puke and the cry in the shower. He wanted-

Remus drew his wand immediately. Moony was awake and alert, something was wrong. Nothing looked wrong but Remus knew things from Moony that no wizard or witch would know.

"Petey?"

"He safe in his room, Remus. Peter and I had a chat. The sniveling rat that he is." Vali was standing in front of him wearing nothing but over-the-knee leather heeled boots with a navy blue lace teddy under a long leather jacket. 

"Vali, if you've harmed even a hair on Peter's head-" Vali's laugh interrupted him.

"I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to," she swung a long leg over one of the bar stools. "I came to warn you."

"Jormungand finally lost his patience with you?"

The smile vanished from her face and Remus took a step back. Vali was always flirty with him, he knew there was a reason she was Reynir's right hand and he had always assumed she slept her way there. At this moment, he knew. He knew just how dangerous she was and it scared even Moony.

"I'm here to warn you, Remus. The packs are dividing."

"What?" Remus collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Fenrir has been meeting with the Dark Lord behind his father's back and collecting followers from different packs. I think he is going to use your rematch to take over the packs."

"He would kill his own father?" Remus knew that Fenrir was a monster but Fenrir always respected and loved his father.

"Reynir has cast him out as his successor should you lose the fight."

"What?"

"There was a raid on the camp to try and find a traitor to the pack. The traitor was found and executed but when Fenrir's stuff was gone through, they found the heart of his mate. The sick bastard cut it out to make himself stronger." Remus had to hold onto the table to keep himself up. 

"Hermione?" he whispered hoarsely.

"She was on a list of targets, so were you, and I. The others on the list were dead."

Remus felt Moony fight to take control. Fight to leave and murder Fenrir. "What was the list?"

"Mates. Apparently, he can harness the magic of a mate and use it to make himself more powerful. Reynir believes it was because his mother died and he was soaked in her blood when she died. The Dark Lord taught him magic that helped him harness this dark power."

They were silent for several moments. Remus needed to train. He would need to protect Hermione. He needed to send her back to her own time, to save her. 

"Remus?"

Remus blinked. He was so engrossed in his thoughts of Hermione that he had forgotten about Vali.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Did you read the book that Reynir sent you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Did you read chapter seven?"

"About the levels for mates?" Vali stood and walked to the door. 

She turned back one solitary tear drifting down her face. "Sometimes I wish you accepted that you were a werewolf, so you could accept  _our_ bond. Then I remember that you are you because you insist on being human." Remus was stunned in silence. 

"I will protect your mate when the tides turn, you don't have to worry about Reynir and I. We have both mourned the loss of our mate enough to not want you to go through the same thing."

Remus stood. "Vali-"

She held up a hand. "Don't. Good night, Remus. Protect your mate."

Vali walked out of the flat leaving Remus in the cold with only his ever drowning misery for company.


	30. Mated

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 30: Mated**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

One week turned into two and two weeks turned into three. Hermione spent her time editing for the Quibbler, helping Pandora brew, and writing letters to Lily who was begging her to come home.

Home.

When had she started thinking of Godric’s Hollow as home? She wasn’t sure but she missed Sirius and his moaning about shagging, James doting on Lily, Lily fretting and doting on Hermione, and Remus. God. Every bone in her body missed Remus. She missed sitting on the couch with him and reading quietly. She missed when his kisses turned from sweet and soft to feral. She loved when he pinned her up against the wall, any wall really. She missed the morning cuddles. Most of all, she just missed him.

 

On the night of the full moon, Hermione cried into her pillow and Pandora stayed with her while she stared at the window. She didn’t hear any werewolves and that just made her cry more. The next morning Xeno mentioned that Hogsmeade was completely unnerved by a werewolf that had howled in the forest the entire night. Hermione burst into tears over breakfast and stayed in her room for the rest of the day.

She had plans to spend the next day doing the same thing but she had a visitor in the form of Cordelia Vance. They had an array of potions ready to be tested and Hermione was needed to stay at a central location. Cordelia viscously mentioned the four people who had been murdered with the potion as if it was Hermione's fault it had taken the bint so long to get the potion ready. She was requested to be in attendance at the Order meeting that night where Hermione would get the details along with everyone else. She basically came all the way to the Lovegoods to tell her to come to a meeting. Hermione slammed the door in her face. 

 

She was picked up half past eight by Albus Dumbledore, he had owled earlier but Hermione was busy drinking tea and crying. Pandora had forced her to shower before Dumbledore came to pick her up and Hermione was grateful when she left. She was wearing Remus's sweater with white jeans. She remembered the last time she wore them together. She had been on the kitchen island and he...

Hermione shook her thoughts away. She didn't need this. Not now. She needed to be able to let him go. The problem was that the harder she tried to let him go, the harder she drowned in her misery for him. She couldn't stay and she knew that but if she left she would be returning to a future without him. There would not be a chance to try her spell again, the first time had almost killed her.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think Hermione?" Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts. They walked towards the apparition point and Hermione stared at the moon, not answering his statement.

“There is an old saying that the new moon brings new love. It’s poetic, don’t you think?” Hermione rolled her eyes and stiffened her shoulders. She didn’t want to talk about the source of her misery with Albus Dumbledore of all people. She also knew Professor Dumbledore from school and knew he wouldn’t let the topic go until he got his point across.

“Broken hearts heal, Hermione.” Hermione clenched her fingers together.

“I know,” she said coldly.

He smiled at her not unkindly. “Mister Lupin will recover.”

“Did you ever recover from Gellert?” she snapped back.

To his credit, he took the question in stride. “Not really but I’m sure you’d have a harder time recovering from destroying and imprisoning the only boy you ever loved.”

Hermione nodded sadly. “Have you ever visited him?”

Albus stopped and looked up at the moon. He sighed heavily, “No, Miss Granger I have not.”

"You should-" Hermione almost missed her real name. “What? How did you-”

“Your name popped up in the Time Chamber. Saul was there when it happened and he destroyed the evidence. That and you called me Professor Dumbledore when we first met. I remember all of my students and you were not one of them.”

“My name?” she asked ignoring his second comment.

“There is a device that records anyone using Time Turners or the sands of Time. Saul specializes in Time Turners but specifically this device. He apparently sent himself a message from the future to protect you. Something about recipes or some nonsense that obviously makes sense to him and not myself.”

“Oh.”

“You’re disappointed?”

“No, but at this point, I think the only person who doesn’t know I’m from the future is Voldemort.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Secrets don’t always stay hidden. They come out eventually.”

Hermione nodded remembering the book about the Dumbledores. There were so many great things that he did, but also many terrible things.

“I can’t stay with Remus. I don’t belong in this time. He has a family in the future. I can’t just muck that up, Professor.”

Dumbledore beamed. “I had hoped you were one of my students. Ravenclaw?”

“A Gryffindor and hold onto that smirk. I smuggled a dragon out of the school in my first year.” Dumbledore chuckled.

“Now  _this_ is why I enjoy educating. The wonders of youth.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. They had reached the apparition point. Hermione’s stomach was doing flips. She hadn’t seen any of them in weeks. _What if they didn’t want to talk to her?_

“Given your importance to the cure of this potion, Alice Longbottom has been assigned your Auror protection for the night. If I may add, she is extremely excited to see you. Something about you helping her with a flobberworm infestation in her kitchen.” Hermione had almost laughed when she heard Alice complaining about the infestation. Neville had gotten rid of her infestation and she felt it only right to return the favor.

She gripped Dumbledore’s hand and apparated with him. They were in an empty parlor. The rest of the noisy guests were in the next room and Hermione was grateful to not have been dropped in on the entire Order.

“Would you like a moment to compose yourself?” Hermione nodded at her Professor. She turned to look at the pictures on the wall. It was clearly a Dumbledore family home. There were photos of a young Ariana and Aberforth. It was clear that the two were close in their youth.

“Hermione!” Hermione turned in time to be tackled by Lily. “I missed you so much! I know we owl every day but it’s not the same. You’re hair got longer. It definitely got longer and thicker? I didn't think that was possible, to be honest.”

Hermione beamed at Lily and hugged her back warmly. “I missed you too Lily.”

“Ooh, look I have a little bump!” Hermione found the little bump that was Harry. She smiled at her tiny best friend growing in her other best friend’s stomach. Time travel was confusing. “We’ve missed you so much, Hermione. I wish you would come home.”

Hermione shrugged. “I think Remus and I need space.”

Lily sighed. “He moved into Peter's for a but, we just convinced him to come home. To be honest, I think he's moving back out again. He says everything reminds him of you. Can you at least come for dinner? It’s just me and James and we’re so lonely. Sirius has a new mission out in Scotland tracking wolves with Remus. They only come home once a week and we could read books with you and-”

Hermione hugged Lily. “I’ll come for dinner.”

Lily held onto her hand tightly and dragged her into the room. The meeting was short and the arguments were long. In the end, they drew names out of a hat for who was going to do what jobs to stop the Potions distribution.

The problem was no one wanted to do monitoring shifts. As a werewolf, Remus was immune and he already offered to take as many shifts as possible to minimize the risk. Hermione felt her heart clench listening to him talk as if his life was worthless because he was a werewolf. She wanted to get up and strangle the Vance bitch.

It wasn't just the content that made her feel like her heart was going through a cheese grater. Often, Remus would read to her before bed. His voice was soft and had a musical lilt that he credited his mother for. Now, his voice was bland and colorless. Almost as if he was lifeless. She felt how he sounded.

A younger wizard complained that Alice and Lily’s names were not entered in the raffle. Hermione rolled her eyes. “They’re both pregnant you dolt. Even if it wasn’t a dangerous mission and just patrolling they would still be exempt because pregnancy is considered a medical condition.”

“And who is exempting them?” he said throwing his fingers up in air quotes.

“Section 14b of the Order of the Phoenix charter.” Hermione heard Saul chuckle from behind the boy.

“Is this true Albus?”

“Yes, Maverick,” he replied. “Though technically 14c and 14e apply to them as well.”

Hermione shrugged. She was allowed an off day.

“Now, Miss Vance is going to hand out the assignments.”

Hermione knew her assignment. She was in charge of working on the antidote with whoever was pulled out of the hat.

“Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.” Hermione’s head snapped up from the butterbeer she was sipping. “Will be working on the antidote, here in Albus’s home. Due to the sensitivity of the potion, it cannot be moved.”

Hermione and Remus eyed each other nervously. As did the other Marauders, Peter was absent again though at this meeting it was noticed and Hermione almost cheered when someone called his loyalties in question.

“I think that concludes this meeting. Feel free to take some sweets. Please leave one at a time and remember to never go anywhere alone and confirm everyone’s identities. Hermione was abducted by a polyjuiced Minerva McGonagall."

Frank came to get Alice, who had been dutifully trailing her the whole evening. They had decided that with Remus to protect her, Alice didn't need to stay overnight. Hermione really wished she would stay so it wouldn't just be the two of them. She hugged her goodnight. 

When James and Lily left, James had to physically detangle his wife from Hermione. "Dinner, tomorrow!"

Hermione nodded. "I'll cook. I have a chicken recipe I wanted to make for you."

All too soon Hermione and Remus were left behind in the large empty house. Professor Dumbledore gave them a short tour. “I can send a house elf to help with the cooking and the cleaning if that would make it easier on both of you.”

“Absolutely not!” Remus said his eyebrows raising in anger.

“House elves are just another form of slavery,” Hermione said. Interesting, she hadn’t known that Remus was against house-elf slavery. She wondered if he had heard about her SPEW campaign. Hermione swallowed nervously. He probably did know and had purposely distanced himself from her in the future. She broke his heart. Why wouldn't he?

“Alright, I take my leave. Good night.” Dumbledore left through the Floo leaving them standing in the parlor.

Hermione walked towards the kitchen that they had been shown earlier, Remus followed her. She hadn’t really eaten dinner yet and she was hungry.

“Are you hungry?”

Remus nodded.

“Scrambled?”

Remus nodded. Hermione made herself an omelet and Remus an omelet with onions, mushrooms, and tomatoes. Sirius liked the same things in his omelet but he liked cilantro. Remus hated cilantro as much as he hated coriander.

She placed the plates on the table and drank from the orange juice he had put out. They ate in silence for several minutes.

“Vance is considering taking me off of the patrols. She says finding the antidote is more important and with the last three people who worked on it ending up dead…”

Hermione grimaced. Cordelia probably gave Remus the assignment on purpose, hoping he would be their next fatality.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Remus mumbled. Hermione put her fork down and listened.

“Umm... not about… you and me. I… When we left the packs it was under the condition we return within a certain time frame.”

Hermione nodded. “What are they threatening you with?”

“Turning my friends or random children until we return. Lily was stalked by Jormungand at the grocery store the other day. He was the werewolf that collapsed James and Lily's cottage. His twin sister, Vali grabbed you and collapsed their cottage.” Remus’s voice was tight and he winced when he said Vali's name. Hermione knew he blamed himself.

“How long do we have?”

“A little over three weeks,” she nodded and continued eating her eggs. She noted that he did not pick back up his fork. He was staring at her, but she was actually hungry and she didn't really want to engage him. She needed to give him a clean break. 

_Tonks._

_Teddy._

“Seriously?” Hermione rose an eyebrow in confusion.

“I’m confused.”

“That’s it? I’m dragging you into a werewolf camp and _that’s_ your reaction?”

Hermione put her fork down softly. “What would you like me to say?”

“I don’t know,” his voice steadily rose. “Tell me I fucked up. Throw things at me, anything!”

“But you didn’t fuck up. You haven’t done _anything_ wrong.”

“Then why,” his voice broke and Hermione saw tears slide down his cheeks. “Did you leave me?”

Hermione wished she had never come back in time. She wished she hadn’t- “Answer me, Hermione.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” he stood abruptly his chair falling back and onto the floor.

“Because you didn’t do anything wrong, you idiot. I came back to save you and then I ruined you!”

“Ruined me?” His hand gripped the table and the wrought iron candelabra flickered overhead. “How could you possibly have ruined me? I love you!”

Hermione shook her head angry tears spilling out. “No.”

“You can’t tell me how I feel!”

“Yes, I can!” Hermione stood forcefully. “Remus, you have a son in the future!”

“I’m not in the future! I’m in the now. Live in the now with me!”

“And what about Teddy?”

Remus balked. “Teddy?”

“Yes, he’s named after your father-in-law and your dad. You named Harry godfather. What will happen to your sweet son’s whose third birthday I just went to?”

“I’ll be there!”

“No,” Hermione stomped her foot angry tears pouring down her cheeks. “You won’t! Your wife dies in the war and you _died_ to protect me! You left your son an _orphan_ like Harry because of _me_!”

Everything in the room stood still for a moment and then the candles shot up so high that the room’s light blinded Hermione. She cried out and covered her eyes from the blinding light. Which was fortunate because in the next second everything exploded. Hermione felt glass shatter around her and she screamed as the glass buried itself in her skin and in her hands that were shielding her eyes.  
She swiped blindly to clear the blood from her eyes so that she could see. Dumbledore’s kitchen was destroyed. There was no salvaging it. Half of the wall was caved in, everything glass was shattered and the marble counter was in chunks scattered all over the floor.

In the very center of the wreckage stood Remus. He was pale and shaking. Hermione felt the glass move in her skin with every step she took, but her mind and body had only one goal and it was Remus.

“Remus?” she called his name several times but he didn’t answer. She could feel her body protesting as she reached him. She was light headed due to loss of blood. "Remus?"

She did a field examination of him. He had several small cuts but otherwise, he was okay. He was in shock. 

Her own wounds forgotten she lifted him by his shoulders and dragged him from the room. She deposited him on the couch and removed a shard of glass from his left shoulder and tiny flecks of glass and marble from his left cheek. She healed them as best as she could.

The world began to sway and the last thing she remembered before she passed out was sending a Patronus to Lily calling for help.

 

 

_He was going to lose Hermione._

_He was going to lose Lily and James._

_He was going to lose his wife._

_He was going to abandon his son and leave him an orphan._

 

Remus felt someone shaking his shoulder roughly. It hurt. “Remus!”

“Fuck, Sirius it’s like they were attacked but there’s no one here. Sirius?” Remus heard heavy footfalls. “Hermione! Sirius, is she breathing? I’m going to get Lily.”

Remus heard the sound of the Floo roar.

 _Hermione is in danger?_ Moony resurfaced.

 

_You’re going to lose Hermione._

_You’re going to lose Lily and James._

_You’re going to lose your wife._

_Then you’re going to abandon your son and leave him an orphan for a girl who didn’t love you._

 

 _For your mate,_ Moony insisted.

 _I don’t want a mate, Moony. It hurts my heart too much. I can’t… it hurts._ Moony bowed his head. _This is what it means to love Remus._

_Then I don’t want it._

_Good. It will make grieving for her easier._

_What?!_ Remus felt his body jolt upwards.

_You had an accidental burst of magic. She is dying. Alpha Reynir can save her now, but to go to him will ensure both of your deaths. Fenrir is challenged by you and he will not let you live in your weekend state._

_What can we do?_

_I can bite her._

_I won’t turn her!_

_It won’t turn her, but it will mark her as your mate. She’ll be able to heal quicker using our werewolf magic._

Remus shook himself free of Moony just as Lily came bolting through the Floo. He tried to stand but his body was frozen. Overwhelmed by the metallic smell he was drowning in. Cucumber and Mint and parchment. His mate’s blood was everywhere.

He picked up his hands and saw that they were red and sticky. “Hermione?” he said hoarsely.

“Merlin,” James was sitting in front of him flashing a Lumos in front of his eyes. “Remus are you there? Pomfrey is on her way. ”

“Pomfrey?”

“Yeah, there was an accident. Hermione isn’t looking too good.” Remus tilted his head. Lily was shouting at Sirius and pouring potions down her throat but she wasn’t moving. Lily leaned over and started pumping on her chest and breathing in her throat.

“Hermione, please!” Lily cried.

Remus stood. He felt James pull his arm back but he pushed him away. Moony took over and pushed Lily out of the way. Sirius caught her as she fell. He felt multiple s _tupefies_ hit his back but he didn’t stop.

Moony shifted partially, his jaw elongating until his teeth sprouted from his mouth. He heard multiple shouts but he struck down and bit Hermione’s shoulder before anyone could remove him. Lily's screams echoed in the background as Sirius began to use more lethal spells against him. He wasn't going to be able to hold up against Sirius for much longer. He had to, though. He held onto the feeling of the magic sweep through him and then into Hermione.

_Give her everything I have, Moony._

Her back arched off the ground as she screamed soundlessly in his arms. Remus broke free of Moony and cried out for her as she dropped. He caught her and they both collapsed unconscious on the ground as humans.

 

Lily screamed as James held her back. Sirius had dropped her into her husband’s horrified arms. He crept over to their still forms. He was aware of the eleven wands behind James aimed at him and his two friends lying on the ground. Whatever magic Remus had just used had blown the actual walls off of the house and Aurors out with them.

Realizing it was a stupid thing to do, he pocketed his wand and pressed two fingers to each of their jugular veins. He sighed in relief. “They’re both alive.”

Lily collapsed into James' arms and sobbed into his arms. “She was dead, James. She was dead, James. She was dead, James.”

 


	31. Always a Marauder

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 31: Always a Marauder**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus's death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Hermione and Remus stayed in a magical coma, side by side for two weeks. Neither of them could go to Saint Mungos and therefore were cared for by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione, because she was a time traveler and Remus because he was a werewolf and it was against the law. Pandora and Lily were by every day and Sirius and James came as often as their Auror and Order duties allowed them.

Peter had returned in the aftermath apologizing for his absence. The brothers took him back in stride and when they went to visit Remus, he was excited to meet Hermione but missed her because Madam Pomfrey was bathing her.

He developed a stutter the next time they saw him. He claimed it was just nerves.

Halfway through the third week, Remus woke jackknifing out of bed and gave Madam Pomfrey a fright. She had been shooing pesky students who had managed to sneak into the ward out and suddenly Remus was sitting up, his eyes a bright and vibrant yellow shouting, “Hermione!”

The students were terrified and ran from the wing on their own accord.

Her former ward was panicking and covered with sweat, “Hermione? Hermione!”

“Mister Lupin, please calm yourself! You’re alarming the other students!” Remus' eyes focused in on the witch who had been one of the first people outside his family to show him kindness and love. “Miss Peverell, is resting in the cot on your left side.”

Remus was out of his cot and walking barefoot on the cold floors before the nurse could usher him back into his bed. He collapsed in sobs at the sight of her heavily scarred arms and the minor scarring on her face. “I did this. I did this.”

“Mister Lupin, what has come over you? I must insist you lay back in your bed before I forcibly administer a calming draught.”

Three minutes later, he was back in his cot with Minerva McGonagall hovering over his sleeping form. “Poppy, what happened?”

Poppy Pomfrey was no fool. She was a nurse who listened to the sleeping musings of many of her patients. She was also a passable occlumens as well as legillemencer, it was part of her Healership training.

Casting silencing charms and wards she drew Minerva in. “Does the name Hermione Granger ring a bell?”

Minerva rose one dark manicured eyebrow. “Yes, she’s a muggleborn. She’s not even a year old.”

Poppy looked at her pointedly and then at the bushy-haired girl in the bed. “Good Godric, it’s not possible.”

“Remus talks in his sleep, or don’t you remember how we found out that four students successfully became animagusai in their fifth year?”

“Shut ye geggi,” was the only bit of Minerva’s tirade of curses that Poppy understood before she went full Scottish and she wasn’t sure what a geggi was.

“Minerva, not that I’m not pleased to see you, but I need what are you doing up here? I was actually about to fetch you.”

“Albus sent me. Our boy has a standing appointment with the Head Alpha of the UK. He’s threatening to start sending out all the werewolves under him to bite children if he misses the deadline. The deadline is in two days.”

Poppy gasped and grasped his hand in hers. It was no longer as small as it was when he first arrived in her care but it was no less scarred and she loved the boy no less than the first time she cared for him. “Is there nothing to be done?”

“Albus believes this girl is the key to his survival. She apparently blew up You Know Who’s headquarters and killed four of his inner circle, including Abraxas Malfoy.”

“The world is a better place,” Poppy muttered.

“Yes, but it begs the question as to where such a young girl got this many scars and that much knowledge.” Minvera was massaging the scar on her frail and heavily bandaged arm.

“We’ll have to keep an eye on her when she arrives.”

“In eleven years, Poppy?”

“Yes, Minvera. Now, if she’s as brave as you say she is. She’s probably one of your little cubs. Would you like to wake them up? I have six students who decided to… enlarge themselves.”

Minerva chuckled. It happened every couple of years, “I’ll wake them up. You go deal with the boys.”

Poppy sighed. “They weren’t all boys.”

 

Hermione woke to Professor McGonagall’s firm stare. “You’re awake, Miss Peverell.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You and Mister Lupin were in an accident. You’ve been left… scarred.” Hermione picked up the mirror and gasped. There were red angry marks running the length of her face.

“Well, at least my outsides match my insides,” she muttered.

“And what do your insides look like?” she asked sternly.

“Broken, Professor.”

“I don’t see a broken girl. I see a young woman who is both brave and intelligent. I see a young woman who was abducted and _found_ a way out of an impossible situation she was in. I see a young girl who destroyed You Know Who’s chief base of operations. I see the girl who saved a pregnant witch, who would have turned her nose up at you and ignored you if you were dying right in front of her. You may not know this Miss Peverell, but I am the head of the Gryffindor House here at Hogwarts. Had you gone to school here, I would have been honored to have you in my house.”

A tear leaked out from Hermione’s eye. “Professor McGonagall, what day is it?”

“March fourteenth.” Hermione struggled to get out of her bed.

“You don’t understand. They’ll kill him.”

“I understand well enough. Albus has sent word to Reynir Greyback letting him know that you are coming and that you are delayed because of an attack on your person.”

“It was accidental magic-”

“Actually, it was Death Eaters attempting to break through Albus’s wards. Foolish, they all perished. Regardless, of who blew up Albus's house that he doesn't use that is not important right now. While I enjoyed having one of my favorite pupils back I believe it is time for both of you to return to your tasks.”

Hermione nodded. “I will trust you can both slip out of the school unseen. Albus has the asinine idea of sending the Order with you into a werewolf camp.”

“We will leave tonight.”

Her beloved Professor walked to the door. “Oh, and Miss Granger?” _Seriously?_ “See to it, that those bastards do not win.”

Hermione smirked. “They don’t.”

“Good. I teach my Gryffindors better than those monsters in their hovels.”

Hermione walked cautiously to Remus’s bedside. Sitting beside him, she tucked one soft strand of sandy hair out of his eyes. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Remus, love?”

He stirred but just barely. She kissed each of his cheeks, “Remus?”

The sun was setting behind them giving way for the night to settle in. His eyelids fluttered just as her lips reached down on his. Her lips ghosted over his, her tongue darting out playfully before retreating back into her mouth. “Remus?”

“Hermione?” His voice cracked. His arms came up around her and tugged her down into his arms. “Hermione, I thought I lost you.”

She sighed. This was the part where the girl said, 'never' and the boy promised to only love her for all of time. It wasn’t their path. It wasn’t their love story.

“We have to go Remus. The Alphas are reconvening in ten hours. Reynir owled Dumbledore. He wants to respond by sending the Order in. It’ll be a massacre. We need to sneak out and get there first.”

Remus nodded.

“I wish we had Harry’s bloody map,” she complained

Remus chuckled as he dressed. “Hermione, you forget that I wrote the map.”

“Oh.”

Remus held out a hand. They flitted through corridors, in and out of tapestries, paintings, statutes, and mirrors. “Everything that is in Hogwarts has a purpose. Once you realize that, it’s easy to find all of the hidey holes. I haven’t figured out the suits of armors, yet-”

“They can be used to fight for the school.”

“Oh,” he said.

They were still holding hands and Hermione had yet to let go. It took an hour, but they finally made it to an abandoned alleyway in Hogsmeade. “Ready to apparate?”

Hermione snuggled into his chest.

Remus chuckled, “Now she decides she wants to cuddle.”

He apparated them directly to the apparition point. They emerged to wands pointed at them.

“Drop the wands,” the creepy girl’s twin brother ordered. Jormungand picked up their wands as soon as they dropped them. Hermione’s bag was shrunken down into a silver locket around her neck. They were allowed to stay in the same tent, however, Jormungand and Vali stayed inside with them all night.

Remus held Hermione in his arms hand as they sat together side by side waiting for dawn. They cuddled and Remus played with her hair, murmuring apologies for her scars. Neither spoke of their fears. They didn't voice that it was likely the last time they would see each other until he died for her on another battlefield. Hermione wondered if she would die on this battlefield for Remus. It would be poetic and it would turn the proverbial time turner in full circle. 

Yes, she would take an  _avada_ for him. She would take one for little Teddy who loved his stuffed werewolves and who never got to know his father because of her. She would save Remus because she loved him, truly and deeply loved him. She loved him enough to want him to be happy with Tonks and little Teddy for the short time they were given. She would meet him in another life. She knew that and she would hold onto that.

 

Dawn came faster than either of them were ready for. Remus wanted to hold Hermione in his arms forever. He had a feeling today was going to be the day she left him and he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to live without her.

A quick look around the round table of the Alphas showed missing faces. The Scottish and English packs were missing. Scattered around the usually filled walls were werewolves missing. Something was going to happen and he needed to make sure his  _ mate _ , his Hermione was safe.

Reynir was sitting leaning heavily on his side. Even for someone who didn’t hate the man, he looked weak. Fenrir preyed on the weak. He always had. Now, he was pacing in front of his father, looking like the rabid dog he was.

The day of the full moon was dedicated to initiating new recruits. Something told Remus that today was going to go horribly wrong. Mostly in the form of Moony snarling and howling at him to take Hermione and run.

He stood by Hermione’s side holding her small hands throughout the initiations and the speeches. The two packs were condemned for ignoring the Alpha’s summons and the packs were encouraged to hunt them down once the sun set. Finally, one hour before the sun was to go down, Remus and Morfran were called up. 

Remus kissed Hermione, “Be strong, my love.”

She only nodded her hand tightening on her wand. It had been returned to her before the duel since she was the only human here. Much like the first duel, there was a great deal of shouting and stomping. Hermione was entirely unfazed by it.

“Distracted by your mate, Lupin?” sneered Morfran. 

“Not particularly. I just don’t want to get your blood on her new sweater when I tear your throat out.” Morfran roared and charged at him just as the full moon made its ascent into the sky.

 

It had begun.  


	32. The Battle of the Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. For anyone who read this long, you're awesome. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I genuinely enjoyed writing it. Now I'm going to wash my hair and sleep.

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Three**

**Chapter 32: The Battle of the Alphas**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Morfran roared and ran at Remus. Remus pounced and slid over ice barely making out of the way in time. It was definitely not a good start and Morfran knew it. He joined his pack in roaring over his small victory. He checked on Hermione, his real weakness in this arena. Vali had moved on her haunches and was towering over his mate. Reynir had given the Alpha’s order that Hermione was not to be harmed.

It was Reynir’s protection that allowed her to stand in the middle of a werewolf camp on a full moon and still live. The bite on her neck shone in the moon’s light letting every wolf know who she belonged to. Fenrir snarled at her and howled at her but she stayed strong. His strong witch showed no fear and no disgust for the animal.

Morfran snarled his lupine eyes matching Moony’s. Moony was voluntarily working with Remus, the two were strategizing and evaluating their enemy working together instead of against each other. Morfran lunged and Remus jumped right over his head. Morfran was too bulky to be as swift as Remus and for that he was thankful.

Sirius had actually fought Remus in his Grim form, while Remus was a human. Morfran lunged and landed on his chest, much like Sirius would do. When Sirius got too out of hand Prongs would pull him off. But he didn’t have Prongs and leaving Morfran near his exposed chest was a death sentence.

Lily told him the reason he was better than the werewolves was that he had his human mind, while they submitted to their animal ones. Moony may not have remembered watching the Lion King but Remus sure as hell did. Feeding the images to Moony, they grabbed a fist of dirt and threw it in Morfran’s eyes just as he was about to strike.

Morfran yelped as he was temporarily blinded. Moony rolled away from under the Alpha as he struggled to get the rocks from his eyes. He whimpered when he scratched his eyes and Moony almost laughed.

 

_“He looks like Scar,” Moony said triumphantly._

_“What happened to Scar at the end of the movie?” Remus asked._

_Moony huffed. “Humans.”_

 

Addanc howled and Morfran returned his call. The werewolves from Wales were strategically spreading themselves out around the camp. They were going to try and take over after Remus’s defeat. He needed to get Hermione out of here before any coup happened.

If he lost to Morfran, she would be dead, which was why it was not an option. The confusion of stampeding and fighting werewolves would kill her alone. And that was if Fenrir didn’t get to her first. Vali knew all of this and that was why she had warned him. He still couldn’t believe Peter hadn’t kicked him out for that. He was so grateful for his friends.

From a strategic standpoint, Morfran had essentially no weakness. Sirius and James had spent weeks dissecting his duel and every angle he needed to look at it from. The physical training had helped him bulk up and he was definitely seeing the difference now. Not that Morfran would notice the difference. He though Remus weak because he rejected his werewolf. Remus was an intellectual and last Remus checked it was the intellectuals that won World Wars.

Addanc and Morfran began to howl mating calls at each other when Remus struck at his leg, swiping it clean off. Morfran tried to use Hermione to cripple him in the fight but he forgot that he had a weakness too, in the form of Addanc. James had been the one to point this out.

Addanc howled and tried to help Morfran, but Reynir roared the Alpha call pulling him backward.

Morfran struggled to stand. Remus towered over him, watching him bleed with no sympathy. He roared at the Alpha.

 

_Submit_

 

Morfran shook his head in defiance. Remus looked around at the packs to ensure they had seen his moment of mercy before he leaned over and snapped Morfran’s neck. The packs roared in anger and in mourning. Addanc and surprisingly Reynir howled in mourning the loudest.

Moony snarled and prepared himself the oncoming fight. Addanc would challenge him for killing his partner, this was expected. It was the first thing Sirius had put on their planning board. Addanc jumped into the arena, his eyes feral. The wolves were moving around them. He noticed that Morfran and Addanc’s betas had moved to stand next to Reynir.

James had rationalized the only thing they could count on was that Addanc would not be rational. Remus moved as he snarled and spewed. Reynir was growling and roaring at the Alpha to back down but he wasn’t listening. Addanc was out for blood.

They fought until their muscles were sore and Remus was sure he could no longer stand and fight. Every time he felt Addanc start to get the upper hand he turned and looked at Hermione. She was standing closer to Vali, who was now flanked by Jormungand and were only discernible by their genitalia.  

There were two other wolves that he recognized from Reynir’s pack with the twins. Everyone else gave the tiny witch a wide berth and rightfully so. Her mate had just killed an Alpha and was battling his second one. Remus would tear apart entire packs to protect Hermione and he had let everyone know that by tearing out Morfran’s throat.

Addanc began to weaken, held down by many small nips in the right places made to wear him down over time. Lily was a terrifying woman and Remus was reminded never to piss her off. She’d bake you cookies and smile at you while she killed you for hurting her family and not feel bad about it in the slightest. She was the one who came up with the plan on how to take down Addanc.

Addanc shuttered and swayed on his feet. The chanting of the wolves ceased. Remus towered over him like he did, Morfran.

He stood with his back to Reynir, so he could see Hermione and Addanc couldn’t make any sudden moves.

 

_Submit._

_Submit Alpha. Your pack needs you._

 

Addanc hung his head, his grief clear in his eyes. Remus nodded at his point of submission. The packs were silent. Remus stood tall, ready to turn to Reynir and ask permission to leave with his mate. This was what they had worked up to. All of the training was to get Hermione out of here safely. Let him have his independence from the packs.

As he turned his leg he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Everything happened so quickly that even Moony was confused. One moment Addanc was on his knees in submission and the next he was lunging at him. Remus opened his jaw and snapped it down on his throat as he turned.

The loud snap reverberated and he heard something roll and drop in front of his feet. He looked down to see Reynir’s head rolling at his feet. In horror, he turned to see Fenrir standing in his father’s place.

 

Noah and Sean of the Ireland pack joined Fenrir’s renegade group as they began cutting down those loyal to Reynir, Morfran, and Addanc’s packs.

It had been a setup and Remus walked into it. Fenrir wanted him to kill his only allies in the camp.  

He looked down at Addanc’s body. He had killed his only ally.

What was so important that he would kill his father? What was more important than family and pack? Power.

Hermione.

Remus bounded toward her, watching as Jormungand was brought down by Fenrir. Vali had managed to keep her head and was standing at Hermione’s back the two of them fighting the werewolves as they threw themselves at the women.

 

Roaring, he came down on Fenrir just as he was about to rip out Jormungand’s throat. Remus struggled as he tried to save the wolf that had protected his mate. Jormungand fell to the ground beneath the two Alphas unmoving. The packs were fighting each other, werewolf blood being spilled everywhere.

He had been right earlier. It was a massacre.

 

He felt anger and hatred fill him as he took in the dead bodies around him. Fenrir did this. Fenrir did this for little more than power. He growled viscously, his body shaking with anger. He could hear his friends voices about cool heads and precise attacks but none of that mattered now.

Fenrir ruined their people. He wiped out the packs. He eviscerated the peace.

He charged, catching a stalking Fenrir in the arm. Fenrir turned, his red eyes open in shock. The thought was simple, _Are you stupid boy?_

Remus snarled.

Fenrir stood and drew himself to his full height and for the first time, Remus was afraid. He was not the only one. What was left of the wolves whimpered in fear and fled the battlefield. Fenrir’s pack was consistent with twenty scarred and heavy set wolves.

They were all killing machines. Killing machines that Voldemort had likely picked out himself. Remus’s eyes met Vali’s over Fenrir’s shoulder. Understanding flowed through them and for the first time, Remus felt their mate bond and he mourned its loss.

Remus pounced on a shocked Fenrir, just as Vali swung Hermione on her back and took off running. He could hear her shouting in protest. He couldn’t hear what she was saying over the howling of the other wolves but one word floating through as Fenrir knocked him to the ground.

_Teddy_

His bones creaked as he stood. His fur was matted with blood, but he knew he would live through this. He would because he would live for Teddy. He snarled once he was fully erect and met Fenrir’s cold gaze.

They fought even as they shifted back into their human forms and the sun rose. The rest of the packs scattered, some mourning deaths and others retreating to the camp. There was a loud shriek and he turned his head.

Fenrir laughed and punched him in the jaw. Remus fell, Moony shouting in his head.

_Get up! Remus!_

Remus could hear the pops of apparitions. The Death Eaters were coming to view the massacre they had created. Fenrir put his foot on his neck and stepped down hard enough that he began to choke.

“Remus, I was going to give all of this,” he shouted as he waved his hands around him. Death, decay, and destruction around him. “To you! My sire! You chose Reynir and the bitch?!”

Remus laughed horsley. “You will never be a real Alpha, Fenrir. You’re weak because you crave power and you cannot control yourself. You will only ever be a lapdog for Voldemort. You know this.”

He stomped down and blood poured from Remus’s throat. He was going to die.

“Hey!” Remus’s eyes widened. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

Hermione and Vali stood side by side their wands out and pointed at Fenrir’s chest. The maddened wolf laughed, blood staining his teeth from their previous fight. Little flickers of gold began to gather around the witch like a tiny cyclone. _No._  “Do you worst Lupin’s bitch.”

Hermione charged shooting spell after spell, forcing Fenrir’s foot off of his throat. Hair crackling in the early morning light, she advanced and with her did the golden sands. The two of the shouting back at each other. Spells bounced off his skin.

“Little wizard spells don’t work on me! I’m a werewolf! An Alpha!”

Remus choked as he felt his skin and bones knit back together. Vali was standing over him, her wand raised and flurrying across his skin. He could barely sit up, let alone thank her.

Hermione scoffed, the gold sands were getting dark and growing in number. “No, you’re an abomination, Greyback. An animal.”

He laughed. “Try better, bitch.”

“I.have.a.name.” Hermione bit out.

“And I don’t care to learn it, but why don’t I teach you a lesson you will learn from?” Fenrir picked up a bolder that easily weighed two hundred pounds. He roared as he threw it over Hermione’s head and towards Remus.

“NO!” Hermione screamed.

Greyback lunged at the girl. His pack had retreated to lick their wounds once the reinforcements had come. He would allow them to heal before they celebrated properly. He was planning his celebration when there was a burst of magic and energy that nearly crippled him. Everything went gold and then white, silence dominating the clearing. Silence and death.

The gold-flecked colored sand that had been twirling silently finally picked up speed, it's mission accomplished. It evolved into a cyclone picking up two mates and werewolf thrashing them about in her angry wake. She had a job to complete and no one was going to muck it up this time. The storm raged on as cloaked wizards with raised wands closed in on the small clearing. It didn't matter though, they were already too late. Swirling up in the storm was three magical beings, one dead and two alive.   


	33. The Department of Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thirty-three goes back before Hermione leaves for her trip through time. Enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment letting me know what you think!
> 
> Huge thank you to the amazing mrsren for her beta skills! Check out her work, she's the queen of smut. 

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 33: The Department of Mysteries**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

 

**_Tuesday, two days before Hermione’s departure._ **

 

“And you’re sure you don’t mind, right?” Saul waved his hand lackadaisically at Travis Scott continued mutterings. “I know you want her to run your old department when you retire. Saul, just you think about it. I really think she has a future in the Time Department.” 

Travis had spent the last half an hour trying to convince him to attempt to poach Hermione to his department. It was most likely a lost cause as Hermione enjoyed the challenge of working in a department that allowed her to work with  _ all  _ of the departments in the DOM.

“Honestly, Travis, very few people know of my talent with time magic and I believe Hermione has that same magic. She does great work here, but I think she is better suited running the entire Department of Mysteries. To do that, she will need to have worked in each department.”

Saul tried to hide his grin as Travis was shocked into silence. “Wow… that’s actually brilliant. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because I didn’t think of it either,” he said kindly. “Amalaya brought the idea up. She had Hermione do a three-month transfer stint with her last August. She’s been slowly pushing her through the different departments. Honestly, she’s a walking library of information of the DOM.”

Travis shuddered and Saul knew why. “Imagine, what would happen if she was ever compromised?”

Saul sighed and Travis caught himself. “I’m sorry, Saul. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay. Auggie made his choice and I made mine. I still have a hard time wrapping my around the fact that he was…  _ is _ a Death Eater.”

“I heard he’s being let out on parole this summer,” Travis continued delicately. “Have you seen him?”

Saul nodded. He went to see Auggie once a week. There were some people, like Remus, that were able to bounce back years after losing the love of their life. Saul was not one of them. He gave everything he had in their relationship and when Auggie betrayed that trust to sign up for terrorist propaganda, he destroyed Saul along with him. 

In hindsight, he realized that Hermione Peverell had tried to warn him. She made tiny comments or raised eyebrows when he was concerned about Auggie’s late hours. He missed the tiny witch and he couldn’t wait for her to come back properly. Lily often said that Hermione had only gone back for six short weeks, but she changed all of their lives. James often complained she was like having a daughter and a friend all in one. How did you deal with your mate dating your daughter?

“I visit him,” he replied vaguely.

“It was a shock when he surrendered himself after the prison break,” Travis leaned back against the chair he had been occupying. “I mean, you know him better than anyone else but… everyone who knew him thought he would run.”

“Then you didn’t know him. Auggie was a family wizard. Sure, his family was dead but  _ I  _ was family to him. If he ran, he would have eventually been caught and he would never have seen me again. Before Albus Dumbledore died, he secured me access to visit him.”

“All these years?” Saul nodded. “Shit, mate. That’s not healthy. You need to move on.”

Saul shrugged. Auggie made massive mistakes in his life and Saul wasn’t entirely sure he could ever forgive them. He’d not only betrayed the trust and safety of the wizarding world but the person who loved him most. After realizing that neither was able to let go of each other, the two settled into a rhythm of visits and deep but monitored talks between bars. 

The two had agreed a decade earlier that if Auggie was ever released, they would just move on rather than living in the past drowning in heartbreak and betrayal. It spoke volumes of his change in character that after the prison break, he neither returned to Saul or the Death Eaters. 

 

If he had returned to Saul he would have sheltered him, no questions asked. It was most likely the reason that he avoided his partner during the Second Wizarding War. Severus Snape confirmed that he did not return to the Death Eaters willingly. When he was finally hunted down and found, You Know Who brutally punished him and imperiused him to make him obedient. He would likely never walk properly again.

Saul had fought in the final battle and spent most of it looking for Auggie. He finally found him dazed and shooting Crucios at a group of terrified third years, who had not made it out in time. It took a bit of work but he was able to release him of the curse and the two liberated the group of children, placing their own bodies in between Death Eaters and the terrified students. 

“He helped in the final battle, you know.”

“Yeah, I read the court transcript. Everyone in the DOM did. He saved seven third year, Hufflepuff kids and two Ravenclaws. You know, I heard a rumor that two of those kids were trying to get in touch with you. I believe Minnie said they were orphans.”

Saul looked up curiously. “Orphans?”

“Yeah, two of the kids lost their parents in the war. One had parents on the  _ other  _ side. Minnie’s been having therapists talk with all of the students. Mental Health is a mandatory class at Hogwarts now. Anyway, the kids sent letters to Azkaban or something to thank Rookwood. They wanted to personally thank you and since they have that trip scheduled for the end of the month….”

Saul shuffled through his schedule, his eyebrows rising into his hairline. “Bollocks! Travis that trip is tomorrow.”

Travis hurried around the desk, “Shite. We have literally nothing prepared. I’ll pull some people off of their projects. Do you have anything prepared?”

“Hermione set up something a while back, but she’s been so busy with the Malfoy case and the Potter pendant that I forgot about it.” Saul sent a memo to his secretary, Mary. “They’re fifth years, right?”

Travis nodded. “Minnie thinks that this will ease their stress levels for O.W.L.s. Personally, I would have been more stressed about the wasted studying time.”

“Same,” he began drafting up a plan and a potential tour route through the DOM visitor level. “Confirm these details and have Amalaya set up something fun for the kids. I’ll set aside some interesting and non-lethal objects for the kids to look at.”

Travis was reading through the changes, while Saul poked his head out of his office. The entire floor was empty. “Uh, Travis… where is everyone?”

“The class,” he said distractedly. Oh, right. The ethics and code of conduct in the workplace class. It was overdue and should really be done once a year. He had already booked the next five years of annual inter-office training meetings. He was currently trying to get the other departments to make it a yearly thing as well. Predictably, the DMLE was the only holdout.

“Crap. We should just take this to Amalaya and work from there.” Travis didn’t respond as he was staring at his calendar. “What?”

“You visit him  _ once a week _ ?” Travis’s eyes were wide and his jaw elongated to show a straight row of pearly whites.

Saul rubbed his temples tiredly. “We were basically married, Travis. We still are and Azkaban didn’t change that.”

Travis’s eyes sparkled. “That’s why Albus helped you?”

Saul sighed. They had things to do and  _ his _ relationship wasn’t really a time-sensitive subject. Hermione’s though... “I went to him and begged him for help. I actually convinced him to visit Gellert.”

“What happened?”

“He was a mess for a while afterward and he refused to talk to me about it when I asked. I don’t think he ever went back. I thank Merlin every day I don’t work in the DMLE. I don’t think I would have been able to have been the one who put him behind bars.”

“The more I find out about that wizard, the more I realize why he holed himself up in Hogwarts.” Saul nodded in agreement. “Regardless, you two should get properly married once he’s released. The Ministry overturned the regulations on same-sex marriages laws last year.” 

It was something Auggie had brought up several times over the past year since his parole had been properly scheduled. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. Travis noted his hesitation and quirked an eyebrow.

Seriously, why were they talking about this? They had a humongous deadline.

“It’s not that I don’t want to get married,” he said quickly walking towards his office door. Travis followed intrigued by the gossip. “I just don’t want to rush into anything. He was in Azkaban for a long time. He says he only survived it because he had something to hold onto. That and he was next door to Black and the Dementors preferred Black over him.”

They left his office and walked toward Amalaya’s.         

“Really? But you’ve basically been married for two decades.” Travis threw his fingers up into air quotes. “Just seal the deal already.”

“It’s complicated,” he said as they approached the center of the Love department. 

“No, it’s not,” Amalaya called from within her office. “You were named his successor and you’ve been taking care of his estate, business investments, and house elves. Augustus is likely ashamed of the position he put you in. I would know. We were best friends since Hogwarts. He won’t broach the subject if you don’t, but I can tell you that he wants to.”

 

They each took seats in front of her desk. She was wearing her reading glasses and her desk was covered in parchment. Contrary to popular belief, the Love department was actually the busiest. All employees had to have rudimentary Auror training and they spent most of their time arresting people who used love potions on others. A very small portion of their department actual worked in the Love Chamber. Amalaya had been an Auror for five years before she transferred to the DOM. She had gotten in based on a recommendation from Auggie. 

“You aren’t the only one who visits him, Saul,” she said kindly before her face morphed into her usual stern and annoyed demeanor. “Now, we have an interdepartmental head meeting in five minutes. I assumed you gits forgot all about the tour tomorrow, so I wrote rough drafts of ideas for tomorrow so you don’t look like idiots.”

Saul and Travis exchanged triumphant looks. “Actually, we have a floor proposal written up. We thought you could do a hands-on workshop on the dangers of love potions. We thought we could bring them in on why You Know Who was brought into existence in the first place.”

Amalaya read over the proposal her head nodding in approval. “And what are you two doing?”

“I was going to have Olinda show them some time turner dust and talk about time travel for a bit.” Saul rolled his eyes, he literally quoted Saul’s suggestion word for word. “She could use a break. The poor witch has been so overworked that she miscalculated the sand dust. Had to give her three calming draughts just to figure out what was wrong with her.”

Amalaya turned to Saul, “And your people?”

Saul was the Head of the DOM and his department did a bit of everything, including overseeing other departments. They also worked on specialty requests from the Wizengamot. Hermione had that department. “I was going to take them on a tour of the visitor floor and then have someone bewitch a souvenir or something for them. I figured we can turn it into an activity and then let the kids take it home.”

“How about a hat?” Travis suggested.

“That’s boring,” Solomon Sutton said as he entered the room. He turned to Saul. “I was just by your office and realized I was running late or early as it were. You should really ward your office, mate. I walked right in.”

Amalaya, who had little patience for her brother-in-law waved her hand in annoyance, “Is there a point to this Solomon?”

“Oh, yeah. I wanted to know if we can bring the kids inside the Death Chamber.”

The room was shocked into silence. Saul recovered first. “Solomon, you realize that your primary focus now is trying to retrieve someone who is trapped inside the Death Chamber, right?”

Solomon brightened. “We’re really making headway! Oh, I should owl that Potter boy. We were able to make audible contact yesterday.”

Once again, the room went silent in shock. Shock, that Solomon seemed to be oblivious to. “He’s a sweet boy. He comes in once a week and talks to the veil. Tells his godfather about his day and his wife. It’s a terrible tragedy what happened to that boy.”

“I’m sorry, Solomon. You were able to actually  _ speak  _ to Sirius Black?”

“Oh, no,” he said quickly. “ _ I _ couldn’t speak to him, but I have Miss Lovegood on a contract license. She’s quite brilliant you know. I do hope the Hall of Prophecies doesn’t snatch her up. She’s a regular seer, that one. Dating a Scamander boy, I believe.”

“I’m sorry, why are we talking about Luna Lovegood’s dating life when you’re telling me that you _spoke_ to Sirius Black? Also, why wasn’t I notified earlier of progress for this project?” Saul was reigning his temper in or trying to anyway. He was going to have to cancel his appointment with Auggie for today. It would be the first time missing a visit since Auggie broke out during the war. Saul motioned to Solomon, “You and I will have words after this meeting.”

 

Solomon bowed and took a seat next to Amalaya’s desk. He liked to have Amalaya run the meetings so that he could observe his staff. He was able to see how they interacted with each other and often, he used light legillmancy spells to confirm they had no traitors. It was a spell created by the Barty Crouch and Mad-Eye Moody at the end of the First Wizarding War and was still in practice today.

The department heads slowly trickled in until all eleven sub-divisions of the Department of Mysteries were present. Though he was the Head of the entire DOM, Amalaya was in charge of PR and External Affairs until Director Isobel Burke returned from maternity leave next month. 

Saul sat in the back of the room, observing his directors in their seats. Amalaya called everyone’s attention and began to take roll call.

“Head Unspeakable Croaker?” Saul nodded and waved to the room in front of him. He was greeted with a cheery round of hellos.

“Director Unspeakable Powell of Filing and Administration?” Matteo, the quiet fellow raised his hand nervously. How he ran one of their largest departments being as timid as he was, was a mystery. Last year, he went on leave for three weeks when one of his five sons opened a brewery in North America. Saul was pleasantly surprised how organized and well oiled the introverted pale brunette left his department.

“Thank you, Matteo. Director Unspeakable Wood for HR and Billing?” Wendy looked up and nodded from where she was showing the elderly Beatrice Perry pictures of her son playing in the last Quidditch match for Puddlemere. “Please try and focus your attention on the front. Oh, and Oliver was brilliant last week, Wendy.”

Wendy beamed as Amalaya continued, “As all of you know, Isobel from PR and External Affairs is on maternity leave. I am filling in for her, as well as her assistant, Doris.” 

Saul raised a finger and Amalaya paused. Heads turned and Saul waited until he had everyone’s undivided attention. “Due to the mishap last week, that will be addressed separately, the PR and External Affairs department came in over the weekend and stayed late hours to ensure that we were able to have workshops today. I expect every department head to thank each one of them personally at some point today and by latest tomorrow noon. I have arranged a thank you luncheon for them tomorrow. Amalaya, you may continue.”

 

He could see most of the people were curious about what the altercation was the result in someone being fired and another being suspended. Only Amalaya and Travis were properly aware of the nature of the incident, as it was their employees.

“Director Unspeakable Sutton for Research of Death department?”

“Here,” called Solomon. “And wondering what’s for lunch.” Several chuckles went around the room. Solomon’s wife and Amalaya sister, Amariah, owned a bakeshop. Saul made the visit to the bakery once a week and it was easy to understand why Solomon was on the rounder side.

“Thank you, Solomon. Calling Director Scott of the Research of Time department?” Travis nodded. He was still a bit put out with Saul and he figured it was probably because he didn’t enjoy being the only single director in the DOM. Amalaya’s husband died in the Janus Thickey ward during the war and she just started dating Belby Barnes.

“Director Barnes of the Research of Space Department?” Belby winked at his girlfriend and she rolled her eyes. 

“Director Perry of the Research of Thought Department?” Beatrice smiled happily, her white hair rippling past her shoulders. Beatrice had gone to school with Albus Dumbledore. She was  _ that  _ old.

“I am present,” Amalaya said as she checked herself off of the list she was reading. “Director Duncan of the Research of Classified Materials Department?” Duncan was one of his two departments that became swamped after the war. 

After the DMLE had provocation to search and confiscate old Pureblood homes, their department sagged under the weight of the things being found by the Aurors. Everything had to be organized and cataloged before be investigated and sent back or filed because it was too dangerous. Saul’s own department had been rerouted to aid in this task. 

“Any chance you have new hires for me, Saul?”

Saul chuckled. They had this conversation twice a week. “No, and stop asking for Granger. I’m not giving that witch up. She’s invaluable.” 

There was a murmur of agreement around the room.

“Yes," Amalaya said impatiently. "Unspeakable Granger is very bright. Is Director Barrett of Research of Seers and Prophecies Department here?” Duncan who had his head buried deep into scrolls of parchments he was scribbling on had to be nudged twice for his attention to be drawn.

“Yes, yes I’m here and annoyed my time is being spent on something that could have been written in a memo. Can we get a move on? I have an entire department to rebuild because a bunch of ruddy teenagers decided to blow the place up.” Saul had gotten to know him much better since You Know Who showed up in the Department of Mysteries. They were still rebuilding and fixing Prophecies and Saul estimated at least another decade before the entire department was running properly again.

Amalaya rolled up her parchment. “Your reluctance is noted. I would like to-”

 

A cough from behind Saul drew the attention of everyone present and startled the entire room into action. After being on high alert from the war it was unsurprising that everyone had wands trained on the dark figure directly behind Saul. Amalaya, Wendy, and Duncan each erected a shield so strong around Saul that it shimmered and crackled blue and yellow. He was touched at the gesture but it wasn’t needed.

See, there was a twelfth department in the Department of Mysteries. The department was not simply covert or their government’s ‘best-kept secret.’ It didn’t exist, not in rumor or fable. Throughout the Ministry of Magic’s time in power, there were only ever three beings that know of its existence and those are the Heads of the Ministry, the Auror Department, and the Department of Mysteries. When each director finished their service they would lose all knowledge of the group, known simply as the Unknowns. 

Before Rufus Scrimgeour was killed and replaced with Pius Thicknesse, it was his belief that You-Know-Who wanted access to the Unknown Archives. Since Pius was under the Imperius curse, many of the duties a Minister  _ should  _ have been able to do were inaccessible to him. It was this reasoning that saved Pius from a life sentence in Azkaban after the war and what saved all of them from falling under You-Know-Who’s rule.

Saul turned around fully and upon spotting the black diamond encrusted shield on his chest, waved a weary hand to his colleagues. “It’s alright. He’s with me.”

The Unknown was standing behind Saul’s chair, his back to the wall. He was wrapped in a black cloak that obscured his features and any discernible age. His shoulders were narrow and when he shifted slightly, his polished but well-worn boots poked through the hem. Upon closer inspection, he was not surprised to see the diamonds on the shield were actually made up to be five raging Romanian Ridgebacks. It was the coat of arms of the Unknowns.

“Am I to assume you are an Unknown?” Saul asked the wizard. One hand slid from within the folds of his long sleeves and he shook it in confirmation. His battle-worn hands were partly covered by hand-stitched leather gloves. The finger portions of the gloves had been cut off by a blunt object leaving a jagged edge around his palm. 

Saul nodded at the man and turned to the rest of the room. “Please carry on this meeting without me. I will escort our guest to my office. Amalaya please see that  _ all  _ matters are discussed.”

 

Saul pushed his chair back to stand, the noise of the legs scratching on the linoleum almost making him miss the Unknown’s raspy and oddly low pitched voice. “It is unnecessary to rearrange your meeting, Unknown Saul Croaker. We shall speak when you are done here. I shall endeavor to be less of a distraction to those under your charge.”

His voice had a lilt to it that was decidedly ancient and definitely male. It wasn’t the accent that was out of place though, it sounded as if the Unknown hadn’t spoken in many years and had grown unaccustomed to his own voice. Saul felt a shiver up his spine when he called out his full name. His very soul shrank back and huddled for warmth.

Based on the looks of his employees and their raised wands, he was not the only one unsettled by his voice. Saul nodded to Amalaya, who struggled to regain her composure. “Alright, let’s go over the Hogwarts tour and every department's contribution towards the Department of Mysteries tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally blown away by the response of this story! I haven't gotten around to responding to all the reviews but I will get there. Initially, I wanted to post a new chapter every day until this story was completed but I just found out I need to pack up and move to another state and I'm just slightly stressed. 
> 
> I have several chapters that are written and a beta who is helping me out. I am hoping to post two chapters a week. Are there days you would prefer? Let me know! Thank you for reading!


	34. The Unspeakables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beta love to MrsRen! You are the best!

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 34: The Unspeakables**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

“Okay, that’s set,” Amalaya said tiredly. It was just after lunch and everyone was exhausted. They had worked out a proper tour and a plan to keep the inquisitive students away from the Unspeakables that were working. “We will end in the conference room off of the Atrium with Saul’s speech. Any other questions or can we move on to departmental announcements?”

When no one disagreed Saul stood and took over for Amalaya. “Thank you for your hard work, Amalaya. I’d like to give each department a chance to announce progress on known projects that they are working on. We’ll go in order of the departments, starting with mine. We’ve completed most of our filing projects, as well as the joint sub-department case for the return of Harry Potter’s family pendant. There were time sands stored in it at one point, but they were used by Lily Potter. The reason is still unknown and we have passed on the findings to the Research of Death department.”

Saul reclaimed his seat, noting that over the last several hours the Unknown had not moved from his where he was stationed against the wall. He hadn’t even sneezed or left to use the loo. Had the Unknown not caused quite the stir with his arrival, Saul would have forgotten his existence entirely.

Matteo stood, his shoulders hunched and his blue eyes bright. “Filing and Admin has successfully opened our third warehouse this year, to house the influx of departmental files. As of last week, it was up and running with three patrolling Junior Aurors and two Unspeakable staff members. I would also like to take this time to publicly thank Amalaya for her help coordinating the PR and External Affairs Department to help us with our flooding issue.”

 

There was a short round of applause while Matteo took his seat. Wendy walked to the front of the room to take Matteo’s place, her burgundy hair having been pulled into a messy bun at the top of her head at some point during the meeting. “HR is great. No one is dead and we don’t have Death Eaters running amok, so we’re more bored than not. If anyone here wanted to do something ridiculous like steal a Time-Turner or swim in the Fountain of Love, my employees would be ecstatic. Also, I have extra tickets for Oliver’s next game if anyone wants.”

Saul had to choke out a chuckle as everyone else laughed about her attempt to pawn off her son’s extra Quidditch tickets. Her husband and her son were both crazed Quidditch fans, but even he would agree with Wendy that a thirtieth anniversary shouldn’t be pushed off because of a Quidditch game against the Wasps of all teams.

His nerves were primarily about the missing sands of time. It had been cleverly reappropriated on Hermione’s part and had he not known she was going back, he would not have suspected her.

Wendy had retaken her seat and Solomon was droning on about a new automatic Death Certificate and transparency with old Pureblood tapestries that had been established over the last month. “Lastly, we have been contracting a young witch who has a… _relationship_ with our occupant within the veil. They have made proper contact and amongst other things, he requested a bottle of Firewhiskey and a cigarette.”

The Unknown leaned forward so quickly that his hood slipped back, revealing a young man no older than thirty. It was his surprised grey eyes beneath manicured brown brows that gave away his age, or lack thereof. One thing was clear beyond his sharp jaw and small pointed nose, the man was several centuries years old.

Saul had the immediate thought that he was a vampire until his brain reminded him that vampires could not walk within the Ministry due to the extensive wards. He also knew the tell-tale signs of a vampire and this wizard did not have any of them. Maybe he was an associate of the late Nicholas Flamel?

Solomon shuffled his parchment in his hands nervously, “Is there a question I can answer, Mister—?”

“Radomir Slytherin,” he replied politely. Saul could hear jaws dropping on the ground as everyone made the connection.

Any Pureblood or Halfblood worth their salt knew the bloodlines of the four houses of Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin’s youngest son’s name was Radomir and he was one of the first Heads of the Department of Mysteries. He himself, was one of Slytherin’s many mysteries, as he had no space in his family’s crypt and there was no death date or descendants for him in the Pureblood Directory. He simply vanished in his mid-twenties.

“Who is this person you speak of?” he asked Solomon.

“Miss Lovegood?”

“There is a _witch_ inside the veil?”

“Oh, no, Mister Slytherin. Luna is our resident Seer and she is merely speaking to Sirius Black.”

Radomir turned to Saul, his eyes flashing dark with thinly veiled anger. “I do not understand him.”

Saul loosened his fingers from around his wand, he hadn’t realized he was gripping it. “Most people don’t. Solomon is in charge of the Department of Death, they have been seeing a massive uptick in research needed.

“Close to a decade ago, there was a battle over a prophecy in the Ministry. A member of the light was stunned and fell into the Veil while protecting students that had gotten mixed up in the fight. Since his slip, we have no longer heard the voices of the departed through the Veil. Recently, however, his godson has begun to visit him. We began to hear one singular voice that we believe belongs to the wizard, but only directly after his godson has left the chamber”

“What is the name of this godson?”

“Harry Potter. He is an Auror.”

Radomir relaxed against the wall. “The last of the Peverell line and the master of death,” he murmured.

No one in the room contradicted him, mostly because Saul was one of the few people privy to that particular nugget of information. “Yes, we believe that Sirius is blocking souls from traveling through the Veil and into the afterlife. We are working diligently to either have him move on or remove him from the Veil. Harry has taken the Unbreakable Vow to keep the information to himself about his godfather and has not even told his wife.”

“Wife?”

“Ginevra Weasley.” Saul could have sworn the Unknown winced. Radomir schooled his expression quickly and nodded thoughtfully. Whatever he had come for, Sirius Black had not been it, but it was now a primary or almost primary focus. Radomir didn’t bother to raise his hood again and he continued to listen in as the meeting continued. Solomon retook his seat and Travis took his place.

“We’re still putting the Time Chamber back together after the Battle in the Prophecy Hall. Currently, we’ve been investigating time sand that may have disappeared from a work table. We’ve checked with the guard, Bernie, who was on duty that day and we still haven't found the perpetrator.”

Radomir chuckled horsley. “You will not find the sand, Travis Scott. Time is a loop and the sands left to be where they needed to be.”

Travis rolled his eyes. “What the bloody hell does that mean?”

Saul raised a hand, sensing an argument brewing. “It means that Radomir knows more than all of us combined and if he says the sands left on their own, then we will close the investigation on that alone.”

_Thank Merlin._

It was a perfect solution to hiding Hermione’s theft. There wasn’t anyone in the Ministry that was going to argue with an Unknown and Saul could cite it was a -3104 and close the investigation. It was a code that he, the Minister, and the Head Auror were to use if the Unknowns got involved.

In all his career as an Unspeakable, he had only come across three files with the code on them. One was under Pius Thickness term, so the file was put away and taken back out after the war. The rest were mostly harmless in nature but still confidential and resulted in hushed up cases that were passed on to the Unknowns via a secure channel that only the Minister knew about.

While he felt at ease, the room was anything but. Travis was red with anger and it was growing steadily as Radomir relaxed. Saul foresaw a tantrum in his office later with an irate Travis. “We can speak at length later today, Travis. Is that all?”

Travis nodded and stomped back to his seat, muttering under his breath. The rest of the meeting consisted of Belby talking about using infinite space to create weightless belts for Aurors and the project he was working with the Amalaya to create long term storage in _actual_ space. It was an ambitious project and Saul wished them the best of luck.

Perry skipped his departmental statement, declaring that anyone that wanted an in-depth workup was more than welcome to visit her department. Saul was just thankful she didn’t start flashing pictures of her grandchildren like she usually did.

Amalaya gave a short speech about her department’s developments and the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products that had passed inspections. Cole was working again, his nose buried in parchments and Saul consented to skip a progress report from the stressed wizard for now.

“Lastly, we have the Research of Seers and Prophecies Department, Teddie take it away.”

“We’ve been trying to recruit Miss Lovegood as we believe she is a Seer, but she has declined us numerous times. I guess we know why,” he shot an annoyed look at Solomon who shrugged. “Progress is slow and we are still working on manually moving the prophecies. Filius Flitwick has been researching a charm that may aid us, but for the meantime, we are stuck repairing and reshelving the prophecies the muggle way due to their fragility and the magic involved.”

 

Teddie retook his seat and Saul stalked up to the front of the room. Now for the uncomfortable part. Lecturing was never his thing and he was especially uncomfortable given everyone in the room had been colleagues at one point.

“As most have you already heard two employees from the Research of Love Department and Research of Time Department were disciplined after an incident that took place on Friday at eleven thirty in the employee break room. An unnamed employee, let’s call her Jane, was eating lunch and was verbally and physically assaulted by the two other employees until Jane left the room. Jane wrote up a report and then had to go into a meeting before submitting it to myself. During Jane’s meeting, both employees wrote reports and submitted them about the incident. All three incident reports were investigated and the two employees were found to be fictitious.”

Wendy shook her head furiously. “Please tell me they were let go, Saul.”

“Let go? Was this ‘Jane’ actually attacked? Why would she go into a meeting if she was physically assaulted? This story makes no sense, Saul. They probably insulted the color of her robes or something... Damn kids are so sensitive these days. How are we sure this event even happened? Is _Jane_ a _credible_ witness?” Duncan muttered without looking up from his paperwork.

Saul knew Duncan, which was the only reason he wasn’t furious. To Duncan, this was a distraction from his work and a frivolous one at that. “Duncan, are you telling me that Hermione Granger would make up an assault and lie about being called a Mudblood and a peasant by her colleagues?”

Gasps filled the room followed quickly by rage. Duncan, who Hermione helped on a regular basis, the chief among them. “Who were the two employees, Saul? I demand to know what their punishment was! Merlin, that was the Malfoy meeting wasn’t it? He sent me an urgent owl on Friday, but I didn’t have a chance to look at it!”

“They should both be let go, Saul!” Wendy shouted over Beatrice and Belby who were arguing about whether or not the DMLE should be involved.

Saul raised a hand and shouted, “Silence!”

The room quieted immediately and Saul noticed that Radomir looked confused at the reactions of everyone in the room. Given the likelihood that he was from an era where hunting muggles and muggleborns was an international sport, his confusion made sense.

“Hermione is fine. Myself, along with Amalaya and Travis spoke with her. I also received a rather angry owl from Mister Draco Malfoy who was infuriated to find a Ministry employee crying in her office. We spoke through the Floo later that night and I assured him that one, if not both, of the employees, were being sacked and a note was put in their file. This means that the first employee will not be able to work for the Ministry in any capacity and should we decide to terminate the second employee, she will not either be able to work for the Ministry.”

Teddie Barrett, who had been oddly quiet this whole time raised his hand. “Are we talking about Shauna and Fauna? I didn’t see them this morning in the lift.”

Saul imagined this meeting going smoothly. No ageless secret society agents showing up and definitely not derailing on the Hermione Granger issue. “Yes, and seeing as… Oh, forget it. Let me just get the bloody file.”

Summoning the files, he cast a gemino charm and handed out copies. He handed one to Radomir as he technically was a department in the DOM. The room descended into immediate silence as everyone read. Saul watched Radomir read the report, his grey eyes darkening and swirling in fury. Maybe he wasn’t as hopeless as Saul had originally thought?

 

The room was mostly quiet as those who were finished reading waited for those who were not, even Duncan had set aside his work to read the report. It was a thick file because of the amount of evidence that had been collected and it took the fastest reader fifteen minutes to go through the entire thing. It was not a small ordeal and given that there had never been an assault case in his career working at the Ministry, he was taking it very seriously.

“This Fauna,” Radomir spoke his raspy voice echoing throughout the still room. “Why was she not… sacked as well?”

He said the word sacked as if he was confused about how the terminology fit. If he was trying to hide his age, he wasn’t doing a very good job. “I have left that decision up to her Department Head, Mister Travis Scott. Fauna is a valued member of his team and this incident is her first.”

Radomir handed the report back to him, “That you know of. How many others in her department have suffered in silence, I wonder...”

“Actually,” Travis replied, annoyed that Radomir had pointed out a flaw in his department. “Not that I have any idea who you are, but I sought out each of the members of my department over the weekend and then those that we work closely with. I have written statements from everyone I spoke with and my findings had a rather discernible pattern.”

Travis shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “She’s nice enough to the Purebloods but anyone with any sort of Muggle blood she’s positively rotten too. Considering my late wife was a Muggleborn, I take this seriously and was going to ask the assembled room’s opinion on whether or not she should be… terminated from the Ministry.”

Saul nodded. “All those in favor raise your wand arm.”

The vote was unanimous, including Radomir’s. Travis sighed. “I guess I have to pay a house visit to an employee. Is there anything else left to the meeting?”

“No,” Saul replied as he gathered the parchments. “I would ask that everyone signs a nondisclosure agreement. Miss Granger doesn’t want or need any more unnecessary attention. Amalaya and I have already had Shauna sign a contract. Travis, please have Fauna sign one as well. Thank you, everyone, for taking the time to meet and I appreciate all of your hard work.”

“Don’t forget to thank the PR and External Affairs department,” Amalaya called as everyone shuffled out muttering amongst themselves. “I sent a memo to everyone’s desk with their names, pictures, and what they did to help!”

The room emptied quickly, leaving just Saul, Travis, and Radomir. Travis was filling out the rest of his termination papers. “Saul, can you sign and seal this before I go?”  
Saul leaned over and examined the document. It was airtight. Fauna would not be working for their government ever again. He signed it and magically sealed it before handing it to Travis. It glowed blue, signaling that the magical copy had filed itself with HR.  
“Good luck, Travis,” he said. Travis nodded and took off to Fauna’s flat in Wizarding London to deliver the news.


	35. Radomir Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humongous special amazing thanks to my amazing beta Mrsren who squeezed in time for this chapter. Thank you! I was planning on posting this chapter over six hours ago, but I ended up going out for dinner with friends and well... let's just say tequila was involved. Hope you enjoy the chapter and my tequila-induced aesthetic! Night all! -C

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 35: Radomir Slytherin**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

Radomir cautiously followed Saul to his office, Saul’s shoes clacking on the dark marble being the only source of noise. The Unknown’s footsteps made no noise as they walked on the polished floors of level nine and Saul felt like a lumbering teenager. He tried to muffle the noise, but he ended up almost tripping and colliding with his sparkling teal robed secretary.

After apologizing profusely, he gave Mary a list that he had been compiling during the meeting. It was mostly setting up meetings and checking on files and small things she could do, that he didn’t need to. “Oh, and also tea and sandwiches for two. Thank you, Mary.”

Mary scrunched her well-manicured eyebrows. “For two? Are you expecting someone,  Unspeakable Croaker?”

“Er…” Radomir was no longer in the hallway outside of his office and given his stealth, she probably hadn’t seen them walking together. “Yes, I believe they’re already in my office. It’s a confidential meeting so just levitate the tea in. Unspeakable Scott should be arriving later for a meeting, please see to it I am not disturbed until then. Also, be aware he is most likely to be in a terrible mood.”

Mary rolled her eyes, “He’s got a temper that one. I’ll have your tea sent up shortly.”

*

 

Saul nodded and went into his office, warding and locking the door behind him to all except for Mary. Radomir had rearranged the furniture into what he recognized as a safer layout. His desk used to face the open door with chairs in front of it. The previous layout would offer him no protection if someone came bursting through the door. Radomir had tilted the room so that his desk was against the corner of the room and he could see through the door before anyone could see in.

The wizard was removing his heavy cloak and settling into the chair in the corner opposite his desk by the door. Saul walked to his desk and sat, waiting for his tea and wishing firewhiskey hadn’t been forbidden from the ninth floor for over two centuries. “I like the new layout.”

“Your previous layout was a hazard and a deadly one at that,” he replied simply. Saul took a moment to look at the younger looking wizard properly. He was dressed in a three-piece suit in varying shades of black. The vest was embroidered in silver runes that popped vibrantly from beneath at least twenty different sized silver chains that hung around his neck. He bore two pins over his breast pocket, one that bore the insignia of the Unknowns and one with the insignia of the Department of Mysteries.

His fingerless leather gloves remained attached to fingers that, when he twitched revealed heavy burns on the underside. He sat in the chair with his back straight and his head held high. There was an elegant grace and finesse about him that had been lost to time and a deeply routed fury in his eyes that Saul recognized instantly.

He could have brought it up, but he had spent his entire life in a relationship with a Slytherin. He knew when to hold his cards close to his chest and when to play the hand. Now was time for an impassive and confused poker face. Auggie called it, the Blonde play. Play dumb, even though you have three different masters.

“Mister Slytherin, while I am honored at the Unknowns presence here in England I confess, I am befuddled.”

“How so?” His voice had yet to retain it’s a normal speaking pitch but it wasn’t as raspy as it was the first time he spoke in the meeting. It was as if he hadn’t spoken for a century and was slowly becoming readjusted to speech.

“The Unknowns have been absent for almost a century and then three centuries before that. While I am of course, at your service I wonder as to why you have come _now_.” Radomir leaned back in the chair. “I mean no disrespect, however, we had a war we almost lost to a dark wizard using dark and unspeakable magic that we did not have access to.”

“Tom Riddle,” he sighed as if the very name was the source of all of his problems, though Radomir doubted it.

“He is the last of the Slytherin line, is he not?”

Radomir rubbed his twitching hands together tiredly. “Yes, he is now. I had descendants of my own in Burma, but they have died out in the last decade.”

“I wasn’t aware you had a line.”

“I married a muggle in secret when I was in charge of this department. When I left for the Unknowns, I took Ingrid with me. It isn’t usually done, but it is allowed. We had four young children then and the move was... difficult on them as it was on their mother. I was with them as much as I could…”

“Until she died?”

“Yes,” he said rubbing his chest as if the pain of losing his loved one was still present. Saul thought of losing Auggie and reckoned it probably would be. “Our children remained in Burma, keeping their identity and their family’s last name a secret. There are few that suspected as most of my descendants were parseltongues, but they were never sought after or persecuted, a blessing really.”

Saul nodded. “You are lucky. Harry Potter was treated poorly by his peers because of his parseltongue gift. Although given the Horcrux living in his forehead was the reason for his gift, I believe it more fitting to call it a curse.”  

His eyes flickered at the mention of Harry Potter and Saul grabbed at the bait that he was hoping that Radomir would fall for. “You seemed surprised about the Veil.”

Radomir tilted his head quizzically. “You could have just asked about the Veil. You need not have,” he coughed. “I apologize, English changes so often it is hard to keep up with the linguistics. However, back to the matter at hand, you did not have to bring up Harry Potter. You could have just asked about the Veil.”

So he called his bluff. Interesting.

The door slipped open and Mary discreetly levitated the tea set and sandwiches onto his desk without entering the room or disturbing their conversation. Mary was invaluable as a secretary for her ability to be discreet, organized, and the ability to take charge and know what her boss needed. She also didn’t let Travis bully her into things which made her a favorite amongst the department directors.

He stirred his tea after the door closed, offering one to Radomir who declined. “Unknowns are not known to be very… forthcoming.”

“Not usually no, but when we are attempting to recruit someone we are more forthcoming than most.” The teacup dropped with a clatter hot liquid spilling all over the desk and his robes. He ignored the shattered pieces of blue china all over his desk.

“What?” he spluttered.

Radomir flicked his twitching fingers and cleaned up the mess. “The Knights of the Unknown have always had five members. We require a fifth member and as the Head of the Department we all came from you are the ideal candidate.”

Saul sat back in his chair silently, trying to digest the information being given to him. Out of over forty years of shock, this was the biggest one. He compartmentalized the information and began to gather questions into topics and subtopics. He decided to start with the most obvious of questions.

“What happened to the fifth member?”

“She needs to be replaced.”

“Clearly, or you wouldn’t be offering me the position. Is she dead?”

Ah, there was that look again. The look of betrayal that came only from a loved one. “No.”

“Does she need to be?” he asked.

Radomir’s eyes darkened and he looked down quickly at his twitching fingers. “We do not kill our own members. They die in the field or they subjected to a punishment worse than death for abandonment or betrayal.”

“Which was it?” Radomir stared at his fingers in silence for so long that Saul wondered if he heard the question at all. “Radomir, I cannot sign up for something life altering if I am not given all the details and facts for what I am signing up for.”

He stood abruptly, his furrowed brow tight with concentration. “The other knights are on their way. Once we are all assembled we can go over the details of what the Knights would mean. Alistair, the first Knight, is in charge of new recruits.”

“So, why come to me now? Why not wait until the other knights arrive?”

“We need someone with a strong mind, body, and will. She- your predecessor did not possess all of those qualities. You, however, do.” Saul sat silently waiting for Radomir to answer his question. It took several moments but the towering Unknown caved. “I came to you early because I knew of your visit to your… beloved and thought it was something that should be discussed with him. Since he was Death Eater and imprisoned, he will not be allowed to accompany you if you choose to join us.”

“This... predecessor fell for the Dark arts and betrayed you to You Know Who didn’t she?”

Radomir turned towards the closed door, likely so Saul couldn’t see the pain etched into the plains of his face. “No. She fell in love with a Death Eater during the first war. A Pureblood wizard named Lestrange. She betrayed me, all of us, to Voldemort so she could protect him.”

Radomir flicked out his wrist and his robe wrapped around his body, obscuring him from view. The door flew open silently, it hadn’t done that in over thirty years. “Speak to Augustus, Saul Croaker. Remember we need someone who controls their mind, body, and will, not the other way around. I will be watching the Veil and will approach you again once the others have arrived. Think over your decision carefully, once you are of the Unknowns you cannot turn back even in death.”

Saul stood from his chair, “I will. Can I offer you somewhere to stay for the night?”

Radomir laughed, “No, thank you. I have properties that belong to my line. Properties that have been filled with dark magic and need to be purged. I used this reasoning to leave before my brothers and warn you.”

“Thank you, Radomir.”

Radomir nodded and slipped through the door just as Travis walked up to Mary’s desk and asked to speak to him.

“He is just finishing up a meeting, Unspeakable Scott. Please give him several minutes to decompress, then you can see yourself in. I am going home for the day.”

 

*

Saul leaned back in his chair. Did he have control over his mind, body, and will? Would he sacrifice everything Auggie? He knew he would. He was doing it right now for Hermione. He was violating every single one of his oaths by not only allowing her to travel back in time but cloaking her activities as well.

Merlin, what if she didn’t make it back? She was Hermione. She was the smartest witch alive. Hell, she rivaled Albus Dumbledore and she wasn’t even twenty-five. His thoughts spiraled, as they did when he was stressed. He rethought his life, the people he met, and the choices he made.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had never met Auggie. Would he have married someone else? Would he have been alone forever? The wizard from Flourish and Blotts had always fancied him, maybe they would have dated for a bit.

He didn’t have long to think about it as Travis came storming into his office. “What the hell, Saul?!”

Saul rubbed his temples. He definitely had a migraine coming on. Opening his drawer, he downed two potions as Travis paced the carpet in front of his desk. “I mean seriously! First, you let some stranger into a meeting and then you just allow him to-”

“Travis?”

“What?” he snapped, pausing his pacing.

“He’s the source of code -3104.”

Travis froze midstep, his polished shoe frozen a foot off of the carpet. “I thought that was an urban legend?”

“No, and I’m in the middle of a small situation. I need to meet with the Minister and Gawain and then Auggie and…” Saul ran his hands through his hair. “It’s been a really long day. I think I’m going to head home and just go to sleep.”

“What was your meeting about?”

“Can’t tell you even if I wanted to.”

“Saul, I looked him up. He’s one of Salazar buggering Slytherin’s grandchildren. I found a picture. The wizard hasn’t aged a day. It’s….”

“Unsettling?”

“Unsettling is an understatement. How were you in a meeting with him alone? You should have called Kingsley,” Travis crossed his arms and finally put his foot down on the carpet. “In fact, we should-”

Saul rubbed his eyes tiredly and pulled out two pieces of parchment and a quill. He wrote to letters to Gawain and Kingsley about the Unknowns and requested his visit to Auggie be pushed off until the following morning.

Travis waited in silence while he wrote tucking himself into Radomir’s tea and biscuits. Saul could see the wizard visibly calm down as he munched noisily. With a wave of his wand, he sent off the two letters knowing that both department directors were likely still in their offices.

“I apologize if it looked like I was undermining your department. I know you’re going through a lot with Fauna’s termination and Olinda’s misplacement of Time Sands,” Saul said softly. “Is there anything I can do? Do you want to take a couple of days off? I know you didn’t take the weekend.”

“No, honestly I can’t afford it right now. A new employee would be nice. Fauna did a lot in the department.”

“I’ll get to work on it. Didn’t you have someone retired three years ago? What if they came back temporarily until we found someone new?”

Travis waved his teacup thoughtfully, “That’s actually a really good idea.”

He nodded just as a letter with the Minister’s stamp sailed onto his desk. He tore it up and was relieved at the contents.

 

_Saul,_

_Go home and rest. Gawain and I will meet with you tomorrow after the tour. Gawain re-arranged your visit for tomorrow evening. Stay vigilant._

 

_Best,_

_Kingsley_

 

He set the letter aflame and vanished the ashes. Knowing that Travis would likely stay late when he needed to rest as well, he grabbed his cloak and stood. “Travis, how do you feel about accompanying me to the Floo?”

Travis quirked one mischievous eyebrow. “My, my Saul Croaker. I thought you were a taken wizard or is this a secret rendezvous?”

“Just get your bloody cloak, you git.” Travis chuckled and summoned his cloak, slipping it on as they walked.

“How was that date you went on last week?” he asked as they walked into the empty lift.

Travis scowled. “She had the personality of Rita Skeeter and the brains of a garden gnome.”

“The question is if she _looked_ like Rita. I think I remember you have a fling with her at one point.” Travis rubbed his face as if he could rub away the memory of dating the obnoxious reporter.

“Hey, she was good in the sack and a great distraction for a time. Merlin, her voice was so obnoxious. I’m so glad to be rid of her.”

“Yeah, I hear she was dating someone in the Animagus Offices. Hermione found out and dropped the bombarda on her illegal animagus status. Rumor is that she was trying to gain access to the confidential animagus registry and add herself to it. The DMLE is working up a case on her, they may ask you to testify.”

Travis nodded. “I had a feeling she was. She knew things no one should have known unless they could transfigure themselves into a tiny pin and latch themselves onto people’s cloaks.”

“Hermione says she’s a beetle.” The doors opened to the Atrium and the two men waved good night as they departed through their individual Floos.

Saul pushed the worn gold key through the keyhole of his tiny flat. He lived in a wizarding neighborhood, so there was a public Floo in the lobby for all of the residents. In reality, he could afford a nicer place than the cozy one bedroom crammed with parchment and several photos of two smiling Hufflepuffs.

There were no pictures of Auggie anywhere, as he had destroyed all of the pictures of him in a fit of rage after his sentence to Azkaban. It was one of many fits. All of the furniture was new except for the kitchen. Saul’s only Patronus memories that weren’t destroyed by Auggie’s conviction happened in that kitchen.

For a long time, he thought he would never be able to cast a Patronus again. It took a lot of outside help and an obsession with baking his four recipes he knew how to make him calm enough that he was able to recall his life before Auggie. He had been happy once.

Overwhelmed by the day, his memories, and his life, in general, he passed the kitchen shucking his shoes off in the hallway as he walked. The bare walls had once held beautiful landscape art in brilliant hues of pale blues and pinks. They had melted in a fit of rage worthy of a someone who achieved the top marks in Defense in his year.

Collapsing onto his side of the bed, he decided to forgo dinner and a shower. He still slept on the side next to the window, because Auggie liked to sleep facing the door. Even though Auggie had never slept in this specific bed, or snuggled into these sheets, or blanket, he still had a permanent place in their home. The same way he had a permanent place in Saul’s heart. No amount of destruction would ever change that, which was why he was determined to move past the war.

Today had emotionally beaten him over the head and left him out to dry. Tamping down the guilt of how worried Auggie probably was and the billions of questions he had about Radomir, he succumbed to his exhaustion.

* * *

 

Radomir Slytherin stood cloaked across from number twelve Grimmauld place. He watched as the auror apparated to the top step and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and a redheaded witch pulled him into her arms. He dipped her playfully and kissed her.

Radomir watched them, guilt filling his entire being. He was responsible for all of the suffering that-

A loud noise coming from a muggle automobile drew him abruptly from his thoughts. He was lingering too long. Swirling, he landed in front of the Gaunt shack. It wasn’t always a shack. Raising his arm, he cut his hand allowed his blood to open the secret passage beneath the property. His father loved tunnels and secrecy, it served him well after his death.

Radomir walked down the stairs ignoring the blood propaganda written on the walls. His father was an extremist. An extremist who put a deadly creature in a school filled with children that he had sworn to protect. Radomir felt shame that he did not know about the basilisk’s existence. He felt shame about a lot of things.

He reached the bottom step that emptied out into a large oval viewing room. The carpet was a deep green and the walls were so covered with snoozing portraits that the black walls were completely obscured. Of course, they all remained sleeping except for one in the center of the room.

“Hello, son.” his father said.

“Hello father,” he replied tiredly. He just wanted somewhere to sleep for the night. A place that he had not shared with Sophia and she could not surprise him in.

“Have you finally found something you need from our noble house?”

Radomir rolled his eyes, once again feeling like a chastised child. “The only thing our house is known for is bloodshed and terror, Father. Alas, I am just here for a place to sleep.”

His father extended his arms in annoyance, “We are still a powerful house, even if you are one of our last heirs.”

Radomir’s interest was piqued. “One of?”

Salazar Slytherin waved a lazy arm, “None of your concern.”

He folded his arms angrily across his chest. “As a matter of fact, it is. The last heir tried to wipe out most of the population.”

“No, he tried to purge the world of blood traitors and mudbloods. A matter that would have been impossible for him, if it hadn’t been for _your_ wife _._ Besides, Delphini is of no concern to you, or anyone else. She is only a tot.”

“A tot,” Radomir felt the blood drain from his face. “Tom had a child?”

“With the Black witch, yes. The child is still a half-blood but that can be overlooked, I think. She is being raised by a proper Pureblood family.”

Radomir struggled with the new information. He needed to tell the knights. If they found out he was keeping more secrets from them…

“Father, I cannot keep this a secret from the Knights. There is already enough mistrust because-”

“You don’t need to excuse yourself to me,” he interrupted. “You will not find my heir, as her protections were put on by the house of Black. Only one of their house can remove it and Narcissa was bound in silence at the child’s birth.”

The Veil. Sirius Black.

Radomir bowed before his father, “I am tired and will retire for the night.”

His father nodded and watched him descend through a hallway that housed rooms, or barracks. This structure was once built to house armies as they planned to take over the magical world. Like many weapons and dangerous dark magic left to the heir of Slytherin, Voldemort had not been able to access it because of his inferior blood. The basilisk was one of the tamer things left behind. Merope Gaunt had inadvertently protected their race in her folly and obsession with love potions.

He cast charms on his room and lay down on the bed. Here, in the house of Slytherin, he was actually safe. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him hoping that he would be free of the dreams and memories that were a constant companion of him.

Hoping had never done much for him.


	36. Auggie

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 36: Auggie**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

 

(Just a heads up, Italics means flashback.)

 

_Saul buried his head into his Ancient Charms book, pushing his yellow and black tie out of the way. He needed to do more than just really well on this last exam if he wanted to apply for the Department of Mysteries summer internship program. He needed perfect scores and he needed loads of extra credit. Currently, he was working on merging three charms together to create an anti-cheating quill._

_Professor Flitwick had claimed that this year had the highest level of cheating on exams in Hogwarts history. No one dared to cheat in Professor McGonagall’s class but every other class was now being patrolled by Ghosts and extra proctors during exams. The heightened security was expensive on the school and if Saul could create a simple charm for Quills then he would get the internship for sure. In his experience, nothing made people happier than saving money._

_“You know if you stare at the parchment any harder you might burn a hole in it,” said a sarcastic male voice in front of him. Saul looked up. Sitting across him, as usual, was a mountain of books. He was never able to see who was underneath it without actually standing up and peaking over the mountain of books. Not wanting to snoop or bother someone studying, he usually just went about his business and ignored the person sitting opposite him._

_“How can you even see through that tower of books?” A slender manicured finger poked through a thin space between two books. “You have a spying hole? That’s either very Ravenclaw or Slytherin of you.”_

_The finger retreated to reveal a pair of light green eyes, the color of the sea. Saul forgot about his project instantly. “I’m Saul.”_

_“I know who you are.”_

_“Oh,” The two boys were silent for several moments. “Are you going to introduce yourself?”_

_“But we were having a civil conversation,” the boy murmured._

_“I’m more than capable of having a civil-” the books began to rearrange themselves so that the space in front of them was clear. His face turned cold when he saw who was sitting opposite him. “Augustus Rookwood.”_

_The boy shrugged. “My friends call me Auggie.”_

_Saul stood up and gathered his books. “So, I guess it’s just Rookwood for me then?”_

_His eyes widened and then fell when Saul stood up. “You don’t have to leave. I won’t bother you.”_

_“No, of course, you won’t. Instead, the rich kid_ who can afford _to pay for his own summer internship at the Ministry is going to take my spot. Go make fun of this poor Hufflepuff somewhere else.”_

_Saul stormed off towards the opposite end of the library to work on his charm. He found the small desks with only one chair directly behind the new library matron, Madam Pince. It wasn't the greatest location as she tuttered to herself quite often and the books he needed were surrounded by his old table but he wasn’t about to let Augustus Rookwood take the credit for the work he had done over the last several months._

_“Git,” he muttered to himself._

_“Mate!” Saul winced as his best mate, Benjy Fenwick came stomping over shouting across the library. Last time his vibrant Quidditch-obsessed mate joined him for a studying session he got into an argument with the Ravenclaw Prefect and got them all thrown out of the library. “I’m not on the reserves anymore! I’m on the team! Some Slytherin hexed Stebbins and-”_

_Saul hit him with a silencing charm. “Will you shut up you idiot? I’m trying to work.”_

_Benjy mimed himself running and tripping and then searching. Rubbing his temples, Saul canceled the spell. Benjy slid into the seat next to him and whispered. “I went to your usual wanking spot and found Augustus Rookwood of all people. What happened? He bullying you again or you two wanking together?”_

_In their fifth year, Augustus tripped him during the final Defense exam and Saul sprained his ankle. He wasn’t able to duel properly and almost failed the class. Thankfully, he was able to speak to Professor Flitwick who spoke to Professor Houghton on his behalf. He was given a Pass but the grudge was still there._

_It was the reason he needed this charm to work. He had perfect scores except for that bloody Defense final in fifth year. The Ministry representative he was in contact had already told him that the grade had put him behind other applicants. He had been working on the charm all year. He was in the library all weekend, holidays, evenings, and even when Hufflepuff threw parties. Considering the microbrewery that his roommates set up at the beginning of the term, the parties were more often than not._

_His sixth year was a miserably lonely circle of obscure books, charms in empty classrooms, broken quills, and angry letters from home. Father had been ill and his mother refused to step foot in their family-owned Apothecary. Saul didn’t want to work in the Apothecary for the rest of his life, he had dreams and aspirations. He wanted to work in the Ministry and study magic. Time magic, specifically._

_His father had been ill all of his life but only this past summer had he been unable to work anymore. They couldn’t afford to hire any more help and mother refused to work behind a counter. When father resolved himself to having to let the house elf go, mother had pitched a fit and insist that their son step up and abandon his education to work at the shop. It was o_ _nly Saul's fervent pleas to his bedridden father and a letter to Professor Sprout was able to keep his mother from throwing him in a shop apron and tossing him behind a counter for the rest of his life. He still had to work the rest of the summer but his father fought his mother to send their son back to Hogwarts. His mother was still sending him owls blaming his father's relapse on Saul's selfishness._

_As if he didn't have enough problems, his mother refused to pay for him to go to Hogwarts. Saul couldn't even work over the summer to pay for his education, as he was working in the store and that money went directly back into the store. His father reasoned that Saul they scrape enough money together if they let one of their two employees go. The shop was barely functioning with the only two employees they had left. If they fired one of the two employees, the whole shop would go under. Mother was livid, especially after losing her house elf. It was only after Professor Dumbledore came to their house one afternoon in the middle of August that he was told he would be going back to Hogwarts._

_His mother refused to talk to him for the rest of the summer. Before his lonesome departure at Platform 9 ¾  his father confessed that the Headmaster offered to pay for his education for the year. He had even sent over the books and supplies that Saul needed for his remaining years at Hogwarts. Saul had never been more indebted to anyone in his entire life._ _His father had cautioned him to be the best student he could be and not throw the gift back in the Headmasters face. Saul hugged his father and left via Floo to the train station. It was the last time he spoke to his father as his hands were too weak to hold a quill. His mother had asked him not to come home for vacations as he was a burden on their family. Easter was fast approaching and he wanted to see his father so badly it woke him at night._ _Benjy had offered for him to spend Easter with him and his mum but Saul didn’t want to feel more homesick than he already did._

_Saul thought back to Benjy’s question. “No, he wasn’t bullying me or anything just being an arse. I’m too annoyed and I can’t get any studying done. Want to convince the elves to give us some pudding?”_

_Benjy nodded enthusiastically and the two left the library. Everyone would be leaving for Easter later in the day and Benjy had already packed the day before. After a bit of heckling, the two boys managed to get the house elves to give them not just pudding, but roast beef and drinks._

_They hurried back to the dorm and devoured their feast while their roommates packed in a frenzy. Matthew, who was the owner of the small brewery, handed him a beer and Saul drank it thankfully. He was the only one in Hufflepuff staying over Easter break. Given the dark magical activity going on, parents were either pulling their children from school or spending as much time with them. Obviously, that didn’t apply to someone who was a 'burden' on their parents._

_He sighed. He shouldn’t group his parents together. His mother was from a rich Pureblood family and wasn’t use to living the way regular people lived. She struggled with finances and the glamorous parties that she had to leave behind from the world she grew up in. Father had been enough at one point and then her friends started popping out pretty babies and his parents could only afford to have just the one scrawny disappointing one they had. In other words, him._

_Their fun and cheer grew to a close as they were all ushered to catch the Express. He waved goodbye to his friends and turned in for the night with his books and a beer._

 

_The next morning, he noted that there were only six other students present. Three Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, and Augustus Rookwood. He wasn’t surprised to see Rookwood. The Slytherin's sister had mysteriously drowned on September first after his parents found out she was a Squib. They were currently under intense scrutiny from the Ministry and it was no surprise he was told to stay at school. Typical Purebloods, rather than deal with the 'shame' of having a Squib they killed their own child._

_He stumbled into the Great Hall a bit hungover and was delighted to see it was decorated for Easter. Saul made a quick detour to give compliments to Hagrid who was talking to a Gryffindor student just outside of the Great Hall before he went back in. He almost turned around and ate by himself in his dorm when he saw the lack of tables. Professor Dumbledore had set up one table in the center of the Great Hall due to the small number of students. Teachers and students mingled together and Professor Dumbledore patted to the empty space next to him when he hesitated._

_Saul sat in it quickly. “Good morning, sir.”_

_“Good morning, Mister Croaker. How is the Hufflepuff common room? Not filled with empty plates of roast beef and treacle tart, I hope.” Saul stuttered nervously. “There is very little that goes on in the school that I don’t know about. Never worry! Growing boys, need to eat do they not?”_

_He then turned to Augustus who was listening to Professor Slughorn talk, “Good morning, Augustus how are your parents?”_

_“As well as can be expected,” he replied tightly before returning to his eggs._

_Swallowing his toast quickly, he excused himself and left for the library. He researched for the better part of the morning stopping only to run up to the owlery and send a post to his father. Even though his father couldn't answer, he loved updates on Saul's schooling. Sometimes, one of the shopkeepers would go upstairs and read him his letters. Saul always made sure that he had letters to read from him. After carefully writing an update on his project's progress and sending him his love, he sealed the envelope and attached it to his gift. His gift was a chocolate bar from Honeydukes that he had saved up for all term by doing other people's homework. It was strictly not allowed, but the Healer probably wouldn't be too happy if he saw it._

_It was around noon that he decided to look in the transfiguration part of the library. He was holding a teetering pile when he turned a sharp corner and tripped and fell over a hunched over figure._ _Annoyed with skinned knees, he looked over to see Augustus Rookwood sitting on the floor against a shelf in the Squib and Non-Magical Humans section. He was rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face._

_Saul had not been sorted into Hufflepuff for nothing. “Rookwood? Are you okay?”_

_His green eyes snapped up and he looked away quickly. He got up and stumbled for a bit before running through the library until Saul heard a loud slam of the main doors closing. Shaken, Saul got up and picked up the rest of his books._

_Augustus didn’t come to dinner that night or any meals for the next two days. It was on the third day that Saul stumbled into him again. Feeling choked up in the castle, he borrowed Benjy’s broom and flew around the Great Lake. In the center of the Great Lake was a small island that was rarely used. He could hear the bombarda from where he was flying over the lake. A tree shattered and exploded into a million shards around him. Augustus collapsed into heart-wrenching sobs._

_Setting Beny’s broom down on the bank, he walked slowly towards Augustus. “Er… is everything alright?”_

_Augustus looked up his eyes wild. “Came to gloat have you?”_

_“Why would I-”_

_“Leave me ALONE!”_

_“I haven’t even done anything! You just blew up a tree. Why are you yelling at me?”_

_Augustus kicked the bits of wood away from him. “It deserved it.”_

_Saul raised an eyebrow skeptically, “You’re telling me a_ _tree_ _deserved to be eviscerated?”_

_“No… I… piss off, Croaker. Why are you even here?”_

_Saul crossed his arms against his chest. “Stop stealing my projects.”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about?”_

_“You tripped me in the fifth year and I nearly failed my Defense OWL. I need the summer internship to get into the Ministry, so quit stealing my project ideas and get some of your own.”_

_Augustus jaw dropped, his red rim eyes wide. “You are joking right?”_

_“What, do you not remember almost ruining my entire career?”_

_“You moron, I tripped you so that you wouldn’t go up against that Black bitch. She put Marcy MacDonald in the Hospital wing for a week, or did you forget because you were busy throwing yourself a pity party?”_

_“Pity party? You sprained my ankle!”_

_“Yeah, and Marcy won’t ever be able to use her left hand properly again. She basically lost most career options, especially because she got a near perfect score on Potions. I heard Saint Mungos was thinking about hiring her straight out of Hogwarts and they withdrew from their negotiations.”_

_Saul felt the blood leave his face. “Marcy can’t brew anymore?”_

_“She can barely hold a wand anymore. She has tremors in her right hand. Her parents are pulling her out of Hogwarts after this year,” Augustus collapsed onto the blackened grass around him. He pulled at the two lone blades of grass that had survived his carnage. “So your welcome.”_

_Yeah, he wasn’t going to thank Augustus Rookwood for basically ruining his chance at getting a job in the Ministry. “So are you mourning Marcy or something? I didn’t know snakes knew so much about Gryffindors.”_

_“We don’t. Marcy was my neighbor. Her parents are moving their family to France to seek out a specialist this summer.”_

_“Oh, so you were shagging your neighbor. Pity, she was a nice girl,” he was being petty but he was annoyed. Augustus was an prick and a royal pain in his arse. He was also the prettiest boy in Slytherin, or that’s what Benjy’s sister claimed constantly. It was annoying._

_Augustus laughed. “Yeah, I’m bent. So, definitely not shagging dear old Marcy.”_

_“Oh.” Saul was floored. He didn’t know anyone that openly admitted to being… “Not going to lie, I’m kind of surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner. Us bent blokes tend to notice each other pretty quickly. Bloody Malfoy’s being banging that Jugson bloke all semester. Shameful, considering his betrothed walked in on them twice.”_ _Saul stood slackjawed, staring at Augustus in silence as he prattled on._

_No one knew._

_No one._

_Not his dad, not his mother, not even Benjy. How the-_

_“I mean, I’m not saying you’re not shaggable but even you must have noticed that birds stopped hitting on you this year. I think it’s the sixth year curse but-”_

_Saul finally found his voice. “What?”_

_“The sixth year curse. If a bloke hasn’t shown interested in any birds by the sixth year than he’s bent. It’s the-”_

_“I know what the fucking Sixth Year Curse is you, insufferable git! How did you… I mean I took Rosie out in fourth year… and then I....”_

_He was choking. He could feel the air closing around him. What if his father found out? What if Dumbledore found out? What would happen to him? Would he get cast out into the streets? What-_

_“Breathe you, idiot! You’re going to pass out!”_

_His mother already hated him and when Dad died… Fuck. Darkness began to eat at the edges of his vision, swirling like the black wisps of smoke that accompanied apparition. He was about to pass out when he felt air whoosh into his lungs. His body jerked only to be held firmly in place. “Seriously, you idiot. Breathe.”_

_Light began to flood back around him filling him with warmth and…. What was on his lips? His fingers searched for the source of warmth on his lips. He leaned forward only to feel lips press harder against his own. They caressed gently before pushing him down onto the ground hard._

_His entire body lit up and suddenly he became_ aware. _Aware of everything in a way, he never had in his three dates with Rosie Stephens. Not wanting to lose the feeling, he chased it molding himself into the robes above him._ _His eyes closed, he fought for dominance only to give in when a tongue pushed for entrance into his mouth. He moaned as his body tingled under fingers running over his ratty second hand clothes._

 _He had no idea how long he was underneath Augustus. It was as if they didn't need air to survive and_  this, _this feeling was enough_. _A loud clearing of a throat had the two of them springing apart instantly. Saul felt cold instantly and he had to clench his fists to stop them from reaching back out to Augustus. It was only the wizard behind the half-moon spectacles above him that brought his mind back to the present._

_Fuck._

_Albus Dumbledore stood tall and stern in his purple and orange robes above them. Augustus rolled off of him, his green eyes bright but avoiding Saul's gaze. The Headmaster cleared his throat again. In unison, they stood fixing their robes as they got up. If the Headmaster found something odd about the destroyed corner of the island, he said nothing. Instead, he turned to Saul and he felt the blood drain from his face. He was only here at the mercy of Professor Dumbledore.  “Mister Croaker please right yourself and come to my office immediately.”_

_“Sir, it wasn’t his-” Augustus moved and put himself between the Professor and Saul protectively. Saul's heart made a tiny funny jolt in his chest. It was so powerful, he wondered how no one noticed it._

_“Mister Rookwood here at Hogwarts we teach love and acceptance. Who our students love is not the-”_

_Saul still hadn't found his voice, however, Augustus was doing fine on his own. "But, Professor-"_

_"Mister Rookwood, Mister Croaker has a family matter that needs immediate attending to..."_

_Whatever else he said was drowned out by a loud drum in his ears. Saul felt the air leaves his lungs and his knees crumbled beneath him. There was only one other reason Professor Dumbledore would actively be searching for him and summoning him to his office._

_Saul was barely aware of his broken cry, “No!”_

_Everything after that was a blur. He remembered being given a calming draught. He was vaguely aware of being levitated to the infirmary by the Headmaster. Madam Pomfrey administered different potions and spells for shock and argued with Professor Flitwick about giving him dreamless sleep to help him deal with his grief of losing his father. He could vaguely make out a warm voice reminding the Mediwitch that he was allergic to the main ingredient in Dreamless sleep._

 

_There was one constant that got him through finding out his father had died, his mother selling the shop, taking all of the money despite the will that gave her nothing, disowning him, and marrying some count double her age in Belgium. Augustus. The Slytherin boy with a heart bigger than the castle they lived in, never let go of his hand and supported Saul when there were few others that did. They spent more time together much to the chagrin of his housemates. Benjy was supportive in his way but refused to have anything to do with the Slytherin._

_He was able to repay Auggie's support when at the end of their seventh year, both of Auggie’s parents died in a drowning similar to their daughter's. No one was ever caught and the Ministry deemed it a cold case. Their deaths were immediately overshadowed by excitement when they both got into the Department of Mysteries based on their joint revolutionary anti-cheating quill and ink invention. They were each given a monetary award from the Ministry and an award from their school. A plaque was put up in their honor or dishonor as many students dubbed it._

_Graduation was hard with no parents but they made it through by leaning on each other and supporting one another. The morning of graduation saw their last visit to the island on the lake, as they exchanged gifts. Saul's gift to Auggie was more... intimate, while Auggie completely overshadowed Saul's gift with his own.  Auggie presented Saul with a key to a flat next to the Ministry as a graduation gift. Saul had been terrified about paying for rent, food bills, and had already planned on crashing on Benjy's couch for the first four months so that he could afford a room on Knockturn starting in January. It was also a huge step on Auggie's part as it solidified their relationship._

 

_A year later, Auggie keyed him to the wards and set him up to his Gringotts account. They made each other vows of fidelity and love. Auggie promising to always hold him and love him and Saul promising it in return. Auggie had helped him through the worst time of his life. The two kept no secrets from each other and while their actual relationship didn't have its own page in the Prophet and Witch Weekly like Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy it was bursting with love and happiness._

_While they were within the confines of their flat, their life was filled with light. It was outside of their flat that was dark and terrifying. Death Eaters had begun pushing their boundaries, people were disappearing daily. They argued like all couples, but no argument was as big when Saul told Auggie he was joining the Order. It took several weeks for Auggie to come around but eventually, he was okay with it. Auggie refused to join, no matter how many times Albus Dumbledore, himself, asked. Being the spouse of someone in a heavily targeted rebel group made Auggie extremely stressed. He became jumpy at the slightest noise and even went so far as hiring a cursebreaker, Dolohov or something, to put extensive wards on their flat. This annoyed Benjy as he was no longer able to drop by whenever he wanted._

_In an attempt to ease Auggie's nerves, Saul made him a schedule of his patrol route and who he was partnered with. He also left him with the dates and times of meetings, in case Saul had to go straight from work and forgot to owl him to remind him of the meeting. When he arrived home there was always dinner and a pacing Auggie waiting for him with open arms and a relieved expression on his face. Those evening were usually spent together late and in front of the fireplace draped in only a large blanket that Benjy had got them as a flat warming gift._

_Times weren't easy but they were good. Until it got very very bad. Most of the Order was hunted down and a spy was suspected. His Order friend was killed by werewolves during some massacre and an entire village of muggles and muggleborns was burned alive._

_Benjy being murdered was the tip of the iceberg. It was Saul's breaking point. The only reason, he got up every morning was because Auggie dragged him out of bed and forced him to dress and go to work. Auggie forced him to eat three meals a day and was so far gone in his worry over him, that he stopped going to chess club twice a week. He'd been attending the club since the third year. The guilt of taking Auggie's beloved hobby from him drove him under the waters of depression once more. It couldn't get much worse, could it?_

_But then the Potters were murdered by Voldemort and suddenly You Know Who was gone. Things were going to go back to normal, weren't they? They couldn't get any worse than losing all the mates you shared a dorm with at Hogwarts? It couldn't get worse than losing your family, could it?_

_It wasn’t until Igor Karkaroff called out Auggie’s name to the Wizengamot that Saul realized there was something much worse than being disowned by your mother and losing your best friend to Death Eaters._

_Finding out the love of your life was a Death Eater and that he was responsible for your best friend's death at the hand of the wizard who put protection spells on your flat. Saul stumbled backward into Travis Scott, a new hire from his department as panic descended on the stands. Auggie was sitting next to him, his face white and his eyes pleading with him to understand. The Aurors jumped over the stands and grabbed him. He didn't resist as they took his wand and snapped it in half. He didn't fight, though it might have had something to do with the look on Saul's face._

_Travis pulled him from the courtroom as a shocked Albus Dumbledore tried to reign in the raging crowd. Travis had barely managed to push him through the doors of Courtroom fourteen when Saul heard Auggie being sentenced to life in Azkaban._

_The next year passed in a haze of meetings, inquiries, and Aurors visiting his home. Auggie had transferred ownership of their flat to him and left no possessions in his name for the Ministry to seize. He had been prepared for the possibility of his arrest. There was nothing in the flat to implicate Saul and after a full year, he was cleared of all suspicion by the Auror department. Life would go back to normal, they said._

_Normal? He lost everything._

_His entire life was a lie and it almost broke Saul. Benjy was dead as were most of his friends from the war. No one at work trusted him as his partner had betrayed them all. He was the reason they lost loved ones._

_Augustus Rookwood and Sirius Black._

_Traitors._

 

_Saul was alone in a way he had never been before. He was alone without hope and love in his life. It stayed that day for almost three years. He came into work first and left last. Often, Travis Scott dragged him out of the office earlier and the two shared a pint before Saul apparated home and cried into Auggie's pillow. The pillow had long since lost his scent but there was little else that the Aurors had destroyed. They said most people went mad after six months in Azkaban, he had been locked up there for three years. Albus Dumbledore claimed he had spoken to him and was trying to get Saul a visit, but he wasn't holding his breath. He would drown if he did._

_It was on a morning after an especially long night of drinking with Travis when he saw it. At first, he thought it was a mistake but after several revealing charms and four sober up potions he went straight to Hogwarts. While he was waiting for Albus Dumbledore, his brain sped through dozens of scenarios. The year prior, an embarrassing mishap involved four obliviator teams and the DMLE, when a muggle and a muggleborn with the same name were confused for one another. After that pictures were included on the International Muggleborn Registry. But how was it possible?_

_He climbed up the spiral staircase, marveling that somehow she must have been from the future. There was no other way. Her face and that god-awful hair were the same, even as a tot on the International Muggleborn Registry._

_A tot whose name was Hermione Granger and was born on September 19, 1979._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to post every Thursday and Monday but I am moving to another state in two months and I kinda need to find a place to live....


	37. Good Deeds

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 37: Good Deeds**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

  

Saul groaned as he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched under his dark blue duvet. His spine ached from an old fieldwork injury and his stomach was a raging mess. He pulled back the covers and searched for his slippers. Why had he skipped dinner again?

Wearily, he trudged into the kitchen and began cracking eggs into a bowl. He whisked tiredly before setting the bowl of eggs aside and beginning to chop and fry the appropriate vegetables. For breakfast, he was usually was an oatmeal and coffee wizard but he wanted the extra boost for today. Entertaining an entire group of excited Hogwarts students required proper breakfast and a larger cuppa than he was used to.

He set the coffee grounds to slow roast and then tossed the egg pie into the oven. He returned to his room, setting a timer on his wand as he walked. He showered quickly and dressed a bit smarter than he usually would have. The students were impressionable and he wanted to leave a good one.

These days, everyone wanted to be an Auror. There was an all-time low for applications to the Department of Mysteries, which was the reason losing two employees was a very big deal. They were already understaffed and Fauna and Shauna’s antics weren’t helping the department. He didn’t regret their dismissal but there was going to be a dire need to replace both witches.

Saul had just finished clipping his tie when his wand timer vibrated in his pocket. He ate while reading the Prophet and then grabbed his morning mail from the table. Hurrying downstairs to the Floo, he wondered how much progress Hermione was making in her time travel studies. He knew it was going to be soon, but he wasn’t sure _how_ soon

He greeted several of his neighbors waiting in line for the Floo. When it was his turn he shouted, “Ministry of Magic” into the flames. Emerging in the atrium, he went through general security smiling and greeting everyone he met. Once he was past security and had managed to avoid the witch from the Filing office he practically jumped into the first lift he could get into.

The lift was crowded, more so than usual. One firm hand on the overhead hook, he steadied himself before looking through some of his memos for the morning and a few he hadn’t looked at from last night. He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn’t notice who else was in the crowded lift with him.

“Director Unspeakable Croaker, good morning.” Saul turned to see Travis smiling from the back of the square squishy lift.

“Following me now, Unspeakable Scott?” he asked as he pocketed his memos. Travis smirked devilishly and winked. Saul rolled his eyes. Travis was good looking, objectively speaking of course. He was also as straight as an arrow but an irritable tease nonetheless.

Travis pushed back a lock of his carefully styled dirty blonde hair. His hazel eyes were bright as he laughed and pushed through two admiring witches with visitor passes to be standing next to his boss. “No, just wanted to remind you that I’ll be meeting with Unspeakable Granger today. Just in case she wants a change of scenery from having to look at your ugly mug every day.”

Saul chuckled more at the idea of Travis trying to lecture Hermione about his own department than his joke. “You realize she probably knows more about your department than you do, right?” Thinking of Shauna, he quickly added. “Oh, and I want a quick word in your office before Mary bombards me with stuff for today.”

 

The lift stopped at level nine, and the two wizards got out and headed toward their department’s security line. Saul could see the two witches craning their necks as the lift doors closed. He rolled his eyes and turned to greet the security wizards, “Good morning Cadmus, Bernie. How’s everything looking?”

“Good sir,” replied Cadmus stiffly. He was performing security charms as well as a physical check through of Travis’s bag. It was uncommon for anyone to ever do anything the ‘muggle’ way, but he had heard that Cadmus’s paternal grandmother was a muggle.

“All ready for the students!” Bernie beamed as he handed Saul’s wand back to him. He smiled to Bernie who was, in his opinion, more excitable than a puppy in a bath filled with bubbles.

“Glad to hear it, have a good day.” He nodded to each of the guards before following Travis into his office.  

Travis sat behind his desk looking at his old friend with tired eyes. Saul noticed that the handsome younger wizard’s eyes were dull and puffy. For the first time since they had been acquainted the wizard’s clothes were rumpled and there was a coffee stain on his usually crisp cuff. He looked like Hermione had before Saul had intervened.

“Are you okay?”

“I had to fire one of my employees this week. The department barely has enough employees as it is and… Well, she has a lot of personal issues going on right now and I feel like a right bastard, even though it was the right thing to do.” Saul raised an inquisitive eyebrow not wanting to push the matter but intrigued nonetheless. Travis rubbed his neck and sighed. “She approached me two weeks ago, about signed documentation for court. Apparently, she is in the middle of a very messy divorce and has three kids. It was… it wasn’t easy letting her go.”

Travis leaned back in his chair.

“What happened?”

“She cried and begged for her job. She’s scared she might lose custody of her children without a job. Her husband wasn’t home and neither were the kids. Honestly, it looked like she had been drinking when I showed up.”

“Poor Fauna,” he murmured. “She’s not overly affectionate with them but she’s not a bad mother.”

“No,” Travis leaned back in his chair. “She’s not a bad mother. It’s just sad what she’s going through.”

“Is there anything we can do? Discreetly, of course.”

“I spoke to a female solicitor last night. I’m going to pay for the initial hearings and such confidentially. She is going over today.”

Saul nodded. Travis, while hardened looking on the outside was actually a very kind and caring person on the inside. Unbeknownst to most of his colleagues, he was actually _supposed_ to be sorted into Hufflepuff. He drunkenly confessed years ago that he had begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor because his five older sisters were all in the same house and he didn’t want to be apart from them.

Anyone who actually knew him beyond the occasional shag would know that he was the furthest thing from a Gryffindor. He was neither brash nor brave. As a colleague, he’s always been hard-working, determined, and dependable. Over the years, he became a close friend he is known to be compassionate, loyal, honest, and always a Floo call away. Not that Gryffindors aren’t honest or loyal, but Travis Scott was the embodiment of a Hufflepuff if there ever was one.

Houses didn’t really come into play at the Ministry. Though, it was common knowledge that most Unknowns came, predictably, from Ravenclaw. The rest were usually from Slytherin as their cunning and intellect made them rise quickly in the Ministry. Gryffindors tended to end up in the DMLE or the Wizengamot.

 

Saul only knew the houses of employees because he was the head of the Department of Mysteries and applications had to go through him first. Thinking of applications and the miserable look on Travis’s face, he changed the subject. “We need to do something to boost applications this year.”

“Isn’t that why we’re hosting the Hogwarts students?”

“Yes, but I don’t think it’s enough. There are plenty of adults without jobs that got NEWTs high enough to work here.”

“You’re thinking of taking out an ad in the Prophet?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“No, but an article could give us some good exposure and fuel _this_ year's graduates to apply here. Professor McGonagall wrote to me that last year eight of her top students went to work for foreign Ministries. You do realize how bad it looks that we can’t even keep our own students?”

Travis tapped his chin. “I dated a witch from the Prophet a couple of years back,” Saul groaned. “Not Skeeter, she’d trash the entire Ministry and then set it on fire. I think the witch’s name was Melinda. Nope, Belinda something.”

Saul stood and brushed out the wrinkles in his robes. “Do us all a favor and figure out what her name is before you call her for a favor, yeah? Also, you look like a mess. Freshen up and clean your sleeve. You look like the product of me attempting to bake something.”

He left the office with Travis’s loud boisterous laughter behind him. He felt lighter and happier that he was able to help someone when they were having a rough time. Sometimes all a person needs is someone to stop and say hello or ask how their day was going. He understood how hard life could be on a person.

There was a long time when he had no one and nothing and he didn’t want anyone to ever go through what he did. As the head of the Department of Mysteries Saul had a lot of responsibilities and often not a lot of time to breathe. He always made time to notice if someone needed help, and always asked about people's lives with the intent of getting an answer. Saul walked across the floor, stopping and saying good morning to his early staff members. Most people had families, who came early but also left early.

“Mary, good morning.” His bustling secretary smiled at him when he walked in. Travis had tried hitting on her multiple times but the secretary was not interested in doing anything at work that didn’t involve work. She was one of his hardest workers and the reason he was able to be as lax as he was. Saul admired her work ethic and depended on her heavily.

Mary stood, looking smart in her bronze robes that were draped elegantly over a black lace pencil skirt and a nude colored silk blouse. Her simple and nondescript heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards him holding his schedule for the day. The ensemble was simple and chic, something the director’s assistant would wear. She pointed his wand at his tie and then cufflinks changing them to a matching bronze.

“Good morning sir, you really should wear more siena bronze. It works well with your coloring.” Handing him his schedule for the day, she continued. “You had a night meeting with the Department of Research of Death, but I reorganized it for tomorrow morning so you can make your weekly meeting.”

Mary knew exactly where he went once a week and why he went there, but she was discreet and never pushed the issue. He even noticed that she penciled in reminders for Auggie’s birthday, not that he would ever forget. Her oldest brother had been one of Auggie’s mates. He died in Azkaban ten years ago.

“Thank you, Mary. When do the students arrive?”

“The general tour is from nine to eleven. They will be arriving in our department after lunch at one.” Saul nodded and began to walk towards his office, Mary at his side.

“Perfect, what else do I have on my agenda for the morning?”

“Two meetings and an observation. Also, I rearranged the five o'clock meeting with the French Ministry for the day after tomorrow.”

“They're still withholding the paperwork?” He asked as he settled into his chair, noticing there was a chocolate croissant on a plate and a cup of black tea.

“Yes, they don't believe our investigation is enough of a basis for the requisition of their records.”

“Is Gawain aware of this?”

“I sent him a copy of the response this morning. He was, naturally, infuriated. He's threatening to start a DMLE investigation. The Minister is insisting we resolve it internally. He doesn't want an international incident.”

“No, I wouldn't either but if they have a copy of Harry Potter's prophecy, they have to hand it over. It isn't their property to be had. I wonder, can Sybil Trelawney make a claim since she was the Seer?”

Mary dutifully wrote down his query. “I will have a solicitor look into it. I will have an answer by noon. Hopefully, we can ask the chaperone of the students to speak to Sybil for us. She's not known to be… cooperative.”

Saul chuckled. “That's definitely one way to put it.”

Mary nodded and made her way to leave the office. “I'm going to head straight to level two, send a memo to find me if you have an urgent need.”

“I think I'll survive for an hour or two on my own. Thank you, Mary.”

 

Saul just finished going through all of his memos and issuing responses when Belby and Duncan came in for their meeting.

“So, how is our mission to move Duncan’s storage to space going?” he asked once they were settled. This was an exciting, if not potentially dangerous project.

“Well, I believe we will be able to send the first of our deep space storage by the end of this calendar year,” Belby announced. He puffed his chest proudly, as he should be. “We are working on a version of the vanishing cabinet that will allow us to summon documents at will through the door on our end. Would like to send a prototype at the end of the month.”

Duncan dutifully handed him a parchment with the projected costs and outcome for the department. It was extremely detailed and a report worthy of the Minister's desk.

He flipped through the report while Belby droned on about the risks but also the potential infinite growth for the Ministry. When he started talking about 'storing’ prisoners in space, Saul put a stop to his enthusiasm about the project.

“While I admire your creativity and tenacity, sending prisoners to outer space is not only unethical but would be very hard on the families they left behind.” Imagining Auggie in such a cold and dark space made him shiver. “The Ministry has been working very hard to rehabilitate the prisoners sending them to another place of isolation will undo all of the hard work the DMLE has done. I shall, however, bring up your thought to the Minister.”

He would mention it in passing in the letter he was attaching the memo too. He would mention it as he strongly advised against it. Saul had been alongside Harry Potter when they fought to remove the Dementors from Azkaban.

“Saul, removing the Dementors and setting up libraries for prisoners is one thing, but even you must agree that paroling these… criminals are unethical.” Belby said pompously.

Of course, he would think that. Belby fled to his extended family in Morocco as soon as Cedric Diggory was killed. Saul was about to respond when Ducan spoke up.

“That’s extremely narrow-minded of you, Unspeakable Barnes. There were plenty of people that were sent to Azkaban because they were coerced or they were under the imperius. We cannot grow as a society if we remain anchored in the past. You do well to remember that, especially since Amalaya is one of the people backing the parole program.”

Belby’s lip curled in disgust, “Yes, well she was good friends with Rookwood before he betrayed us all.”

As if they forgot their boss was there at all, Duncan turned fully to his colleague. “Actually, it’s been proven that Rookwood was protecting a loved one that was a member of the Order. He also lied about whether or not we had access to Potter’s prophecy.”

“Yes, why don’t we give him an Order of Merlin?” Belby sneered. “Honestly, the Ministry is going to the dumps.”

“If you two are done,” Saul said slowly, in an attempt to reign in his temper. “I have another meeting scheduled. Belby I would suggest you keep unpopular opinions to yourself. Do you not have a Rowle in your department?”

“Yes, she’s married to a Nott. Her kid looks like a troll, to be honest. She doesn’t like to talk about the war. Seeing as she was on the losing side-”

“Enough! My next meeting is waiting. Out, both of you.” The two wizards shuffled out of his office bickering amongst themselves. Saul drafted a quick letter to Wendy in HR to look into the situation. Talulla Nott was a shy, soft-spoken witch and would likely not say anything if she was being made uncomfortable in her workspace.

No sooner had he sent off the letter, Amalaya walked in. “Sorry, I’m late I overheard Belby and Duncan arguing and I got involved. We had this argument over breakfast and he's clearly not over it.”

“Involved?”

“I don’t think our relationship is going to last if he doesn’t grow up. I genuinely think he’s just jealous of Auggie. I reckon he’s the only one in the damn department who doesn’t know Auggie is as gay as the sun is yellow.”

Saul chuckled and took the parchment she was handing him. He read over the paperwork and paled for a minute before reading to the end and breathing out calmly. “I didn’t know your son wanted to be a Dragon Tamer.”

“I was hoping it was something he would grow out of, to be honest. It should only take a week to help him get settled, two tops. I know I’m one person short right now but he doesn’t really get to choose when he starts. Head Tamer Charlie Weasley says they have to train in new recruits when the dragons aren’t in heat.”

“Of course, they’re not in heat right after we lose two employees and Gretchen and Sara are going on maternity leave.”

“Isn’t Michael leaving for three weeks to help his mother settle into a retirement home and Matteo is planning on asking you for a two week leave to go visit one of his sons. They’re expecting twins within the next couple of weeks.”

“Matteo’s going to be a grandfather?”

“Yeah,” she smiled warmly. “He’s kinda peeved because they didn’t say anything to him or his wife. His wife is Spanish and very superstitious. Some nonsense about not saying anything about the baby until the baby is actually born.”

Saul snorted. “That’s ridiculous. It’s not as if you can’t tell if you see a pregnant woman in the street. What do they think she’s keeping in there, Quidditch balls?”

Amalaya chuckled. “Yeah, apparently people pretend they don’t notice. It’s ridiculous.”

Saul leaned back into his chair, “Well, Isobel should be back from maternity leave so we’ll be sufficiently staffed. Also, Mary’s friend, Bernadette does floating secretarial work in the DMLE. I’ll have her transferred here permanently. We could use the extra hands.”

“She’s okay with the vows? Most secretaries are not okay with the secrecy and the target on their back that comes with working in the DOM.”

“She’s been asking for a while. She applied several times, but her N.E.W.Ts aren't high enough. I was thinking of doing a verbal exam. Gawain says she’s too intelligent to be pushing parchment.”

Amalaya tugged on her braid. “I would agree. I knew plenty of classmates that were shit at written tests but knew more than our whole year combined. We had one boy in our year, I forgot his name, who couldn’t read the letters on parchment properly. He said the letters would swim and rearrange themselves on the parchment. Professor Slughorn used to read the potion instructions out for him. He’s got a mastery and an apothecary now.”

“So, maybe we give her a shot? Apparently, her maternal grandmother worked in your department back when it was barely a closet.”

Amalaya’s face paled then turned bright pink at a startling alarming rate. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Amalaya was rarely speechless and in the times she was it was usually due to extreme shock or anger like when she found out Voldemort had been in a duel in their department and a group of teenagers was present.  Saul wracked his brain for any misstep in their conversation but came up with none.

“Helena Inkwood?!” she finally shrieked. Amalaya’s hands flew to her reddened cheeks. “Are you telling me that we have Helena Inkwood’s _granddaughter_ working in the Ministry and _no one told me_?!”

“Ah, I forgot she was your hero.”

“Hero,” Amalaya spluttered. “Hero? She’s not my hero. She’s… she’s… The witch literally created my department and two others. I didn’t know she was _married_! I… Oh god, is she still alive?”

Amalaya rose out of her chair excitedly. “Where does Bernadette work? Does she come in today? Forget it, I’m going...” Her voice trailed off as she rushed through the door leaving an amused and chuckling Saul behind her.

 


	38. Orphans of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a posted a little later today! I went to see Shazam and it was AMAZING! Zachary Levi is freaking KING! No spoilers but ya'all should go see it. Seriously, why are you still reading? Go!

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 38: Orphans of War**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

 

 

 

Saul ate a quick lunch, followed by firecall to Kingsley who confirmed their meeting later that evening and that a witch from the Prophet would be there for the first twenty minutes. At a quarter to one, he heard the loud boisterous whispers coming from the main entrance of his department. He left his office to find Mary studiously writing out several correspondences.

Hermione’s door was shut firmly and her name tag was switched to read Jane Austen. Her office was the only door that was closed, the rest of the employees were poking their heads through their offices. There was even one short woman, Tahara May, from billing who was walking over to the excited group of fifth years.

A squattish boy with a smattering of freckles that was nearly identical to her rushed over and hugged her. She patted his cheek maternally, commenting fondly on his growth. Next to Tahara’s son, stood a tall lanky blonde boy and a girl whose face was hidden beneath a mountain of familiar-looking brown curls. The two students were reading the name tags on all the doors within their eyesight, the extremely short girl standing on the edge of her toes to do so.

The boy was wearing the familiar signature blue and bronze that so many members of the DOM once wore. The girl, however, was wearing the silver and green that more often than not graced the polished floors of the Wizengamot. While _they_ may have looked the same age, the two couldn’t be any more different. Where the boy was tall and muscular the tiny girl had a delicate frame and disposition that screamed Pureblood princess. Even if Saul had not been present at the controversial trial, he would recognize Charlotte Rosier from the Daily Prophet covers she had been plastered on for weeks.

The underage witch had testified against her father and without her help, he would have gone free. Charlotte was not only able to testify the murders of at least forty muggles, but also several relatives of her classmates at Hogwarts to which she kept the deceased witches and wizards wands.

Her father had been one of the lead ‘enforcers’ for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission Office. So many people had gone missing on their way to Azkaban for stealing magic and it was some comfort to their families that they would have closure about the gruesome deaths of their loved ones.

 

The girl elbowed the boy and he turned around his back to the rest of the students, “I don’t think his office is out here, Orion.”

“Maybe it’s deeper in, Charlotte? We’ll keep an eye out.” Amalaya was giving a speech in front of the group. The two students were straggling in the back, clearly trying not to be overheard by the Professors at the front.

“What if they don’t take us deeper into the offices? The Guide mentioned something about a hunt?” The boy looked down sighed deeply while running his fingers through his blonde hair.

“Are we really going to sneak into the Department of Mysteries so you could meet Saul Croaker? Can’t we just owl him like normal people?”

Saul, who had been more focused on Amalaya’s speech, took steps towards them. The last time students broke into the Ministry….

“We won’t touch anything, Orion. We just need to see if he’s here! Professor Flitwick said he would probably be too busy to speak to us because of some internal review and-” Orion shook his head. It clearly wasn’t the first time they were arguing about this. Charlotte crossed her arms against her chest stubbornly. “I said we wouldn’t touch anything!”

Saul slipped into the crowd of students that were starting to move forward. Amalaya pointing out an award on the wall. He stopped directly behind the two who were not making an effort to join their peers. “I should hope not. We’re still trying to fix the mess Auror Potter and his friends made in the Hall of Prophecies.”

The two students whipped around.

 

“Unspeakable Croaker,” Charlotte whispered. Orion fell silent his chestnut colored eyes wide with shock. Uncomfortable by the clear adoration in their eyes, he cleared his throat.

“That would be me. Is there anything I can-” The two teenagers rushed forward enveloping him in a hug before he was able to draw his wand. “Er…”

_Where the bloody hell was Mary and what the bloody hell were they teaching at Hogwarts?_

“Not that it’s not lovely to meet both of you, but would you mind terribly letting go. I’m afraid I ate a bit too much lunch and I’m in danger of losing it.”

Charlotte withdrew first, her amber eyes filled with unshed tears. Orion followed but only after she yanked on his already torn sleeve. “I’m sorry. We’ve been trying to reach you for several months but you’re the Head of the Department of Mysteries and it’s impossible to get a hold of you.”

Saul raised a confused brow. “Is this about the Seventh Year Research Project?”

“We’re fifth years, sir,” Orion responded, his shoulders were tense. Given the sheer amount of musculature on them, he was on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

“I’m aware, but that was the only correspondence I received from Hogwarts.”

Charlotte laced her fingers into Orion’s, the boy relaxed instantly. “We’ve been trying to reach you, privately. We… er… Orion?”

“We were the two Ravenclaws you saved in the Battle of Hogwarts, sir.”

 

“Oh,” he said simply. What else was there to say? He barely remembered the faces of anyone around him, everything was a blur. Trying to protect students and then Auggie. Then fighting with Auggie to protect… these two students and several Hufflepuffs that had gotten stuck behind when the Hog’s Head was set on fire. “How about we go into my office and have a chat.”

He motioned to Professor Sprout, who was watching them with fascination. She nodded smiling kindly at him.

He took off towards his office, the two students following with their hands linked. Mary looked up from her parchment as he walked by. “Sir?”

“Please send tea and something sweet for these two students,” the implied something a bit stronger for himself was picked up by his secretary immediately. She nodded sternly and left to the canteen.

 

Holding the door open, he guided the two inside his office leaving the door open. Orion slid into his chair, whilst looking around the room with curiosity. Charlotte sat with her ankles crossed and her hands in her lap. Her robes were pressed but like Orions, you could see the wear on them.

Orphans. They were the orphans Travis had told him about the day before. Was there no one to buy them new robes?

“Thank you for coming to see me,” he said as he took a seat next to them in front of his imposing mahogany desk. It was unprecedented to sit in front but they hadn’t come to see the Head of the Unspeakables. They had come to see the wizard that saved their lives during the Battle of Hogwarts. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Orion and Charlotte exchange a look. Orion nodded and Charlotte spoke.

“No, I mean. We wanted to thank you for coming back and rescuing us, in person. We know you aren’t an Auror and you could have been safe inside the Ministry. It means a lot to the two of us and Tom, Donna, Joseph, Harry, Sandra, Derek, and Tiffany.”

That would be the Hufflepuffs.

 

Saul nodded gravely. “While I appreciate the sentiment, I believe it is not needed. The adults, this Ministry failed our youth. We did not protect our people during the Second Great Wizarding War. While it was in fact the sworn duty of the entire staff of the Ministry to protect the children and our people. Our… fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts was our duty. I am thankful I found the nine of you when I did.”

Charlotte grew quiet as she thought about his words. Likely, she had a lot of re-learning to do at Hogwarts given the home she grew up in. Orion looked over at Charlotte nervously, however, the young witch had her eyes trained on her polished fingernails. Saul was about to ask if the young wizard had something to say when he blurted it out.

“Also, Mister Rookwood,” he shouted. Eyes widening, he clapped his hands over his mouth and lowered his volume repeating. “Also Mister Rookwood, sir.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you are saying.”

“Augustus Rookwood saved us from Death Eaters and helped us get to the emergency portkey and out of the Battle of Hogwarts. We all gave our testimonies after the war ended to the Auror department. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout came with us because Professor Flitwick was working on fixing the third-floor corridor. You know, the one that the Weasley ghost says he died in?”

Saul’s hand flew to his chest. Arthur’s son was a ghost? “Fred Weasley didn’t move on?”

Charlotte placed a gentle hand on Orion’s. “No, sir. He is waiting for his brother to pass on and helps students study defense and prank teachers. He’s the reason Filch barely gives out detention anymore. He can’t catch anyone with the Ghost of the Marauders warning everyone.”

“Ghost of the Marauders?”

Charlotte nodded. “That’s what he calls himself. No one knows why. Someone in Gryffindor house said the name Marauders is carved in one the boys dormitories. We think it’s some sort of secret society of pranksters.”

“Not that either of us is pranksters,” Orion added quickly. Rummaging through his pockets he pulled out several sheets of Hogwarts official documents and handed them to Orion. They were both at the top of their year or almost. Orion was already getting scouted by Quidditch teams and getting good grades. Charlotte was the top of the year in every class except Care of Magical Creatures. “We’re very serious about our studies. Professor Sprout said you were very serious about academia when you were in Hogwarts. We thought we would bring you our transcripts. Mister Rookwood said you would be proud.”

Charlotte sent a sharp look at Orion, who looked back sheepishly.

“Orione he said looking at the boy seriously. “Are either of you in touch with Mister Rookwood?”

Charlotte subtly stomped on Orion’s foot. He winced as her heel made an impact with his toe. Saul resisted laughing as he was transported back to his awkward first date where his date stepped on his toe. What was her name? Rosie? Yes, Rosie Abbott. All they ever found of her were ashes leftover from fiendfyre.

“It’s against Ministry regulation for a non-related minor to have correspondence with an Azkaban prisoner, sir,” Charlotte responded sweetly. The witch was clearly the brains of the duo. Saul turned and gave her his full attention.

“Yes, it is the regulation for an Azkaban prisoner who is serving a life sentence. My… significant other, Auggie is not. He is up for parole within the coming months.”

 

Their reactions were instantaneous. Charlotte shrieked with happiness, her hands covering her lips as they trembled. Orion jumped out of his seat and shouted punching the air, definitely a Quidditch player. He only stopped his small victory dance because he saw Charlotte’s shining eyes.

He laughed as the two smiled at each other adoringly. The two were very clearly in love. “I’m glad to have caused you, two serious kids, this much joy. While it does make me happy that you two are getting good grades it would make me happier to know that both of you are happy. Grades aren’t everything.”

Charlotte looked as if he had just told her oxygen wasn’t needed for breathing. “How will we get a job? The Ministry only accepts outstandings and Professor Flitwick said that….”

Charlotte went off in a ramble about grades and classes and extra credit. Merlin, she sounded like him.

“... and I really want the internship for the summer so that I can-”

“Internship?”

“Yes, all of the students that don’t have living families stay at Hogwarts year round. It’s not that I’m not grateful but it’s suffocating always being in school surrounded by teachers. Professor McGonagall said that any student that got high enough grade on the OWLs had a chance to get into the summer internship for the Ministry. Professor Sprout’s apprentice, Professor Longbottom’s wife own the Leaky Cauldron and she’s offering free lodging the students so they can get to the Ministry and-”

“Breathe, Charlotte. You’re going to pass out.”

It was like going back in time. Merlin.

“Charlotte, are you not comfortable at Hogwarts?”

Charlotte paled.

“No, sir. I’m very thankful they took me in. There are plenty of war orphans that had nowhere to go. I heard that Euphemia Rowle was taking in orphans at one point,” she shivered. “I’m grateful to Hogwarts and the Professor there but my father… My father is responsible for the deaths of a lot of people. I’m not well liked and I’m usually fine. Orion keeps the real bullies away, but I’m _always_ at Hogwarts.”

Orion nodded seriously. “I have some muggle family in France but Professor McGonagall said that unless Charlotte has an adult’s permission, she isn’t allowed to leave the country.”

“When were you planning on going?”

“For Easter break,” Orion shrugged. “I won’t leave Charlotte behind though. The bullying has gotten out of hand at Hogwarts. The Slytherins get it the worst.”

Saul stood and sat down behind his desk just as Mary walked in with tea and an assortment of colorful cookies and frosted cupcakes. “Mary, please bring me article 17b section 2317.89 - 99231 of the Magical Family Services.”

Mary nodded and set down the tray in front of the teens. They thanked her and she hurried out to retrieve the documents.

“Please, eat some of this sugar before I do it all myself. Merlin knows, my Healer will have a heart attack if he hears how much sugar I ate.”

They laughed before digging into the treats. He wondered if they knew where the kitchens were at Hogwarts and that a small compliment to the house elves would guarantee any food or dessert they wanted.

He asked about their hobbies, while they ate and found that he had a lot in common with the two of them. Charlotte was an avid chess player and wicked at charms. Orion reminded Saul of Benjy, with his obsession with Quidditch and Defense.

He even demonstrated his near-corporeal Patronus, which for a fifth year was unheard of. When Saul asked what his happy memory was the two teenagers giggled and blushed. He smiled that war had not taken all of their youth.

“Sir?” Mary stood at the door. He summoned the folder from her noting that she had retrieved both of their files and filled out a preliminary form for him.

“Thank you, Mary. Have you taken lunch today?”

“No. I was going to go now if that’s alright?”

“Yes, please. Thank you for all your hard work.” Mary nodded and left the office. Charlotte and Orion were looking over his desk curiously. He smiled, knowing that all they were seeing was gibberish.

“Can’t see what I’m reading?” he asked.

“No,” they replied.

“You know the anti-cheating charms that Hogwarts uses? Auggie and I invented them.”

“No way!”

“That’s so cool but also _why_ would you do that?” Orion looked only slightly put out. “Potions is the worst.”

Saul chuckled and looked back at the papers. “Okay, I have temporary guardianship papers here. They’re filled out on my end. I’m going to send them back with you and you can talk them over with Minerva or Pomona. I would be like a temporary guardian while school isn’t in session. The muggles call it a foster parent. Essentially, I would give you somewhere to stay and clothes and supplies, should you need it.

“Charlotte, you don’t have to go crazy with your grades. I can get you an internship wherever you want. Orion can join the pickup Quidditch in the community I live in. We also have a community pool and a muggle football field. I can also sign the paperwork for you to go to Orion’s family for Easter.”

His explanation was met with deafening silence.

“Is something wrong?” he asked finally.

“I don’t understand,” Charlotte whispered.

“What don’t you understand, dear?”

“I… why would you want me? I’m… My father… And he… Why?”

Saul stood and walked back to his seat in front of the desk, depositing the filled out parchments in front of them on the desk. “There is no reason anyone wouldn’t Charlotte.”

Charlotte snapped her mouth closed as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Saul’s heart broke in his chest. He was about to cover her hand with his own when Orion gripped her fingers in his. He was white knuckled and dazed.

“Sir, why would you waste your galleons on us? You don’t even know us.”

Saul smiled kindly. “Waste my galleons? I’m over fifty and have been a bachelor for most of my life. I think the goblins in Gringotts might have a heart attack when they see me but I have nothing to save my gold for. I have no heirs and won’t be having any.

“As for not knowing you, did you know me when you sought me out?” Orion shook his head. “See, it’s fate. As it so happens I have a spare bedroom that can be split into two and I made wicked pepper egg pie.”

Charlotte snorted and Orion raised his eyebrows in fear. “What in Merlin’s saggy ball sack is an egg pie?”

Charlotte whacked Orion’s shoulder as Saul burst into laughter. “Can you not be vulgar for more than five minutes at a time?”

Orion grabbed her still-attacking fingers and kissed each one. Yeah, they were both getting separate rooms with charms on them. “You love me, Char.”

Sensing that they were about to escalate, he cut in. “Egg pie is really tasty. It’s vegetables, egg, milk, and cheese. I bake it-”

“You mean a frittata?” Charlotte asked.

“No. I call it pepper egg pie.”

Charlotte detached herself from Orion. “It’s _called_ a frittata.”

“I made it. I name it. Those are the rules of cooking.”

“No, it isn’t. That’s the opposite of the rules of baking!” Orion and Saul chuckled while Charlotte vented about proper name usage and the fall of modern English.

“Okay,” Saul cut in finally, “While I now know more about proper nouns and their roots than I ever planned on knowing, I have a speech to give.”

Copying each of the papers, he handed one to each of them. “Speak to your heads of house and the Headmistresses. I was in a similar situation to both of you when I was in school. You can owl me, I’ll have Mary keep an eye out for any letters from you two.”

Charlotte hugged him tightly before he escorted them back to the rest of their bustling peers. He gave a short speech about their department before inviting them all to the canteen so they could ask questions and take home their souvenirs.

He waved goodbye to the group as they left for the Court levels behind Mary to create mini Patronus necklaces. He winked at Charlotte and Orion who were gripping their parchments happily. Charlotte had already taken Professor Flitwick aside and based off of the approving smile from his old teacher, she had already spoken to him about the papers.

 

After thanking his staff, he settled back into his office. He spent several minutes tidying up his office for his meeting with Kingsley, Gawain, and the reporter. He was especially careful to remove his few personal possessions besides a framed photo of him and his father at the Hogwarts Express in his first year.

“Sir?” Mary called from the door.

“Yes, Mary?”

She was wearing her outer cloak and was holding a neat stack of parchment. “I have a prior engagement tonight or I would be staying for the reporter, sir.”

“That’s quite alright, Mary. Go and enjoy your youth.”

Mary smirked and handed him the color-coded documents with a wrapped sandwich in stasis on top. “The reporter sent over a sample of her questions and I have some clippings of her work. I spoke to several people she interviewed and apparently, she doesn’t stay on topic or use the questions she sent over. I included them as well as a bio of her, just in case.”

Saul nodded and quickly scanned the information, “Thank you, Mary. Have a good evening.”

He browsed the information quickly but thoroughly. Parvati Patil had made a name for herself as a cutthroat but honest reporter. Saul wasn’t aware those two things were mutually exclusive but it wouldn’t be the first time he was wrong about something.

Saul looked over the rest of his itinerary for the evening and was glad she included the sandwich. He still had twenty minutes until Kingsley arrived, so he tucked into his roast on rye.

Before his life had gone to shit and his mother abandoned him, they would have Sunday picnics. He would help his mother cut up fruit and make roast on rye sandwiches. It was one of the only meals his mother could make and that was only if you gave her all the ingredients.

He chuckled at what she would say if she found out he was going to be a magical guardian for Hogwarts students. He hadn’t heard from her in eight years. She was still alive and on her fifth marriage. She had reached out fifteen years back under the guise of reuniting with her son. She had actually only reached out for money. When he turned her down she tried for several more years before she cut him off entirely.

He sighed, vanishing the remains of his dinner. He was better off without her in his life. She was a leech and unless he cut her out, she would only take from him until he had nothing left to give.

Saul donated to charities and stuff but there was a line he never crossed. Only a handful of people had been in his flat and his mother was not one of them. Figures, his house ruse worked on Death Eaters and his mother. She, like most of the Ministry, was under the impression he lived in a rook Ottery St Catchpole.

Sure, the house and it’s extensive grounds belonged to him on paper but he had actually loaned it to a friend from the Order’s widower, Xenophilius Lovegood. He had actually been the one to stay with Luna in the Hogwarts Infirmary until Xeno returned from a Hunting trip.

His home was his sanctuary. Everything in its cream-colored walls was hand-picked by him and Auggie. Over the years, Saul still hadn’t changed much, only necessities that were required like new a tub when it broke or bed when it sunk dangerously deep. A safe place that had only been available to him and Auggie. Except it wasn’t anymore was it?

Staring down at the guardianship documents, it hit him. He had changed something. Finally, after twenty years he had changed something in his home by checking with Auggie first.

He thought of Radomir Slytherin and Auggie’s reaction to their offer and wondered if his newfound independence was a good sign for their relationship or a very very bad one.

 


	39. Reporters are all B*tches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul goes on with work as usual while Hermione prepares to leave for the past. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Saul is working to cover her exit into time.

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 39: Reporters are all B*tches**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Leaning his tall frame against the window, he noted that it had begun to rain at some point during his agonized ruminations. The only disturbance on the otherwise empty floor was a clock ticking and the startling sound of the elevator opening, signaling Kingsley’s arrival. Saul took one last look at the people rushing about muggle London huddling under umbrellas to keep dry. 

Pulling himself from the window, Saul took one more look around the room to confirm that everything was neat and orderly. Settling into his chair, he reorganized his desk for the fifth time in the last hour. When he was nervous he always made sure everything was perfect, down to the knot in his tie. The object in question had been charmed a spectacular shade of shiny purple, as Mary had written it was this particular witch's favorite color. Now, he just had to watch and wait.

Saul’s predecessor had charmed his door to act like a one-way mirror. It was visible only to the person sitting behind the desk and only if that person was the Director of the Department of Mysteries. Should Kingsley sit behind his desk, he would see nothing. In fact, Minister Fudge had actually had the audacity to sit behind his desk during one of his ‘interrogations’ post the first wizarding war. Saul had no idea what he saw through the door but it terrified him enough that he never stepped foot in Saul’s office again. 

He didn’t complain. Fudge was as bureaucrat through and through and an idiotic one at that. Every time they conversed he felt his brain decaying. Shuddering at the thought of the many conversations he had with the wizard he looked through his door and out into the hallway. He could see most of the floor and through closed doors. He knew that behind closed doors Hermione chewed on her sugar quills and that Agathe from Human Resources cried when she was on her monthly and had a deadline. Details like this made his office an excellent place for spying, which is what his predecessor had used it for. Saul simply respected his employees' privacy sending anonymous Honeydukes baskets once a month to the Human Resources department and always ensuring that Hermione had sugar quills at her desk.

 

A booming laugh drew his attention away from his thoughts and towards the trio heading towards his office. Kingsley was wearing his signature purple paisley robes and cap. Gawain was in his usual Head Auror gear and combat boots. Saul was pretty confident he’d been wearing the same boots when they first met over twenty years prior. In between the two of the two wizards was a witch with more drama and flare than Narcissa Malfoy had during the height of her Hogwarts days.

Parvati Patil cut a striking image in a tight black lace dress that clung tightly to her curves. Her hair was done up dramatically with a fashionable hat tilted to the side leaving just a bit of netting to cover her dramatically bright purple eyes. Ironically, she had no one to impress as two-thirds of the wizards she was meeting with were uninterested. One wizard being gay and the other very happily married. 

Saul charmed an ornate purple and black Chinese teapot to heat. The nifty pot was charmed to know exactly what tea everyone wanted in the room and when they wanted it. The matching cups would fill and refill from the pot as needed. It was a gift from Beatrice Perry when he turned fifty. Her son was in his year at Hogwarts and they were born several days apart, so she always remembered his birthday.

Smiling fondly at the pot, he pretended to be reading something on his desk as the door opened. Gawain, of course, never knocked before he entered any room. He believed that it was easier to catch people unawares when you just randomly stormed into rooms. Word was that he walked in on two (now-fired) employees displaying inappropriate work decorum in the fourth floor supply closet. That was what it said on their termination report anyway. 

Gawain, the gentleman, held the door open for Parvati’s dark shiny pumps to sashay through. He noted there were silencing charms on them and mused at the humor that two people that were polar opposites of each other had something in common. Gawain pulled out her chair and she sat down elegantly tucking her ankles beneath her, like a ballerina resting them daintily on the plush carpet beneath her feet. 

He looked up and smiled warmly in greeting.

“Good evening Head Unspeakable Croaker,” boomed Kingsley shutting the door behind him.

“Good evening Minister, Head Auror,” Sweeping around his desk, he shook her hand. Firm, like everything else about her. “And to you Miss Patil, welcome to the Department of Mysteries. You look lovely, my dear.”   


Predictably, the witch preened under his compliment. Her lavender painted lips split to show a row of gleaming even white teeth. “Why thank you, Head Unspeakable Croaker. I must say, I adore that tie. It’s not often you meet a wizard who can charm a trinity knot.”

Saul walked back to his seat, watching as the other two wizards made themselves comfortable. “I find the standard Windsor to be repetitive and a bit boorish.”

“Yes, hence the reason I don’t wear ties,” chuckled Kingsley sarcastically into his tea. Saul doubted as if the Wizard knew what a trinity knot was.

Gawain smiled over the rim of his teacup. “Yes, well I don’t enjoy ties or frivolous things in general.”

Parvati arched one perfectly manicured brow at the Head Aurors, her eyes flickering down to his boots. “No, you wouldn't. Now, let’s get down to business. I believe your assistant mentioned that you do not allow Quick Quotes?” 

Flicking her wrist, a scroll of parchment and a deep purple sugar quill slid from beneath her leather lined cuff. Without breaking eye contact, she began scribbling in shorthand so it was impossible to understand what she was writing.

Saul bowed his head respectfully. “I apologize but we monitor everything very carefully in this department.”

“Was this before or after several of my fifth-year classmates waltzed into the Ministry and tore apart several of your more classified departments?” she asked sweetly, her smile bright and innocent looking. He almost scoffed. Reporters were as innocent as adopting a baby dragon and keeping it as a pet. 

Saul returned her smile with his own forced one, “We took that incident extremely seriously here. After the battle, we began enforcing multiple procedures as well as an entirely new security team that came directly  _ from _ the Auror department.”

“Personally," she said as she tapped her chin with the quill. "I’ve always been curious about if any of the parents of the students reached out to you following Lord Voldemort's duel in the middle of  _ your _ department.”

“Did they reach out to me? No. I personally, made visits to each of the parents of the students within the weeks following the battle. We had a muggleborn Healer flown in from the United States of America to better explain the situation to Miss Granger’s parents. She was injured during the battle and seeing as her parents are Healers and we thought it best they hear a detailed explanation from someone within their own field.”

“You went above and beyond,” she commented dryly.

“It was a grave misstep on our part. We were aware that the Death Eaters expressed interest in the Hall of Prophecies but we had no idea how far he planned on going to gain access to Mister Potter’s prophecy.”

“Did each of the parents receive the same ‘extra effort’ that Hermione’s did?”

“Yes, although one was unnecessary as I am the godfather of said student. Her father was out of the country at the time and being her legal guardian I stayed with her until she was well enough.”

Saul could see Parvati’s eyes trying to calculate which student he was talking about. Her eyes brightened and she smiled, “I wasn’t aware you were so close with Luna Lovegood’s parents.”

“Her father, no. I was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix alongside Luna’s mother, Pandora. I have visited quite often especially after Pandora’s death.”

Parvati’s eyes widened. “Her mother was a victim of Voldemort?”

“No,” he said slowly. “A potions accident actually. May fourth, nineteen-ninety. Luna was sitting in the kitchen when the Aurors arrived and found her mother’s body. Her father was at work- Wasn’t she in your year?”

Parvati clenched her teeth. She clearly prided herself on knowing mass amounts of information. How had she not known that Luna grew up without a mother? 

“Yes, well she was year  _ below _ me  _ and _ in a different house. Hogwarts is a big school.”

“That it is,” interrupted Gawain. “Why are we talking about Luna Lovegood?”

“We got sidetracked. I apologize, Miss Patil.”

Parvati waved her hand. “The Minister said you had important policy updates based on recent events that you wanted to talk about?”

Recent events? Either Parvati had already heard about the incident or she was very very good at sniffing out a story.

“Yes, the  _ entire  _ Ministry will be following the progressive direction of the Department of Mysteries,” Kingsley said proudly. He nodded at Saul to continue.

“Over the last seven months Unspeakable Bode, Unspeakable Scott, and I have been working on a project alongside the HR witches and wizards of each Ministry department. We have drafted out yearly training sessions, classes in workplace etiquette, and a workplace conduct code. While most of the rules are common sense, they are finally on parchment and being enforced.”

Parvati tilted her chin, “I have a source that confirmed training classes yesterday. Is the project officially being rolled out?”

“The original plan for the project was to roll it out in June followed by a pre-scheduled Wizengamot session in September. The session was to pass actual laws to protect employees and provide a safe workplace for them.”

“But you rolled it out earlier?”

“There was an  _ incident  _ last week. Just as Hogwarts has been working tirelessly to stop bullying on their grounds, so is the Ministry. We will not tolerate it and we most certainly will not employ witches or wizards who overstep their boundaries. Thankfully, we had recording devices that were being tested for the big reveal in June already in place and we were able to dismiss the employees immediately.”

“I’m going to assume the names are confidential?” Saul nodded. “Can I get a statement on the violation, at least?”

“Verbal and physical assault. The employees will not be allowed to work for the government in any capacity ever again.”

Parvati’s lips thinned, “That seems, harsh.”

“Forgive my language, but calling someone a mudblood and assaulting someone over the circumstances of their birth was what we fought and won a war over. I’m not about to allow such behavior to cultivate in my own department. Being passive when others were suffering was what led us to war. I am not keen in fighting a  _ third  _ war in my lifetime, Miss Patil.”

She tilted her head as if to agree with him, “The last war brought you under intense scrutiny.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Were you not dating a Death Eater?” She was good, he would give her that. For the first time in their interview, he faltered momentarily. His reaction gave her all the answers she needed.

“Miss Patil,” Kingsley interrupted. Parvati turned to give the Minister her full attention. “Unspeakable Croaker was cleared of any and all charges. As he mentioned previously, he was part of the Order of the Phoenix in both wars.”

“Forgive me if I’m suspicious Head Minister, but there isn’t anyone alive from the original Order.”

“Actually, the original Order was divided into five groups. The main defensive group, that included James and Lily Potter, as well as Sirius Black,  are dead. However, the group my parents and Unspeakable Croaker were in, is in fact all still alive.”

“Is there information to corroborate this?”

“There are pictures and mission statements,” Gawain cut in. “However, given the concern for the witches and wizards lives, they are all confidential.”

Parvati turned to face him again. “There are also talks amongst the Azkaban guards that reported a spouse of yours is being included in the group of Death Eaters being released on Parole in June. It’s quite a coincidence that you planned such an explosive project at the same time as the release. It’s almost as if you are trying to cover for something.”

“Miss Patil,” Kingsley boomed. “Are you accusing-” 

The interview was derailing quickly and Saul raised a hand towards Kingsley. The younger wizard who also happened to be his superior fell silent immediately. “Miss Patil, you are looking for a story where there is none. I have been in a long term relationship with my partner since before I took my NEWTs. Yes, he is still in Azkaban. Yes, he was a Death Eater. Yes, he is being released for parole. No, I did not plan the project for June to cover his or any of the other parolees. We planned for the project to be released before the parole came out and I was not aware until two weeks ago that he was even eligible. The recording devices have been running mock tests all over the Ministry for over a month.”

For the first time since their meeting began Parvati looked down at her notes. Eyebrows scrunched, she looked up at him and then back to her parchment once again. He could already see the question coming before her bright lips opened. “ _ He? _ ”

“Yes, Miss Patil. My partner is another being that happens to be male.”

“And you’re pushing to enforce acceptance and safe workspaces throughout the Ministry regardless of what a person’s private life may look like," she said slowly.

“Yes, I doubt I have to explain why.”

“Would you care to give me anecdotes?” Saul could practically hear her heart pounding in excitement.

“Not particularly. There are plenty of witches and wizards that refuse to associate with me because of my sexual orientation. I cannot change who I am, the same way a muggleborn cannot change who their parents are and a werewolf cannot change his or her condition. If you want stories or anecdotes walk down Diagon Alley. After the war we  _ should _ be at peace but instead, we are at each other’s throats. We should be accepting, instead, we are reverting back to how we were before You Know Who rose to power. I wonder if we continue down this path if we will end up with another Dark Lord in the next decade or so.”

Parvati leaned back in her chair. Saul could see from her expression, that while he was not above suspicion, he had at least earned her respect. Realizing that the topic had run its course, she changed tactics.

“I have a cousin who is in her fifth year at Hogwarts. There is talk that you are considering a magical guardianship of two students. Care to comment?” Saul cursed inwardly when he saw Kingsley and Gawain stiffen. It had literally happened earlier today.

“During the Battle of Hogwarts, my partner and I saved several Hogwarts students from Death Eaters. Two of these students reached out earlier  _ today _ to express their gratitude. We began talking about their academics and it came to my attention that neither student had a magical guardian to care for them outside of Hogwarts. Their summers are lonely and they have nowhere to go. When I was in Hogwarts, I was in the same situation and Albus Dumbledore volunteered to be my magical guardian. It wasn’t much but I had a place to go for holidays and someone to sign my Hogsmeade form. 

“When he passed I actually inherited many of his things including the home I spent my summer holidays in. I look forward to passing those items on to these two students, as I have no biological children of my own. The paperwork has only been started and not official yet. I would also like to remind you that they are minors and therefore cannot be reported on in the Prophet,” he added sternly.

“Yes,” Parvati agreed solemnly. “Rita did makeup the most terrible things about Hermione and Harry while we were at school. Hermione used to cry in her bed at night. It was quite horrible.”

Parvati looked genuinely mournful and Saul doubted that Orion and Charlotte would be making an appearance in her article. He had no doubt she was going to find a way to sneak in his magical guardianship with Luna and Auggie into her article but at least she would leave the kids out of it. She might not have been Rita Skeeter but her quill was no less sharp and her words filled with Reporter's glee.

He could sense the interview coming to a close. Thank Merlin. Surprisingly, it hadn’t gone as bad as he thought it would. Reporters were a notoriously slippery sort. 

“Is there anything else, Miss Patil?”

“I did have one final question. I was aware that Hermione Granger was under your employ and yet I did not see her name tag on any of the doors.”

Saul chuckled. “We had the first of hopefully, yearly Hogwarts tours today. Unspeakable Granger had work to do and charmed the tag on her door to read Jane Austen.”

Parvati cracked her first genuine smile since she arrived. “I wasn’t aware she read the classics. We were roommates and she only seemed to enjoy the big dusty books from Madam Pince’s private collection.”

“Yes, well if you found out you were a witch one day and that magic was real, I’m sure you’d be excited about the big dusty books from Madam Pince’s private collection, as well.”

Parvati pondered his statement before she nodded and flicked her wrist once more, tucking away her quill and parchment. She slid a camera from her other wrist, “Could I trouble you for a photo?”

Saul blushed. He hated photos of himself in magazines, especially after he was plastered all over the Prophet when the war was over. Smiling tightly, he nodded and allowed her to take several photos of him at his desk. Gawain and Kingsley joined him for a final photo before she slid the camera back into her cuff.

“I think that is all,” she reached out to shake his hand once more. “I can see myself out.”   


“Nonsense, Miss Patil.” Gawain grinned. Reporters often got ‘lost’ in the Ministry. “I’ll show you out myself. I heard the Head of the Unspeakables upgraded security. Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble with the Auror guards, would we?”  
  


 

The door closed behind them and Saul collapsed his head into his hands. 

“By reporters standards, that wasn’t so bad Saul,” Kingsley commented over his tea.   


“Bad? I just got outed and she’s probably going to write an entire wartime crossed-lovers puff piece about me and Auggie. The only applicants we’re going to get is for the Research of Love department!”

“Amalaya will be pleased, at least. I heard she broke up with Belby at the Interdepartmental Floo on the way home.”  _ That  _ got his attention.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she hexed him and called him a racist hairless git.” Saul chuckled. “Needless to say, it will be all over the Ministry by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, well he was being an arse earlier today.”

Kingsley took another sip of his tea. “Every department has one.”

Saul could see Gawain returning from the lift through the door. He ran several charms to assure Parvati hadn’t left any listening devices. It wouldn’t be the first time a reporter overstepped nor the last.

The room was clean and he squirmed uncomfortably. Radomir’s request had blindsided him and he still wasn’t sure how he felt about the entire situation. The combination of Hermione’s incident, the fact that she was going back any day now, Radomir, Charlotte and Orion, and the various functions of his department had left him emotionally drained. 

For the first time since his first visit to Auggie, he was dreading going to Azkaban. He wanted to eat, shower, and sleep. Maybe read a book, but it was unlikely he would get through the first couple of pages before falling asleep.

The door banged open to admit a furious Gawain. It warded itself sealed behind the red-faced Head Auror. “Now that that shite is over, who wants to tell me why the bloody fuck the Unknowns just showed up?”

 

* * *

  
  


_ “You’re so beautiful my love,” he murmured. One day soon they would be able to take a bit of time off and have the children they had been planning on for over a century. Soon. They had finally gotten pregnant and then Grindelwald showed up and she lost their little ones in a routine recon mission. He had almost lost her as well. It was one of the darkest times in his life and he was from one of the darkest wizarding families. _

_ Her hands were cold as they slid from his skin and she removed herself from his embrace. “Is something wrong, love?” _

_ She clucked in annoyance as she stepped off of their marriage bed of over three centuries. They had built an entire life right here on this four-poster. “I hate when you call me that.” _

_ “Love?” _

_ “Yes,” she said turning away from him. Gliding away from the bed she put on her slip and settled into her vanity that they got on holiday in the tropics of Western Africa.  _

_ She rarely stayed in bed with him anymore. She was so engrossed with the fellow from the Ministry. Osborne had raised concerns about him the night before but she shut them down immediately. Being the good husband he was, he stood behind her ignoring the calculated stares from Phineas and Alistair. He trusted his wife’s counsel. She was the wise one after all. _

_ “I know your work is important but if you see anything that could substantiate Osborne’s claim-” _

_ She was fiddling angrily with her earrings. “Osborne’s jealous and you know it. Stop questioning me, you know I hate it. I earned my spot fairly, just like you did.” _

_ Radomir raised his hands in defense, “I’m not trying to fight love.” _

_ Slamming her hand down on the wood, she whirled on him. “I  _ **_hate_ ** _ when you call me that!” _

_ Radomir blanched. “You never used to,” he whispered. _

_ “Yes, well I’m not the foolish witch I used to be,” she spat. _

_ “I never thought you were foolish, lo-” _

_ “Stop, calling me that!” she screeched. The mirror on her vanity shattered into a million little pieces as her rage sparked accidental magic around them. _

_ His patience finally snapped. “I’ve been calling you my love for over three hundred years! I can’t just stop because you decided you wanted a new pet name.” _

_ “I don’t want any pet names from you,” she responded coldly. For just a moment, his blood ran cold like it hadn’t since he was a little boy and would play with snakes while his father tortured muggles and muggleborns in the garden. _

_ “What’s going on?” he asked, panic rising and threatening to choke him. “Have I done something wrong?” _

_ “No, you…” she visibly deflated pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. “I need a break.” _

_ He stood from their bed immediately. “I’ll speak to Osborne, I’ll take on all your duties. What can I do? Do you want me to go to Italy? I can get those zeppoles that you like.” _

_ Turning her back to him, she faced her the remains of her ruined vanity mirror once again. “I need a break from you, Radomir.” _

_ Radomir felt the blood drain from his body. “From me?” he whispered, his voice cracking under the weight that was settling itself on his chest. _

_ “Yes, I feel like I’m suffocating. I need you to go and give me space.” _

_ The room felt as if it had been crowded by a thousand dementors. “Leave the citadel?”  _

_ “Yes, go somewhere far. Just for a few weeks. I need to figure out how to fix us, or I fear I won’t be able to come back to us at all.” _

_ He barely registered himself nodding and leaving the room with nothing but his cloak and his wand. He traveled out of their tower and out of the citadel. He flew past the small village that bordered their fortress watching the small children play. He could feel the ache in his chest that only deepened as he flew past them. _

_ What had he done wrong? He loved her. Loved her more than he had ever loved even himself. What had he done?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so very sorry for the long wait between chapters! Honestly, I'm still not unpacked and my new job is kicking my butt. Genuinely just thankful to have a job at this point. Anyway, enough about my life. Thank you so much for every single like and review! You guys literally make my day! I have four more chapters written but I want to get several more out before I start posted weekly again. If this week isn't too crazy I should be able to push two more out. Thank you for your patience! (auggiexsaul coming up! Can't wait to see what you guys think!)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me this long!
> 
> Chefke


	40. The Orb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind comments here and on facebook! Of course also all the likes! I'm so overjoyed that people are as invested in this story as I am! Hope you enjoy!  
> -C

**Tempus Magia**

**Part Four**

**Chapter 40:  The Orb**

_Hermione Granger made a grave error during the final battle that resulted in Remus' death. Working as an unspeakable she spends two years working on a spell using powder from time turners to go back to Remus's greatest hour of need. What if Remus's greatest time of need wasn't in *this* war?_

* * *

The door banged open and warded itself sealed behind the Head Auror. “Now, who wants to tell me the bloody fuck why the Unknowns just showed up?”

Saul winced at the volume. Leaning over, he pulled a vial of pain relief potion from his second drawer and downed it in one swallow. “I expected a lot of things in my time as director of the Department of Mysteries. I have to admit, I never thought I would be meeting the source of the code -3104.”

Kingsley laughed without humor. “Why do I feel like Voldemort is about to be resurrected?”

Saul thought of Hermione and her trip to the past and wondered just how messy this was about to get. He should probably bring up Sirius and the Veil at some point. Gawain had worked with Sirius before he went to Azkaban. He was even one of the few voices who had spoken out against Sirius’s arrest. Kingsley and Sirius were in the Order together and had bonded over their Auror occupation and what a hardass Moody was. Harry would have to be told about the progress with Luna, as well. 

Saul’s head spun.

Merlin, when was he going to visit Auggie? He also wanted to visit Hogwarts and speak to Minerva about Hermione. He had suspected for many years that the Scottish witch knew about Hermione Peverell and Hermione Granger. It would be a good idea to have someone else know what was going on, in case he got held up with the Unknowns. While he was in Hogwarts, if he happened to pass by the Ravenclaw tower, well who would notice?

“You’re unusually quiet, Auggie,” Gawain observed. Kingsley had finished already finished his tea and was refilling his cup.

“I have a lot on mind,” he replied simply and honestly. It was probably the most honesty anyone would be getting out of him for a while. Finding out Hermione was a time traveler had been the first secret he ever kept from Auggie. Discreetly helping her, had brought an entire slew of secrets along with it.

Keeping it from Auggie had started out as his own personal revenge. Auggie had kept such a massive secret from him and it had destroyed both of their lives. The deeper Saul got, the more he realized that he  _ couldn’t  _ tell Auggie. If, for some reason, Auggie did manage to get out of that hell-hole he wasn’t going to have him sent back because of Saul’s meddling. Dumbledore had wholeheartedly agreed. 

“Is this about what’s going on in the Chamber of Death or those two Ravenclaws you met with today?” asked Kingsley. His eyes were twinkling, much like Albus Dumbledore’s did when he thought he was about to uncover one of your secrets or you offered him a muggle sweet. Saul and Albus had made a game of finding the most exotic and odd sweets and sending them to one another. He still had a drawer full of Japanese sponge candies that had never made it to him before he died.

Saul ran his hands through his hair, nervously. If the wrong secret came out he would be joining Auggie in Azkaban. When Unspeakables went to Azkaban they were silenced for the duration of their imprisonment. In the old times, their tongue was cut out. Now, they wore a necklace with a crystal imbued with enough magic to knock out an Auror squad. Auggie wore it before the second Wizarding War whenever he wasn’t meeting with him. 

Now, the Ministry was ‘enlightened’ and didn’t believe in torturing their inmates with total silence. Auggie had charms on him that prevented him from speaking about anything that referenced to his work as an Unspeakable. 

“Saul?” Kingsley set his tea down and the two wizards were leaning forward in concern.

“I’m sorry. I’m exhausted.” Saul paused to allow himself a moment to compose himself properly. “I met with my directors on Tuesday to go over their departmental updates, new policies, and the incident with Hermione. One of the Unknown came to the meeting. He sat in the back until we broached an interesting … the topic of conversation. He was quite vexed by the subject entirely. We spoke after the departmental meeting and now I am unsure if it was external factors or the people involved.”

“You’re being vague,” Gawain muttered. Saul took a deep breath. It would be easier to just tell them rather than beat around the bush for twenty minutes, that Saul did not have in his itinerary tonight.

“I apologize. It’s a habit. We have been making contact with Sirius Black through the Veil.”

Kingsley’s teacup shattered in his hands. “What?”

Gawain’s eyes were ablaze, “Why weren’t we informed?”

Saul sighed. “Neither of you were informed because of your reactions. Things in the Department of Mysteries often take decades, if not centuries to unfold. Both of you had personal relationships with Sirius. While his removal from the Veil of Death is a priority-”

“Removal?” Kingsley was healing his finger. “Why would you need to remove him from the Veil?”

Saul leaned into his drawer and summoned the documents that Solomon had dropped off earlier. Like most of his reports, there were traces of crumbs from his wife’s bakery on the pages. Honestly though, if Auggie could bake half as well as Amariah Sutton, his papers would all likely have crumbs on it as well. 

He pushed the file across the table. Kingsley snatched it up. Gawain always preferred oral presentations and then paperwork to back up what he was told for later, so Saul summarized it for him.

“The Veil is an actual archway to death. All those of magical origin have to pass through it in order to pass on. Based on Harry’s memories, Sirius was struck with a stunning curse  _ not  _ a killing curse.”

Kingsley’s eyes widened as they rose from the parchment in front of him. “I was there. Bellatrix was using nonverbals. The spell that hit him was red. The light was red, not green. How the hell did I not realize this until now?”

Saul waved his concerns away impatiently. “Harry realized it and spoke to Hermione. She, in turn, spoke to me. We’ve been working together for a half a year after the war. Solomon believes that Sirius is stopping anyone from moving on.”

Gawain paled. “Are you telling me that no one has passed through the Veil since June of 1996?”

“Essentially,” Saul replied waiting for the shoe to drop.

“So,” Gawain continued slowly. “Technically anyone who died after June of 1996 has not passed on and can, hypothetically, be brought back to life via necromancy?”

Kingsley’s usual dark skin turn a sickly shade of grey. 

“Yes, and  _ that  _ is why this project is only available to a handful of people. We are getting close to finishing the project. We contracted Luna Lovegood, Teddie Barrett believes she is a true seer, to retrieve Sirius.”

Gawain snorted. “What is she going to do throw tea leaves and crystal balls at him until he moves on?”

“No. Since she’s made contact with him we’ve been able to ferry certain souls on. Ones that died closely after Sirius became trapped in the Veil. Sirius himself didn’t just ‘move on’ because he thinks he’s still fighting to protect Harry.”

“It’s been five years,” breathed Kingsley in shock. It had been a shock for Saul as well. Imagine dueling for five years to save your godson from Death Eaters. It was horrifying but also incredibly moving at the determination of Harry's godfather.

“Harry is his godson. It’s already been proven that Sirius would die for him. Five years is nothing to him, he spent thirteen in Azkaban beating himself up for switching the secret keepers and from what I remember Albus had suggested it in passing originally.”

“Is he aware that he is stuck?”

“He is now, Luna says he was stuck in a loop. He said he realized something was wrong because he couldn’t find his smokes and he wasn’t getting drunk off of the Firewhiskey in his robes.”

Like he had done when Luna had told him, the wizards in the room burst out laughing. 

“Typical Sirius,” Gawain chuckled as he wiped tears from his shining hazel eyes. “Finds out he’s dead because he can’t drink and smoke.”

“Yes, well I’m told that now that he realizes he’s stuck, we’re on a clock. According to the department head, the realization has started a chain of events that we’re concerned could lead to his actual death within the veil. Currently, he doesn’t seem to be hungry or need to do any of the physical things he  _ should _ but Solomon is still very concerned. His educated opinion is that because he is self-aware, his body is draining itself fighting to stay alive.”

This sobered up Gawain and Kingsley instantly. Kingsley leaned forward, Saul’s age-old friend gone and the current Minister of Magic fully present. “What can we do?”

“Right now, I think the Unknowns presence is a blessing. Hermione, Harry, Luna, Teddie, and Solomon’s employees have been meeting with other Ministries. So far, we haven’t found anything that might help. Solomon came across something with the code -3104 on it last week. I had written to the Citadel the same day. Originally, I assumed _ that _ was why Radomir was here.”

“Radomir?” Kingsley’s eyebrows rose in shock. Kingsley was Sacred twenty-eight. He knew all of the Pureblood practices, even if he didn’t parade it around like a git. Certain names belonged in certain families, Radomir was a name of house Slytherin and a famous one at that.

“Yes, his name Radomir Slytherin. He didn’t confirm his parentage outright but I believe he is the youngest son of Salazar Slytherin himself and the very first Head of the Department of Mysteries.”

Gawain’s eyes were wide. “How could you be sure? It could have easily-” 

“The Office recognized him,” Saul replied firmly.

Silence engulfed the room as it sunk in. In the silence, Beatrice’s teapot refilled all of their drinks. Saul summoned the small pastry puffs and put one on everyone’s saucer.

“What did he want?” Gawain asked as Kingsley took a bite of pastry, getting a bit of confectioners sugar on his chin. The contrast of the sugar was stark against Kingsley’s skin. 

“Based on our private conversation? They’re recruiting and I’m an ideal candidate.” Kingsley choked on the pastry.

“What?” Kingsley choked out as Gawain slammed on Kingsley’s back.

“He wouldn’t go into the specifics but it sounded like he was married to another Knight. She betrayed them to Voldemort.”

Kingsley gulped down his tea while Gawain resettled into his seat.

“Thank you, Gawain,” he turned to Saul. “That would explain why they were missing for so long.”

“They should still be held accountable,” Gawain added sternly. Kingsley opened his mouth to argue but Saul cut in.

“No one is saying that they shouldn’t, Gawain. Seeing as she escaped, I think that is their primary focus right now.” 

“ _She escaped?_ ” 

“Yes, according to Radomir the  _ others  _ are on their way here. Radomir came ahead of time to warn me.”

“Warn you?”

“The decision is final and while usually, an Unknown is allowed to bring their significant other…”

“You won’t be because Auggie is in Azkaban.” Kingsley finished.

Gawain, who had hated Auggie long before he was outed as a Death Eater drummed his thumbs on the desk. “What if we expedited his parole?”

“Thank you, Gawain. I haven’t said yes to anything, firstly. Secondly, I have Charlotte and Orion to think about. And thirdly, Radomir mentioned that because he was found guilty of a crime he would not be able to follow me to their Citadel. I did some research earlier today on the very limited information we have on their induction and recruitment of knights. Auggie would never be able to join or know any of their secrets even if it pertained to me.”

“So, you're going to turn them down?”

Saul shrugged. “I’m not sure. I need to hear them out at least. What if they need another member to take down their rogue member? We can’t just allow someone that powerful and immortal to gallivant around the countryside. The knight could easily bring back Voldemort. I’ve fought in two wars because of that wizard. I’ve watched families torn apart and children slaughtered in their beds. I’m not going to sit back and let some maniac start another one.”

Kingsley nodded. “No one is saying that you would but I’m sure there are other candidates. Did Radomir mention anyone else?”

“No, he didn’t. He said they generally only induct those who have proven they are of sound mind, body, and will. They generally look to Unspeakables who have served as Aurors for that role.”

Gawain leaned back in his chair, his finger tapping thoughtfully on his lips. “Osborne Hufflepuff. Yes, definitely Osborne Hufflepuff.”

Kingsley exchanged an amused look with Saul. Few knew it, based on his brusque manners but Gawain was actually brilliant. The bold Gryffindor possessed an eidetic memory, a gift he kept to himself. The rumor was that Gawain had a hat stall during his first year because the sorting hat wanted him to be in Ravenclaw. Being the stubborn Gryffindor he was, he was sorted into his chosen house of scarlet and gold.

Gawain flicked his wrist, opening the door. A second flick summoned something that was whizzing fast towards them. They didn’t have to wait long, as two scrolls came zooming into the room. Opening them, he poured over them muttering to himself. Occasionally, he double-checked things on the second parchment before returning to the first one again. 

Saul joined Kinglsey in sipping tea and eating a pastry while they waited. The next half an hour consisted of Gawain muttering to himself and summoning more fragile looking-books. Every once and awhile he would get frustrated and summon parchments that had long been put under safety charms to protect itself from the ravages of time. Saul was beginning to wonder what he was doing when he noted the date on one of the books.  

“Phineus, definitely Phineus. Marcus, no. Not Marcus, maybe Sophia? Who is the fifth? The fifth...” 

Saul caught Kingsley’s eye, “Is he-?”

“I think so,” Kingsley sat up watching his old colleague carefully. “Gawain, what do you have for us?”   


Gawain threw his hands up in frustration. “The names of three of the others. I can’t find the fifth anywhere. Radomir, we know already. Sophia Ravenclaw left the Ministry during her tenure as liaison to the Department of Mysteries and DMLE. There is no death date recorded in the Ministry and the family tapestries never updated her date of death. Godric Gryffindor was once recorded saying that though he did not get along with Salazar, there was hope for the future since their sons worked closely together. He mentioned his son Phineas, who has no recorded death date either in the conversation that followed. 

“I cross-checked all of his children and the only one that would have crossed paths with Godric’s children is Radomir and Phineas. Phineas worked with the Wizengamot but had worked as an Auror for a short period of time. Until Remus Lupin broke the records in the seventies, Phineas held the highest NEWT scores in Gryffindor house.”

“So, he’s the intelligent one.”

“Not necessarily. In a diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, she mentions her granddaughter, Sophia had gone undercover to work for the Ministry. She expresses her wishes to see her but knowing that she cannot because her service is ‘as long as her devotion is to her people.’ Seeing as Sophia’s father was murdered by muggles, I would assume she meant the Knighthood.”

“Death date?” Kingsley asked excitedly.

“None, listed. Whoever, the first Knight was I believe he predated the Ministry. Their very symbol and suspected fortress predate the Ministry and I think the organization was originally founded by Merlin after Morgana’s capture.”

Saul’s eyes brightened. “I must be more tired than I thought. Radomir mentioned a ‘first knight.’  He said his name was Alistair and that he was in charge of recruitment.”

Gawain nodded. “Stands to reason that Radomir was recruited by this Alistair. Radomir inducted Phineas and then at some point Sophia joined.” 

“He spoke of the Knight who betrayed them in the female form. The question is which Lestrange, did she betray her brothers in arms for? Radomir mentioned he was a wizard. So, was it Rabastan or Rodolphus?”

Saul thought back to their conversation. “I think he may also try to contact Harry Potter. He was displaying a lot of interest in Harry, much more than typically warranted. He also knew that he was the last of the Peverell line and the master of death.”

Both wizards straightened in alarm. “Why-”

“Should we be Flooing Harry and warning him? What if Radomir was the one who betrayed the other Knights?” Gawain cut in before Kingsley could finish.

Saul shook his head, “The wards in my office would not have allowed him in. After… after Auggie, I adjusted the wards to never allow oath breakers entry. It’s a precaution to keep our most sacred things hidden. Oathbreakers are not allowed in the archives, as well. Hence, the reason Dolores Umbridge had so many problems and errors in her work.”

“I thought she was just an imbecile,” Gawain muttered hatefully.

“Imbecile, no. Cunning, conniving, and a liar, yes. She lied on her Ministry application about being a Pureblood. I received her complaint back when I was just an Unspeakable. I did some research because Auggie is related to the Selwyns and he had never mentioned her before. It took a while, but apparently, she’s a half-blood. Her mother was a muggle named, Ellen Cracknell.”

Kingsley rose an eyebrow in shock. “You’re sure?” Saul nodded. “Why did you never mention this before?”

Saul sighed. Secrets had a way of not staying secrets for long. “When I confronted her about it she blackmailed me with outing me as… erm… with Auggie. Anyway, I filed it as an unsolvable case but stuck it to the recurring file list. It should have resurfaced at least three times at this point. I have no idea, how she managed to keep it silent.”

Gawain chuckled, while Kinglsey leaned back in his chair. “No offense, Saul-”

“The entire Ministry knew the two of you were a couple.” Gawain finished. “Like down to the file witches. I know because one of them asked me if I worked with you and if I thought you and Auggie were just simply  _ adorable _ , too." 

“I mean, you literally shared the same address for  _ years  _ and neither of you went out with witches unless it was a friend or a family member. Also, Auggie talked non-stop about  _ everything _ you did. The first time you made that egg thing, he talked about it like you invented the Wizengamot to anyone who would listen and to everyone who wouldn’t.”

Saul stuttered in confusion. They had been so careful. Wizards and Witches were terribly prejudiced and neither of them wanted to lose their careers because of each other. 

They had been so careful, hadn’t they?

Saul looked at the clock, it was well past ten. 

“As nice as it is chatting with you gentlemen about terrorist groups, the unending drama that is Sirius Black, and Secret Knight societies I have a prior arrangement.” 

Kingsley snorted. 

“Considering, I escort you to Azkaban and Kingsley signs off on it,” Gawain chortled. “I can safely say that it’s more of a date than an arrangement.”

Saul waved off the two chuckling wizards. “Regardless, I would like to head out. Is there anything else we need to cover?”

Kingsley shook his head, “No, although I speak for Gawain and myself when I say we want to be present when all of the Knights make it to London.”

“I have a feeling that we’re all going to know once they’re here.” Saul stood and began putting away his things for the day.

Gawain nodded in agreement, sending all of his research back to its proper place. Kingsley straightened his robes and cleaning the tea set before sending the set back to the shelf where it was always shelved. 

“I’m going to head over to the Potters,” Kingsley announced. I’d like to give Harry a heads up about the Radomir, without explaining the Unknowns to him. I also want to ask him about Sirius.”

“Sure,” he warned. “Just make sure to take precautions. Ginny and Ron are not cleared.”

“Understood,” he replied seriously. “Goodnight, Saul.”

Gawain nodded to Kingsley and followed him out of the office. “I’ll wait for you in the hall, Saul.”

“Thank you, Gawain.” 

 

Saul finished sealing all of his drawers and warding his office. Only once the door was fully closed and Gawain was sitting on Mary’s desk, did Saul open a hidden compartment in the center of his desk. 

It slid open revealing a black leather bag. Within the bag was a clear orb with multi-colored sands swirling angrily at their entrapment. Saul ran a shaking hand over the object. “Has she left, yet?” he murmured.

As if they were sentient, and after working with these sands for over a decade he was very sure that they were, a single strand of gold sand separated itself from the rest. The other sands split in half like the fabled red sea in a rush to get away from the strand-like it was diseased. In a way, it was.

Saul felt his magic emanating accusingly from the strand. It knew that he was doing something he shouldn’t, but it also helped him when he was confused and hid his research for him. So, was what he was doing so wrong in the first place? 

He couldn’t count how many times he went into his office to research the time sands and spent hours in there only to come out and find no time had passed at all. There were other times when he would be looking through the archives and find little bits of sand floating around books that he would never have thought to have used. Each book brought him closer to his goal. No, the sands wanted him to help Hermione. Hermione needed to go back. She was a catalyst for many things. Peter feeling left out and betraying the Potters? Maybe. She was definitely the reason for the destruction of the packs and thank Merlin for that. 

The thing was, that every time someone used a time-turner the Ministry was alerted. Every time Hermione used her time turner for her classes in the third year, the Ministry had been notified. Well, the Department of Mysteries anyway. When she and Harry rescued Sirius Black they had been notified as well. Auggie had told him years ago that Sirius Black was innocent, not that anyone believed him. Even Dumbledore refused to believe it. It had caused a row that had Dumbledore refusing to speak to him for over a month.

It was the day after Sirius escaped that Albus came to visit him in the Ministry. He was concerned that Hermione and Harry’s trip would show up on the Time Log. They sat with tea and middle eastern Halva taffy while Albus repeated Sirius’s story to him. Saul offered one of Auggie’s homes up north for Sirius to stay in until it was safe for him to return to London. When Albus finally managed to wheedle an answer out of how Saul managed to cloak their visit, he was flabbergasted. 

Saul still wasn’t sure what was more insulting that Albus didn’t think he was capable of magic that strong or that he was astonished that the sands had picked him specifically. When Albus picked up the orb they remained stagnant and lifeless, like they had for his predecessor. 

By hiding his research into cloaking Hermione’s departure, the sand was enabling his aid of the young witch. Did that make what he was doing fine? No. Did it make him sleep better at night? Most definitely.

He noted Gawain’s impatience through the door. Extended a hand over the orb, he allowed his magic to merge and then  _ sink  _ into the crystal. He could feel her confusion followed by confidence. She was scared when she…

Yes, she had left and only just. He exhaled two decades worth of relief. 

No alarms had gone off. He had successfully done what even the creator of the orb, Eloise Mintumble hadn’t been able to do. The head of the Department of Mysteries had gone back during her last year of tenure with the orb because the orb had been in the head of the Department of Mysteries care since 1402. Realizing that she was predestined to create the orb to monitor time travel and bring it back, she did, forfeiting her life in the process. 

She had tried to cloak her trip but when she returned her office was filled with Aurors and colleagues, who watched her die from a four-hundred-year-old wound she received during her trip back. It was terrifying and had halted all of the time travel for some time. Several stories were embellished and published to dissuade anyone from attempting time travel again. 

It had worked until Professor McGonagall requested a time-turner so her prize student could take extra classes. Saul smiled at the sheer level of swottiness Hermione had achieved at the age of thirteen. 

Slipping the orb back into the cloth it came from, he replaced it inside the drawer. Warding it, he left an empty parchment and quill on top of it. He smoothed down his robes and made to walk towards the door. Each step brought him closer to Auggie and what he was sure was going to be a massive row.

“You ready?” he asked Gawain when the door was shut behind him.

“Yup, you sure took your time,” he smirked. “Primping were you?”

Saul chuckled and ran his hands through his untidy hair. “Clearly.”

The two walked towards the lifts and chatted about work and Gawain’s push for more transparency between departments. Saul countered him with his own department’s lack of mental health counselors and support system.

“I swear, sometimes it’s like Mad-Eye is still running the place!” 

Gawain shrugged. “I  _ was _ his prodigal student.”

“I thought James Potter was?”

“Well, after James died.”

“Wasn’t Sirius-”

“You’re a right arse Saul Croaker, you know that right?” Gawain said bitterly.

Saul chuckled. 

“If it makes you feel better, I’m pretty sure Mad-Eye just had a crush on poor ole Sirius.” Gawain laughed as they stepped into the lift and they made for the DMLE. 

“Rumor has it he was in love with a witch in Hogwarts and she died in their seventh year. I think it was during the last months of the Grindelwald mess.”

“Grindelwald made it into Hogwarts?” Saul gasped. As an Unspeakable, it still amazed him how much new information one could get on a daily basis.

“Yeah, Albus was off fighting somewhere and left the school under Minerva’s care. I believe Aberforth chased him off but not before he took a large group of seventh and sixth-year students with him. They collapsed the Quidditch Pitch to cover their escape. Moody’s girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time. There’s a plaque with the six students names on each of the stands. Pretty sure the witch was a Black.” 

“Wasn’t Moody a Half-Blood?”

Gawain tipped his hat. “And that’s why it was never publicized. He had a pretty public meltdown. His father was a muggle and the Blacks were scandalized when they found out she was planning on running away with him.”

Saul closed his eyes and leaned against the railing. “At least he’s with her now.”

Gawain cocked an eyebrow. “Do you not remember the conversation we just had about Solomon’s department?”

Saul’s eyes flew open. “Bugger.”

“Yes, that was my sentiments exactly,” Gawain said as he opened his office. His office was marginally larger than Saul’s primarily because of the line of emergency Floos on the right wall. Each Floo was capable of transported fifty Aurors in one transit. The ‘Floo Line’ was a brilliant invention created by Augusta Longbottom. In her prime, Augusta Longbottom had been an unstoppable force of creativity. It was only when she settled down and married her life went to the shitter. Word was that she’s been bitter ever since she gave up her professional life for a family one.

Gawain tossed some powder into the dark blue fireplace with runes of death, betrayal, and imprisonment around the entryway. “Azkaban!” he shouted. A head popped through. 

“Warden? Mister Saul Croaker for his appointment with Augustus Rookwood.”

“He’s two hours late, Head Auror,” grumbled the elderly wizard.

“Yes, the Minister held us the three of us in a meeting. It seems he will be going on official business this week. Give them as much time as they need.”

“Of course sir,” The Warden said quickly as he backed away to allow Saul through. 

“That should buy you all of ten extra minutes,” muttered Gawain.

“Thanks, Gawain, I appreciate it.”

“I’ll keep the Floo open for when you return. If you need to get a pint after, I’ve got the night off.”

“I’ll consider it.”   
  


The day's events swirled around his head and after taking a deep breath, he stepped into the Floo.


End file.
